Shaky Waters
by Saphire Raider
Summary: <html><head></head>Before the titans knew Starfire was a princess. When her planet was attacked Batman saved her. Years later she joins the titans and no one knows her past. The titans think starfire is kidnapped but is it a ruse to distract the titans or is she in danger?</html>
1. A Past

AN: This is set before the Titans knew that Starfire was a princess, but I decided to add a spin to it. I hope you like it. It's going to start back when Starfire was a small child. If you don't know the comic book past of Starfire then it will slowly be explained in the story just be patient and let me know if it's confusing the way I do my story. It might not be completely accurate of her past since I don't know every detail but the way I have the story in my head I LOVE it this way. So I'm going to try.

Characters & Ages:

Robin (17)

Cyborg (19)

Starfire (16)

Raven (16)

Beast Boy (15)

Galfore (364)

Batman (34)

Wonder Woman (33)

The Flash (25)

Superman (35)

Black Fire (17)

Slade (unknown)

AN: I do not own the teen titans or any of the other fictional characters. I am just borrowing them.

(Batman Prov)

I would be in much better shape if this kid hasn't hitchhiked in my ship. Now I had to try and save the royal family of Tamaran and get this kid out alive. If only The Royals would have had better control of their wild daughter, Blackfire, then none of this would have come to pass. The kid happened to be pretty agile and on the plus side he wasn't scared. But he insisted on being called "Robin." I knew I couldn't get this dumb code name changed it had to do with his recently departed parents; which I knew all too well about.

"Robin! STAY CLOSE! How many times do I have to tell you?" I screamed at the little boy running behind me. I had to find this princess. I'd met her many times before and saving her happened to be the dying request of her parents, the king and queen, and I promised. I couldn't go back on my word now. I had been the family's royal protector and delegator between earth and Tamaran for a few years now. I was the only one they trusted and now the only one left to save their daughter. We ran towards the highest burning tower, the only place I hadn't looked for the princess yet. The Psions were attacking the planet and with lasers being fired all around us and the screams of dying Tameraians echoing in our ears we didn't have much time left.

"How will you know when we find her? Everyone here looks the same," Robin hollered at me trying to keep up. I used my grappling hook and waited until it attached itself to the balcony and started to climb it as quickly as I could. I was surprised to find that the boy kept up with me. Maybe he would be an asset instead of a liability. I jumped on the balcony to find it was quickly going to crumble.

"MOVE!" I shouted hoping the boy would be fast enough to follow and ran inside the building.

"KORI! KORI!" I shouted in the smoke filled room. This was her bedroom I knew it and had been in once or twice. I heard a small whimper from the bathroom and was shocked to see Robin has already beaten me there and flung the door open. A beam crashed and the roof fell in right in front of me and it separated me from the two. He was her only hope if we were to save her in time. The boy was only 7 yet he wasn't afraid. He didn't even look back when the beam crashed behind him, he kept going for the girl. Our suits would protect us from the heat but I didn't know about the girl. He had to get her out and soon.

(RobinPOV)

I knew she was in here I could hear her whimpering. Fact was I didn't even know her name.

"GIRL!" I screamed "GIRL!" I could hear her small cough and pushed my way through ruble and broken items scattered on the floor. When I found her she was huddled on the floor in a corner trying to breathe and scared to death. I picked her up and tucked her into my chest and ran back towards Batman. The girl was crying and screaming in some crazy language and I was afraid she would hurt me but when she heard me yell for Batman she relaxed and cuddled into my chest tighter.

(Batman POV)

I helped direct Robin through the small rubble only he was small enough to fit through. When we made it through he handed me the sobbing princess and we ran for the crumbling balcony. I screamed for him to follow but heard no footsteps. When I turned around he was unconscious with debris on top of his head. I ran back and scooped him up, Starfire helped by holding him close to us. I quickly clicked my beeper for the bat jet. With the two of them in my arms I jumped off the balcony and within seconds, and a little help from the girl's flight, we had landed in the cockpit, safely. I placed the two of them in the passenger seat and flew off as fast as I could.

"You are safe now," I told the princess in her native tongue. I didn't speak her language fluently but I spoke enough to have normal conversations. "Is the boy okay?" I asked. She checked him over slowly and then nodded her head meekly before curling into him and falling into a restless sleep.

A few hours later I dropped the girl off at a single piloted space craft. Her nanny Galfor was onboard. We connected our ships and waited for oxygen to flow freely between the passageway before we opened the safe lock. I was glad to see Robin awaken and seemingly looked fine. He went to rub his head but was more surprised to find the trembling girl curled up against him. I was surprised to watch him hug her and hold her tightly against him that I didn't speak for a few seconds.

Finally I said "Come on Robin we need to give her to her care taker." Robin nodded and helped the girl to stand. The three of us walked towards the Tameranian ship and were greeted by her large male nanny Galfore.

"Thank you, we are forever in your debt. I don't know what our species and people would have done if none of the royal line was preserved. She is so precious to my heart." The man took the girl in his arms and held her close before setting her gently back on the ground.

"If you ever need me for the future please let me know. I promised the girl's parents I would keep her safe and I meant it," I replied. Robin was confused as we spoke in their tongue but patiently waited, silently.

"Tell the boy, thank you." Starfire whispered quietly as she and Galfore headed to their ship and blasted away.

Years passed and Robin continued on as my sidekick and was pretty good at his job. Even though I would never admit it sometimes I even relied on him or I would have died. I kept in close contact with Galfore on the whereabouts and upkeeping of Starfire, but as time passed memories slowly faded from the young boy's head. I think it was the bump on the head from whatever fell from the ceiling that night, helped him forget but it was a dangerous and overwhelming first mission, one that I didn't need him to remember. He was doing fine without the memories. He's lost his parents I didn't want him remembering watching a girl his age lose hers.

When Robin was 14 I got a distress call from Galfore, the princess had been kidnapped by her sister and sold into slavery. The ship was untraceable. Galfore and I looked for weeks but found nothing. We never gave up hope but as a year passed it was harder to believe she was even still alive. Next thing I knew Robin had was 15 and had left Gotham to peruse a crime fighting journey of his own. I followed him to Jump City to make sure when he got in trouble I could bail him out when suddenly a burst of green light hit the street he was nearby and we both ran to see what the commotion was: he on foot, myself on roof tops. It was her, Starfire had escaped. Neither of them recognized each other, which was good. Robin set her free and killed her pursuers and formed the Teen Titans. I left for Gotham city and immediately called Galfore.

"She's alive and well." Was all I stated.

"I'm so, X'aul! I'm so grateful she survived and escaped. Keep her hidden and safe there." He replied.

"She has joined my partner and they have formed their own team it appears."

"That's fine, she needs friends. They will teach her lessons and she will teach them. It's too dangerous out here. She will be safer there." Galfore stated.

"Robin will look out for her." I stated before we hung up. After seeing the look on his face, from the kiss of learning English she gave him, he was smitten with her and would protect her until his own demise. I feared it for him, but knew the two would be good together even if they didn't remember it.

AN: So that's the beginning. The next chapter will help pick up where the titans currently are in life. A team and they know each other just not personally. Like Robin is Robin no one knows he is Dick. And Starfire is just an alien not a princess and so on and so forth you get the idea. Review: tell me if you think it's terrible or not.


	2. A Present New Dilemma

Thank you to my two lovely reviews. It def makes me wanna update faster for you two since you like it so far. So people review usually as the story goes on if I have a lot of people on story alert but no reviews I don't update until I get them.

Okay and back to the story

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep"

"Starfire come on!" Robin shouted as he always did as he stopped by her door to make sure she was awake and coming. Red lights were flashing and alarms were blaring as Starfire gracefully flew out of her room and the two Titans raced for the living room.

"Situation?" Robin commanded as soon as he stepped food in the room. Beast boy was draped across the back of the couch probably half asleep while Raven and Cyborg were pulling up information on the Titan's computer.

"It's unknown who but a masked woman in all black is terrorizing the city. Tracing her thoughts is difficult and I can't figure out her purpose other than amusement so far." Raved stated confused.

"Titans stay in sight of each other, and don't separate until we know who this is and what she wants. Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

Robin hopped on his R cycle and speed off with Raven and Starfire flying above him and Cyborg and Beastboy quickly tailing him in the T car.

"The city is trashed!" Beastboy exclaimed into his communication device, as they followed the trail of flipped cars, broken windows, and other destroyed property.

"Whoever she is, we are going to need to stop her and fast," Robin replied noticing the closer they got to the girls' current location the more destruction she had created.

"I believe I see her, OH NO!" Starfire gasped

"Robin she's about to destroy the orphanage and I can sense the children are still inside," Raved stated. They were all pushing their speeds to the limits but even at that rate they still would reach them in time.

"I cannot allow her to do the harm on the ones so small, forgive me friends." Starfire stated in her coms device before tucking it away and blasting off at light's speed.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted but was quickly left far behind her.

"The girl has picked up a car and was flying towards the orphanage to smash in the front door when Starfire grabbed the girl's arms and kicked the car from her grasp causing it to crash to the ground below.

"I do not believe you desire ones so innocent and small to suffer and I cannot allow you to do so," Starfire stated, eyes glowing green as she was still holding the strange woman's arms.

"Fool!" The girl shouted kicking her in the stomach and breaking free from her grasp.

"Please why are you so upset?" Starfire asked. She could hear Robin's voice screaming through her coms device to wait for back-up and was trying to delay. The woman however, chose not to wait and lunged herself at Starfire.

Starfire dodged and took to flying higher into the air attempting to bide time but the woman quickly followed. They threw punches and kicks while still ascending higher and higher into the atmosphere.

"You never should have tried to stop me," the woman hissed and suddenly pulled out a gun and aiming it at Starfire. The gun glowed purple as if it was charging. Starfire quickly charged a starbolt shield around herself and was prepared to blast the strange woman with her eyes she paused.

"Tell me why you are charging the gun with your hands?" Starfire asked. The gun exploded hurling a beam at Starfire. Starfire countered by blasting her starbolt back resulting in a power struggle pushing the collided beam back and forth between them.

ON THE GROUND

"I told her to wait!" Robin shouted pacing below the two women who were throwing punches and kicks back and forth. "Raven get me up there!" He demanded for the fifth time.

"They are ascending to high into the atmosphere when we got up there you'd pass out," Raven repeated herself again.

"She can handle herself we just have to wait," Cyborg stated dropping his hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze. Robin shrugged it off and took to pacing back and forth still staring at the sky.

"Dude Look!" Beast boy shouted pointing up. The two girls were in a struggled contest; Star's starbolts against another beam of light.

"Come on girl," Cyborg cheered her on when suddenly both beams of lights disappeared and the two girls were shooting back down to the earth.

"Here they come, Titans get ready!" Robin stated anxious to get in on the action and see that Starfire was okay.

"Robin they aren't flying back, they're falling!" Raven stated quickly sensing the fear from the two girls. "They are both conscious and I sense fear."

"Fly Star, Fly!" Beastboy shouted at the air.

"They can't," Raven breathed.

IN THE AIR

Starfire was making headway with her starbolts when suddenly both lights began to flicker and suddenly disappear with a small poof then suddenly the lights were gone.

"My Starbolts!" Starfire exclaimed. Both girls were trying to bring both beams back and were nervously struggling to pull their beams back into power but were unable.

"Whoa!" the strange girl shrieked as her flight wavered and shortly after Starfire's mimicked hers.

Starfire focused all her thoughts on happy moments but nothing changed her flight's stability. Suddenly both girls lost all flight and were left plummeting towards the ground below. The two struggled to fly confused and were falling fast.

"What have you done?" The girl lashed at Starfire.

"This is not of my doing," Starfire answered back.

Both girls were edging closer to the ground when suddenly the strange girls stopped in midair and regained her flight. Starfire felt her powers returning as well but knew it wouldn't be in time to stop herself and braced herself for the impact. Suddenly she felt two arms around her and was pressed against his chest and now descending much slower to the ground instead of falling.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted gratefully as she clung tightly to him until they reached the ground. As soon as their feet touched Starfire shot up a few inches into the air, her eyes and fists lighting up green, her starbolts burning at her fists to be released.

"Where has she departed to? WHERE?" Starfire shouted turning every which way. She felt Robin's hand gently pull on her arm bringing her back to the ground.

"She's gone Star it's okay," Robin breathed trying to calm his friend down. Starfire absorbed her glow and fell into Robin's chest embracing him in a hug. "It's okay, you're fine." He soothed before noticing everyone staring at him and he quickly released her when he saw Beastboy nudge Cyborg and snicker.

"What happened?" Raven asked ending any comments about Robin and Starfire before they began.

"I do not know. She and I both seemed to have had been affected and neither of us were about to regain ownership of our flight," Starfire stated scratching her head confused.

"Who was she?" Cyborg asked.

"I do not know," Starfire replied looking up at the sky. Inside all she knew was she could sense something, somewhere was wrong but she didn't know what or where.

AN: And that's chapter 2. I also have chapter 3 written but we shall see if the reviews say I'm doing okay or have any suggestions so I can change some stuff for the next chapter. In the meantime review and I shall talk to you all later.


	3. Intruder Alert

AN: I'm going to add some more characters to this story then the first chapter told you. I remember how the story I am writing was originally going to go but I'm going to change it a little bit and trust me you'll love it I am so excited!

Batgirl: (aka babs) Age 19

Wild Fire: (Star's brother) Age: 14

The team trudged back to the tower after working with the city's repair team all day on trying to fix the city. They all looked grungy and in need of about three showers each to get clean. Beastboy collapsed over the back of the couch. Cyborg collapsed on the couch while Raven teleported off to her room and Starfire made her way to the showers.

"Dude we just worked our butts off and you are still researching?" Cyborg sighed watching the Boy Wonder go from the computer to his file cabinet containing records on criminals.

"We still have no idea who that woman was and it doesn't matter how well we repair the city, if we don't find her, she'll come back and do it again." Robin stated sternly.

"Again? I can't feel my earlobe's earlobes and after all that you're telling me I have to rebuild in a few days here when crazy woman comes back?" Beast boy cried into the couch.

"Besides we have to protect our team, whatever she did to Starfire can't happen again." Robin stated through gritted teeth. Beastboy looked from the back of Robin's form to Cyborg asCyborg stood up and walked over to Robin.

"Robin," Cyborg started.

"I don't want to hear it," He slammed his fist into the console. "Any of it! Make all the jokes you want and get them over with but if it were any of you that might be in danger I would do the same thing. I'm not letting her get hurt and I'm not going to stop until I know she's safe. So take your jokes and find someone who's amused." He snapped. Cyborg and Beastboy jumped as the boy wonder slammed his fists into the file cabinet.

"Rob Calm down, we won't make any jokes dude, but you don't give Star enough credit she can handle her own just as well as any of us can." Cyborg said cautiously looking at the newly formed dents in the cabinet.

"Yeah, Star's a tough chick. And you aren't the only one who cares dude, don't get your tights in a wedgie we all would protect her if we needed to," Beastboy stated joining the boys and flexing his muscles that deflated half a second after he started. Robin whipped around and was centimeters from Beastboy's face before he could blink.

"Don't you," Robin started only to have his words covered by a scream and explosions. All three boys turned running towards the source.

(WITH STARFIRE)

Starfire watched as Beastboy flopped across the couch and the boys follow after him but Starfire just wanted a hot shower so she could clear her mind.

(STAR pov)

"_Who was that girl, and why can I not shake this feeling like something bad is happening." I turned on the water as hot as it would go and waited for the water to heat up. I headed towards the sink and just stared at myself in the mirrior. _

_"My starbolts and flight have not been affected since my conflict earlier, but why." I inwardly chuckled as I saw the girl who was staring back at me. "I look so dirty and worn down my hair is almost the color of Robin's." I laughed to myself as I remembered falling out of the sky. I braced myself for an impact that never came. I should have known he would be there, he always was. I shook my head as hard as I could until most of the dust came out and my hair was at least red again. The steam was billowing out of the top of the shower and I went to remove my clothing when something felt wrong. I slowly looked around the bathroom and found that nothing seemed out of place. Everything seemed as it was, yet something felt wrong. I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched. I opened all the cabinets and drawers and found no cameras, recording devices or bombs and then I remembered the closet. Staring at the closet made my heart pound and I found it difficult to breathe. Something was in the closet and was waiting for me. I was inches from the door when it exploded open in a cloud of smoke and something jumped out screaming. I was frozen for a moment, in fear. Every second seemed to take an entire minute as the intruder jumped from the closet towards me. I should have been able to see who it was but I couldn't. All I could see was a glowing red symbol. The Pisions symbol. And then in that same second it was gone and I could breathe again. I lit up my starbolts and fired knocking the intruder through the bathroom door, smashing it to pieces and followed after the falling form._

(NPOV)

The boys made it to the bathrooms to find debris scattered around the hallway and Starfire who held a woman pinned against a wall. Starfire looked horribly angry as she was screaming in an unfamiliar language at the woman. The woman kicked Starfire in the stomach sending Starfire crashing into the wall opposite her, but Starfire was quick sending her eye beams into the woman and crashing her through the wall she was once being held against.

"Starfire wait! Stop! Batgirl stop! Everyone Freeze!" Robin shouted running towards the girls. But neither Starfire or the woman who stood up and was recognized as Batgirl, heard Robin. They launched themselves at each other. Starfire was screaming in another language and the only words Robin could make out were "Gordanians, and Pisions." Luckily for the team Raven appeared through a portal.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and both girl's bodies were trapped in a black box being controlled by Raven.

"Robin calm her down she's strong I can only hold her for so long," Raven grunted. Both girls were trying to free themselves. Batgirl's attempts were futile for now but Starfire's power was about to break Raven's hold on the young tameranian. Robin raced over to Starfire as he placed a his hands gently on both sides of her face.

"Starfire calm down, please. She's my friend! She won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you calm down please," Robin begged her. Starfire's thrashing stopped the second Robin finished his statement and the second Starfire had managed to shatter Raven's hold on her. Starfire angrily looked at Robin as she dropped to the ground.

"Why in X'aul are you friends with a pision warrior? Answer me friend Robin! After what I told you, how could you?" Starfire shrieked her eyes still glowing green. Robin hadn't taken his hands off Starfire's face and was still trying desperately to calm her down.

"She isn't a pision warrior Star, I wouldn't, no, I couldn't do that to you. She's my friend from earth. She isn't from another planet. Star she won't hurt you, I promise. I won't let her." He pleaded with the angry alien. His heart ached for Star that she thought he had betrayed her.

(FLASH BACK)

Robin knew Star's past with the Pisions and Gordanians. He knew she had been kidnapped and sold into slavery. Star had told him that they tortured her and preformed tests on both her and her sister Blackfire.

One night Robin found Starfire on the roof. Her eyes and cheeks appeared damp like she had been crying and Robin sat down beside her to comfort her. She had been telling him pieces of the story of her enslavement when she let slip that the guards had used her for "enjoyment." Robin knew what she had meant but saw how hurt Starfire looked as she realized what she had just said. She jumped up embarrassed and started to quickly float towards the door but Robin had quickly followed her and grabbed her hand stopping Starfire.

"I will never let them or anyone else hurt you like that again. You're safe now," was all Robin could think to say. Starfire nodded giving him a weak smile. She landed on the ground and embraced him in a close hug.

"You need not protect me friend Robin but I thank you for your heroic words and for your ear of the listening I am grateful," Starfire whispered hugging Robin a little tighter and then she released him.

"I know I don't have to Star, but I will."

(END FLASHBACK)

Starfire's eyes, to everyone's relief, had gone from glowing green to normal as the Tameranian relaxed. Beastboy and Cyborg sighed in relief before being transfixed by their beautiful intruder. Beastboy and Cyborg were standing by Batgirl, who was still locked in Raven's powers, drooling.

"How'd ya get past my tower's defenses pretty lady?" Cyborg asked, winking.

"Hungry? Cuz I made mean tofu eggs." Beastboy drooled.

"Oh you two are giving me a headache." Raven stated.

"Who is she Robin. If she isn't a Pision," Starfire questioned as she notice the symbol she had seen before, was now gone.

"She's uh…" Robin stuttered moving his hands from her face to her shoulders.

"WILL SOMEONE GET ME OUT? GET THIS WITCH OFF ME!" Batgirl shrieked, still pathetically struggling against Raven's powers. The titans all froze staring at Batgirl.

"Raven" Robin said nodding at the girl. Raven rolled her eyes and dropped Batgirl to the ground.

"Robin you don't call, you don't write, you don't stop by? I'm starting to get the feeling you aren't coming back!" Batgirl shrieked. "And he won't tell me anything of course! But you! I expected more of you!" She hissed storming past the drooling Cyborg and Beastboy and marched towards Robin who was still holding onto Starfire.

"This isn't going to end well," Raven stated, but no one paid attention to her.

"And then this freak attacks me!" Batgirl shrieks again.

"I did not do any of the attacking you did the jumping out at me and"

"UH! SHUT UP!" Batgirl shrieked and slapped Starfire across the face causing everyone to gasp. Robin grabbed Batgirl's wrists to stop her before she did anything else while everyone stared at Starfire.

Starfire's cheek had Batgirl's red hand print on her face and she looked like she was ready to kill Batgirl and this time no one would be able to stop her. But to everyone's surprise Starfire never floated and her eyes and hands never turned green.

"I…I need too, I should depart. You and this girl should discuss things. Please excuse me," Starfire stammered before running off down the hall. Everyone watched as Starfire raced down the hallway towards her room her odd footsteps echoing as she ran.

"So," Beastboy stated breaking the awkward silence. "What are you doing tomorrow night? OW!" Beastboy shouted as Raven and Cyborg grabbed his ears and drug him down the hallway leaving Robin and Batgirl alone.

"I should go check on Starfire, you didn't need to hit her Barbra" Robin sternly stated.

"That's right walk away. Bruce raised you but I never thought you'd turn into him."

"I did not turn into him. I left because I didn't want to become him. I'm not coming back and you shouldn't have come."

"You're my boyfriend I had to come. "

AN: dun dun dun whoa and the plot THICKENS! Tune in next time I decided to write the next chapter since I don't have any pre written like I usually do. Why you ask lol read my author's note in the previous chapters! Lol but all is better now and life is happy Anyways I do want to apologize for starting a story and not doing anything with it for three months I hate when people do that so I am sorry but I'll update when I can. Have a great day everyone!


	4. When All Else Fails What Do You Do

AN:

Starfire ran into her room locking the door shut behind her. She pressed herself against the locked door breathing heavily.

"Perhaps I was in the shock and could not produce my starbolts. I am sure I can fly and fight now." Star stated to herself. Starfire stood in her room with the lights off. Minutes ticked by as the alien stood against her door not moving. "My powers," Starfire whispered when her knees trembled and she collapsed to the floor. "Ouch," she whispered after she hit the floor then she felt it come back and she could float again. She floated back to her feet and starbolts lit her hands and eyes. Starfire sighed as she powered down and let her feet rest on the floor. "THUD THUD"

"Star, girl you in there?" Cyborg knocked. Starfire unlocked her door allowing it to swoosh open.

"Greetings friend! How are you enjoying your night?" Starfire asked.

"I'm good, how are you?" Cyborg asked cautiously.

"I am feeling the great! Thanks for checking friend it will be glorious in the morning and I will see you then. Have the good night!" Starfire answered quickly shutting her door. She listened until she heard Cyborg's steps walk away before flying to her closet. Starfire threw bags and clothes out of her closet until she reached the back wall.

"Where is it?" She huffed searching the wall until she found a small seam and tapped it twice. A small compartment door popped open and inside was a safe. Starfire typed a code in and opened the safe to reveal the communicator she prayed she would never have to use. She carefully picked it up in her hand and held the small bat like device and pressed the small button.

"Batman, help. I require assistance." Starfire spoke softly. She waited a few minutes for a response and got nothing. "Batman please respond it is I Kori, or Starfire as I am known." She said again and still she got nothing in return. He had given her this device a little while after she had met the Titans but made her promise never to reveal that the two had met, even if they one day found each other face to face. In order to keep their relationship and the protection of her and her planet they had to never know of each other. "Batman, where are you?" Starfire whispered into the device again before placing it back into the safe and closing the door.

(WITH ROBIN)

"You are my boyfriend, I had to come," Batgirl stated sliding her hand into Robin's and leaning in to kiss him. But Robin pulled back and stepped away.

"Babs that was years ago. Things are different now, I'm different now. You shouldn't have come." Robin stated slowly.

"Why the change, it's that inferior dumb alien girl isn't it!" Batgirl snarled.

"Her name is Starfire, and don't be mad at her Babs, she has nothing to do with this." Robin stated harshly. No one would put his Star down but he still had history and still had a past with Batgirl he couldn't turn his back on her. "Why did you come Babs?" Robin sighed looking her in the eyes. A small crackle came from Batgirl's communication device and Robin's hidden bat communication device but neither heard for the crackle was small and quiet and then the communication devices went silent.

"I came for you," Batgirl whispered pulling Robin into her and kissing him square on the lips. Robin was surprised but wasn't even flustered by the move. He found it more repulsive then surprising and gently pried her off of him.

"If you came for that, then you came for the wrong Robin." He sighed stepping away from her. "

"That's it? You're through with me? Our past our friendship doesn't matter from here on out Robin? You're just going to throw me away because some stupid alien matters more. I see where your loyalties lie. You could care less about Bruce and I. Go ahead and spend all your time on that worthless piece of alien crap who would spend better time cleaning my" Batgirl fumed but was interrupted by Robin's hand clamped on her mouth. She looked into his eyes and immediately realized she had gone too far, but she didn't care. She would do anything to get him back, but pissing him off wasn't going to help.

"She isn't worthless and you have gone too far. I would do anything for you and Bruce but I have another family now and I will protect them too. Keep your mouth shut about her and use her name. Her name is Starfire and at least she has a heart, I don't know what happened to yours but step over the line again Batgirl and I might not be so patient again." Robin said sternly before whipping around and walking away from her towards Starfire's room. "You can stay in the guest quarters second door to your left. You know how to reach me if you need too." Robin said turning the corner and disappearing. Batgirl's heart sunk as she retreated to her quarters.

Robin reached Starfire's door and was about to knock when he heard soft weeping. His instincts kicked in as he barged in birdarangs drawn. Starfire gasped looking up at him surprised as tears ran down her cheeks. Robin saw no one in the room except for her and quickly slid his birdarangs back in their place. She was on the floor by her closet hugging her knees crying her eyes out.

"Starfire, I'm sorry I heard a noise and I… I thought you were in danger," Robin whispered frozen in his place. But Starfire only nodded and hid head face in her knees.

"You are forgiven, sniff, friend Robin. You may leave, sniff, now I do not wish , sniff sniff, you to see me like this, sniff." Starfire whimpered out her voice breaking often between words. Robin's heart broke as he suddenly found he had walked over to her and was kneeling by her quivering form.

_"What am I doing? I can't hold her, she will recoil or push me away. It isn't my place. She asked me to leave but how can I leave her like this? How can I let her hurt so much. It's my fault with whatever Babs said or did to her, I can't leave her. But I should…but how can I?" Robin debated in his head feeling lost._ Her attempt at stifling another whimper made him lose all tracks of his thoughts as he pulled her weeping form into his arms and held her close. She cried onto his chest and held him tightly. Robin's heart broke as he saw small traces of Bab's hand print still on her wet cheek. He held Starfire tightly for a few minutes until her crying ceased.

"Forgive me friend, I have ruined your tunic." She mumbled into his chest. Robin chuckled causing Starfire to look up confused.

"You worry too much about others, my tunic is fine I'll wash it and it'll be like brand new. Why are you crying what did Babs say to you? Starfire whatever it was it isn't true. Whatever she said to hurt you she shouldn't have said. How is your cheek?" Robin asked quickly grazing his fingers on the slightly pink area causing Starfire to blush.

"I have endured worse you need not worry about the hit," Starfire gave a half smile and then it fell. She wanted to tell Robin everything. She wanted to be able to tell him about her powers failing her again and about the symbol she saw when Batgirl had attacked her. She wanted to tell him that Batman wasn't responding and that she felt lost and scared, but she couldn't. She didn't want him to think she was weak and couldn't take care of herself and the team, he didn't know Batman and couldn't help her find him even if she was allowed to tell of her meetings with Batman, and how could she tell Robin she was scared, she was supposed to be brave. How could she tell Robin that there was only one reason the pision sign would appear to someone, if they were looking for her. How could she jeopardize his life for hers.

"You can tell me anything Star, I am your friend. I'm here for you," Robin whispered seeing the hesitation on her face. Robin was grateful Starfire wasn't like the other Titans. She wore her heart on her sleeve and was easy to read. It made it easier to talk to her when he could easily tell she wasn't judging him or angry with him like some of the others. It made him want to keep her by his side forever. Starfire's faced softened as she opened her mouth to speak when the Titans alarm sounded. Robin was torn but he knew his duty as he stood up helping Starfire to stand as well never letting go over her from his chest. Starfire looked up at him and they both realized their faces were inches away.

"You can stay if you need too," Robin whispered his heart throbbing so loudly in his chest he was worried Starfire could feel it.

"I am okay, friend Robin. Thank you," Starfire's voice shook a little.

"Robin it's X." Raven's voice came over the intercom breaking the moment as the two pulled away from each other and ran out of her room and raced for the living room.

Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Batgirl were looking at the screen when Robin and Starfire arrived. Robin immediately went into leader mode as Starfire walked to the other side of Raven and away from Batgirl.

"Situation?" Robin ordered.

"Red-X has been spotted down town. He has broken into a jewelry shop and has two security guards as hostages." Cyborg stated.

"He is on 2nd Avenue and Front St." Raven added zooming cameras in on the location.

"Titans stay together. Don't let his ex's trap anyone's powers. Try to deflect each other's. They will be useless on the wrong person. Our first priority are the hostages we need to get them out safe. Batgirl stay here. Ready Teen Titans G…"

"Not a chance Robin, I'm coming with. I can handle Joker and Two Face I won't be treated like a child here." She stated firmly. Robin didn't have time to argue and he turned towards the door, tossing her a Titans communication device.

"Don't do anything hastily or alone we are a team, this is temporary" Robin ordered. "Teen Titans Go!" as the teens took off. Cyborg and Beastboy took the T-car while Robin and Batgirl were on their bikes. Raven and Starfire took to the skies easily putting distance between themselves and the ones on land.

"Raven , Starfire I need a report but do not go in alone. Wait for back-up." Robin ordered. The girls were floating in the sky outside of the jewelry store a mile or two ahead of the team.

"Nothing on the west side, no movement, I sense three people inside Robin." Raven stated.

"I have the view of one hostage on the south side he has been tied and possibly another. He has not moved so I cannot see if the man is the Red-X or the other poor hostage." Starfire stated worried.

"He asked for a report not a story book," Batgirl hissed.

"Can it Batgirl. Good Work Raven, good work Starfire. Keep watching for movement and for X we will be there in 3minutes." Robin stated closing his device.

Raven and Starfire exchanged worried looks as two figures moved towards the door after Robin cut communications. Red-X appeared holding a gun to the hostage's head.

"I have been waiting for you and luckily we are alone, how pleasant. I assume not for long so I will cut through the pleasantries." X casually stated.

"Red- X please release them, they have not harmed you." Starfire spoke her eyes and fists glowing green. The rest of the titans were half a mile away listening to the conversation and Batgirl snickered at Starfire's pathetic plea for the hostages release.

"You want the hostage? He's yours my love. Just to prove I am not as bad as you think." X stated sweetly pushing the hostage he was holding towards Raven. Before taking the other from behind him and holding him in the other's place.

"You will do the freeing to him as well then?" Starfire asked hovering a foot above the ground.

"Of course my dear, but only in exchange for what I want as well." X stated.

"The jewels do not belong to you Red-X you will get nothing," Raven stated defending the hostage behind her.

"No, no I don't want those. Not when I could have the real jewel." X stated casually. Starfire's stomach dropped as she felt her powers disappear and she stepped casually to the ground.

"If you want to save this man I want a trade. I want you." He stated, shoving the remaining hostage at Raven and plunging towards Starfire, aiming his gun at the hostage and firing so Raven had to deflect allowing Red-X full access to Starfire. Starfire willed her bolts to come but couldn't. She heard Robin's tires screech to a hault behind her as Red-X wrapped her in his X canceling out any powers they thought she currently had and taking her in his arms.

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed as Red-X pressed his utility belt and he and Starfire vanished.


	5. Where Do You Turn

AN: So I'm not getting reviews and all I'm getting are favorite author and author alerts and story alerts and favorite story. Those are great but this will be the last day I have off for a little while so I will update again but without reviews to know if you guys even like how the story is going I won't know if the story is going well or if you like it or if you have suggestions. So please review and I will update and work on it more.

STORY TIME!

"No, no I don't want those. Not when I could have the real jewel." X stated casually. Starfire's stomach dropped as she felt her powers disappear and she stepped casually to the ground.

"If you want to save this man I want a trade. I want you." He stated, shoving the remaining hostage at Raven and plunging towards Starfire, aiming his gun at the hostage and firing so Raven had to deflect allowing Red-X full access to Starfire. Starfire willed her bolts to come but couldn't. She heard Robin's tires screech to a hault behind her as Red-X wrapped her in his X canceling out any powers they thought she currently had and taking her in his arms.

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed as Red-X pressed his utility belt and he and Starfire vanished.

The T-car, and batgirl's bike came to a stop next to a furious Robin and Raven who was still trying to pry off the sticky red matter binding the hostages.

"Cyborg track her position NOW! Beastboy get a trace on their scent. Raven, anything yet?" Robin hollered at his team, before whipping out his communicator and flipping it open. "Starfire come in! STARFIRE!" Robin screamed slamming his communicator back into his utility belt.

"Dude calm down I can't smell them when they do they vanishey, dissapearey, bye bye, where did you turn invisible off too?" Beastboy rambled.

"Her position is all over the city, I can't trace her til they quit jumping." Cyborg stated.

"You designed the suit to not be traceable by my telepathy. He will need to be a few feet away from Starfire before I can find her," Raven stated peeling off the last bit of X matter off the hostages.

"Maybe if she wasn't worthless she wouldn't have let him take her," Babs whispered under her breath. The Titans all turned and stared at her as Robin marched forward.

"Can it Bats," Robin hissed angrily.

"Can it both of you! This won't help us find her." Raven stated camly. The team still glaring at Batgirl.

"Starfire allowed X to take her and saved the hostages." Cyborg stated

"Any real hero would have saved them and avoided being captured by a pathetic bad guy wanna be." Batgirl hissed.

"Star is a real hero! She just cares about others, a lot!" Beastboy chimed in.

"Says the green boy who turns into snakes and monkeys," Batgirl rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Robin looked ready to kill something as his face turned from peach to pink, red, blue, then purple.

"Cool it all of you!" Raven ordered. "This won't help us find her!"

"Or maybe she'll find you," Red-X stated appearing beside Robin and Cyborg and slapping them on their backs before vanishing again and doing the same to Batgirl, Raven, and Beastboy before reappearing with Starfire in front of the teens.

"Starfire my love, get them." X stated pushing her forwards. Robin sprung forward aiming his kick at Red-X only to find he had vanished.

"Star are you alright?" Robin asked racing over to her.

"Star are you alright?" Batgirl mimice behind them. "You wouldn't have had to ask me that."

"Robin my friend, I apologize." Starfire said with saddened eyes as she back flipped behind him, pulling his cape over his head and ripped something off his back and then ran towards Raven and Beastboy.

"Star?" Robin asked jumping back to his feet.

"I don't do touching!" Raven stated as Star ripped something off her.

"OUCH! THAT WAS SKIN!" Beastboy shrieked grabbing his shoulder.

"Come on little lady, what's going on?" Cyborg asked as Star pulled a patch off his robotic arm.

"You won't make it in time beautiful, I gave you options." X calmly stated from a new bench across the street. Starfire was running towards Batgirl who back flipped out of her way.

"Tenticles off freak," Batgirl laughed dodging Starfire's advances.

"You do not have the understandings." Starfire said running towards Batgirl again when everyone heard beeps coming from Starfire's hand, the hostages, and Batgirl's back.

"What the?" Batgirl asked peeling off the piece of tape from her back. Starfire flung herself at Batgirl and grabbed the tape from her hand and summer saluted to the ground.

"Out of time," X laughed vanishing. Starfire felt her powers return and flew towards the hostages sitting beside Raven. She peeled the tape off the hands of the hostages and took to the skies.

"Starfire,NO!" Robin shouted as the sky exploded and Starfire began falling towards the ground. Robin raced towards her launching his grappling to a building close to the falling Starfire.

"Robin wait!" Batgirl exclaimed before being pushed to the ground by Raven's powers.

"Stay," Raven ordered.

Robin flew towards Starfire and caught her in his arm before bracing his feet against the building so they didn't hurt themselves by hitting the wall.

"Star, please be ok." Robin whispered descending towards the ground. He kept her tightly pressed against him so she wouldn't slip.

"I am fine, just feeling the sore." Starfire responded holding her hand which had a few cuts but nothing major.

"You are making a habit of falling out of the sky." Robin laughed slowly repealing down the building.

"You should do the trusting. I know I have been doing the falling," Starfire stated sadly. Robin looked at her confused as they reached the ground.

"Way to go Star!" Cyborg shouted as the team gathered around her.

"Yes way to go," Red-X stated behind them. Before the team could turn around Starfire had sent eye laser beams into him propelling backwards, crashing through the window of the jewelry store.

"Dude! Nice shot!" Beastboy exclaimed as the police showed up.

"I wish to go home," Starfire mumbled floating up into the sky. Raven followed her while the rest of the team headed towards their vehicles.

(AT THE TOWER)

Starfire had returned to her room and locked the door. She had reopened the safe in her closet and pulled out her communication device from Batman and another small circle, deep purple one as well.

"Batman, if you can hear me they are coming. Something is happening to Tamaran I can feel it. The Pisions have been searching for me I saw the symbol. What do I do?" She pleaded into the bat device. When she got no response she picked up the circle one and tried a new call. "Galfore, please respond it is I, Kori. Is Tamaran safe? Galfore?" She begged trying to reach her nanny. She heard a crackle and then a voice that made her stomach drop.

"Princess of Tamaran you will surrender yourself or your precious Earth and Tamaran will be destroyed. You have until midnight to surrender or we will come in after you."

"Where is Galfore?" She nervously asked.

"Midnight young princess or we will take you by force." And the signal was cut. Starfire dropped the communicator and looked at the clock reading 11:52pm.

"Eight minutes," She whispered and raced for the living room hoping any of the Titans would be awake.

AN: okay now review or no new chapter!


	6. No Stopping It Now

AN: So I'm not getting reviews and all I'm getting are favorite author and author alerts and story alerts and favorite story. Those are great but this will be the last day I have off for a little while so I will update again but without reviews to know if you guys even like how the story is going I won't know if the story is going well or if you like it or if you have suggestions. So please review and I will update and work on it more.

The few reviews I did get mentioned that my grammar needs improvement so instead of being super excited and writing it all out then posting it I'll write it out, check it, then post it.

STORY TIME!

Starfire raced for the living room, flying as fast as she could. She pressed the access panel to open the living room door but when she stepped through someone yanked her back by her hair and she hit the floor.

"Ouch!" she shrieked holding the back of her head looking up at Batgirl. "Why have you pulled on my hair? I do not have the time to play with the curling and arranging of hair at the moment." Starfire stated, standing up while still holding the back of her head.

"Oh we aren't playing. Sit down!" Batgirl yelled grabbing Starfire by her wrist and dragging her to the couch. "Let me tell you something cutie, Robin is mine! Do you understand me? He is my boyfriend and doesn't have time for meddling with foolish aliens like you. So if you want to stay in this pretty little life of yours keep your tentacles off him. Understand? Robin is mine." Batgirl spit into Starfire's face.

"I understand," Starfire replied looking at the clock and not fully listening to the raving Batgirl. "Robin is yours and my tentacles won't meddle." She replied quickly.

"Are you mocking me?" Batgirl shrieked at Starfire as she stood up.

"No not at all, please excuse me I have something that needs attending too. I am a foolish alien with tentacles and should not do any bothering with Robin for he is your belonging." Starfire replied, heading towards the door.

_"I must arrive at the roof before midnight, that way the pisions won't hurt my friends." Starfire thought to herself._

"Uh good, keep it that way," Batgirl replied slightly confused. She had been expecting much more of a fight.

"What's going on in here?" Cyborg asked dragging along with him a sleeping Beastboy.

"Nothing, just getting to know one another," Batgirl stated smiling as she yanked Starfire away from the door and gave her a warm, friendly hug.

"Yes, now please release me, I must be going now," Starfire stated only to be stopped by Raven appearing out of the floor with Robin.

"We heard everything," Raven stated coldly as she and Robin stepped forward, unknowingly blocking Starfire 's exit.

"Batgirl I think you should leave, if you can't respect the team you aren't welcome." Robin said firmly.

"Yes yes now I must leave," Starfire stated nervously glancing between the now blocked door and the clock. She had two minutes left to reach space where she was sure the ship would be waiting for her.

"NO!" The Titans all shouted at Starfire, thinking that Starfire was simply leaving because of Batgirl's comments.

"You attack one Titan, you attack us all," Cyborg stated.

"I believe you owe Starfire an apology," Raven said firmly.

"Starfire doesn't even have tentacles, I guess bats really are blind!" Beastboy stated as the Titans all rolled their eyes.

"No friends all is forgiven now if you would please let me depart," Starfire stated starting to float above Robin and Raven only to be gently pulled back down by Robin's hand on her wrist.

"No Star, it isn't you that needs to leave." Robin stated.

"NO!" Batgirl shouted stomping over towards Starfire. "You set me up! You knew they were listening. You tricked me!" She screamed as she raised her hand to slap Starfire only to be stopped in midair by Robin.

"Do Not Even Think About It," Robin stated slowly pushing each word from his mouth.

"All is forgiven friends, now I must leave. I am trying to save you," Starfire begged her friends as she tried to slip between them again.

"You aren't saving anyone you pathetic alien. You are trying to ruin me!" Batgirl yelled pulling Starfire back from her escape.

"Don't touch her," Robin said pulling Starfire into him and away from Batgirl.

"You really have turned into him, you're nothing more than a player. Who's next once you throw this one away? First me, then the alien, who's next, the witch?" Batgirl rolled her eyes. As the clock stuck 11:59pm.

"No, please no!" Starfire wailed as she felt her powers slowly draining away again. "Not now!" She sobbed trying to push Robin off her, but he held on tightly. The room became silent as everyone stared at Starfire. "You must let go, please! I am trying to save you." Starfire cried pulling against Robin's grip. Raven decided to avoid the argument and simply began reading Starfire's memories. Starfire quickly blocked Raven from entering any memories involving Batman but didn't have enough time to block her from the rest of her memories.

"What are you crying about now?" Batgirl stated annoyed.

"Star, what are you talking about? Save us? Save us from what?" Robin asked Starfire as a tear rolled down her cheek. He held onto her even tighter pulling her even closer into him. Then it hit him, if Starfire wanted to get away she would easily be able too. Starfire was stronger than anyone he knew. Then he quickly realized something was wrong. She hadn't flown away from Red-X. She hadn't flown when she pulled the small explosives off of the team that Red- X had put on him. She had falled out of the sky yesterday when the strange flying woman attacked. Something or someone was affecting Starfire's powers and she was terrified.

"Please, please friend Robin, release me. You all must not suffer because of me," Starfire begged. Then Raven suddenly gasped, because she had been racing through Starfire's thoughts and memories trying to find the source of Starfire's outburst and quickly learned everything.

"Oh no," Raven breathed locking eyes with Starfire's pleading eyes. Raven quickly replayed the few events she had found from Starfire's mind, through the rest of the team, excluding Batgirl's. In about ten seconds Raven showed the team Starfire's powers failing on multiple occasions and Starfire recent conversation calling out to a Galfore and talking with the pisions along with the opposing threat approaching at midnight. Robin pulled Starfire into him holding her tight against him.

"Please release me, there is no time for heroes." Starfire whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks as the clock struck midnight.

"Titans, get ready." Robin ordered pushing Starfire behind him as the rest of the team fell into place next to Robin, hiding Starfire. "Batgirl get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you to face whatever is happening." She snapped taking her place with the team. The few seconds that ticked by felt like hours as tension rippled through the room.

"Five seconds," Raven's voice seemed to echo around the room as she used her powers to push Starfire into the closet and shutting the door.

"Titans defend. Do not let them near that door." Robin ordered.

"Three," Raven stated concentrating at the powerful force headed their way.

"Stay together, do not separate."

"One," Raven stated as the one second of silence was quickly shattered by laser guns burst through the living room windows, shattering them around the living room and to the ground below. The titans dove behind the couch avoiding the lasers and flying glass shards. Ten pision guards stepped into the living room over glass and rubble shouting in another language. The Titans peeked over the couch taking the giant alien's size in.

"They are huge!" Cyborg breathed.

"Excuse me, do you speak English?" Beastboy asked. The pisions all turned and faced him lasers targeted on his frame.

"Forgive us earthlings we are searching for an escaped tamerian girl. Give her to us and we will leave without further damage. Don't and we will destroy you."

"I'm sorry no aliens are hiding here, try next door." Beastboy stated.

"Fine then we will destroy the city until we find her," the pison leader declared.

"We won't let you destroy our city." Robin stated standing up in front of his team.

"Hand over the girl."

"Teen Titans G"

"Stop! Do not hurt them. I will depart with you," Starfire said holding the closet door open.

"Star no!" Cyborg shouted.

"Wise decision," the leader stated firing a gun at Starfire that acted as a rope, wrapping around her and pulling her towards them in seconds.

"Good bye earthlings," the pision leader stated leaping out of the window with his team and Starfire.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted racing towards the window and throwing himself through it only to fall short of the ship and fall towards the ground.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted as she watched him fall towards the ground and the ship took to the air.

AN: okay now review or no new chapter!

Also let me know what you think of this idea for a new story. I've already typed some of it up.

It has the same backround where Batman has known Starfire since she was little. But this takes place after the Tokyo kiss. The justice league asks starfire to go undercover to save princesses around the world who are being enrolled in a fake school and kidnaped. The justice league wants starfire to go very undercover and infiltrate the school. The popular school guy happens to be RED-X. They want to save the princesses and apprehend Red-X but to do but Starfire has to go undercover. But what happens if the entire thing was Red-X's plan. The team keeps in contact with Starfire but what happens when Red-X is in the middle of the communications with a voice changer. Starfire thinks she is speaking to the Titans and Justice League but really it's Red-X with Robin, or other's Titans or Justice League voices. And the Titans and Justice League think they are talking with Starfire but really they are talking with Red-X. Now when Red-X turns Robin into a complete Jerk and they break up will Red-X move in or can Robin save them all?

It'll be rated M for language and fluff. What do you think? I've been working on it and it's more detailed and careful and so far I love it! It makes more sense than my summary. Basically to make my summary simple Red-X planned for it all to happen and is trying to make Robin look like an ass so he can get the girl by using Robin's voice. Better? Review!


	7. Run Northwest & Don't Stop

The reviews I did get mentioned that my grammar needs improvement so instead of being super excited and writing it all out then posting it I'll write it out, check it, then post it.

STORY TIME!

"Stop! Do not hurt them. I will depart with you," Starfire said holding the closet door open.

"Star no!" Cyborg shouted.

"Wise decision," the leader stated firing a gun at Starfire that acted as a rope, wrapping around her and pulling her towards them in seconds.

"Good bye earthlings," the pision leader stated leaping out of the window with his team and Starfire.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted racing towards the window and throwing himself through it only to fall short of the ship and fall towards the ground.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted as she watched him fall towards the ground and the ship took to the air.

Raven quickly used her powers to grab Robin and pull him back into the tower.

"Dude what just happened? Why did they want Starfire?" Beastboy asked.

"I read a little of their thoughts, they think she attacked their home planet and want to have her executed," Raven whispered.

"But she has always been with us!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Guys look!" Batgirl shouted staring up at the sky. The team all turned their heads as a the ship's engines whined.

"I threw some birdrangs into their engines. Titans we need to get to that ship and get there now. Teen Titans, GO!" Robin ordered.

When the Titans and Batgirl arrived in the woods by the ship most of the pision guards were trying to repair the motor while two were guarding Starfire.

"You will pay for the damages you inflicted on our home Princess. Tamarian will suffer for your insolence." One of the guards stated spiting on Starfire's face.

"I did not attack your home. Please release me." Starfire begged while struggling against the fabric that tied her, when a flash flew by them slicing the fabric down the center before returning to Robin's hand.

"Let her go. She is a Teen Titan and hasn't left Earth. She did not attack your planet now release her." Robin sternly stated. Raven used her powers to quickly appear behind Starfire, grab the young girl, and return to Robin's side. "Leave Earth Now!" Robin ordered while gently pulling Starfire up and tucking her into his side.

"Release the girl! She attacked our home and stole our imperial crystal!" The Pision leader exclaimed.

"You can't have her. So you have two choices leave or fight." Cyborg announced while Robin had begun whispering with Starfire.

"Raven told us what happened. Star why didn't you tell me your powers were fading in and out?" Robin whispered worriedly still keeping her tucked close into his side. He wasn't going to give the Pisions any room to take her from him.

"I do not know friend Robin. I did not want you to think I could not take care of myself. I am sorry. Do not fight the Pisions I do not want you all to be injured. Surrender me to them and get away before you get hurt." Starfire whispered into his shoulder while a tear ran down her cheek. Cyborg was still arguing with the Pisions buying time for Robin and Starfire to talk about whatever they were discussing. Cyborg thought it was information to defeat the Pisions but little did he know it was much more personal.

"Never say that again," Robin whispered strongly holding her tighter. "I will not let them take you. Why are they after you? What's the imperial crystal?"

"I do not know. I have not ventured to the Pision's planet since I escaped from…from…" Starfire whispered.

"Don't worry Star, I won't let them take you. Stay close to me no matter what. And DO NOT give yourself up to them no matter what happens. Understand?" Robin asked staring into her eyes. Starfire nodded back not breaking their eye contact with each other. "Are you're powers back?"

"Not yet. I feel them returning but it will still be a little longer I fear."

"NO MORE TALK! GIVE US THE GIRL OR DIE!" The Pision leader yelled. "ATTACK!"

"Titans Go! Stay close to each other." Robin ordered. Both sides launched at each other but quickly stopped as the woman in mental came running through the trees inbetween their fight.

"What have you done to me?" The woman shouted pointing her finger at Starfire.

"Titans regroup!" Robin quickly decided as the group formed tightly around Robin who hadn't let go of Starfire yet.

"Who are you? State your name!" The Pision leader demanded. "Our scanners indicate you aren't from this planet. Your armor is from…"

"I did not know there was company I must be leaving. But whatever she did to my powers she won't get away with." The woman exclaimed running back the way she came.

"Sir, scanners indicate the same DNA that attacked our planet also is coming from that woman." Another Pision warrior stated.

"Sir what do we do?"

"Robin my powers are back," Starfire whispered as her eyes began to flicker green.

"Star stop, pretend they aren't I have a plan and I need you to look as weak as possible. Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you." Robin whispered back. Starfire nodded and quickly powered down.

"We cannot let the woman escape, but what about the princess?" The Pisions continued to debate amongst themselves.

"Princess," Beastboy whispered to Cyborg confused.

"Batgirl stay close to Cyborg. Beastboy stay close to Raven. Starfire you're with me. Break off into pairs, go separate ways, meet up at the T shack to plan our attack. Contact only under an emergency. Titans good luck." Robin whispered to the team. "Wait until I tell you to go. Stay with me I have a plan."

"Look weak, let him know you have no powers," Robin whispered to Starfire.

"Koriand'r explain what is happening." The Pision leader demanded.

"Kori who," Beastboy whispered confused to Raven who quickly silenced him with a look.

"I do not know. I have not left Earth since I have arrived. I assume you intercepted my transmission to Galfore, for I have not been able to contact him. My powers have not been my own for some time now. I have not seen the woman before." Starfire stated. She began walking towards the Pisions but Robin quickly pulled her back into him refusing to let her far from his side.

"Starfire was attacked by the woman, there is no way she is responsible for what has happened to your home," Raven stated coldly.

"Sir we are picking up the same readings from the woman, we must go after her."

"Show me the chart," The Pision leader stated turning his back to the teens. "This one may be of little use to us."

"Titans now, do not leave each other. Meet at the T shack." Robin ordered. Cyborg and Batgirl headed Northwest taking the direct route back to the city. Raven used her powers to transport herself and Beastboy further to the North so they could take a different route before turning to the northwest back towards the city. Robin picked Starfire up and used his grappling hook to launch them towards the west. They would travel a few miles before turning to the Northwest and back towards Jump City.

"The more distance we have from each other the longer we can avoid the Pisions. I hope," Robin stated setting Starfire down so they could both begin a steady jog.

"Robin you are very wise and I do not mean to challenge your leadership but the Pisions will not bother the rest of the team if they are discovered. If they want me they will avoid all others to find me. You are the only one in danger." Starfire whispered sadly feeling guiltier than before.

"I figured that would be the case. I'm hoping the others will simply be distractions that allow us to get further west then the Pisions will begin their search. You and I will travel west and come in from the slums of Jump. I know of a few places we can hide along the way if we need too." Robin stated.

"Slums?"

"Darker. It is the shaddier, darker side of Jump City that I have asked you all to never travel in alone. It has slowly become a much smaller area of Jump City that we are working with the police to make safer, but it's a work in progress."

"Robin I cannot ask you to do this for me," Starfire whispered her eyes watering. Robin stopped dead in his tracks and pulled Starfire close to him both of them blushing from the sudden closeness.

"You don't need to ask, I do this because I would kill anyone who ever tried to hurt you." Robin stated passionately. "I err, you or anyone on the team. We are a family Starfire." Robin quickly corrected stuttering over his words.

"I would hurt anyone who attempted to hurt you as well," Starfire stated giving Robin a brief hug that caused their blushes to deepen, however a snap in the woods caused them both to jump back to reality.

"Probably just an animal but we need to keep moving," Robin said as he and Starfire began to set a brisk pace again as they jogged.

"Robin, my powers have returned momentarily. Do you still desire me to not use them?"

"Don't use any of them Star. Not even your strength if you can help it. I don't want them to be able to track you by any means of your powers. You are used to flying, if we need to slow down our pace so you aren't using your super strength let me know."

"I can run long distances do not be concerned about me,"

"Star, why did they refer to you as Princess back there?" Robin asked.

"A term given to my family based on our status as a warrior." Starfire began lying grateful it was dark and Robin could not read her body language as they were running. "He is translating it poorly into English. I believe he might have desired to say "The Stubborn One." My family has been known over time to desire something and always see the desires fulfilled." Starfire stated trying to keep as close to the truth as she could; allowing only a minor twist to a few words.

"Gottcha, I was wondering why if you were a princess that you would be living here with us. I always thought that royalty would need to stay close to guardians or care takers."

"That is usually the case," Starfire agreed suddenly wondering why Batman had not received her calls. It was very possible when the Pisions had blocked her transmissions to Tamerian they also blocked her transmissions to Batman as well. She needed to get back and make sure he was alright. She wasn't sure if they would remember Batman but if they did he was possibly their next target.

"If I were a Prince I would not be fighting crime on a planet that was not mine." Robin stated interrupting her thoughts.

"Would it not be a noble cause desired by any royalty to protect citizens on any planet they ventured to if evil was attacking and they needed defending?" Starfire asked.

"It would be very noble, but people of the royal nature are rarely good hearted. They are usually selfish, greedy people that think of themselves and their families before people of lower class or different countries. I have mingled with my fair share of the "rich and classy" people. I do not enjoy them I am sure I would not enjoy mingling or working with royalty as well." Robin stated firmly causing Starfire to fall silent.

"'You okay?" Robin asked curiously after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes everything is wonderful considering the circumstances. I was simply wondering if silence would help us in our escape," Starfire stated softly begging the water in her eyes to not fall as tears. Starfire did not understand why Robin thought so poorly of royalty. Her family always fought and defended the weak. Perhaps Earth was very different but she was a princess who supported helping the weak and poor. But if Robin looked so poorly on royalty it would be best if he never knew she was one; the next in line for the throne of Tamerian. A position she wished was never hers in the first place.

AN: okay now review or no new chapter!

Also let me know what you think of this idea for a new story. I've already typed some of it up.

It's Called To Protect My Heart I'll probably change the title eventually but it's up.


	8. Identity Revealed

AN: My New Story Is Up Go Check It Out! To Protect My Heart.

STORY TIME!

(WITH RAVEN AND BEASTBOY)

"Rae, do you think splitting up like this was a good idea? I mean I know Robin probably only wanted _alone_ time with Starfire," Beastboy emphasized on alone. "But maybe those creepy guys will come after us then what do we do? What if they take me because of my charming good looks?" Beastboy joked while flexing his muscles at Raven.

"I think it's a good ploy. It forces them to look three different directions if they look for Starfire again. Four if they go after that strange woman too. I was getting oddly, familiar vibes from that woman but I couldn't recognize where I knew her from."

"They kept calling her Princess and saying Starfire shared the same DNA as that woman. What do you think that means?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know… we'll have to ask Starfire when we get there. Perhaps we should pick up the pace. The faster we get there the sooner we'll get answers."

"Can't you just poof us there? My feet hurt."

"Yeah because a giant Raven soaring through the sky to the secret T-shack hide out we use to avoid people looking for us won't lead them to Starfire at all," Raven's sarcasm echoed through Beastboy's winning head.

Beastboy whimpered but continued walking by Raven in silence for a few minutes. Raven didn't know why but she felt she had better control of her powers around Beastboy. He annoyed her to Azarath and back and tested her ability with patience but his sense of freedom with life made her smile inwardly. Something she planned to never reveal to the young green boy walking beside her. Wait, beside her? Raven felt a small pressure on her shoulder and glared next to her to find Beastboy had vanished.

"Beastboy?" Raven asked nervously before she heard a small squeak from the pressure on her shoulder. Raven looked down to see a small green mouse napping on her shoulder. Rolling her eyes she flicked the small creature off until it reshaped into a tired looking Beastboy sitting on his butt.

"Hey," Beastboy yawned.

"I am not your ride. You can transform into any animal for the journey so pick one."

"But they are still my feet or my arms doing the work and I'm pooped. It's one oclock in the frickin morning Rae." Beastboy whined by Raven still didn't acknowledge the changeling. "Okay," Beastboy tried again. "How about I carry you half of the way and you carry me half of the way. That way we both aren't exhausted when we get there and Robin doesn't yell at me for falling asleep!" Beastboy looked hopefully towards Raven using his puppy dog eyes. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." Raven sighed giving up. Inwardly she was smiling at the determination of her young friend. His odd sense of humor and reasoning was hard to resist and she gave in. Beastboy changed into a parrot and perched himself on her shoulder.

"Shiver me timbers!" Beastboy squawked.

"Don't even start," Raven warned, causing Beastboy to muffle his squawking laughter into a chirp.

"Think we will be back before sunrise?" Beastboy asked.

"I believe we are only an hour outside of the city limits. From there I can use my powers to transport us from location to location secretly until we arrive at the T-shack."

"COOL! This we will beat everyone else?"

"Knowing Robin he'll detour as far out as he can before turning towards the city. The more he can shake them the better."

"He'll get last place for sure, probably smoochin on Starfire."

"Give it a rest Beastboy,"

"You know they like each other. He's just a chicken."

"Cyborg and Babs should have the more direct route but it should be close since we'll use my powers to get us there faster." Raven stated changing the subject.

"We have got to beat him! Come on Rae! Walk the plank!" Beasboy squawked laughing again. Raven rolled her eyes and kept walking.

(WITH Cyborg and Batgirl)

The two had walked in silence for over 15min now neither one having anything to say to the other. Batgirl was still fuming she got stuck with the tin can over going with Robin and Cyborg was still angry at her from the way she treated Starfire. The two were walking a brisk pace trying to keep their eyes and ears open for any sign of pursuers.

"Approximately how far?" Batgirl grumbled eager to get back with Robin.

"45min tops," Cyborg replied.

"Good,"

"Fine!" Cyborg replied back.

"Perfect!"

"GREAT!"

"FANTASTIC!" Batgirl shouted back getting angrier.

"WOOPIE DOO!" Cyborg shouted but both of them froze when they heard branches snapping behind them and footsteps running their way. Batgirl and Cyborg moved wordlessly together as they hid behind a large tree watching for who may be following them. Cyborg looked at Batgirl and looked up then back towards Batgirl who nodded in an understanding way. She hoped on Cyborg's shoulders and jumped up onto the tree branches for a better look. Cyborg armed his cannon but didn't let it glow yet so it wouldn't reveal their location while Batgirl began scanning the tree lines for any sign of their follower. A wolf darted out into the clearing and kept running until it was out of sight. Batgirl hopped down next to Cyborg and the two looked at each other before busting up laughing.

"That was so scary!" Cyborg joked still laughing.

"Ooo watch out the Alien might get us," Batgirl replied causing Cyborg to quit laughing and glare at her. Batgirl quickly stopped and looked at her feet.

"We should get moving we need to get back," Cyborg stated coldly. Batgirl nodded and followed silently for a few minutes.

"I am sorry, for what I said to your friend." Batgirl said quietly.

"It isn't me you should be apologizing too."

"I know, but I don't know what came over me. I never judge people by their appearance or where they come from. I think she is amazing. She is in a different planet and fighting to save a city that isn't even hers. She is sweet and innocent and caring. She didn't deserve it but I couldn't help it. She's taking him from me," Batgirl's voice fading out.

"Taking him from you? So you two were an item?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Not really. We went on one date because he wouldn't quit asking me. I couldn't get over the fact that he was younger than I was so nothing ever came of it. Then he left Gotham to be his own person and do things his way but he didn't leave just Gotham he left me. I suddenly needed him by my side and wanted to him be there for me again, but I was too late. I thought if I came to stop him he'd try for me again. He's my best friend and now I miss him more than ever. I have nothing against Starfire. She put her life in danger just to get bombs off of us and I even tried to stop her. But picturing her with my best friend… I'm just jealous he isn't my best friend anymore."

"Have you tried just talking to Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"No, he's too much like Batman. Duty first before personal lives. We are heroes Babs." Batgirl chanted mocking Robin's tone.

"Babs? So that's your name?"

"I uh…" Batgirl paled realizing her error. He had been so easy to talk to she slipped for the first time in her life. "Kinda…" She stated panicked.

"Don't worry I won't tell. It's a pretty name." Cyborg stated calmly giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Actually it's Barbra but if you tell anyone I'll fry your circuits. Robin would even kill me if he knew you knew. Babs is just a nickname." She sighed.

"Don't worry I won't tell, your secret is safe with me Batgirl." Cyborg said reassuringly giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks," She breathed smiling back. Cyborg had such a warm personality and he genuinely seemed to care about what she was saying. That was nice for a change. A snap alerted them both as they looked up in front of them and saw the woman. They seemed to have startled her as well for she looked up alarmed and moved into a defensive position.

"Where is she?" The voice demanded as Cyborg and Batgirl braced for attack.

(WITH STARFIRE AND ROBIN)

They had walked in silence for a good ten minutes before Robin spoke unsure why his usually talkative friend had gone stone quiet.

"I think we can turn towards the city now, we've gone pretty far out that I think we will be safe." He said watching Starfire nod and walk after him.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked after a few more moments of silence. Starfire nodded but kept her head down. Robin sighed in his head wishing he could read minds when he suddenly saw Starfire trip out of the corner of his eye and his instincts kicked in. He swooped her into his arms and leapt up onto a tree looking for any signs of danger.

"I am sorry I tripped. I do not believe anyone is there," She whispered keeping her head down still. Robin looked at her and blushed realizing his error but quickly paled when he saw her cheeks were damp.

"Starfire, are you crying?" Robin asked wanting to kick himself. No her cheeks are just wet from the morning dew of course she's been crying you idiot.

"No friend Robin I believe I have caught something inside of my eye," She quickly stated as she began to climb down from the tree branch by branch.

"Here," Robin replied scooping her up and using his grappling hook to lower them slowly to the ground. As soon as their feet touched Starfire darted away trying to quickly wipe her eyes.

"What's wrong Star?" Robin asked walking over towards her.

"I am just feeling the overwhelmed," She whispered. It wasn't a lie but it helped her avoid certain truths. Truths about how he felt about royalty how he felt about her. How Batgirl hated her simply because she didn't belong here and the Pisions coming back and trying to take her again. Robin knew a little of what had occurred during her imprisonment but she hadn't gone into a lot of details. Her powers and the strange woman also having the same problem. Wait same problem…same DNA. Starfire's head began spinning.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant it." Robin assured her pulling her into him again and using his grappling hook launching them from tree to tree so they wouldn't have to walk for a minute.

"Robin I think I know who the woman is," Starfire breathed.

"Who?" Robin asked launching them to the next tree.

"My sister"

AN: okay now review or no new chapter! I got a lot of reviews so this update comes faster. Yay!

Also let me know what you think of this idea for a new story. I've already typed some of it up.

It's Called To Protect My Heart I'll probably change the title eventually but it's up. Go Read It!


	9. Problems Arrise

AN: My New Story Is Up Go Check It Out! To Protect My Heart.

Lol for everyone who "knew" it was Blackfire good job it wasn't a real big secret lol But good job. I've decided to dedicate this chapter to my best reviewer since I started this story. My dear you make me want to keep writing so I thank you. "Drum roll please!" RITE4FUN

AN: remember Robin and the teen titans don't even know about Star's personal life her family or anything about this. Batman and Starfire do but no one else from the Justice League or the Titans do.

STORY TIME!

(WITH CYBORG AND BATGIRL)

"Thanks," She breathed smiling back. Cyborg had such a warm personality and he genuinely seemed to care about what she was saying. That was nice for a change. A snap alerted them both as they looked up in front of them and saw the woman. They seemed to have startled her as well for she looked up alarmed and moved into a defensive position.

"Where is she?" The voice demanded as Cyborg and Batgirl braced for attack.

"Who are you looking for?" Cyborg growled arming his cannon.

"My sister! Koriand'r! You can't hide her from me! Wait? You… you look familiar," The woman stated slowly disarming her gun that had been glowing purple.

"I do?" Cyborg asked not letting his defenses down.

"We don't recognize the name Koriand'r." Batgirl snapped standing next to Cyborg ready to fight.

"Oh my apologies of course you don't. You must be Cyborg! My sister has told me so much about your team in her transmissions. My sister is Starfire. I'm her sister. The name's Blackfire." Blackfire stated smiling. "But you… you I can't place. Unless you are Raven and my interpretation of her was entirely off."

"This is Batgirl, if you are Starfire's sister then why did you attack us and the orphanage the other day?" Cyborg asked.

"On my planet it is a way to call out only the truest of warriors. To honor them with a battle." Blackfire stated sauntering towards them.

"Oh I…uh well," Cyborg stuttered over her words as Blackfire rested her hands on his cannon and smiled sweetly at him.

"If that's so then why hasn't Starfire recognized you yet? She hasn't said anything to us." Batgirl logically snapped at Blackfire pushing her hands off Cyborg's arm.

"Oh," Blackfire said surprised. "My sister is not the smartest of Tamerians or the most noticeable. I would have thought for sure she had told you and you were aware of my arrival." Blackfire snapped at Batgirl, her eyes lightly glowing purple.

"Then why are the aliens after you and Star?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll explain everything along the way, but we must go now. I lost the Pisions already but if we don't keep moving they will find us again. We must move. Lead the way handsome." Blackfire purred at Cyborg.

"I don't trust her," Batgirl hissed softly to Cyborg.

"Robin said no open coms,"

"Unless it was an emergency. What if it's a trap and we are taking her and them right to Starfire and Robin. What then?" Batgirl asked.

"We'll head towards the city. For now we'll head in that direction," Cyborg said pointing. "But you two walk ahead I'm going to make sure we aren't being followed and hang back for a few minutes. Don't be too far ahead. Will you be okay ladies?" Cyborg asked staring into Batgirl's eyes to see if she understood.

"I'm so grateful I found my sister's friends. I'm sure you'll protect us handsome," Blackfire purred.

"We will be fine." Batgirl stated nodding her head and walking forward with Blackfire hoping into step with her. Cyborg noticed Batgirl had yet to release a weapon of some sort in her hand. Batigirl was prepared to duke it out with Blackfire or anyone else. Cyborg decided she would be fine for the time being. He waited until the two girls were a fair distance in front of him before connecting with Robin's device.

"Rob we have a situation. Come in."

(WITH BB AND RAVEN)

"Cyborg and Babs should have the more direct route but it should be close since we'll use my powers to get us there faster." Raven stated changing the subject.

"We have got to beat him! Come on Rae! Walk the plank!" Beasboy squawked laughing again. Raven rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Raven quickly became annoyed with having a perched Beastboy on her shoulder and made her powers into a black disc for the two to stand on.

"Uh Rae…you sure this is um well ya know…safe?" Beastboy asked timidly poking at the flat substance.

"Either you sit or you fly. You pick." Raven stated stepping on and lifting it into the air. Beastboy changed into a hawk and sored up towards Raven before plopping down in his human form clutching Raven's leg.

"Let go." Raven ordered concentrating her powers on moving them swiftly but silently through the forest.

"I'm good, thanks. If I hold on to you I can make sure you don't get hurt or you don't throw me off or you don't separate us and lose me or I don't hit a tree and slice myself in two." Beastboy stated nervously as their speed had been slowly increasing and trees were a blur beside them. "Why didn't we do this from the beginning?"

"I was trying to make sure we weren't being followed or we could quickly double back if anyone needed us. But the faster we get there the faster we can figure out what's going on. So if you're going to hang on then hold on tight." Raven suggested. If Beastboy would have had time to look up he would have seen a small grin appear momentarily on Raven's face as she pushed her powers forward at a high speed forcing them through the dense trees.

"RRRRAAAAVVVVEEEEENNNNN!" Beastboy whined clutching her leg even tighter as his cheeks flapped open and his spit flew behind him.

(WITH ROBIN AND STAR)

"Don't worry we'll figure this out. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant it." Robin assured her pulling her into him again and using his grappling hook launching them from tree to tree so they wouldn't have to walk for a minute.

"Robin I think I know who the woman is," Starfire breathed.

"Who?" Robin asked launching them to the next tree.

"My sister"

"You're sister?" Robin asked dropping the two of them out of the tree.

"My sister, Blackfire. Do you remember when I told you about my imprisonment? They somehow managed to kidnap all of us: my older sister Blackfire, my younger brother Wildfire, and myself. We escaped but not before their experiments on us gave us our powers of Starbolts." Starfire stated as the two began to walk side by side. Robin allowed them to slow their pace a little but he kept listening and watching for any signs of the Pisions.

"Right but you all escaped."

"We did, but it was Blackfire who escaped first. She flew out without a second glance back. My brother and I were still in chains and unable to defend ourselves. My sister did not even stop to help us, but she was not in her correct state of mind. She could not have been. She would not have abandoned us if she was thinking correctly. It did not matter though. While the guards were preoccupied with my sisters' recent departure I managed to free myself from my bindings and chains and quickly freed my brother as well. However, my sister was long gone. I have not seen her since. The Pisions caught me again and I stayed enslaved for another year until I broke free and made my way to earth. Where you showed me your ways of kindness and saved me." Starfire stated quietly.

"And your brother?" Robin asked cautiously.

"After Blackfire's sudden departure my brother and I freed ourselves amidst the confusion. The two of us flew as fast as we could towards the back of the ship where the garbage was kept. I did not think they would look for us so quickly there. I put my brother in the shoot and hugged him. He was squished amongst the garbage, bloody rags, broken needles, rotten food, and other debris. I grabbed him by the shoulders looking him straight into his glowing white eyes.

"I said to him- "Fly my brother, fly. Do not stop and do not look back."- it was the last time I had laid my eyes on the small face of my brother." Starfire whispered. "Then I pressed the release button and he was sent into space. He flew straight and fast. He did not look back like I requested."

"What about you? Why didn't you get away?" Robin asked slipping his hand into Starfire's and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Starfire stopped walking freezing in place as her whole body gave a slight shudder. Starfire shook her head once as a single tear feel from the corner of her eye.

"I knew once Blackfire had escaped the ship was sent into a down-lock mode. Anything trying to escape would stun them, knocking them unconscious. I hit the trash release button, not my brother. I set him free." Starfire whispered.

"You sacrificed your freedom for his." Robin stated amazed. Starfire nodded weakly. "You haven't seen your brother or your sister since that day, have you?"

"No I have not. They escaped, I did not."

"Then why would she attack you?"

"I do not know, she must have thought my brother and I had escaped behind her. She never would have abandoned us. She would have come back." A crack behind them reminded Robin they needed to keep moving. But the look on Starfire's face was breaking his heart.

"We need to keep moving Star, but we can keep talking. I'm so sorry," Robin stated pulling her under his arm while they continued walking.

"You saved them. You are a hero Star." Robin stated trying to make her smile.

"I can only hope I did. Blackfire is alive and safe. No one has heard from or seen my brother."

"Maybe Blackfire has heard from him?" Robin's heart sunk in his stomach seeing Starfire's face light up in hope. He didn't mean to give her false hopes, he only wanted to help.

"Yes! Perhaps she has heard from our dear brother! Oh how it would be pleasant seeing his face again." She beamed.

"But Star, why is she trying to hurt you? And what about these people we are running from. Are they after you, her, or both of you?" Robin asked.

"I…I do not know. I do not want them to take me back to the Citadel again. I do not wish to merely be a prize again; a mere object for their experimentation." Her voice shook as she unconsciously snuggled closer under Robin's arm as she clutched his chest with her hand.

"I won't let anyone do that to you. Star you belong here now, you are a Titan and no one will take you away from me, no one." Robin stated firmly.

"Rob we have a situation, come in." Cyborg's voice spoke from Robin's communicator. Robin grabbed it immediately with his free hand while the arm holding tight to Starfire ushered her into a thicket of bushes to hide.

"I said no contact, this had better be important." Robin snapped trying to keep his voice low.

"I will do the looking of out," Starfire whispered trying to slip out from Robin's arm but Robin merely shook his head no and kept her pressed against his chest.

"Starfire, she is still with you right?" Cyborg asked.

"If all this is, is to make sure I'm capable of taking care of her Cyborg," Robin warned but was cut off.

"We ran into that woman. She's with us. Batgirl and her are a couple feet ahead. Bat is keeping her out of ear shot. The woman says."

"Cyborg it is my sister I am sure of it. And we Tamerians have excellent hearing if she is only a few of your earth foots ahead I am certain she can hear you." Starfire interrupted him.

"OH KORIAND'R!" A woman shrieked coming into view.

"Sister, are you well?" Starfire asked.

"We don't have time for this, Cyborg, Batgirl and uh Starfire's sister, everyone meet at the T-Shack and unless it's important I want absolute radio silence." Robin ordered shutting his communicator down.

"I apologize Robin for not staying quiet."

"Star, we need to move. Don't worry about it. Something's not right about this." Robin stated grabbing her by the hand now as he set a brisk jogging pace back towards the city.

It's Called To Protect My Heart go read it!


	10. The Start Of The End

AN: SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER! Life has been crazy over the holidays and work but I'm back let's play. Oh and I'm thinking of writing a story for NCIS: LA after these two Teen Titan fics. Anyone like NCIS:La?

(With Raven and Beast Boy)

"Dude! We made it first!" Beastboy exclaimed fist pumping the air. Raven wasn't so sure of course she sat down and patiently began meditating to make sure no one unexpected was in the their hideout shack.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She chanted slowly.

"Dude! Robin has a game station here! Who would have thought the boy wonder would even allow fun in a hideout designed for emergencies." Beastboy exclaimed sitting on the couch.

"Cyborg and Batgirl have a guest with them. I sense them about ten minutes out. Be prepared." Raven ordered using her powers to push the game station and controlers back in the television stand. "I can't tell who is with them. A female but it's all I can tell. There is something dark about her…something negative."

"Oh Raven, you worry too much," Beastboy laughed slowly edging towards the closed cabinet.

"Be ready," Raven rolled her eyes forcing Beastboy away from the stand.

(With Cyborg, Batgirl, and Blackfire)

"So metal hunk man. I hope you can show a girl a good time in this city." Blackfire cooed refusing to pry her hands off Cyborg's bicep.

"Um sure pretty lady," Cyborg spoke but he was more concerned about the death glare Batgirl was currently giving him.

"You seem to be horribly worried about your sister," Batgirl observed keeping Blackfire's calm reactions in her sight.

"My sister has always needed someone's protection. She isn't the strongest of Tamerians. I'm sure the Robin she has told me about will do a fine job in protecting her. If not she needs to learn to protect herself sooner or later." she shrugged.

"Starfire is more than capable of taking care of herself. She has done so many times. She is an asset to our team," Cyborg stated roughly.

"Of course Cyborg, so tell me all of the gadgets you have here. You must have plenty of surprises beneath the armor." She purred making Batgirl roll her eyes annoyed.

"How far out are we?" Batgirl asked.

"About five minutes according to the coordinates Robin sent me. I've been out this way before I've never seen any hideout shack out this way." Cyborg answered.

"That's the point of a hideout shack. Robin learned from the best. If it's a hideout shack you won't realize it until you are inside," she stated firmly.

"I'm so excited to be included with the Teen Titan's secrets." Blackfire purred.

"Speaking of which," Batgirl stated taking a piece of cloth out of her belt. "You aren't classified I'm going to have to blindfold you."

"Oh I understand I suppose. Guess you'll have to guide and protect me strong man," she purred rubbing Cyborg's arm again. Batgirl rolled her eyes quickly tying the black cloth across Blackfire's eyes and walked ahead quickly not caring to see Cyborg be fawned over by a visionless alien.

They walked a few more minutes in silence except for Blackfire's acts of flirtation with Cyborg.

"We're here apparently. But I don't see a," Cyborg stated but was interrupted by a door sliding open beside them. The door they were staring at obviously a fake. The door to the side came out of slab of concrete. You couldn't even see door creases. "see a scanner." He finished amazed.

"DNA scanned and accepted. Batgirl, Cyborg and an unknown." A computer voice sounded.

"Unknown is accepted for now," Batgirl stated walking briskly in to the newly formed door followed by Cyborg and a blind Blackfire.

"Dudes you made it we've been here forever!" Beastboy's voice echoed through the hallway. "And Raven won't even let me play on the station Robin had installed."

(With Starfire and Robin)

Robin and Starfire were only half a mile out before Robin slowed his pace and let Starfire down gently. Making sure they kept to the shadows of the city. It made his chest feel empty to have her let go and broke his heart to know she hadn't smiled since she had talked about how her brother and sister had escaped the Citadel. They walked in silence for a good ten minutes, Starfire being carefully obvious not to use any of her powers. Making sure to sit on the top of the old metal fence and drop slowly that blocked their path. She didn't want to fail Robin by mistakenly using her powers.

"If you need help because you aren't use to not using your powers I don't mind," Robin said softly taking Starfire's hand as she stood up from the ground.

"I apologize if I am causing us to be slow. I shall do the pace of picking up." She nodded.

"No you're fine Star, it's okay."

"Do you think they'll find us?" Starfire asked looking Robin square in the eye still not letting go of his hand.

"I promise Star no matter what if they do I will do anything to protect you. I give you my word. You are part of the team. We will help protect you." She nodded giving a small smile.

"I am sorry to have caused any arguments with you and your old team mate. I shall try harder not to be of a bothersome when we arrive."

"Star you aren't the problem. I promise. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I promised to protect you not just from the citadel but from anyone who wants to hurt you."

"You have my gratitude and I shall also do the protecting of you." She smiled at him their eyes locking for a moment before Robin patted a cement wall.

"We're here," he announced smirking.

"DNA scan accepted. Robin and Starfire," the computer voice stated as a doorway appeared. Robin's face fell back to its usual emotionless state except for the fact that he held Starfire's hand as he pulled her into the shack and the door sliding shut behind them.

"Robin," Batgirl said calmly nodding towards him. "Starfire." She stated blandly noting their hands.

"Where is everyone?" Robin asked. Beastboy's agonizing whine mimicked Cyborg's as a female voice rejoiced echoing down the hall.

"How can you be winning? You sure you've never played a video game before?" Came Beastboy's voice as Robin, Starfire, and Blackfire entered the livingroom quarters.

"Sister!" Starfire announced running towards the girl sitting on the edge of the couch still holding the controller.

"You haven't changed a bit sister dear," Blackfire stated while Starfire squeezed her tightly.

"What has brought you to earth?"

"Why you of course. I heard you escaped and came to see if the rumors were true. Had I known the Citadel still held an interest in us I would not have put you in danger." Blackfire answered tossing Starfire's hair back before jumping off the couch arm.

"You must be Robin," she coed strutting slowly over towards him.

"Yeah I am. You said you heard Star had escaped. Did you think she was still being held captive?" Robin glared.

"I wouldn't doubt you are Robin. Such the detective you are." She purred running her hand up his arm. Robin quickly shook it off walking over to the main screen and killing the game.

"Aw dude," Beastboy whimpered setting his controller down and avoiding the glares he was receiving.

"It's late everyone get some rest and tomorrow we'll set a plan of attack." Robin ordered his back to his team. Footsetps shuffled out of the room but Robin could sense one set remained.

"You okay?" Robin asked turning around to see the red head sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. He walked over and gently sat next to her.

"She did leave us there. She must not have known where the ship was or she would have come back. She must have been confused," Starfire whispered. Robin nervously put his arm around her and gave her a small hug.

"I told you Star I will always be there for you. If the worst happens, which it won't," Robin stated firmly. "I'd go to the ends of space to find you. Promise me you know that. You know I'd find you."

"I do Robin. I just pray that you do not suffer due to my well-being. It is my burden and I do not desire you to share in it."

"Star," Robin sighed quickly. "You mean a lot to me. Everyone on my team does," he added hoping she couldn't see his blush. "I want nothing more than to take the burden away. Here we'll sleep on the couch." He stood up and walked to a white wall and smacking it with the side of his fist. A shelf opened and he pulled out two pillows and two blankets.

"Thank you Robin. You truly are the truest of friends." She gave him a small smile as he handed her a blanket and pillow.

"Anytime Star, anytime."

As everyone fell into a restful sleep no one noticed the dark haired Tamerian slip out a small hole she had created in the roof and fly away.

"I shall be victorious sister dear. Tameran is mine."


	11. The Chase Begins

AN: SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER! Life has been crazy over the holidays and work but I'm back let's play. Oh and I'm thinking of writing a story for NCIS: LA after these two Teen Titan fics. Anyone like NCIS:La?

Now for my reviewers:

Kelsey: Thanks here's the update I wrote all day to get you guys two chapter since I was gone for so long. Hope you are still reading.

Peppermintginger: Here ya go babe thanks for reviewing!

Flamingicewolfgirl: I'm sure you can figure out what the girl is up to if you think I'm not good at keeping suspense but I love to write.

Bella X Starfire7745231: Blackfire was born to be wild. Hope you like a little bad side of Starfire in the coming chapters. Any ideas you'd like in the story? I'd be glad to add any scene you'd enjoy.

Nicky122: Thanks sorry it took so long!

Feuwitch: I hope you did come back and read it.

Rite4fun: I hope you are still reading sorry I was gone for so long! Hope you like the chapter.

Maranette: Hope you are still reading! Thanks for reviewing!

ILUVCOURTEY: Hope you like the chapter

END AN:

A week later and the Titans were back at the tower like the Pisons were just a dream and Blackfire had never been there. Starfire had contacted many planets trying to ensure that her sister had not fallen back into captivity but no one knew or had heard from the girl in months or some even a year. The team fell back into their usual patterns; catching bad guys, eating pizza, meditating, arguments over food, and blushes from feelings not yet understood. It was night time and the team wearily walked into the tower after a run in with Red-X. Red-X seemed to enjoy that Batgirl had been visiting the Titans and couldn't decide if he preferred Starfire or Batgirl so simply settled on them both as Robin tried to keep them both out of his line of sight.

"Dude my arm hurts. Couldn't the bad guys use pillows instead," Beastboy whined flopping on the couch.

"At least if the girls could that would be hot." Cyborg joked sitting next to his green friend. Raven rolled her eyes as she started hot water for tea and Robin headed to the computer to enter his logs. Batgirl monitored adding details as she thought appropriate. Only Raven noticed the young red head retreat to her room. She knew Starfire had desired being alone on occasions since her sister's sudden departure. It was getting less and less as time wore on but she still wasn't as happy as she was before her sister's arrival. Of all people Raven knew what the need for being alone felt like and didn't bother to read the girl's mind or interrupt her thoughts. Starfire would talk when she was ready of that she was sure.

Starfire sighed as she entered her room the door shutting behind her. A soft wind blew her hair and alerted the girl to the fact her bedroom window was open. Starfire immediately floated in the air her eyes and hands glowing green.

"Make yourself visible or I shall do it for you," Starfire warned. A tall shadow stepped out from her closet inches from the moon light shining through her window. "Who are you and what do you desire? I do not wish to harm you but will if you leave me no choice." Starfire warned anger rolling off her tongue.

"It's been awhile Koriand'r," the man stated stepping into the light. Starfire's starbolts faded as a smile graced her face and she stepped forward to hug the man.

"Batman I apologize for the rude welcoming. Welcome to Titans Tower." She stated backing out of the hug and offering a small bow of respect.

"Thank you but we have reason to believe Earth is in danger a danger that shall come out of the heart of Tameran." Batman stated gesturing to behind him as three figures stepped out of the shadows.

"I assure you Tamaran would have no reason to conquer earth, you of all people know the relationship the two share. Earth has nothing Tamaran would desire to obtain. I can connect you with the leadership of Tamaran if you desire to obtain the knowledge yourself or I mean yourselves," Starfire nervously eyed the dark figures.

"My apologies Starfire you remember Superman, Wonderwoman and"

"And me beautiful. How ya been Starfire?" Flash asked running a quick dozen circles around her before Wonderwoman picked him up off the ground.

"Stealth," she hissed setting him back down roughly as he quickly darted to the other side of the room bumping into Starfire's shelf along the way.

"Come on you two behave," Superman shook his head stepping forward. "Your highness it's a privilege to meet you again I only wish it were on better circumstances." Superman stated offering her a bow on one knee.

"Please hero of steel I am simply Starfire do not bother with titles." Starfire smiled pulling him back to standing.

"I hear footsteps one person soft but with weight," Wonderwoman hissed grabbing Flash and moving swiftly back to the closet.

"Robin. Starfire he can't know we are here. You know no one can know of our past relationship. Get rid of him. Don't let him in he will know something is happening." Batman tried to order gently but still gruff as he and Superman followed the two into the closet sliding it shut. Seconds later three knocks echoed into everyone's heart as Starfire walked quickly towards the door.

"Starfire it's me, Robin."

"Greetings friend," Starfire welcomed as she opened her door a few inches, similar to Raven's choice of greeting.

"Hey I…I came to check on you. We heard noises and you talking. If you need to talk"

"No I was simply reenacting today's battle with the Red-x. I believe I did not effectively display a technique I had been working on and was practicing. I mistakenly did not have ample space and collided with the furniture my apologies for disturbing you." Starfire stated shutting the door.

"And the voices?" Robin asked stepping his foot in the way of the closing door knowing Starfire wouldn't purposely injure him even slightly.

"As I stated before reenacting, I believe it is effective to run through the entire scene. I shall use the gym next time Robin I did not wish to disturb anyone with my dramatics." Starfire replied quickly.

"Star I was wondering if you uh," Robin stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Maybe I was wondering ur well the team was it was Cyborg's idea if you or I mean the team wanted to go to the movies." Robin rambled looking anywhere but at her face.

"We watched the movies last night did we not? Beastboy had insisted on that flick of the dead who yet lived."

"Zombies," Robin smiled. "No I mean at the theather it's on a much larger screen with popcorn, soda, and well cotton candy," Robin smirked.

"Robin," Starfire sighed only to feel Batman's hand on her arm behind the door.

"My apologies for being difficult but I believe I was on the wrong end of the Red-X's punch. The sore will surely decrease with rest." Knowing she used the wrong lie as Robin's eyes grew wide with concern. Batman put his hand on the door knowing Robin's reaction would be to burst in which Robin immediately tried and failed.

"Star you're hurt? Why didn't you say something? We'll get Raven to take a look."

"No Robin I," Starfire's heart began to hurt at deceiving one of her truest friends.

"He will be in terrible danger if he joins us," Batman whispered giving Starfire the courage to proceed.

"Robin I am not injured simply sore. No harm I give my word." She smiled sweetly. "I believe the rest brought by sleep will be most helpful. I shall join you another time. You have my word." Starfire nodded faking a yawn.

"Oh of course Star. Another time," Robin nodded and turned around. "Goodnight Star." He whispered swiftly walking away.

Batman pulled Starfire back shutting the door and locking it as the young girl sighed.

"You did well Koriand'r, you have kept him safe." He said softly holding the young girl for a moment before stepping back.

"Good work Star let's get started," Flash rushed around them before flipping her bed over itself, ripping the curtains off the wall, pushing over her nightstand and pulling clothes out of her closet. Superman grabbed him by the collar shaking him roughly.

"Can you be any louder?" Wonderwoman snapped.

"Robin would have heard that we need to move," Batman ordered. "Starfire use your starbolts make it look like you fought back if you don't help us I fear Earth and Tameran may both be in grave danger. Starfire hesitated for a second before lighting up the room launching one close to Flash's head.

"Hey careful with the fire balls princess."

"Shut up and let's go," Wonderwoman hissed grabbing Batman by the arms and flying out of the room. Flash quickly followed running down the side of the building and across the lake towards the city.

"Starfire, we heard noises are you okay?" Robin shouted.

"I sense others inside," Raven stated.

"I'm busting it down Star stay clear!" Cyborg screamed.

"Scream their names and let me take you fight but let me win. Don't let them follow or they may not stay safe." Superman hissed pushing Starfire gently towards the window and pulling on a black skin tight suit and mask. Suddenly the door exploded and the team burst through. Starfire threw a weak starbolt at her attacker barley missing him and instead hitting Raven sending her crashing against Starfire's over turned bed.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed as Superman grabbed her and proceeded to jump but Starfire pulled him back in knocking them against the wall. Robin threw his weapon aiming for the attackers arms to tie them and detain him but Starfire quickly stepped in the way becoming tied as Superman used this to grab her and launch out of the window.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed as superman flew out and quickly out of view but they could both hear Robin roaring her name after them.

"My communicator is inside the side of my skirt they will begin to track us I fear." Starfire told Superman as she ripped apart her bindings. Superman let her go as they both flew side by side North. Starfire reached into her skirt and pulled out her communicator as Robin's voice came over.

"Starfire are you okay? Raven's tracking you. We're coming Star." He stated firmly.

"Don't destroy it yet, Batman needs to keep your team busy. This might help." Superman stated landing softly next to a small storage shed.

"Raven will try to contact me soon and I am certain Robin is already on his way."

"Then we have limited time, hurry." Batman stated opening the garage door and ushering the two inside.

"The Citadel is more involved than we originally thought and their main target was originally Tamaran until recently they have deployed for Earth for reasons we do not know." Wonderwoman got down to business.

"For me," Starfire sighed hugging herself.

"We need your help with intergalactic delegations The Justice League will not stand for a threat placed on Earth." Superman stated.

"And I won't stand for one placed on Earth, Tamaran, or you princess. My duty still stands as was asked of me by your parents." Batman said softly.

"We have received information from reliable sources that because you have resided here they wish to destroy Earth in attempts to try and weaken you. Next they move to destroy Tamaran and the Vega System won't do dealings with Earth alone."

"Which is why you need me. This is all my fault." Starfire sighed as the room went silent.

"I will not ask you to put your lives on the line for mine. I shall go and make contact with the Citadel." She turned towards the door as both Batman and Superman grabbed her arms.

"You are a Titan and part of the team fighting for good. The Justice League will not let you go alone. We shall venture with you." Superman said.

"Most of your life you have been alone. When you joined this team you are no longer alone." Batman stated firmly.

"And the Titans? They will not stop looking for me."

"That's our job princess," Flash smirked as he and Wonder Woman pulled on black suits. "We will keep them busy long enough for you guys to make it to a galaxy far far away." He joked as Wonder Woman rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for teaming me up with the kid," she sighed.

"Keep them busy as long as possible. Robin is good and obviously is emotional attached. Flash no hints stay strong. No jokes he will catch on. He is a good judge of character and will figure it out if you slip at all." Batman warned tossing Wonder Woman Starfire's communicator giving her a nod. She nodded back as her and Flash slipped out into the night.

"Ready?" Batman asked.

"We will need war attire if we are to be taken seriously."

"Already on board the craft we will be taking." Superman assured her.

"Then we must leave now before we are discovered," Starfire nodded.

"Let's go," Batman stated slipping out the side door followed by Starfire and Superman.

(With Flash and WW)

"Come on Blunder Boy the girl is my trophy now. Find yourself a new chew toy." Flash taunted before closing the device.

"We already have his attention and his anger out to get us, we don't need to add to it."

"Just adding to the chase my dear,"

"If you harm a single hair on her head I promise you will regret ever messing with the Titans. I will personally make you regret it. Release her now and I won't hurt you as much." Robin's voice came over.

"Catch me first lover boy," Flash yelled before Wonderwoman ripped it from his hands.

"We better get moving. Robin is quick he probably is miles ahead of his team. Move!" Wonderwoman ordered. As the two took off into the night.

(With Star, Bat, SMan)

The team took off and had finally broke through Earth's outer atmosphere. Heading further into space. Superman piloted the craft while Starfire adorned her Tamerian war armor. (AN: same as she wore when she arrived. Metal covering all her skin. Dark clothing with hidden weapons easily inside, a helmet with sharp horns on the sides.

"You know Robin would have been accepted as your partner." Starfire sighed hearing Batman approaching behind her.

"They all would have been accepted. Raven as an Azarthian, Beastboy as a changeling from Earth. Cyborg half human half robot. But you know the dangers and risks. I am allowed due to my servant hood and ties to the last true blooded And'r King of Tameran and also my ties with you."

"I know I just do not approve of deceiving the few allies I do have."

"They will understand. You are protecting their lives by not including them." She gently said as she finished adorning her royal attire on top of her armor.

"Robin will not stop until he locates me. Of this I am sure."

"Have you told him for your past?" Batman asked gently, but her hunched shoulders and silence told him all he needed to know.

"He asked and I could not deceive him. Especially when my sister arrived I could not hide information she herself might reveal."

"I ordered you not"

"I understand what your orders were and I sincerely apologize. I did not tell him of the night you saved me all though I am not certain why that is most important to you. He knows only small facts of my past after I had been in captivity. Nothing that will put his life in danger I assure you. I am a royal heir and have knowledge of the dangers of those who desire to use me along with those close to me for ransom. Nothing had been revealed."

"We are receiving communications from Tamaran. I do not speak the language and the man on screen appears to be very angry." Superman's voice came over the speakers. Starfire and Batman both turned and headed to the piloting command center.

AN: Now that I'm back review and I'll update! Hope you enjoyed this we are getting to the meat of the story. Tell me if there is anything you'd like small or big in the story or any cute or crazy parts. I love to add things people want.


	12. Ten Bucks

AN: And so we begin again! I'm very excited about where this is heading so let's not delay any further.

"END AN"

(WITH WW & Flash)

"This is just great you are a moron!" Wonderwoman lashed out at Flash as they ducked through yet another alley passage.

"He's just a kid this will be simple. Don't worry so much." Flash snickered as he ran to the end of the alley way to check for any signs of life and running back to his partener. "No signs of trouble."

"A kid that has been trained by Batman," Diana tried not to snap, "in this city! This is the last time I let you run us away from anything."

"I was running, carrying you and trying to avoid Robin's thousands of bombs and rangs and painful devices Bats equipped him with and didn't see the sign announcing"

"Gotham." Robin's voice echoed as he dropped from the sky his cape flapping behind him.

"Back off pretty boy. We don't want to hurt you," Wonderwoman warned.

"You won't be the one hurt," Raven's voice came from inches behind them causing the duo to jump and back away.

"Where is she?" Cyborg asked stepping out of the shadows of a dumpster.

"Safe as long as you let us go. If our boss hears of our capture he will harm her." Wonderwoman threatened.

"Ya he is a vicious thing. Worse than Bats could ever be." Flash growled.

"You haven't met us. Try sneaking into Raven's room and play with her things. You'll see vicious." Beastboy mocked.

"More vicious than the apocalyptic zombie sent from the crater of Ectar?" Flash asked seriously.

"Dude you have no idea. I would face an army of them before I'd break back into Raven's room." Beastboy scoffed crossing his arms.

"What do you want?" Robin snarled stepping towards Wonderwoman.

"Haven't you figured it out yet or is the elusive boy Wonder off his game?" Wonderwoman taunted.

"She's been missing for three hours and seventeen minutes. We plan to have her back by sunrise." Cyborg stated blocking their exit.

"Sunrise is less than two hours away. If I were you I would extend my deadline." Flash laughed running around Cyborg and taunting him but was quickly sent flying into the opposing wall when Robin stepped forward and tripped him.

"Hey kid take it easy," Flash whined rubbing his head which was now spinning from going head first into the cement.

"Don't even think about it," Raven warned separating Wonderwoman from Flash.

"Trust me you don't want to cross her." Beastboy joked.

"Robin your suspicious are proving correct no one is responding from the Watch Tower or Batcave." Batgirl stated dropping from the sky next to Robin.

"I want answers and I want them now Flash. Cut the crap." Robin threatened picking the man up by the neck of his suit.

"It's your fault. Batman warned you not to drop hints." Wonderwoman sighed taking off her black head covering and shaking her hair free.

"Actually we discovered it before Flash began speaking. Your guilt radiated off your skin at having to deceive Robin." Raven said pushing Wonderwoman towards Flash and Robin with her powers.

"Answers, NOW." Robin barked.

"Well we know where he got his personality from," Flash grimaced running free of Robin's grip and hiding beside Wonderwoman who had just finished peeling her black suit off.

"It's for your own good that you don't know. Just know your girl is in good hands."

"Yeah hopefully we bought them enough time to reach Tameran," Flash smirked after peeling off his mask in time to receive a firm smack from Wonderwoman. "Ouch what was…oh…" Flash moaned.

"Why would she be going home?" Cyborg asked.

"Doesn't matter. We are a team and we're going to Tameran." Robin ordered turning his back to them and moving towards his bike.

"Robin he knew you wouldn't be easily stopped. But if you go you could be putting not only her but everyone in danger." Wonderwoman tried more gently.

"Then give me answers or nothing you say or do will stop me." He warned.

"Our craft should be here in a few moments," Wonderwoman sighed clicking a trigger. "We will head to the Watch Tower and explain."

"Stop by our Tower so we can pack a few bags, then we will leave." Robin snapped.

"Chill out kid at least we are helping." Flash smirked.

"I tell him that all the time trust me it won't change," Beastboy sighed.

"I sense she is still trying to delay us Robin." Raven stated only to be glared at by Wonderwoman.

"If you can read minds you know the dangers if you chose to follow." She warned.

"We will take our chances." Raven replied not backing down.

(WITH BAT,SMAN,STAR)

"Your Glafore seems to be very protective." Superman observed as the transmission ended.

"You have no idea," Batman sighed. "Starfire why didn't you tell me about what's been going on. The Pisons, Blackfire, losing your powers, everything?"

"My attempts to reach you had been blocked by the Pisons. After everything ended so suddenly I spent my efforts locating my sister."

"We are receiving a signal from Diana," Superman's voice suddenly broke their conversation. Batman motioned for Starfire to stay out of sight as they accepted the communication.

"Batman" Robin's grim voice was the first they heard.

"Robin," Batman nodded. "I see Flash failed in keeping you detained."

"Having a mind reader on their team ended our game before it began." Wonderwoman broke in.

"That and them hiding out in Gotham didn't do them any favors," Batgirl's amusement rippling.

"Robin you don't understand what's happening. Stay there."

"Raven read their minds. We know Starfire is" Robin started.

"A Frickin Princess!" Beastboy exclaimed still looking confused.

"We know everything. Where is she?" Cyborg asked.

"She is busy at the moment. You do not know off world customs especially those of Tamaran. It is best if you all stay on Earth." Superman added.

"We are coming and nothing will stop us. We are a team." Raven spoke.

"You attack one Titan," Cyborg started.

"You attack us all." Beastboy finished seriously.

"Star I know you can hear us and we aren't mad. Raven told us you are trying to protect us. We are coming Star. I promised not to let them get you and I meant it. We are coming." Robin interrupted everyone with an annoyed looking Batgirl behind him.

"Do not come," Batman warned.

"We are coming no matter what the outcome." Robin replied. "We leave in ten minutes."

"Robin please. I do not desire any of you to obtain damage because of me." Starfire sighed stepping into view.

"Star you aren't alone and we aren't going to let you go without us." Robin stated firmly.

"Little lady there isn't a chance we wouldn't come." Cyborg announced proudly.

"See ya soon Star!" Beastboy smiled giving Starfire a nod as the transmission ended.

"If we do not inform Tamaran of their arrival behind us they will certainly be attacked. I do not believe they will stay on Earth."

"We have three hours before they will catch up to us then and we are ten minutes outside of Tamaran we will do what we can." Batman snapped.

"Perhaps a stronger force behind Starfire will help our cause?" Superman asked.

"Galfore did seem troubled that I was only being escorted by two of Earth's warriors." Starfire added.

"They don't know Tamerian law or custom. This is a mistake." Batman growled.

"A mistake we will use to our advantage." Starfire sighed gently placing her hand on Batman's. "I will not fail you."

"Contact Galfore and inform him of the changes." Batman ordered. Superman nodded and began typing in the frequency to contact the Grand Ruler.

"We will be victorious no matter what obstacle is thrown in our plan." Starfire reminded him as Glafore's face appeared on screen.

"Galfore plans have been changed. Please prepare for more arrivals." Starfire stated calmly.

(WITH THE TITANS)

"How long til we get there?" Beastboy groaned for the fifteenth time.

"For the last time grass stain we have about 2 more hours." Cyborg groaned.

"Why don't we go over some ideas," Raven suggested lightly.

"Ideas for what?" Beastboy asked.

"Batman and Starfire seemed very nervous about our arrival because we don't know how their culture acts." Raven stated.

"But Starfire isn't here how can we prepare for her world if we have no idea what to accept?" Cyborg asked.

"We go off what we know about Starfire and things she does with us." Robin stated.

"So we prepare for hugs and nasty pudding?" Beastboy asked.

"No," Robin stated firmly. "We prepare for a broken planet. They sent their own princess away in captivity and she escaped to earth not revealing to anyone who she was."

"She might have been in hiding." Cyborg added.

"We prepare not to trust anyone but Starfire and stay together. And Beastboy it might be best if you just don't speak. That last thing we need is to offend an entire planet." Robin stated firmly.

"Starfire thinks I'm hilarious that's not fair." Beastboy huffed.

"Beastboy, Robin simply means we get to know the people and their customs before we add Earth traditions that might be offensive." Raven said patiently.

"Oh okay I can handle that," Beastboy responded.

"5 bucks says Beastboy unknowingly goes against their customs first." Cyborg stated with a chuckle.

"Dude not fair! I'm in that I won't be the first!"

"I'm in that he will," Raven added calmly.

"Easiest ten bucks I'll ever make."

(WITH STAR, BAT, SMAN)

The three had gathered in the royal chambers awaiting the Grand Ruler and had been waiting for almost an hour.

"At this rate we won't get anything accomplished before the Titans get here," Batman sighed.

"My apologies it appears Galfore must still be having communications with a few other planets in our system. I do offer my apologies." Starfire sighed.

"No apologies necessary. If we are to stop the oncoming attack we will need as many allies as Tamaran and Earth can get." Superman smiled.

"Batman I fear I will not have the opportunity to inform the Titans of our customs."

"I will watch them and try to hide any mistakes made. You worry about the delegations ahead and I will see to the Titans."

"My Dear Bungorf!" A booming voice sounded as Galfore walked into the room.

"Grand Ruler Glafore." Starfire bowed before quickly floating to his awaiting arms.

"It is good to see you so well. I only wish it were on better circumstances my young Princess."

"As do I. Do you have the translators I requested?"

"Yes of course young one." Galfore snapped and a guard walked forward carrying a box and bowing before Starfire. Starfire gently received the box and presented it to Batman who handed Superman a small black piece that fit gently in one's ear before placing one in his own.

"These are some of the most grand in the galaxy having over a million different languages and dialects programmed into it." Starfire beamed proudly.

"Are they set to English?" Batman asked turning his on before reaching over and turning on Superman's as well.

"Yes sir," The guard responded giving a small bow to Batman before sinking back against the wall to stand guard silently.

"Tell me when do the other warriors from Earth arrive?" Galfore asked.

"They shall be here within two Earth hours," Batman responded.

"We do not have the time to wait for them. I shall have a team escort them to the guest quarters safely."

"I wish to have them delivered here instead. If we are to have visitors come and go as we try and negotiate with other planets for their assistance then I do not want the warriors to be threatened in any way. I desire them to be guarded here until we return." Starfire demanded sternly.

"Of course Princes you are correct." Galfore bowed. "But Princess I must warn you I am having difficulty in obtaining assistance in this matter. They are afraid of the Citadel and do not believe me when I assure them you have escaped and are strong."

"Then it shall be a matter for me to prove to them I will handle any and all affairs with this gathering and the Citadel." Starfire assured her.

"We will not let her be alone," Batman nodded.

"If she is to succeed in gathering allies to oppose the Citadel she will be in more danger than ever." Galfore stated gravely. "I fear for her safety."

"The warriors coming and my partner and I will not allow such harm to come to her. For Tamaran's and Earth's sake we will protect her."

"It would help if we could find another target for their anger so it was not all focused on Koriand'r." Galfore nodded at Batman and the silent Superman.

"I shall not allow anyone to use Earth's warriors as a way to keep me safe. I will not approve of them being in danger just to protect myself. I can protect myself." Starfire stated trying to calm her building anger.

"He just means it would be nice if we had two targets instead of one so you could work more effectively Kori." Batman stated firmly.

"I shall not allow this to occur."

"Nor would we try Princess." Galfore reassured the young girl.

"We do have one concern," Batman interrupted as all eyes fell on him. "Warrior Superman here has been informed of a few of the rules of your planet and he knows not to speak out of turn but the warriors coming"

"They have only just learned I am an heir to the throne. They know nothing of Tamaran and its ways." Starfire interrupted.

"I shall help cover any blunders made but would appreciate if you could inform them of the important ones as soon as you can." Galfore responded.

"Of course," Batman bowed.

"Come Princess, come warriors of Earth it is almost time for the next communication. Perhaps it is time to show them you are alive and strong."

"Yes Grand Ruler, it is time my presence became known."

(With the Titans)

Two hours and the Titans wearily landed next to the Batjet which was surrounded by guards in red robes.

"Remember guys be respective we are on their planet." Robin reminded his team while Cyborg powered down their ship.

"No worries Robin I'm going to make ten bucks!" Beastboy gloated. The team exited the T-ship and locked it up tight. The guards only glared at them as Robin approached them and the team followed him.

"Hello we are the Teen Titans from Earth. We are friends of Starfire." Robin said calmly only to receive blank stares in return.

"I don't think they speak English dude," Beastboy whispered.

"You are of Earth yes?" A man walked out with armed guards behind him.

"That is correct." Robin stated extending his hand only to have it looked upon by the man.

"You must follow now. Quick." The man stated uttering in Tamerian as the guards that were standing around the BatJet were now surrounding the Tship was well.

"Warriors of Earth follow with haste," the man said again as his guards surrounded the Titans. The Titans followed having to jog to keep up with the nervous man.

"The Princess ordered you be brought to the room of thrones with haste and safety." The man rattled still hurrying towards the throne room.

"He sounds like Starfire did before we helped her fix her English," Beastboy nudged Raven but quickly shrunk into a fly avoiding her glares as he landed on Cyborg.

"You are to not leave from inside here. You are safe as has been ordered by the Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. Do not fear warriors of Earth." The man bowed before running out of the room and shutting the door.

"Koriand'r, that's a pretty name." Cyborg nudged Robin causing him to angrily blush. "Did you know her real name?"

"Did anyone?" Robin asked gruffly only to be greeted by silence.

"I like that we are warriors," Beastboy puffed up his chest as he walked around the room his head held high. "And don't worry I figured it out this is the room of thrones so that throne is for the King. You can bet I won't be sitting on that." Beastboy stated proudly walking away from it.

"What do we do now?" Raven asked.

"Now we wait for Batman, Superman, or Starfire." Robin sighed as he studied the room for possible escapes should he need them. Raven sat down against a wall and began to meditate while Cyborg pulled out a deck of cards to keep Beastboy entertained and out of Robin's hair. He knew the spikey haired boy needed time to think and keeping Beastboy quiet was his silent way of giving him time.

(WITH STAR BAT SMAN)

"You have seen with your own eye sets that I am alive and have escaped. I will no longer discuss these matters with you nor will I explain the procedures implicated on me. Let my words rings true to your ears if you are not willing to aid Tamaran you are willing to stand against Tamaran. Think on my words and we shall speak when I decide you have realized the truth." Starfire screamed and pounding the red switch and ending the communication.

"I am grateful for these devices. I have a feeling they were of your and Sta um Princess Koriand'r's doing. Thank you," Superman whispered softly noticing the small nod from Batman as he walked forward to Starfire.

"I have forgotten the weariness that comes with intergalactic delegations." Starfire sighed turning around.

"Well a small break is in order. You have finished the calls that are immediate. The Titans arrive over an hour ago but none of us have had time to talk with them."

"Let us go and great them," she smiled and as she walked towards the door everyone in the room quickly bowed letting Galfore stand up first then Superman and Batman stand up and follow her out second. The team moved swiftly through the halls towards the throne room only to discover a large crowd had gathered before the closed doors.

"I fear we will not have the solitude you had wished to update the Titans on customs and the situation arising," Starfire whispered allowing Galfore the honor of walking in first.

"Titans and warriors of Earth we welcome you to Tamaran!" The booming voice made all the Titans jump.

"We thank you for the warm welcoming," Robin said as the Titans formed behind him. Superman and Batman quickly walked in behind him and joined the Titans.

"Bow," Batman hissed as he and Superman bowed to Galfore and the Titans all quickly followed suit Raven and Cyborg pushing Beastboy down.

"The warriors of Earth wanted to grace the Grand Ruler with a bow of reverence from their formation only known by the best of the Warriors from Earth!" Galfore lied as the anger from the Tamerians subsided into glee. Batman stealthy handed out the other translators as everyone slipped it into their ears understanding what Galfore was saying.

"All stand in honor of the returning of Princess Koriand'r warrior of Earth and Royal of Tameran." Galfore boomed bowing as Starfire walked in. The group bowed as she gracefully floated over to the Titans.

"Please rise warriors of Earth," Starfire smiled as the room slowly stood.

"Now we shall allow for a time of peace before we must move into more communications." Galfore announced.

"All clear," Batman whispered as the team relaxed. "Just don't" Batman started but was too late. Robin already had grabbed her forarm receiving a gasp from the entire room and weapons were drawn.

"Star are you okay?" Robin asked then froze as he saw her horror stricken face.

"Do not move or release my arm Robin or I fear you may be sentenced to death let us handle this." Starfire whispered nervously glancing back from Batman and Galfore who had quickly walked towards the two.

"We have only two options," Starfire whispered her voice shaking and a slight blush creeping on her cheeks.

"I shall handle this, I am sorry Batman he leaves me no choice." Galfore spoke gravely as he raised a spear, he took from a nearby guard, that he raised it into the air.

"You leave me no choice warrior of Earth," Galfore sighed as Batman stepped back.

Robin stared wide eyed looking quickly around at Starfire who refused to make eye contact, his team who looked confused, Raven who looked smug, Batman who shook his head, and Superman who was staying beside Batman ready to move if necessary and finally resting his eyes on the large man ready to spear his heart.

AN: Oh no did I just end it there? Oops Bbye Robin? Or what? Guess Beastboy made ten bucks. And Review I made up for being gone so long with these three chapters so review and I'll update again!

Thanks To:

Flamingicewolfgirl: Thanks I hope you like the little banter between flash and bb and rae and ww but flash and ww weren't main characters in this so they couldn't stay.

Bella X Starfire7745231: Thanks!


	13. Pull It Together

AN: Oops Did I leave a mean cliffy? Okay okay I'm here to update and fix the cliff hanger so you at least know what happened.. END AN:

_"All clear," Batman whispered as the team relaxed. "Just don't" Batman started but was too late. Robin already had grabbed her forarm receiving a gasp from the entire room and weapons were drawn._

_ "Star are you okay?" Robin asked then froze as he saw her horror stricken face._

_ "Do not move or release my arm Robin or I fear you may be sentenced to death let us handle this." Starfire whispered nervously glancing back from Batman and Galfore who had quickly walked towards the two._

_ "We have only two options," Starfire whispered her voice shaking and a slight blush creeping on her cheeks._

_ "I shall handle this, I am sorry Batman he leaves me no choice." Galfore spoke gravely as he raised a spear, he took from a nearby guard, that he raised it into the air._

_ "You leave me no choice warrior of Earth," Galfore sighed as Batman stepped back._

_ Robin stared wide eyed looking quickly around at Starfire who refused to make eye contact, his team who looked confused, Raven who looked smug, Batman who shook his head, and Superman who was staying beside Batman ready to move if necessary and finally resting his eyes on the large man ready to spear his heart._

"Robin warrior of Earth, who saved Princess Koriand'r years ago when the Pisons invaded our beloved Tameran and murdered our strong King And'r and his beautiful, lethal Queen, wishes to use the Earthen custom of surprise in their announcement of Betrothal to her highness Princess of Tamaran and Warrior of Earth Koriand'r! A union between two planets has been approved by myself, the Grand Ruler, and our delegator and warrior from Earth who also saved the Princess, Batman the Dark Knight." Galfore boomed with his spear held high as the entire room bowed.

"Please Robin do not speak he is saving your life. Stay standing and do not move. I apologize." Starfire whispered blushing a deep red as she refused to still make eye contact with him. She bowed to one knee as Robin still held her forearm. Robin's face went so pale he was dizzy as he saw Batman glare darkly at him. Starfire stood up first as the rest of the room remained down on one knee.

"People of Tameran," Starfire spoke nervously.

"This is an outrage!" A Tamerian man screamed still on bended knee.

"It is not yours to judge!" Starfire snapped with Robin still attached.

"He is not of a proper,"

"IT IS NOT OF YOUR CONCERN! YOU DARE TO QUESTION ME?" Starfire roared.

"No your majesty of course not, my apologies." The man whispered angrily.

"There will be a time and a place to discuss matters such as these, now when The Citadel is about to destroy worlds, homes, families, and lives is not a time to question the leadership that is in place. It is a time to stand together and stand strong. Separated we will be destroyed Tameran is strongest when we fight as one unit, as one force with the strength of Xau'l the God who created this universe. Together we fight and together we shall be victorious!" Starfire shouted as the other Tamerans began chanting "And'r."

While the crowd seemed pleased and of one mind- Starfire, Galfore, and Batman ushered their group into a secluded room.

"Dude I just whoa! What just? DUDE! TEN BUCKS!" Beastboy exploded the second the door was closed. Starfire immediately freed Robin's grip from her arm and began pacing back and forth nervously while Robin just stared blankly his arm still extended now holding the air where her arm once was. Raven and Cyborg sighed as they handed Beastboy his money and Raven clamped his and Cyborg's mouth shut with her powers.

"Thanks to your actions we had no choice," Batman's anger snapped Robin back to reality.

"No choice is not correct we could have simply removed the arm that made contact with the Princess," Galfore stated simply as Robin unconsciously rubbed his arm.

"Please forgive my interruption, but could this possibly be the one distraction we needed to not have all the assassinations attempts on the Princess' life?" Superman asked.

"A helpful distraction it is, was it the best? I fear not. Because of Robin's," Starfire paused still refusing to look at Robin. "Urhm…announcement, he will not be permitted to carry a weapon of any kind and neither will I. My starbolts will be made useless by the cuff of Xau'l." Starfire sighed.

"Only for three days young Princess, and no harm will come to either of you." Galfore stated.

"Robin you must now act your part. In this act you will be saving Starfire's life." Superman stated gently.

"Robin, I…I am deeply and sincerely apologetic. I did mean to inform you of Tameranian customs. If you leave for Earth now you will not have to pretend to be, as I believe they call it, engaged." Starfire mumbled.

"Star or urhm Princess? I promised you I would not let them hurt you again and I meant it." Robin stated reaching for her hand but quickly stopping it in midair. "It is my fault this happened and if it is the best way to help keep you safe I'm glad I did it." Robin stated.

"Since you are to be married to me you are not to use my title but to simply call me Koriand'r. and Robin, I thank you."

"It is a mistake that will help," Superman whispered to Batman.

"So it seems," Batman sighed rubbing his head.

"Galfore, I fear I do not understand. What did you mean when you spoke Robin's title? Batman is the only hero I know of that was there the night of my parents death, there was no one else. No one but the small…boy." Starfire whispered her eyes growing wide.

"It is something we will not address right now we have more important things at hand." Batman said sternly as the room looked between Batman and Starfire confused.

"Of course," Starfire replied looking down.

"Batman is correct we have little time and I am certain the announcement of your…engagement? I believe the Princess said. Your engagement will reach the ears of many planets and we must make sure the story appears true. I will send guards for Robin's new attire and your cuff." Galfore stated.

"Dinner will be served soon and after that more communications will need to be started with Robin by your side," Batman sighed.

"Then we must make with the haste," Galfore exclaimed exiting the room leaving the room suddenly quiet and empty.

"Batman, I'm sorry." Robin sighed.

"This mistake may have saved her life. As much as I didn't want you here this plan may work best. But next time listen to me before you run after crazed emotions." Batman snapped back to his dark tone.

"I have to release them eventually," Raven sighed at Cyborg and Beastboy, eyes wide open in shock,

"Let them get it out before we need to get back out there," Robin sighed holding back a flinch as Raven's powers vaporated.

"ENGAGED!" Beastboy shouted.

"Moving a little fast there Romeo." Cyborg winked.

"ENGAGED?"

"What's next maybe a kiss?

"ENGAGED?"

"Look at those blushes you know you both" Cyborg joked then both is and Beastboy's voices froze as Robin pulled out several birdarangs.

"Robin you mustn't!" Starfire shouted grabbing his arms and placing herself in front of him her face dangerously close to his then quickly stepping back.

"After such an announcement the two must not launch any attack for three days to prove the planet will be lead into a time of peace." Batman smirked watching his young ward with amusement.

"Hand them to Batgirl." He ordered. Robin's face fell as he turned to look at his old partner who had remained oddly quiet since they arrived. Batgirl walked forwards taking Robin's birdarangs from his hands, belt, and hidden weapons.

"You haven't spoken in hours are you…"

"If I speak I will most likely be put to death on this planet I'll remain with your team and Batman. I won't let you down this time. I'm your friend Robin, this time I'll act like it. Starfire," Batgirl stated turning towards her. "I am sorry for how I acted, I didn't mean anything against you I was just afraid of losing my best friend please forgive me." She stated quickly walked away and handing Robin's gear to Batman and hiding as much as she could in her utility belt. Cyborg slung his arm around her giving her a small smile.

"So if I'm helping keep all of the assassins from killing Star, how do I keep them from killing us if I can't fight?"

"No matter what happens you must stand and let us defend you." Batman smirked.

"Don't worry we've got your back. Mess with one Titan," Cyborg smirked hugging Babs.

"You mess with us all." Beastboy finished.

"Let's go over rules," Batman sighed.

"Rules?" Beastboy asked.

"Rules Robin has to abide by so people think this engagement is real." Batman smiled darkly as Starfire blushed and looked away.

"Oh boy," Robin coughed, tugging at his collar.

"Well that is another possible ally for Tameran and possibly not,"Starfire sighed slumping down in her chair again letting her head rest in her hands. Robin had been standing behind her and gently rested one of his hands on her shoulders.

"It's not enough to face the Citadel." Batman stated. "We are running out of time."

"We have been up for 32 hours. We are slowly losing our members," Robin sighed looking behind him at the sleeping members of their team: Beastboy and Galfore. Robin didn't count Raven…yet…since her eyes had been drooping up and down but had yet to remain closed, but noticed she was too tired to push Beastboy off of her shoulder where he had fallen asleep. Batgirl and Cyborg had been whispering in the corner of the room for hours while Superman had been silent for hours leaning against the door, guarding it.

"We have gotten nowhere," Starfire sighed shaking her head.

"So what's out next move?" Batman asked.

"I fear I do not know."

"Perhaps after a few hours of rest we might be able to come up with new ideas." Superman suggested.

"Yes of course, guards!" Starfire said hitting a small button. Superman moved to the side as a few guards entered the room.

"Please escort the Grand Ruler to his chambers as well as the warriors of earth. Batgirl and Raven shall share the sleeping quarters to the left of my, um our sleeping chambers. Superman, Cyborg, and Beastboy the sleeping quarters to the right of m…our," Starfire corrected herself as everyone looked at her questioningly. "chambers. Batman shall be permitted to keep the chamber given to him by the King himself. See that everyone is escorted." Starfire snapped. The guards nodded and waited for Cyborg to pick up the sleeping Beastboy and he Raven, Batgirl, and Superman followed the armed guards. Five guards cautiously picked up the sleeping Grand Ruler and carried him out of the room.

"What um Star, what did you mean by "our" quarters?" Robin asked nervously. But Starfire only turned her chair back around towards the computer and placed her head in her hands.

"Let me cut to the chase. What she means is that on her planet it is expected that you two would already be having sex. If I find out you couldn't control your hormones and do anything I'll kill you both, personally." Batman threatened hiding his amusement as Robin froze in place, his complexion quickly shifting between a light pink blush and a sickly pale.

"They have placed us together in order to keep our union joyous as we embark on the rituals before marriage," Starfire muttered into her hands still not turning around.

"They, they." Robin stuttered as Batman walked towards him.

"Pull it together," Batman hissed motioning towards Starfire. Robin felt his body relax as he saw her. She still had her head hiding in her hands as she shook her head back and forth hunched over. "I'll guard outside." He said slipping outside the door and closing it behind him.

"Hey, hey" Robin sighed as he managed to make his wobbly knees walk over to the slumped over girl. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees.

"No please just leave for bed. I shall remain here," Starfire whimpered. Robin smiled softly as he peeled her hands from her face and gently lifted her chin until her watery eyes met his.

"Robin please, everything is wrong. I am wrong. I have done nothing correctly. Everything is not wonderful." Starfire whispered as a stay tear ran down her cheek. Robin shook his head as he whipped the tear from her cheek.

"None of this is your fault. You are doing a great job."

"No I am not. No planet has officially sided with Tameran, you have no option but to live the lie of this union. Tameran and Earth are doomed if I cannot find a way to join the rulers minds into one answer, you have no weapons and you are wearing Tameraian clothes that you do not desire. I am alone with no one to help me fight the Citadel, and alone I shall lose." Starfire rambled so fast Robin barley caught it all as she stood up and raced for the door but Robin was faster a double back flip placed him between the trembling girl and the door as she was suddenly and surprisingly in his arms.

"Shh shhh shhh," Robin soothed holding her tightly pressed to his chest while he rubbed the back of her hair letting her sob into his chest.

"You listen to me," Robin ordered gently. "We will find a way to save Tameran and Earth. I am getting use to the clothes," Robin smiled as Starfire looked up at him. "They are quite breezy." He announced making her offer a small giggle. "And you are not alone. Do you hear me, you will not lose. We will win." He said sternly.

"What do you recommend I do? The only answer that comes to mind is to give them what they desire, me." Starfire's voice shook.

"Don't ever say that again. If you go behind my back and give them you I won't survive. I will give them me as a sacrifice if you do," Robin threatened.

"Robin, no!" Starfire gasped in horror.

"I won't if you won't." Robin promised.

"I shall not."

"Let's go to bed Star," Robin smiled nervously.

"You should regain your strength. I shall give you space and remain here begging for assistance from other worlds." Starfire turned to head back to the screen when Robin pulled her back into him.

"I'm the night owl, you are the sun girl. If anyone should be staying up it's me." Robin smirked.

"You would like to handle delegations with the Renocks from the Teklor region?" Starfire's eyes lit with delight.

"Uh…perhaps we should both regain our energy," Robin grinned as he slid his hand into hers and pulled her towards the door.

"The bed is large so you will not have to fear." She whispered into his hear causing him to laugh as they bumped into Batman's back.

"I'm telling you they left for the night." Batman snarled at two men dressed in black.

"Ah how nice of you to join us warrior from earth and princess of Tameran. You have made our search much easier. Now you die." The man snarled.

AN: I have a lot of new story alerts but only a few reviews so if you want updates you have to review from now on. That is all. Thanks to…

Bella X STARFIRE7745321: This was my favorite review of all time! I shall dedicate this chapter to you!

FlamingIceWolfGirl: Maybe the kiss will have to happen soon ;)


	14. Brave The Attack

AN: Oops Did I leave a mean cliffy? Okay okay I'm here to update and fix the cliff hanger so you at least know what happened.. END AN:

_"Robin, no!" Starfire gasped in horror._

"_I won't if you won't." Robin promised._

"_I shall not."_

"_Let's go to bed Star," Robin smiled nervously._

"_You should regain your strength. I shall give you space and remain here begging for assistance from other worlds." Starfire turned to head back to the screen when Robin pulled her back into him._

"_I'm the night owl, you are the sun girl. If anyone should be staying up it's me." Robin smirked._

"_You would like to handle delegations with the Renocks from the Teklor region?" Starfire's eyes lit with delight._

"_Uh…perhaps we should both regain our energy," Robin grinned as he slid his hand into hers and pulled her towards the door._

"_The bed is large so you will not have to fear." She whispered into his hear causing him to laugh as they bumped into Batman's back._

"_I'm telling you they left for the night." Batman snarled at two men dressed in black._

"_Ah how nice of you to join us warrior from earth and princess of Tameran. You have made our search much easier. Now you die." The man snarled._

"Get back inside!" Batman snapped placing himself between the two men and the Titans.

"Batman you will need assistance!" Starfire cried out calling on her Starbolts but felt nothing when the cuff of Xau'l kept her powers at bay. Robin felt very exposed having no weapons, his uniform, or the ability to fight. Batman pushed Starfire back knocking her into Robin as he launched himself at the first of the men. He was surprised to find they were well trained and prepared to fight him.

"Robin I cannot help Batman without my powers. I do not even have my strength," Starfire groaned.

"If we leave and get ambushed we can't defend ourselves Star. Where are any of your guards?" Robin grumbled aching to join in on the fight. Starfire looked around her quickly before a giggle escaped her lips. Robin stared at her afraid she had lost her mind as he made sure to keep both men in his direct line of sight.

"Batman perhaps now it is time to play your game of the hide and seek?" Starfire asked as Robin's jaw dropped wide open. The girl had lost her mind.

"Make it quick," Batman snapped narrowly dogging a knife aimed for his throat. Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and turned to head back into the communication center but found Robin had not moved.

"Robin we must move quickly I cannot pull you without my strength. The cuff absorbs all of my powers I could not lift you if I tried." Starfire explained pulling him to follow her.

"I do not run," Robin darkly replied ripping his arm back into his body. What he didn't realize was that Starfire was holding on as tight as she could and with her light body frame Robin accidentally threw her in-between Batman and their attackers.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as Starfire rolled out of the way of the first attack made on her. She rolled left missing the man's fist that collided with the floor cracking it beneath his bruised knuckles. Batman drop kicked the guy he had been dealing with and ran towards Starfire as she latched her legs around the man's feet quickly pulling them together causing the man to fall on top of her. Robin had almost reached her with the man Batman drop kicked threw a disc that exploded around Robin leaving him in firm, sticky, goo that would not allow him to move. Batman raced past him trying to reach Starfire as she crawled out from under the man and sat on the man's back wrapping her legs around his torso and her hands around his eyes.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted struggling to hold on as her attacker tried to rip her off. Batman whipped around to see the man he thought was unconscious was now running head strong towards the trapped boy. Batman turned on a dime racing for Robin and threw a disc at the man freezing his feet on the floor. Batman quickly threw four ice discs around Robin waiting a few seconds on until they froze completely before placing a small bomb on the bottom of the ice.

"Down!" Batman ordered wrapping his cape around him and his young ward as the bomb exploded leaving only frozen pieces stuck to Robin's shoes.

"AHHHHH!" Starfire screamed as the man ripped her off of his back and threw her into a wall. Starfire's body crumpled into the ground.

"Get her and take get her into the room. Tell her to activate hide and seek!" Batman demanded as he launched his grappling hook around her attacker and braced himself but was not match for the man's strength as Batman was pulled across the room his boots screeching in protest.

Robin raced for the beautiful red head and knelt down by her body which to him had never seemed more fragile. He pushed her hair out of her face checking to see if she was conscious and was greeted by her pained face, her teeth biting her lip while she held her ankle.

"I am not able to make it move," Starfire forced out obviously biting back pain. Robin nodded as he pulled her into his arms being careful not to move the ankle too much and moved quickly for the communication room.

"Batman wants you to activate hide and seek," Robin said slipping past the man who was angrily chopping at his frozen feet.

"As I was attempting to get you to assist me with before," Starfire reminded him. "Without my flight I do not have the height needed to release the switch. You will need to aid me in releasing it." Robin nodded, racing as he carried her into the room. "Leave the door open for Batman," she ordered pointing towards a blank white wall the team had been sleeping against. Robin ran for it gently setting her on her good leg upon reaching it letting her use his shoulder for balance and slipping his hand around her waist for support while she felt along the wall.

"What are you looking for?" Robin asked hearing Batman's grunts as he struggled with the man.

"There should be a hitch in…the…I have found it!" Starfire said sticking her fingers into a small piece of the wall that seemed paper thin. She pulled it open, twisting the switch inside. Robin's head snapped up as he saw a red button flip down out of the ceiling.

"Stay here," Robin ordered waiting until she had braced herself against the wall before taking his arm off her waist. Robin raced for the opposing wall running up it a few steps before back flipping backwards into the wall parallel of the first. He kicked off it and flipped forward as he reached forward and slamming his fist into the button.

"BATMAN HIDE!" Starfire shouted as Robin landed gracefully on the ground. "Robin I require assistance we only have twenty seconds," Starfire pleaded as Robin raced for her. Starfire placed her hand back into wall and twisted the switch the opposite way making a small part of the wall pop open next to her. "Get inside," she said sitting on her butt and lifting her injured foot before sliding into the hole. Robin quickly slid into the small space next to her.

"Robin shut us in" Starfire gasped, as the man with ice crystals clinging to his feet stumbled in. Robin reached for the hatch door when Batman bounced in landing on the man's back and flipping towards where Robin and Starfire were hiding and shut them inside before they heard him twist the switch and the wall behind Starfire shake and heard Batman slide in and shut himself in.

"Four seconds," Starfire breathed. She and Robin were pressed closely together for the space was small and her injured ankle was lying on top of Robin's calf. Robin made sure not to make any sudden movements as they heard the man outside stumbling towards their hiding spot.

"3, 2, 1, 0" Starfire whispered clinging tight to Robin as vibrating sound echoed into the room and a machine began to hum.

"It will take a few minutes for the room to clear the smoke entering the room knocks all inside unconscious and their body paralyzed for two hours. We are safe inside these nooks. Batman built them when he first came to our world insisting they one day might be necessary. They have only been used a few times since then but each time we were grateful to have them at our disposal. They are built to avoid detection from computers, heat sensors, outgoing sound. We can hear what's going on through the speaker in the door hatch and the air is recycled through the back of our hiding spot outside. " Starfire explained wincing as she adjusted her ankle.

"Let it rest on my leg I don't mind. I'm sorry for not following you." Robin apologized sheepishly.

"It is my fault; please do not feel the guilt. You are a strong warrior and I should have known you would not be willing to hide from danger. If I had explained it was to assist us you would have followed." She sighed laying her ankle back on Robin's calf.

"I should have trusted you it's not your fault Star." Robin apologized.

"Yes you should have," Batman's voice came through the wall causing Robin to blush. He was hoping Batman would not have been able to hear them. "Damage report." He snapped.

"Robin appears undamaged excluding his pride," Starfire giggled.

"Starfire has a cut on her forehead a bruise in the middle of her back, her ankle sprained, the way her eyes look and how she hit the wall- a possible concussion, and a sore elbow based on how she is holding it." Robin stated as Starfire's head popped up and stared at him in amazement.

"I'll exit first and make sure everything is clear, you two stay inside until I come back for you with reinforcements just in case. Starfire stay awake, Robin don't let her fall asleep," Batman ordered.

"How did you see all those injuries with what little time we had?" Starfire asked, gently rubbing her elbow. They paused as they heard Batman open his door and slide out.

"It's who Robin is. I make sure I know exactly what's going on everywhere so nothing can surprise me," Robin smirked. "How's your elbow? Just sore?"

"I simply landed on it awkwardly when I fell to the floor, it has no serious damage."

"So who were those guys?"

"I am not positive but my suspicion would be either they are from the Citadel or assassins they hired. Robin…" she sighed falling silent.

"Yeah Star?" He asked pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I apologize you now have to handle all of this. I…On my planet sorrow, guilt, fear; those are emotions only the weak feel. Robin I do not want you to become injured because of me. I feel the guilt. I am afraid they will enslave me again and possibly you or kill you. I don't know what to do," Starfire whispered shakily. "I simply want you and all of the Titans to leave Tameran and never look back." Robin's heart broke as a tear rolled down her cheek. He pulled her gently against his chest, being watchful of her ankle, and held her.

"I am not leaving, do you hear me Star? I am not leaving. If you make me you'll break my heart. If you try to handle the Citadel on your own and anything happens to you our team won't survive. The team needs you Star, I need you." Robin whispered causing her to look up and meet his mask with her deep green eyes. Robin wasn't thinking anymore. She was there close and in his arms. She was scared and he wanted to make her feel safe he leaned downed and kissed her gently on the lips. Her warm lips froze for a brief second before they kissed him back. The kiss lasted only a moment and when the separated they both had a deep crimson blush covering their cheeks.

"Robin,"

"Star I…I don't know where this leaves us and I…I."

"Do not have the worries Robin it will leave us the same. We are team mates and friends and slowly maybe we will become more. But I do not know how to feel either."

"I care about you Star."

"As do I Robin."

"Yo Rob, Star! You guys alive in there?" Cyborg screamed as he began beating on the wall.

"I sense them here." Raven stated calmly.

"Dudes come out it's safe. Superman, Batman, and Galfore are taking those guys to the dungeon. I didn't even know there was one here! Can I see it? Is it as dark and scary as the movies?" Beastboy asked.

"Do you base everything off movies?" Batgirl asked annoyed.

"You have no idea," Raven rolled her eyes.

Robin pushed open their door causing Batgirl to step back and lean into Cyborg unconsciously.

"Take Star first, careful she's injured." Robin warned.

"Batman has informed me her healing abilities and durability are very small when she has that cuff of Xau'l on. I will see to her." Raven insisted as she and Beastboy helped slide Starfire gently out of the small hole. Robin was cradling her ankle in his hands as she fully slid out and Raven began to work.

"Ready oh Kingy?" Cyborg joked as he and Batgirl pulled Robin free.

"We need to get you a crown, it'll make your outfit look so much better." Batgirl joked elbowing Robin. "She okay?" she whispered quietly in his ear.

"I think so just shaken up…a lot. Those assassins were good." Robin whispered back.

"Batman said he couldn't have stopped them alone."

"Without these and that paralyzing smoke we would have been in deep trouble."

"How ya feelin' little lady?" Cyborg asked leaving the duo to whisper in the corner.

""I am well friend. Do not feel concerned. Two more days and I will not be such a bother any longer." Starfire smiled as Raven moved to her ankle. Raven had finished fixing the small concussion she had, the bruise on her back, her elbow, and the cut on her forehead.

"Your ankle looks pretty bad Star," Beastboy announced as he pointed at it, he was closer than he thought and poked it accidentally causing her to gasp softly and gain Robin's attention.

"Beastboy are you trying to make it worse?" Robin snapped.

"Please Robin do not be upset, he merely was doing the mood lightening. Thank you Beastboy for lifting my spirits." Starfire smiled trying to cut Beastboy a break.

"Thanks," he whispered in return ducking to the other side of Raven.

"I'm sorry Star I need a moment to rest if I am to fix your ankle properly. I'm exhausted and moving from different injuries so quickly is making me dizzy." Raven said seriously.

"Do not cause yourself to become unwell. I thank you friend Raven for what you have done. I am certain I will be able to walk on it." Starfire smiled standing up before anyone could protest and quickly falling in pain with the first step. Cyborg reached out and caught her being only a step away.

"Let me escort you back to our room little lady. Raven can work on your ankle when she feels a little stronger," Cyborg insisted picking Starfire up in his arms. Beastboy helped Raven to stand and use him for balance as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Batman thought it wise if we all slept in the same room for a few days." Batgirl informed Robin and Starfire who hadn't heard yet of the changes.

"Good plan," Robin sighed wishing he could carry even one of his weapons. He would sleep better with even a small birdarang under his pillow.

"Star am I allowed to touch you?" Cyborg asked nervously as they headed for the door.

"Oh I am sorry no you are not. I am not thinking clearly. I shall do the hopping on one foot. Thank you friend Cyborg." Starfire stated as he set her down.

"Here I've gottcha," Robin smiled swooping her up into his arms. "This is allowed, right?"

"As future King of Tameran you have more power than I do. You could make laws if you so deemed it necessary and the court agreed on their acceptance. This will be deemed as acceptable."

"Then here I'll escort you," Cyborg smiled as he slipped his hand into Batgirls and took the rear for protections letting Beastboy help Raven towards the door first and Robin carrying Starfire second. The team stepped out of the communications room they were met by dozens upon dozens of guards.

"Tameran appears to be on high alert." Starfire informed the team.

"That would have been nice about twenty minutes ago," Robin shook his head.

"We are to escort you all to the resting quarters of Warrior Robin and Princess Koriand'r." The guard informed them as his team surrounded them.

"Nod to them and tell them to continue and lead on," Starfire whispered into Robin's ear as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Continue and lead on," Robin repeated nodding.

"Major please see that one of your men fetch food and beverages. I have informed the head chief what it is the Warriors of Earth prefer to eat and drink; see to it he prepares a small meal in case they desire substance." Starfire ordered as the man ordered one of his guards to follow through on the command.

"As you are future King I must not speak my mind on decisions unless you first have issued any command you desire to have fulfilled. But since you are not yet King I am still in charge of delegations and all matters concerning Tameran." Starfire explained to Robin.

"I'm glad you know all this or I'd be lost." Robin laughed quietly as they followed the guards.

"They take that into account to and allow me to help you," Starfire giggled.

"So Rae, why did you get so dizzy? I've seen you heal us a bunch of times." Beastboy asked.

"Don't call me Rae, and because I haven't slept since the night before Starfire's fake kidnapping. If I'm exhausted I can't use my powers at full strength."

"Oh I understand. Well I don't want you to heal Star's ankle tonight." Beastboy stated seriously which took Raven by surprise.

"And why is that?"

"Because Robin is looking out for Starfire, Cyborg is making sure Batgirl doesn't go crazy and no one is making sure you don't use all your powers up. So I've decided that's my job." He beamed proudly.

"I know my limits Beastboy." She stated kindly trying to hold back the smirk she could feel tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I know but I know you, kind of. Just wait until the morning. Please."

"Alright until the morning," Raven agreed as the small smirk broke through for a split second before she composed herself again.

"So tomorrow I've decided you are going to stick with me," Batgirl told Cyborg seriously.

"Oh, and why is that?" He asked confused.

"Because you keep me sane and with this entire situation happening I'm not sure exactly what we are supposed to be doing other than keep those two safe and try to stop a galactic species from destroying two worlds."

"Truth is I don't know what we are supposed to do either. I'm just glad we have these translators or we'd be in big trouble."

"I know what you mean. I over-heard Batman talking to that big man, Galfore is it? He was saying the Citadel has stopped their advance because they have heard Starfire has returned to Tameran and is gathering an army and allies to take the out. They are worried about our numbers apparently."

"So we are tricking them into thinking we have more numbers on our side than we do." Cyborg reasoned.

"I guess so, the way Robin and Starfire make it sound so far the communications between planets is just that-communications. The planets aren't willing to fully commit yet." She stated.

"Well looks like we'll have to keep an eye on their backs," Cyborg moved his eyes to Robin and Starfire, "and I'll watch yours."

"I've got yours tin man," Babs smiled.

"We have arrived your majesty and warrior," the guard bowed at the door of Robin and Starfire's room.

"Your men are to be dispursed," Starfire ordered as Beastboy and Raven walked inside.

"Your majesty we cannot allow you to fall to the hands of our enemies we will," the guard argued.

"You will do as you are commanded by your Princess." She snapped her emerald eyes angry.

"Yes your highness," The guard grumbled as he and his men walked away. The Titans all slipped inside shutting the door.

"Star, usually more guards are a good thing." Robin stated setting her gently on the large bed.

"In most cases yes they are beneficial. But alas not all of Tameran shares our joy at our union. Rumors have been heard that attempts on your life, while you are unable to defend yourself, shall develop from within our own city." Starfire told Robin.

"Two more days," Robin sighed slumping on the bed next to Star.

"Friends you will find that the wall has beds that fold out. You merely need to touch the wall and say the Tameran word for bed."

"And the word is?" Cyborg asked.

"Turn off your translators or my words will merely become English to you." The team nodded as they turned it off. Starfire waited until everyone was ready before she spoke.

"Taryo." The titans turned their translators back on and headed towards the wall Starfire was pointing at.

"Taryo," and Raven, Babs, and Cyborg's beds folded down gently.

"I said Tarkeyos!" Beastboy shouted for the third time. Raven walked over and put her hand next to his.

"Taryo," she whispered as his bed folded out.

"Thanks Rae," Beastboy grinned hoping into it. Raven rolled her eyes as she walked back to her bed and the team settled in for the night.

AN: I added some Rae/BB and a little Cy/Bab fluff for ya. Hope ya liked it. I'm going to say I have to have 5 reviews before I update again. I have a lot of people just on story alert and no one reviewing so I'm going to wait. Thanks for reading!

ILUVCOURTEY: Thanks darling this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks for reviewing!

Archaeologygirl10: Thanks hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

FlamingIceWolfGirl: Lol there is your kiss and no cliffy this time Thanks for reviewing!

BellaXStarfire7745321: Guess you will have to wait and see who those men were I didn't put it this chapter oops. Thanks for reviewing!


	15. Play The Part

AN: Welcome back friends! Another chapter. This chapter I have no idea where it's headed yet I'm just going to let my fingers write and hope it comes out fun. END AN:

_"Star, usually more guards are a good thing." Robin stated setting her gently on the large bed._

_ "In most cases yes they are beneficial. But alas not all of Tameran shares our joy at our union. Rumors have been heard that attempts on your life, while you are unable to defend yourself, shall develop from within our own city." Starfire told Robin._

_ "Two more days," Robin sighed slumping on the bed next to Star._

_ "Friends you will find that the wall has beds that fold out. You merely need to touch the wall and say the Tameran word for bed." _

_ "And the word is?" Cyborg asked._

_ "Turn off your translators or my words will merely become English to you." The team nodded as they turned it off. Starfire waited until everyone was ready before she spoke._

_ "Taryo." The titans turned their translators back on and headed towards the wall Starfire was pointing at._

_ "Taryo," and Raven, Babs, and Cyborg's beds folded down gently._

_ "I said Tarkeyos!" Beastboy shouted for the third time. Raven walked over and put her hand next to his._

_ "Taryo," she whispered as his bed folded out._

_ "Thanks Rae," Beastboy grinned hoping into it. Raven rolled her eyes as she walked back to her bed and the team settled in for the night._

(The Next Morning)

Robin woke up immediately sensing something was out of place. He was facing the other Titan's beds and saw Beastboy, Cyborg, and Batgirl asleep in theirs. He saw Raven reading a book by the window and knew it must be Starfire. He rolled over and found her side of the bed empty.

"Batman came for her hours ago, she is safe. Superman checked in on us a few minutes ago and is standing guard outside." Raven answered Robin before he had a chance to ask.

"A few hours ago? We went to bed a few hours ago," He sighed rubbing his temples as he got out of bed.

"She got about an hour of sleep when he came. He told her the Velkors had landed on Tamaran and wished to discuss her plan for the Citadel."

"Dudes can you be any louder?" Beastboy whined sitting up, his green hair a mess.

"They were being quiet you are the loud one," Cyborg yawned unplugging himself and stretching. Batgirl got up silently rolling her eyes and fixing her hair.

"I'll tell Superman he can come in," Raven nodded and a few moments later Superman entered.

"Morning Titans, it's nice to be in here." Superman smiled after he shut the door behind him.

"Not worrying about what you say or do is refreshing," Batgirl agreed.

"Customs are so different here but Starfire and Galfore have been very polite and have gone out of there way so far to help. I found out some interesting facts from Starfire." Superman smirked as the Titans all began to quickly get ready.

"Facts?" Robin asked.

"Yeah facts like things that have happened on earth that mean something different in Tameran." Superman fought back a grin the side of his lip twitching.

"I don't even want to know," Robin sighed. "I grabbed her to ask something quietly and now I'm engaged!" He smirked shaking his head as he and Batgirl joined Superman.

"Technically you have been engaged three times, Cyborg has asked her for a one night stand twice, and Beastboy," Superman choked on his laughter trying to control it.

"I have told her she is a goddess, a queen, the fairest maiden in the land?" Beastboy joked.

"You have shown Starfire that you prefer men."

Beastboy fell out of his bed and onto the floor as Cyborg and Superman laughed aloud and Batgirl and Robin smirked, amused.

"That makes so much sense, she came to me asking many strange questions," Raven voiced.

"No! No! Come on this isn't fair! You guys propose and ask for meaningless sex and I announce to her I like MEN! I'm Beastboy! The chicks dig me! They LOVE THE POINTY EARS!" He shouted exasperated!

"Come on Titans we need to go find Star," Robin cut the mood.

"If we wait three minutes she and Batman will be joining us here," Raven stated calmly from her spot by the window still reading her book.

"Well finish getting read Beastboy in case we need to leave."

"We don't they are coming back here because," Raven sighed reading Starfire's mind then pausing looking quickly down at her book.

"What?" Superman asked suspiciously.

"It is not mine to tell. I did leave while you guys are asleep so Starfire's ankle is healed and her ankle is fine." Raven stated closing her book and walking swiftly towards the group looking worried.

"Her ankle is fine?" Superman asked.

"How is the rest of her?" Robin interrupted as Raven brushed past him and opened the front door. A few seconds later Batman ushered in a bruised and beaten Starfire.

"Girl what happened?" Cyborg asked as Batman helped her to the bed and Raven set to work on healing her injuries.

"Star are you okay? Hey look at me focus on me. Stay awake until Raven is done." Robin hushed moving her hair out of her face.

"She will be fine nothing too serious," Batman stated spinning her cuff of Xau'l around his finger.

"Raven do not worry yourself, my powers will heal the rest; you have done more than enough and I thank you," Starfire stated her voice exhausted. Raven had healed most of the external damage making her look much better.

"Star what happened?" Robin asked refusing to wait patiently for an answer.

"The Velkors would not side with Tamaran so willingly," Starfire shook her head.

"You should see their warrior, Starfire could have dodged a few punches if she had been paying attention. I warned you they would try to trick you." Batman scolded.

"I apologize I was momentarily unaware when I heard his voice," Starfire sighed sadly.

"Why would the Velkors have had your brother when they were willing to side with us?" Batman questioned still scolding her.

"She isn't like us, cut her some slack." Robin warned seeing Starfire's mood drop at the mention of her brother. Batman blinked realizing who he was talking to and lightened his mood.

"You did well princess, but remember in the times ahead I only have you safety in mind. Many will try and trick you. If you fall," Batman paused gravely. "Everything falls with it."

"I thank you for your words of wisdom and concern for my wellbeing. I will not be deceived so easily in the future." Starfire offered a small nod. "At least Tamaran has its first ally." She beamed.

"They sided?" Superman asked excitedly.

"Yes, Starfire proved she was capable of holding her own in the arena, they finally believe she is who she claims to be." Batman replied.

"That's great. Once the first allies with Tamara and Earth won't others come more easier?" Superman asked.

"We believe so, however next if the Velkors are to aid in our search for more allies they will need to believe the rest of the story," Starfire sighed looking at Robin.

"You mean my part." He calmly stated.

"Yes Robin, they wish to see the warrior of Earth who holds the title as future King of Tamaran."

"How come you were allowed to fight Star?" Beastboy asked.

"In times of War the engagement ritual of peace is allowed to be the rules of bending?" Starfire asked.

"Bending the rules," Robin corrected listening intently.

"Yes, a demonstration was allowed to partake. They may require one from you as well. In which no one can aid you. We are attempting to redirect this request, but it will take some time."

"Wait so I get to fight? I get my weapons? I can do something instead of sit here? And this will help our cause? I'm in." he stated firmly.

"You don't know what you are up against the Velkors are not a weak species." Batman warned seeing fire in his young wards eyes.

"Robin it would not be safe, they have a disadvantage over you. They know how you fight as all of Tamran knows Batman. But you do not understand how they chose to fight."

"If it will help I'm in." He answered excited.

"It would be easier than the ceremonial tribute in two days. Tamaran would allow this to be the exchange." Batman thought aloud.

"My head is so confused, what?" Beastboy asked for the Titans who were confused as well but patiently waiting.

"I'll make this quick. At the end of the three days of peace Robin, as future King, would have to fight two Tamaran soldiers at once. We were working for ways around this since we suspected foul play, but in a duel against the Velkors there will be only one opponent. Tamaran would accept Robin's win for their ceremony and Velkor would side with us and persuade their allies to contribute as well." Batman rattled watching Robin's eyes light with fire as he saw his hands itch for a weapon, and Starfire who looked more and more distressed.

"So when Rob wins, we win?" Cyborg asked.

"Well not yet but it's a step closer to our goal." Superman replied.

"When do I start? Can I train? Can I have my gear back?" Robin asked quickly as he jumped from foot to foot punching the air with determination.

"I do not approve," Starfire whispered softly to Batman.

"You chose to fight first without letting your team know," Batman reminded her.

"Yes, but only because this is my fight, my war." Starfire reminded back.

"What do you propose we do instead?" Batman asked cautiously knowing her answer.

"I would choose the Shorlack if it means none of you would be in the way of the harm."

"You know that's not an option," Batman sternly told her for the third time that day.

"You do not see it as an option only because you do not believe it to be one."

"If the Shorlackey thingy ends this I'm all for it. Just do it Star. I want to sleep in my own bed and I still don't like the idea of peeing in a toilet that is alive and eats what I put in it." Beastboy shuddered as he surprised them by appearing behind them. Superman's brow raised watching Starfire and Batman, as he had heard what they were saying with his supersonic hearing but did not understand what it meant, as the rest of the team turned confused not having hear Starfire and Batman's conversation. Raven attempted to ask Starfire's mind what was going on and read when Starfire glared at her forcing Raven out.

"It is a legend like your fairy tales," Starfire lied smiling.

"We don't have time for fairy tales Star. I'm ready for this." Robin answered swiftly.

"You'll get your gear back tonight and we shall train. For now your presence is expected in an hour for breakfast." Batman stated sternly looking at Starfire; his eyes ordering her opinion to be dropped. "Boys with me, we need to be dressed appropriately for royal company."

"Starfire do I have time to meditate for half an hour?" Raven asked wondering why Starfire was so tight minded all of the sudden.

"Yes of course, the roof is seldom used at this time of day if you wish to meditate there."

"I'll stay with her," Batgirl told Batman as they boys nodded and left the room and Raven levitated out.

"I apologize," Starfire stated once everyone was gone.

"Why?" Batgirl asked confused.

"You are similar to Robin and Batman, I assume you do not like meaningless tasks of staying behind to protect people."

"I don't mind Starfire. Besides I am glad we are alone. Last time we were alone I let my temper get the best of me, I plan on making up for that and besides I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Certainly," Starfire nodded handing Batgirl some formal attire to add to her suit so she was presentable.

"You lied straight to Robin's face. Something I one: am surprised he didn't notice even if he was excited to fight, and two: am surprised you would do." She calmly said watching Starfire's body tense up.

"I do not understand what you are speaking of," she lied pathetically.

"About Shorlack," Batgirl prompted. "But if you don't feel comfortable telling me I understand, but I do want to be friends Starfire. Even if my jealousy sometimes gets the best of me, and I ask in advance for your forgiveness when it does," she explained smiling as Starfire nodded understandingly. "But I am here for you, we all are."

"I appreciate your words and do not mind sharing with you if you give your oath not to tell the others." Starfire stated firmly.

"Batman knows I assume,"

"Yes, and I will be telling Raven when she returns."

"I won't tell anyone unless I have no choice and it would help if others knew," Batgirl honestly replied.

"Of course, I would not desire anyone to have their safety jeopardized simply because you did not speak what was hidden in your thoughts."

"We'll wait for Raven then," Batgirl smiled. "Um forgive me Starfire I uh don't know if I'm supposed to help you get ready or what I'm supposed to be doing." Batgirl sheepishly told her.

"I am quite fine I thank you. Batman has informed me to not wear the cuff until I have to be in mixed company so I can heal as much as possible. But if you will hold onto it while I apply formal garb to my attire I would be grateful. Simply holding it absorbs some of my powers. Starfire explained handing the cuff to Batgirl.

(With The Boys)

"For the last time B these are like badges that allow us to stay close to Star and Rob. If you don't leave them on your shirt you'll probably have your skin peeled off or something." Cyborg joked but pinned Beastboy's guest of honor pin back on.

"You don't have to pin one on and it itches."

"I'm metal and Starfire let me scan it into my system so it simply appears on my chest in a hologram." Cyborg smiled as he turned it on letting Beastboy see.

"Focus Robin, you must play your part." Superman reminded the eager boy.

"I am very focused. This fight will be easy."

"NO! Superman means focus on the here and now. You have to act engaged to Starfire. You have to show affection towards her so they believe you two are engaged. If you slip up and the Velkors find out it's a ruse they will inform other planets and Starfire's life will be in more danger than before when the Citadel finds out. They will be furious they were deceived. She is safer engaged than alone at this point." Batman shook Robin by the shoulders.

"Yeah don't worry I'll do it," Robin replied still excited to fight and use some of his bottled up emotions and excitement.

"SHE WILL DIE!" Batman shouted angrily making everyone stop and watch. Robin glared upset at being accused of not doing his job.

"I won't mess up! Besides I didn't ask to be engaged!" Robin yelled.

"No you simply announced it to all of Tamaran instead! Keep your head focused or there will be no fight instead you'll be missing an arm. You have no idea the loops Starfire has to jump through now making sure you are excused if you mess up or the arguments and delegations she now has to fight just to keep your arm attached to your body. She didn't ask for it either!" Batman angrily reminded his young ward.

"Batman fetched Starfire last night after an hour of sleep because the Tamarian court voted to simply have you executed without the Grand Ruler's authority." Superman explained as Robin's eyes went wide.

"She hasn't slept in days now trying to save not only two worlds, but now your life. If anyone finds out this is a fixed engagement we have no doubt the Citadel won't stop for anything to have her killed. They have stopped their invasion on earth due to your engagement announcement. We believe they fear the sector of planets will put their full support behind a strong King and Queen rather than a lowly princess."

"You grabbed her arm, mistake or not if you slip up and we are discovered we won't be able to stop the Citadel from ending her life." Batman darkly hissed turning around and walking back towards the girls room cracking the door to see the girls were safe.

"I didn't know," Robin's cracked voice answered. Beastboy and Cyborg's still watched the scene now more concerned for their team members than ever before.

"She is trying so hard to make this look believable but also trying not to make you uncomfortable. If you don't start reassuring her that you are okay emotionally she will only have to work harder." Superman told Robin trying to lighten the mood Batman had set.

"I'm trying to help you, but you have to do as I say. Focus on this breakfast. Flirt with her, hold her hand. Get the door for her make her smile and laugh. Tonight we will warm up for the battle ahead." Batman stated more gently.

"It's almost time to head towards breakfast." Cyborg stated noticing the time.

"STARFIRE WAIT!" Batgirl exclaimed as they heard the door being thrown open. They boys all ran without speaking into the girls room.

"Report!" Batman ordered as they all ran after Batgirl out of the girl's room and down the hall.

"A guard came in and told Starfire that Galfore had been poisoned his situation is critical and Starfire ran. Raven is keeping up with her." Batgirl informed them as they took a left after Starfire.

"And before that?" Batman asked. "Did you see anything at all?"

"No Starfire was informing us of Tamaran's "fairy tale" of Shorlack." Batgirl informed Batman that she and Raven knew.

"Keep those fairy tales out of her head," Batman hissed taking the lead as they took a sudden right down another hallway.

"Batman we may be in trouble. Starfire asked me to hold something for her she needs." Batgirl said letting Batman and Robin glimpse Starfire's cuff in her pocket.

"If she's found without it?" Robin asked.

"The engagement will be found a hoax. You lose your arm, Starfire will lose her life with the Citadel attacks."

"Raven says she is with Starfire in the infirmary. She says to tell you that Starfire noticed she left her conversation with Batgirl unfinished and that there are many guards in the room. She is keeping it hidden for now but Raven senses confusion is arising as to why Starfire hasn't moved her arm out from under Galfore's pillow for a few minutes now." Beastboy told them.

"That's on the other side of the palace." Batman growled picking up the pace.

"How would they have gotten there so fast?" Cyborg asked.

"Without that," Batman meant the cuff. "She has powers and fast flight. If anyone saw, we are in trouble."

**AN IMPORTANT:**Is there anything anyone wants to see in this story let me know. I love adding random parts you guys want. A quote or a scene or something funny or awkward. It stretches me as a writer trying to add it in so please tell me!

AN: Hope ya liked it. I'm going to say I have to have 10 reviews before I update again. I have 9 total reviewers now and have a LOT of people just adding the story so they can read it and not reviewing. Reviews mean a lot to me and let me know that I'm going down a road you guys like with this. So 10 reviews and I update. I have a lot of people just on story alert and no one reviewing so I'm going to wait. Thanks for reading!

NollasBlack: Your review meant a lot to me I dedicate this chapter to you. Thanks for being so nice. I'm much happier now. Hope everything goes well for you. Enjoy

FlamingIceWolfGirl: Thanks I thought those were cool too! Hope you liked this chapter Thanks for reviewing!

BellaXStarfire7745321: Thanks! Hope you like this one! Thanks for reviewing!

xSmielage: Aw thanks that means a lot to me you have no idea. I'm going to dedicate the next chapter to you. Hope you liked this one. Thanks for Reviewing!

Craziblumonkey" Aw thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for the review! It means a lot to me!

Teentitansluver: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for reviewing!

Bookangel1624: I love your user name it's too cool! I plan on having this story be very long if you are okay with that so eventually ya that's my plan. Thanks for reviewing!


	16. Fire in Your Eyes

AN: Welcome back! 10 Reviews later and here you go! Oh hurry and give me ten more I already have the next chapter written and something bad happens! I can't believe I wrote it I got to the end and was like "What have I done?" So review so I can show you what happens. END AN:

_"Batman we may be in trouble. Starfire asked me to hold something for her she needs." Batgirl said letting Batman and Robin glimpse Starfire's cuff in her pocket._

_ "If she's found without it?" Robin asked._

_ "The engagement will be found a hoax. You lose your arm, Starfire will lose her life with the Citadel attacks."_

_ "Raven says she is with Starfire in the infirmary. She says to tell you that Starfire noticed she left her conversation with Batgirl unfinished and that there are many guards in the room. She is keeping it hidden for now but Raven senses confusion is arising as to why Starfire hasn't moved her arm out from under Galfore's pillow for a few minutes now." Beastboy told them._

_ "That's on the other side of the palace." Batman growled picking up the pace. _

_ "How would they have gotten there so fast?" Cyborg asked._

_ "Without that," Batman meant the cuff. "She has powers and fast flight. If anyone saw, we are in trouble."_

"Give it to Robin," Superman suggested. "I'll fly him there. Robin can touch Starfire." Batman nodded and Batgirl slipped it inside Robin's pocket. Superman grabbed Robin by the back of his collar and flew out of sight.

"Keep running!" Batman ordered as the rest of the crew ran after him.

"Raven says turn right!" Robin shouted. "Left. Straight. Left. Left. Third room on the right." Robin shouted as Superman flew him inside nodding towards Raven who was guarding the door.

"Koriand'r," Robin whispered running towards her. "Galfore what can I do?" Robin asked slipping his hand next to Starfire's under his pillow. Robin slid the cuff on her and felt her sway a bit as her powers left her. She placed her hand on Robin's shoulder for support as she shook her head from the impact the cuff had on her.

"Do not trouble yourself with worries young King. I am quite large in size the poison will pass through me and I will be strong again soon." Galfore coughed.

"No K'norfka! Please, do not speak. Regain your strength." Starfire ordered "The doctors have stated you must allow for healing if the poison is to run its course."

"He needs to rest young princess," the doctor bowed. Starfire nodded and allowed Robin to lead her out meeting up with the rest of the team in the hall. They all stood outside watching and waiting on Starfire to decide what they should do.

"I believe it is time for Breakfast; the Velkors are expecting us." Starfire stated as she began walking down the hall.

"Keep up with her, you're engaged. Keep her calm and try to help her relax. Remember they need to believe it." Batman quickly reminded Robin as he jogged to catch up with her.

"Shouldn't one of us stay with the Grand Ruler?" Batgirl asked as Raven and Superman whisked past her to catch up with Robin and Starfire.

"All of Tamaran is posed to protect the Grand Ruler, we need to protect those two." Batman answered.

"It could easily be a distraction for us not to protect them." Cyborg observed as they all raced after the group ahead of them. The team walked in silence until they paused in front of two grand doors that were closed.

"Breakfast shall be served in here. We shall make certain the dishes have been taste tested before we shall consume it. The Velkors are a serious, emotion based species. Jokes will not be tolerated with them." Starfire stated firmly her eyes not focusing on anything in particular, as she simply stared off into space. Before Batman could encourage Robin he was surprised to find the Boy-Wonder has moved her arm so it was laced through his and he was gently rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Do not mock their size, they are a mighty warrior race and do not appreciate people staring. You saw what marks they left on Starfire," Batman warned. The team nodded nervously as they followed Robin and Starfire inside.

"Guess we are the first ones UGH!" Beastboy groaned as Batman's foot collided with his stomach and he doubled over.

"Great Ta, we welcome you to breakfast," Starfire's voice translated into their ears as she spoke the language of Velkor. The team looked around but found no one.

"You presence is greatly welcomed Koriand'r as is your future King. I assume this is he?" a small grasshopper sized man, with three eyes, walked forward on the table.

"Yes but as you have been informed he can understand you through the translator Tamaran has provided but he does not speak your native tongue," Starfire politely reminded him as she rested her head on his shoulder and began to run her fingers along his forarm giving Robin butterflies and he smiled.

"You shall translate I assume?" Ta asked as he sat himself down crossing his legs on the edge of the table.

"Of course, please warriors of Earth join us breakfast will be slightly delayed as the guards see to safety issues." Starfire nodded as she guided Robin to sit in front of Ta leaving a chair to Robin's right which Batman quickly slid into. The rest of the team filled the chairs left.

"How is the mighty Grand Ruler?" Ta asked.

"He shall forcibly be made to rest, as to let the poison run its course." Starfire nodded.

"Let us see to more pressing matters; the planet is in strong hands." Batman directed the conversation.

"Of course a joyous occasion has occurred! A union between two warriors!" Ta jumped up and kissed Starfire's cheek before turning towards Robin.

"You must have your hands full great warrior she must be an animal in bed," Ta winked at Robin slugging his shoulder with his tiny pea sized fist. Robin's chair began to fly towards Batman but he anticipated the force and pushed it back to the floor and Robin back in his seat. Starfire's eyes went wide for a moment but relaxed as her cheeks flushed but was surprised Robin casually controlled the situation.

"I prefer to keep our time on a personal level as to honor and respect the beauteous warrior that I now call mine," Robin winked taking Starfire's hand in his. Cyborg and Beastboy's jaws would have dropped had Raven's powers not kept them in place while Starfire translated Robin's words to Ta. Ta nodded and walked back to his chair as Robin controlled the urge to rub the tiny spot on his arm that felt like a dozen bullets had been shot at in one time.

"Powerful words my friend! I cannot lie and tell you it would not be a pleasure for any man to enjoy," Ta stated walking back towards Robin, eyebrows raised. Robin felt Batman's hand on his thigh and his fingers quickly using sign language and signing the letters "D.E.F.E.N.D". Robin slid his arm around Starfire's shoulders and brought his other first to the table setting it down with a slight force.

"A pleasure I will defend against any man who would chose to desire what I am now transfixed with." Robin replied with a stern smile holding it in place as Starfire translated her eyes dancing between the two men. Ta listened to Starfire's words before holding his small belly and laughing merrily.

"I like you young prince! You remind me of myself at such a young age. Be warned my wife's ladies in waiting will take a liking to you I fear," He laughed as he put his fist forward and fist bumped Robin's knuckle with still was clenched into a fist atop the table.

"The great warrior is quiet handsome. I wish to see his ass!" Starfire's voice giggled and the Titans flipped their heads to stare at her.

"May I introduce to you his lovely wife Mev and her many ladies in waiting. The Velkors have the gift of mimicking any voice they desire. They pull the sound out through your heart, if you keep one close enough they shall hear it." Starfire's real voice explained as Mev and her ladies joined Ta.

"Ta you mustn't tease the young couple, you always try to challenge any man who has taken an interest in making a union." Mev shook her head kissing her husband on the hand.

"I simply love to see the fire in their eyes. She," Ta motioned to Starfire, "Is in fear her warrior will be made uncomfortable that he will leave." Ta stated seriously as he walked over to the princess and stared deep in her eyes. "But her fire is none the less there she is transfixed with this boy."

"You must be hungry breakfast will be along shortly." Starfire stated with a cautious smile.

"Yes, yes dear you mustn't worry about us we do not mind waiting, but as for this one. This one I find most intriguing." He responded walking casually in front of Robin his hands held behind his back as he made his way. "Tell me my dear, do you see it as clearly as I do?"

"Yes Ta it is worse with this one, now leave the two alone." Mev chided.

"You, young warrior, I can see it in your eyes, your heart," Ta patted Robin's chest. "You would die for her. You cannot live without her, you should be careful of that warrior." Ta nodded seriously before walking down the table.

"Ah please princess, tell me why I have lost my gift with this one." Ta asked as he approached Cyborg.

"He is half machine, half human Great Ta," Starfire answered as Robin drew circles on the back of her hand, watching Ta.

"I sense that you have given up on love but it has found you warrior of the machine. Alas I cannot see where the love lies as your eye I need to see is hidden in red. But I sense in these eyes in mustn't be far away," He grinned as he found Batgirl's.

"Ta you mustn't push. Let feelings run their course before you run them to ruin," Mev ordered, apologizing for her husband.

"One more my dear," Ta announced as he walked towards Raven and Beastboy. The team winced as Raven's dark eyes flashed angrily.

"Great Ta! Please I must ask you a favor!" Starfire announced quickly jumping from her seat.

"Oh? The great Princess asks a favor? I am intrigued." He stated as he walked back towards the couple; Cyborg, Batgirl, and Beastboy sighing in relief.

"I wish to ask your wife for a reading, but would not think of asking without your permission Great Ta." Starfire bowed her head in respect as she sat back in her chair.

"A request I assume you know must be honored in private if she is willing." Ta responded with a smile.

"Yes of course."

"Mev?" Ta asked turning around. Mev's ladies in waiting backed away from her as Mev softly nodded her head.

"With fire like yours I would be honored for the opportunity." Mev bowed her head in response.

"The women of Velkor are more in tune with the hearts and eyes of union," Ta explained to the Titans.

"Breakfast is served!" A solider announced as a platter was brought to each chair.

"We feast!" Ta proclaimed as he sat down.

"Warrior of Earth perhaps you would like to symbolize your union with a duel against a Velkor warrior?" Ta asked as he bit into his food jerking his teeth towards Robin.

"Nothing would honor me more," Robin responded as he took a firm bite of his food back at Ta.

"A duel it is warrior! I am amazed at your integrity, but do not think we will take you lightly," Ta warned ripping into his food again.

"I would be upset if you did," Robin stated back ripping into his food with force.

"Oh Ta, Warrior Robin let the poor Princess Koriand'r eat." Mev laughed as Starfire had yet to eat for she had been quickly translating.

"Of course my apologies I seemed to have become enamored with your Warrior," Ta tipped his cup to Starfire as he sat back down to eat. "K.I.S.S.H.A.N.D" Batman signed quickly onto Robin's thigh as he casually ate. Starfire had already moved her hand closer to Robin's noticing Batman's glance. Robin set his fork down and picked Starfire's hand up gently. He locked eyes with her smiling refusing to break it as he lifted her hand gently to his lips and placed his lips on it. Robin's smile was no longer an act as a soft pink hinted the edge of Starfire's cheeks and she smiled in return nodding.

"Oh Ta, to be young again," Mev gasped bringing her hand to her mouth watching the two.

"A pure symbol of one they perform and a pure symbol of one they are." He agreed.

The group finished eating making small talk before they rose.

"Until we meet again," Ta and Mev bowed. "For now we have scheduled communications with planets asking of our thoughts on this situation." Ta stated smiling.

"A communication I assure will run as smooth as the fire in your eyes," Mev reassured them.

"We thank you for your assistance. A peace is all Tamaran and Earth desire." Starfire responded bowing in return the rest of the team bowing with her. Ta took one jump and landed on Robin's shoulder.

"Until we meet again my friend," he reached down using his feet to cling to Robin's shoulder and placed a hand on his heart. Starfire moved Robin's hand just below Ta so Ta could slide down and hold Ta while he held his hand on Robin's chest. Starfire nodded for him to mimic back as Robin used his finger on Ta's. Ta gazing into Robin's eyes and Robin staring back into Ta's three eyes. Since they were closer Robin noticed Ta was very much human like except that his third eye was where his nose should be.

"Until we meet again, I am thrilled to have found strength such as yours to side with us in honor and friendship." Robin nodded.

"Strong words from a strong bond we shall seal with our hearts. Remember never to push this aside rather use it for strength." Ta sternly told Robin before he quickly jumped back to the table standing next to his wife. They then turned and jumped and were gone.

"Oh my gut still hurts," Beastboy whined holding his stomach.

"Nice moves," Cyborg elbowed Robin.

"He did great," Superman added.

"But will it work?" Batgirl asked.

"The Velkors are a very soul sensitive people they found your bond to be true," Raven informed them.

"It went well, they will inform the planets and we move from there!" Starfire floated with glee turning her back to the table and staring at Batman seriously before placing her hands on the side of Robin's face softly and kissing him quickly. Robin noticed a man hiding in the very back of the room and he slipped his hands around Starfire's waist and pulled her into him.

"Titans defend," Superman whispered as Batman took to the shadows. Robin's eyes slitted open as he and Starfire kept kissing. He was prepared to flip her around and defend her if he needed too. The titans appeared to be mildly chatting and snickering at the young couple but were standing ready to attack or defend if the situation arose.

"Oh Robin we will be victorious!" Starfire proclaimed as she rested her head on his shoulder letting his arms hold her tightly.

"I told you we would be as long as we stayed together." Robin replied as he watched Batman drop behind the shadow and pick him up by the collar.

"I thought we put you in prison." Batman growled slamming the figure against the wall. Robin pushed Starfire behind him and stood in an attack stance with the rest of the Titans forming around them.

"Robin he is the man who I was thrown into," Starfire gasped wishing she could throw the cuff across the room. She felt powerless with it.

"Who are you?" Batman growled.

"I am from Tamaran's neighboring planet Balk, we came merely to watch the new couple and to witness the young princess was strong and in health." The man's voice shook as Batman held a blade against his throat.

"Your leader chose to remain neutral," Batman growled.

"He chose to remain so until evidence could be seen. Now that it has been seen, if I am not permitted to leave they will assume you took my life. Tamaran does not need another enemy at the moment," The man warned.

"You have betrayed Tamaran before," Starfire hissed being forced by Robin to stay behind him.

"Then you will order your man to stand down or we will be more inclined to act with such dignity again." The man snickered. "Or perhaps you could tempt me to give my King a more enticing review," he purred licking his lips. Starfire cringed behind Robin wishing for any power to pass through the cuff of Xau'l and let her use it. Robin kept her tightly pressed to his back as his glare became darker.

"You will leave now and show respect where it is due," Batman snapped. "GUARDS!" He exclaimed as a dozen appeared in the room in seconds. "See the Balk outside and back home." The guards nodded and roughly escorted the man outside.

"I want my other accomplice released!" The man shouted as he was forced out of the room.

"At least we know who they were," Cyborg stated as Batgirl nodded.

"I thought he almost beat Batman up? Why was Batman all strong now?" Beastboy asked.

"The effects of the smoke have a longer lasting effect unless a remedy is administrated. We have not presented them with one so they are powerless until the next moon arises." Starfire explained.

"Good eyes Koriand'r," Superman said.

"Yeah good kiss too," Cyborg snickered, laughing as Batgirl rolled her eyes at him.

"It saved us from their union being made into a lie," Raven added.

"The Velkors will take care of communications for a few days which gives us time to train." Batman informed the group.

"Yes it will be beneficial for everyone to learn a few of the tricks other species will perform." Starfire added itching to take off her cuff.

"Superman the training room is down the hall first left , first room on the right take everyone there. I need to a have a word with Starfire.

"I'm not leaving her," Robin stated seriously.

"You will for now." Batman ordered.

"He will find out about Shorlack eventually," Raven's thoughts pushed into Batman's head causing him to jump.

"I'm not leaving her," he stated again pulling Starfire into him.

"Starfire we need to discuss these fairy tales with or without Robin." Batman warned.

"No we do not. We should allow Robin ample time to train. We should leave." Starfire urged struggling to pull Robin's arms off of her.

"Starfire he won't be mad, he will understand." Batgirl's voice caused everyone to freeze.

"He will be upset. He is upset if anyone is injured that he could have prevented. He will be very angry with me," Starfire whispered still struggling to get Robin to let go of her.

"No he won't," She softly said placing a hand just above her shoulder. "I'd give you a small hug but I don't want to be engaged to you," she smiled.

"It's your call," Batman shrugged as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Star?" Robin asked.

"Come on Star what's up?" Beastboy asked.

"Little lady don't leave us out, we are here to help you can't stop us." Cyborg smiled. Superman politely shut the door and stood against it to keep anyone coming in, out.

"Shorlack is no fairy tale," Starfire sighed. "It is a call for battle."

"One I need removed from your stubborn head, if you're parents knew what you were thinking..." Batman's voice trailed off.

"I mentioned it merely as oh the earth slang escapes me," she sighed leaning into Robin looking more exhausted than before. Robin supported her weight without her knowing; letting her speak. Batgirl's glare told him enough to keep his mouth shut unless it was helpful.

"Try Star," he smiled.

"As the options last decided?"

"Last option," Robin smiled resisting the urge to kiss the side of her head. There was no reason to, no one in the rom needed to be deceived but her hair smelled so good and she was so tired he could tell. She still hadn't slept since her fake kidnapping and it was wearing on her, even her earth slang was beginning to waver.

"Yes thank you, as a last option. Shorlack would simply call out to the Citadel a battle. A 1 against 1 battle. I would challenge my former master who still claims to own me. I would fight for freedom not just for myself but for everything. I merely suggested it as a simple thought." Starfire sighed.

"Robin can shake this idea out of you since you won't listen to me." Batman stated walking towards the door. Superman stepped out of the way and let Batman exit.

"Please Robin do not have the anger with me," Starfire turned around and buried her face in his chest.

"Rob man," Cyborg warned shaking his head.

"Maybe we should handle this," Beastboy suggested.

"She is exhausted, stay calm," Raven's voice pushed into his head and Batgirl's eyes said enough without her speaking.

"I've got this don't worry," Robin assured them. "Hey Star? Star? Look at me." He said lifting her chin. Her whole face screamed exhaustion.

"Robin I will not give myself to them, but if matters end for the worst I was suggesting a solution." Starfire whispered.

"I'm not mad Star, but you need to trust us Star even if it looks grim you can't give up we will win." Robin stated firmly.

"Sometimes I don't see how."

"Star listen to me you haven't slept in days, you are exhausted. Have you forgotten our first ally?" Robin smirked.

"Ta was very taken with you,"

"See together we can do this. No more ideas of sacrifice. No man owns you, no being owns you. You don't have to fight for your freedom because you are already free."

"Yeah besides you have us, stop pushing us out little lady." Cyborg smiled.

"Yeah Star! I'm ready let's do this! Let me at them I'll punch the goones!" Beastboy shouted.

"We've got your back Starfire," Batgirl agreed and Raven simply nodded.

"I thank you friends."

"You need rest Koriand'r," Superman interrupted the team, still guarding the door.

"We shall do the training first and the relaxation at a later time."

"Star, Robin is holding you up because you are about to fall over just go take a nap," Beastboy laughed.

"I purpose a challenge. If I am able to defeat any of you in combat I will not be sent away as a mere child." Starfire smiled.

"Fine, beat Robin. No Batman!" Beastboy exclaimed. Batman walked in upon hearing his name.

"If I defeat Batman I will not be forced into my room?" Starfire's eyes shined.

"I'm not taking the challenge. She will win. She's better than you think." Batman stated walking back out, not amused. The rest of the group followed as Beastboy was still snickering.

"Robin I challenge you to a duel," she smiled as Robin refused to let go of her afraid she would fall. She was so tired. Robin was even impressed with his ability to hold his temper when Starfire was talking about battling for her freedom. He didn't want to fight Starfire he was afraid his anger might hurt her. He wanted to be put in a room with her former master and let his anger out on him.

"Yo, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah? Oh, fine Star but it'll just be the first to pin the other down, three seconds. I don't want to hurt you."

"I accept your terms and understand."

"Big mistake," Batman snickered as they entered the training facility.

AN: If you reviewed or sent me a pm on the story I mentioned you below!

**AN IMPORTANT: Is there anything anyone wants to see in this story let me know. I love adding random parts you guys want. A quote or a scene or something funny or awkward. It stretches me as a writer trying to add it in so please tell me!**

AN: Hope ya liked it. I'm going to say I have to have 10 reviews before I update again Reviews mean a lot to me and let me know that I'm going down a road you guys like with this. So 10 reviews and I update. I have a lot of people just on story alert and no one reviewing so I'm going to wait. Thanks for reading!

BellaXStarfire7745321: Thanks! Glad you are reading! Thanks for reviewing!

**Craziblumonkey: I'm glad you are so excited. Thanks for the review! **

FlamingIceWolfGirl: I have so much fun writing for you you have been with me forever! Thanks for reviewing!

**KoriCarrigan: Lol is that a good or bad thing? "Intresting!" Anyways thanks for reviewing!**

NollasBlack: Aw I'm great how are you? Thanks for reading hope you liked this! Let me know if you want to see anything at all! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rite4fun: Oh I hope I didn't upset you by thanking you for your review in a message. I go back every once in awhile and thank the reviewers I fear might be gone. I want people to like my story since you guys are the ones reading it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it, the next chapter we see a little bit of Robin (SPOILER ALERT: in his typical "I am Robin of Gotham player freak out mode)**

Sesshomarubyheart: Lol that exciting? Well I'm glad that means I'm doing a good job! If you have anything you want to add please tell me I love adding little things fans want!

**Starlight3395: Thanks for sending the pm! I'm glad you enjoy reading it! Please review! **

Teentitansluver: Thanks! Glad you took the time to read! Thanks for reviewing!

**xSmielage: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR YOU! I'm so glad you love this! If you have any ideas or little things you want to see in here let me know I love adding things for you guys! You make me want to keep writing! Thanks for Reviewing!**


	17. It All Went Dark

AN: Something happened cuz I messed up and moved chapters around so people can't review so I shall simply give you the next chapter as a freebee. Luck you! Anyways I'm working on fixing my previous chapters so bear with me as I fix the grammer. END AN:

_"Fine, beat Robin. No Batman!" Beastboy exclaimed. Batman walked in upon hearing his name._

_ "If I defeat Batman I will not be forced into my room?" Starfire's eyes shined._

_ "I'm not taking the challenge. She will win. She's better than you think." Batman stated walking back out, not amused. The rest of the group followed as Beastboy was still snickering._

_ "Robin I challenge you to a duel," she smiled as Robin refused to let go of her afraid she would fall. She was so tired. Robin was even impressed with his ability to hold his temper when Starfire was talking about battling for her freedom. He didn't want to fight Starfire he was afraid his anger might hurt her. He wanted to be put in a room with her former master and let his anger out on him._

_ "Yo, Rob?" Cyborg asked._

_ "Yeah? Oh, fine Star but it'll just be the first to pin the other down, three seconds. I don't want to hurt you."_

_ "I accept your terms and understand."_

_ "Big mistake," Batman snickered as they entered the training facility._

The team entered the training room to find it had everything and more. Every workout equipment from earth and other galaxies to the left, a pool, hot tub, and sauna to the right, and a football stadium front and center for battles and fights.

"You cannot see it currently but there is a spa behind the football field to relax away injuries or tired bodies." Starfire added as she and Batman casually walked in while everyone else's eyes bulged open.

"You're suit and most of your weapons Robin, have been kept in the armory near the spa. It is under heavy guard we will head there first. Batgirl has the rest of your tools." Batman stated removing Starfire's cuff and placing it in his pocket. Starfire smiled and floated above them giddy to be in the air.

"I shall inform the guard of our arrival for Robin's attire and weapons," she said quickly flying off. The team smiled as she soared.

"She's happiest in the air." Cyborg smiled before picking up Batgirl and running towards the gym. "We'll be along in a minute! I have to check this out!"

"Raven can we? Please, please, please," Beastboy begged taking Raven's sigh as a yes and dragged her off to the hot tub.

"Raven, Batgirl! Have them on the field in fifteen minutes!" Batman ordered after them.

"Is Koriand'r safe in here if we let her off on her own?" Superman asked.

"Yes in here only Tamaranians are the only ones allowed entrance. Unless invited by someone of royal blood. In here we only need to watch for attempts on Robin's life." Batman answered.

"Mine?"

"Yes, not everyone wants you to marry the princess. There is a group who would rather see themselves dead than have a warrior from Earth ascend the throne." Superman nodded and remained by Robin and Batman's side as they made their way to the armory.

(WITH BB & RAE)

Raven watched as Beastboy had transformed into a water bug and had taken to skating atop the pool water for Raven's amusement.

"Yes Beastboy, very clever." Raven shook her head watching him glide atop the water. She resisted the urge to smile as she allowed her powers to create waves each bigger than the last. The little green bug's eyes became huge as it engulfed him and a big strong fish took his place. The fish jumped from the water into a crow and landed on the deck next to Raven as Beastboy.

"That was not funny," Beastboy laughed smacking his head to get water out of his ear.

"I found it amusing," Raven snickered the grin barley breaking her solemn face. Beastboy jumped up and down pointing.

"I saw that! I saw it I saw it! You think I'm funny! I'm funny! You love the little green guy!" He danced around as Raven pulled her hook back up and crossed her arms. "Raven can I ask you a question?" Beastboy asked still smiling.

"If you must."

"Can you sense every one of us, right now?"

"Yes if I concentrate." She answered suspiciously.

"Okay, what's Cyborg feeling?"

"Embarassed."

"Batgirl?"

"Surprised and cocky." Raven answered raising her eyebrows.

"Batman!" Beastboy asked frowning darkly.

"Suspicious."

"Superman?"

"Surprised and a little jealous."

"You?"

"Content for the moment."

"Okay I'll take that, me?"

"Amused."

"Starfire?"

"Nervous."

"Robin?"

"None of your business. He asked me never to share his thoughts or feelings unless necessary. He respects what I need and I respect what he needs."

"Wait a second…Batman suspicious, superman surprised, Starfire nervous… are they in trouble?" Beastboy asked getting ready to move.

"No they are in the armory talking about the upcoming battle between Robin and Starfire."

"Oh gottcha. So about Robin is he… happy about all of this? I know we tease him but is he okay?" Beastboy asked cautiously.

"He doesn't know how he feels about everything happening. He is playing his part well as her fiancé , but doesn't understand what to do with his emotions."

"How can he not understand? You just live them." Beastboy stated honestly.

"Look who he was raised by. Robin acts of off what he sees, not what he feels. Throwing Starfire at him, he responds fairly well."

"Except when he blows up at her and feels even worse," Beastboy interrupted.

"True, but they are good for each other. He is learning as much as she is. But he was trained to keep everyone out; whereas Starfire's powers fuel off of emotion and keeping everyone in. They help balance each other out."

"What about us? We are good friends, right? I mean if you were to analyze us like we weren't who we are and we were someone else so you were analyzing us like we were watching us." Beastboy finished scratching his head.

"We are, I suppose. You chose to live life as it happens, in the moment, not really thinking too far into the future, where as I prepare for the future and I," she paused.

"You?" Beastboy asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't live for the moment I live to prepare what is to come."

"So we are a good mix then." Beastboy decided smiling.

(WITH CYBORG AND BATGIRL)

"Wow! I need to get Starfire to get us one of these for the T-Tower!" Cyborg gawked looking around at the hundreds of different machines.

"Why? We don't even know how to use some of them." Batgirl replied poking a squishy piece of equipment that shot out a yellow ball into her face as soon as she poked it. "AH!" She screamed dodging it as it smashed into the wall behind her.

"That's for reflexes!" Cyborg teased.

"Close range reflexes."

"This looks like a treadmill!" he announced jumping onto it. "Now how to make it start?" he wondered aloud as she unknowingly shrunk into the machine.

"Cyborg get out! It's something like quick sand!" Batgirl shouted.

"AH! I can't move my legs!" He exclaimed flailing his arms about trying to move but was sunk down to his knees. "GET STARFIRE!"

"There isn't time, hold on!" Batgirl commanded as she reached into her belt and fired her grappling hook into the machine and waited for it to latch onto his foot. She then ran towards the squishy machine and the other end around it forcing it to expel many yellow balls into Cyborg.

"This is your brilliant idea?" He screamed now being covered in yellow paint.

"Patience!" She ordered as the line pulled tight and his shrinking stopped. She ran back towards Cyborg and tied her spare grappling hook around him avoiding the yellow paint balls exploding on him. "Press this button, NOW!" She shouted backing up. Cyborg pressed the button and the hook latched onto the ceiling and yanked him out.

"AHHHH!" Cyborg screamed as he was propelled into the ceiling. Batgirl retracted her original grappling hook from the squishy machine making it stop as she stared up at Cyborg.

"Now come down," she said trying not to laugh as his whole body, minus his feet, was covered in yellow paint.

"If I knew how, don't you think I would?" He asked upset clinging to the wire for dear life.

"Oh brother," She laughed launching herself up towards him.

"So you come here often?" Cyborg asked his eyes squinted shut.

"Ya know if I'm in the mood for a new paint job," Batgirl joked.

"Very funny. Now woman…get…me…DOWN!" Cyborg screamed.

"Barley release your thumb from the switch. Still hold it down but if you slowly release it, it will lower you to the ground. The faster you release it,"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Cyborg shouted as he plummeted to the ground.

"The faster you fall to the ground." Batgirl laughed as she slowly descended.

"Yeah next time I'll listen to all the instructions," Cyborg stood up embarrassed trying to brush off the paint but found it was already dry. He looked up and saw Batgirl descending to the ground but the only thing he could stare at was her butt. She was very fit and that leather was so nice he didn't notice his mouth open a little as she neared the floor.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Batgirl asked surprised.

"No, I was was seeing how it was done. Good work. Thanks for the help." Cyborg cleared his throat.

"You were looking at my butt." Batgirl announced feeling cocky, as she recoiled both her grappling hooks.

"No I was was was…" Cyborg trailed off.

"It's all good, next time just don't get caught." Batgirl grinned as she walked away. "Come on Batman gets mad if we are late."

"We have six more minutes." Cyborg stated hurrying after her trying not to look at her butt.

"Batman is always early if we aren't as well, we'll be late." She insisted as they exited the room to find Raven and Beastboy a few steps ahead of them on their way, Raven dragging Beastboy who looked longingly back at the pool and hot tub.

"But Rae I never got in the hot tub," he whined, his eyes watery.

(WITH BAT, SMAN, ROB & STAR)

Batman, Superman, and Robin entered the armory to find Starfire already admiring one of many weapons as she politely spoke with a soldier in Tameranian. Robin immediately walked past her straight towards his utility belt he saw hanging on a wall in the back. He smiled as he clicked it around his waist.

"You might want to put on this first," Batman chided as he tossed Robin his uniform.

"How's he holding up?" Superman asked Batman as Robin walked out of the armory and towards the bathroom.

"For now I'd say fairly well which is surprising. It won't last long, he is too young for this. He acts on impulsion still not thinking clearly at times."

"Do you give him enough credit? For learning new cultures and pretending to be future King he is doing surprisingly well." Superman chided.

"I raised him and I know him, this fight will tear his focus away from what's important, Earth and Tamaran's safety." Batman snapped.

"Bruce I don't understand how. Let me help, you don't have to let me in but you do have to let me help it's not just something of yours at stake here."

"Starfire will defeat him in their duel, she has been holding back on earth. If she loses here her status will be put to shame she will refuse to lose."

"Which will anger Robin and push the two away," Superman understood.

"No, it won't. He will push her away. Robin thrives right now on protecting her. His emotions are unstable and he does not like for people to know what he is feeling. If he closes up it will put her in danger and he won't even care." Batman hung his head and for the first time looked as exhausted as Starfire.

"What can I do?" Superman asked.

"I don't know yet, but when the time comes protect Starfire at all costs, if she dies Earth and Tamaran are doomed." Batman answered softly.

"I will let no one near her; and Robin? When he, as you predict, pulls away?" Superman asked.

"You didn't understand what I said. Starfire's powers are based on emotion when he kills her on the inside she will be powerless. She loves him you can see it clear as day. Do whatever it takes to keep her emotions in check and protect her; leave Robin to me."

"Batman you need to rest as much as she does." Superman's voice rippled with concern.

"When there is time we will." Batman replied squeezing Superman's shoulder in a small show of gratitude before he stood up tall his face dark and emotionless.

"Batman may I ask a question?" Starfire asked from across the room as she gracefully pulled on the string of a bow and arrow.

"Of course," he responded both he and Superman walking towards her.

"Why did you not tell me?" She asked quietly looking around cautiously. "Why did he not tell me?"

"He does not remember." Batman answered honestly. "Nor does he need too."

"He is the boy who saved me when I was a small child. He saved me the night my parents were murdered. You were both here and you did not think to tell me?" Starfire asked, her eyes glowing bright green.

"Control your emotions," Batman cautioned as Starfire was dangerously close to breaking the bow string.

"Why? I demand to know. Why you have kept this secret from me. You would not let me tell anyone I knew you from my past."

"It was for your safety and his." He answered seriously.

"Yet Robin already should have remembered!" Starfire asked her voice between hurt and confused.

"Remembered what Star?" Robin asked walking back into the room in his uniform and belt clipped around his waist.

"Nothing friend Robin, it is of no importance." Starfire answered offering Robin a small curtsy.

"Starfire, please tell me. Wait, why are you bowing? Am I supposed too? Is that what I forgot?" Robin asked quickly bowing to one knee for Starfire.

"No, no Robin," She giggled pulling him back to standing. "A queen, future or present, must always bow for her warrior; which at this present time is you. I apologize switching back and forth between our friendship and engagement is challenging.

"It's okay Star I think it is too but we are doing pretty good so far. At least I think so," he chuckled nervously.

"You are doing wonderful Robin."

"Now what did I forget this time?" Robin sighed his back facing Starfire and his back to Batman and Superman that he did not see Batman shake his head at Starfire.

"You have forgotten our duel," She forced a smile.

"No…I just changed. Let's get this over with so you have to take a nap you really need one," he laughed grabbing her hand and pulling her along. "I'll go easy on ya."

"Should we stop this?" Superman asked.

"It's inevitable," Batman replied following after the two. The four walked out and towards the field where they found Batgirl, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven walking towards them.

"Dude this is going to be sweet!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Do we get popcorn?"

"Alright first to pin the other down for three seconds wins! Both shoulders must be on the ground for the count to start!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Robin are you ready?"

"Bring it." He smirked.

"Starfire are you ready?" Cyborg asked as Raven, Beastboy, Batman, Superman, and Batgirl sat in the grass behind him.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted her eyes growing wide as she jumped forward flying at full speed towards him. The team barely had time to turn and look before Starfire had already pushed Robin out of the way and was now hurling back towards the direction she came from as if she had been punched in the stomach and crashed into the bleachers across the field.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted stumbling to his feet but Batman already had his hand on Robin's shoulder and pushed him behind him before the boy could react.

"Raven, Batgirl, get to Starfire. The rest of you defend. Robin you are not allowed to fight, do not forget." Batman snapped as Beastboy, Cyborg, and Superman formed a circle around him. Starfire flew up from the bleachers before the girls could reach her and was already flying full speed back towards the boys.

"Act like the duck!" Starfire shouted throwing her starbolts at their heads.

"She means get down! Duck!" Robin shouted pulling Batman and Superman down as Cyborg and Beastboy had already ducked figuring out what she meant. A few of her bolts shot over their heads but one of them hit something in midair and sent it crashing to the ground. Raven was right behind her and trapped it in her powers not allowing it to move.

"You are the worst of cowards attacking an unprepared warrior as he engages in a duel with another opponent." Starfire shouted in another language their ear pieces quickly translating for them. The team all walked towards the black blob Raven held and they saw a tiny grasshopper sized man with three eyes, one where his nose ought to be.

"You failed to defeat the Princess in a fair duel so you attack her King?" Batman shouted allowing Starfire to translate. "Calm her down do not let you eagerness to fight cause you to forget your duties," he whispered. Robin nodded and angrily stormed over towards her pulling her gently back a few steps.

"My honor was destroyed by a worthless Troq!" The man screamed struggling against Raven's powers as Starfire gasped. Robin stormed forward and went to slap the man's face but realized his hand was too big and he would probably decapitate the man. He hesitated for a moment before gently flicking the man's head.

"No one calls her that! You will apologize!" Robin hissed as Starfire softly translated.

"What is the meaning of this? So many attacking only one?" Ta asked jumping up from no where and appearing on Robin's shoulder.

"Great Ta! He attacked Robin but before he could I put myself in his path receiving the blow. We merely have detained him for the moment." Starfire quickly explained.

"You are a dishonor! No warrior of mine shall attack unless under my authority! Your bruised ego has caused you shame and dishonor. You shall be made into a servant for the Future King and Princess Koriand'r until I see you are fit for the title of warrior." Ta proclaimed. "Please forgive my man Warrior," Ta bowed towards Robin's ear. "Apologize for your language towards not only a lady but a Princess!" Ta exclaimed jumping in place on Robin's shoulder.

"My apologies your highness," the small man whimpered.

"We came to train but now we have come to seek forgiveness."

"And you have it, no harm has been done as long as she is alright from the attack." Robin answered walking towards Starfire as she translated.

"You have received damage?" Ta asked concerned.

"Only my pride," Starfire smiled.

"Not pride you sacrificed yourself to receive pain meant for your partner. That is honorable not prideful." Ta nodded pushing Robin's arm onto Starfire's chest and nodding for Starfire to do the same. Robin did not have time to admire Ta's strength at moving his entire arm by merely using a small piece of his shoulder. Robin was more concerned about Starfire slapping him across the face as Robin's hard was now against the very middle of her chest. Starfire smiled for Ta and quickly mouthed the word "STAY" to Robin.

"You hold each other's hearts, never let go. Warrior please your face is blazing with red fire. Were you injured?" Ta asked noticing Robin's deep red blush.

"He is well your greatness." Starfire smiled removing Robin's hand. "On Earth that is an act towards mating," Starfire explained. "One that is done, but only in the privacy of one's room. He does not know the meaning of it on your planet."

"My apologies Mighty Warrior Robin for offending your traditions, on my planet it is a sign of being bonded together through faith and trust. On my world if someone else makes another set of companions perform this act it means he deeply values their loyalty and friendship. I feel as if you were my brother. Nothing more is meant I apologize." Ta sadly hung his head.

"I do not know what to say so I'm hoping if I keep talking sincerely like this that you will know what to say to the little perv, but I don't know the customs for this. Please help me fix this. I'm sorry I messed up I wasn't expecting it, what was I supposed to do he had me all up on you and I'm trying but that was unexpected and," Robin rambled quickly but stopped when he was interrupted by Starfire.

"Great Ta," Starfire translated. "Robin thanks you for your brotherhood and warmly welcomes it. He would like to show you the Earth way for friends to make permanent brotherly bonds. Where on your planet pushing fists together means you say goodbye on Earth it is done by true friends and is called the "Fist of Bumps." Robin wishes to combine both traditions into your new alliance from your world and his.

"What a splendid idea! We shall deem it the Heart Bump! This will catch on you shall see warrior of earth!" Ta smiled excitedly and jumped into Starfire's waiting hand.

"First you place your hand on the other's heart," Starfire made up shrugging at Robin and hoping she was doing okay. Robin smiled at her thanking her for changing the placement around. Starfire brought her hand and Ta close to Robin's chest and Ta place his hand on Robin's heart as Robin placed his finger on Ta's.

"Next you turn your fist back towards yourself and bump fists along the way," Starfire announced as Ta bumped Robin's pointer knuckle.

"Geela," Ta proclaimed as it translated for the group as "Brothers."

"Brothers," Robin nodded back.

"Please warrior of earth how do I show that I approve and honor your bond with the Princess?" Ta asked deeply curious.

"Tell him to push are hands together so we are holding hands." Robin said hoping it didn't sound as lame to Ta as it did to him. The heart thing sounded a lot more sincere and since they were such a species based on the heart he was afraid Ta would be upset at such a simple act.

"Robin says to gently place our hands together," Starfire started fishing in her head to make it sound more genuine. She wished Robin had given her something more to work with but she would make do with what she had, she had no choice. Ta nodded as moved Starfire's hand that was not holding up and grabbed Robin's arm until his hand was against Starfire's.

"Now you push them together until the fingers are laced," Starfire instructed. Ta nodded his brow scrunching in confusion as he did so.

"Such a small act is what I must do to inform you of how much I approve of your union?" Ta asked shaking his head in disapproval.

"Great Ta on Earth a great majority of humans do not hold any powers that aid them in their daily lives. They use their hands to make towers you and I would deem impossible. They scale mountains with such hands and create life with such hands. They heal, repair, clean, fix, and hold each other for strength and union with these hands. They value this symbol as a way to show their mate they chose to never let go," Starfire lied as she stepped closer to Robin locking eyes with him. "They vow to help aid the other with strength if they need it and to be joined in union forever with the lacing of the fingers." Starfire finished. Robin leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and was shocked to look down and see Ta sitting in Starfire's other hand crying his eyes out.

"What beauty from a simple gesture. One I shall no longer take for granted. You have taught me a new bond today. I thank you," Ta sniffled placing his hand on Robin's heart. Robin quickly let go of Starfire's hand and allowed him and Ta to perform their new "Heartbump."

"I must take my soldier and inform him of his new duties. He is yours to command until I deem him worthy to be my warrior again," Ta announced.

"We shall meet again soon," Starfire bowed at Ta as he jumped down and took his warrior by the arm and jumped away.

"Dude! I didn't know that's what holding hands meant!" Beastboy exclaimed staring at his hand. "Do you think if I try the heart thing on girls back home it'll work?"

"More like you'll get you grass stained butt kicked," Raven scoffed.

"Good work Koriand'r." Superman praised.

"You did not give me much to work with," Starfire shook her head teasingly at Robin.

"Now we know why Starfire handles all press announcements back home." Cyborg stated impressed.

"What did you expect Starfire? He made me go all up on you! I didn't have time to think of anything I'm not perfect at this like you. I wasn't raised a perfect princess on a perfect little world with perfect guards and a perfect castle!" Robin ranted.

"Control your breathing," Raven warned sensing his heart beginning to race.

"You did wonderful Robin, please do not do the beating up of yourself." Starfire tried to assure him.

"Robin," Batman's icy voice warned but Robin was far too upset. He had been forced into this and it was all coming at him at once.

"I'm not cut out for this! I should be at home finding Slade! This is not my life style! I wasn't raised to be this!" Robin threw his arms in the air and his head back. Robin was surprised to see the ceiling was creatively carved and beautifully designed. He couldn't make out what the others were saying to him anymore as he stared at that ceiling, there was something familiar about it something that should stick out to him but where was it? He wondered as he felt his body hit the grass below. Ah there it is: the small burnt spot on the right that disrupts the pattern, but why did he remember it? He wondered as his world went black.

AN: If you reviewed or sent me a pm on the story I mentioned you below!

**AN IMPORTANT: Is there anything anyone wants to see in this story let me know. I love adding random parts you guys want. A quote or a scene or something funny or awkward. It stretches me as a writer trying to add it in so please tell me!**

AN: Hope ya liked it. I'm going to say I have to have 10 reviews before I update again Reviews mean a lot to me and let me know that I'm going down a road you guys like with this. So 10 reviews and I update. I have a lot of people just on story alert and no one reviewing so I'm going to wait. Thanks for reading!

Sesshomarubyheart: I think I messed up something on chapter 16 when I deleted the AN that use to be chapter 3. Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you!

**Starlight3395: Thanks for sending the pm! I'm glad you enjoy reading it! Please review! **


	18. Always A Step Behind

AN: I was informed I did a poor job at describing Ta and Mev so I shall fix that here.

A Better Description Of Ta: He looks exactly like a man on Earth only about 4 inches tall like that of a grasshopper in size. He does not look like a grasshopper. He simply is the size of a grasshopper. He looks exactly like a human in every way, shape, and form except where his nose ought to be there is a third eye. He has dark hair and tan skin. His eyes are brown. He can read people's hearts through their eyes. He can tell if someone is lying.

A Better Description Of Mev: She looks exactly like a woman on Earth only about 3 inches tall like that of a smaller grasshopper in size. She does not look like a grasshopper. She simply is the size of a grasshopper. She looks exactly like a human in every way, shape, and form except where her nose ought to be there is a third eye. She has blonde hair and tan skin. Her eyes a blue. She can read people's hearts through their eyes. The females are twice as good at it than the males. She can tell if someone is lying.

* * *

><p><em>"What did you expect Starfire? He made me go all up on you! I didn't have time to think of anything I'm not perfect at this like you. I wasn't raised a perfect princess on a perfect little world with perfect guards and a perfect castle!" Robin ranted.<em>

_ "Control your breathing," Raven warned sensing his heart beginning to race._

_ "You did wonderful Robin, please do not do the beating up of yourself." Starfire tried to assure him._

_ "Robin," Batman's icy voice warned but Robin was far too upset. He had been forced into this and it was all coming at him at once._

_ "I'm not cut out for this! I should be at home finding Slade! This is not my life style! I wasn't raised to be this!" Robin threw his arms in the air and his head back. Robin was surprised to see the ceiling was creatively carved and beautifully designed. He couldn't make out what the others were saying to him anymore as he stared at that ceiling, there was something familiar about it something that should stick out to him but where was it? He wondered as he felt his body hit the grass below. Ah there it is: the small burnt spot on the right that disrupts the pattern, but why did he remember it? He wondered as his world went black._

(Outside the infirmary of Galfore and Robin)

"He's been out cold for two days. Rae, when will he wake up?" Beastboy asked slumped down on the floor leaning against the wall

"With Galfore's health in question and Robin out cold I'm afraid for Starfire." Cyborg whispered to Batgirl.

"Neither she nor Batman have slept now for 5 days." Batgirl agreed.

"They both refuse to eat and both blame themselves," Superman shook his head.

"I sense his mind in better form today he will awaken soon." Raven almost shouted before she composed her words into a calm statement as she leapt to her feet. The group ran inside to find Starfire still in the middle of both beds her head bowed in silence. Batman rarely had moved from his stance of looking outside the window but both jumped as Raven and the others ran in.

"He shall awaken in a matter of seconds," She announced stopping at the foot of his bead.

"Will there be any damage?" Batman asked turning towards them.

"No his body has rested and his mind recovered from the panic attack." Raven answered. Starfire quickly stood from her spot and bowed before departing from the room.

"Star," Beastboy shouted and ran after her.

"Look!" Batgirl gasped as Robin's eye fluttered open. The room went silent as Robin slowly opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light.

"The ceiling, I have seen it before. It was burnt from miss placed lazers aimed for the King as he tried to defend his queen. Why do I remember this?" Robin asked holding his head.

"It was just a dream take it easy," Batman assured him. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I think. What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Raven asked searching for any memory loss.

"I remember a fight. Starfire! Where is she? Did I hurt her?" Robin asked quickly sitting up, still holding tight to his head.

"She is fine, you did not fight her. You were about to when you met with Great Ta." Cyborg prompted.

"Oh yeah, the Heartbump; Wait I yelled at her didn't I? Why is she not here?" Robin asked.

"She was; she never left your side. She left moments before you awakened; she had matters to see too." Raven assured him.

"Who is with her? She has two more days with that cuff. Beastboy is gone? He is the only one protecting her?" Robin asked swinging his legs out of the bed.

"Robin you have been asleep for two days. Starfire's cuff was removed this morning the ceremony was detained until you were in better health." Raven stated calmly. "You had a panic attack from stress."

"Two days? I am to fight the Velkor warrior and the communications between worlds. She shouldn't have to do this alone." Robin groaned standing up.

"You are to rest and eat first. Once you have done so you can find her. Not sooner. Guards, Superman, Batgirl, Cyborg, Raven see he remains here." Batman ordered walking briskly out of the room.

* * *

><p>(WITH STAR AND BB)<p>

"Star or I mean Princess! Princess please don't leave me I'll get lost!" Beastboy exclaimed, hoping she would stop running.

"Please Beastboy return to Robin's side. I have been absent from my duties for two days, I must see to the Velkors, the other planets, and a meeting with messengers. A ceremony was scheduled today that I must thank the citizens for. I have much work that needs attending to warrior Beastboy. See you are well rested and enjoying yourself in the palace." Starfire slowed her pace until Beastboy had caught up with her.

"Can I stay with you? I won't say anything stupid I promise! We are Titans, we stick together." He smiled offering her a clumsy bow as he dipped below his knees causing Starfire to giggle.

"I haven't heard your real giggle for a long time. See I'm good for something. Let me come with you." Beastboy smiled.

"I cannot say no to you friend. You bring me such joy. If you are to come with me there are a few simple rules you must abide by." She warned.

"Of course! I won't let you down Star." Beastboy exclaimed excitedly.

"First you must not touch me under any circumstances unless ordered too. I cannot afford to explain a new engagement when I am already spoken for. Second you must not speak in these affairs unless spoken too and even then you must watch what you say. Anything can be used against you, Tamaran, and even the safety of Earth. Third you must bow before all royals and use their titles. I offer my apologies Beastboy but you must call me Princess never Star." She sighed.

"Don't worry Princess, I won't let you down. I'll help until Robin can again." Beastboy smiled as he bowed.

"Then we must depart for the city. We will need cloaks to disguise ourselves." Starfire stated walking down the hallway again.

"Why the city Star? I thought we had to tackle planets."

"We do friend, but first we must stop the rising threat on Robin's life. I have been informed, by warriors I trust, that the ones who wish to take Robin's life will meet tonight to plan their next attack. I plan on advancing upon them first."

"Shouldn't we get Batman or Superman?"

"No we must go alone. I shall not request you to follow me in these matters Beastboy, but if Batman or any of the others were to find out they would try and stop us. We are to act swiftly." Starfire stated firmly, her tone in full princess authority.

"I'm coming with StPrincess," Beastboy corrected as the two hurried off.

(IN THE INFIRMARY)

"Alright I've eaten the whole bowl of soup, now let me leave!" Robin exclaimed. He was upset to be bed stricken the moment he discovered he had been out for two days.

"He is mentally stable," Raven replied.

"Physically he checks out," Cyborg added as his scanners finished.

"So where do we go?" Superman asked.

"Batman still isn't responding," Batgirl stated, holding her bat communicator as she walked back in the room.

"Raven, Cyborg, see if one of you can track him; if not search for Starfire or Beastboy. Find one of them, I'm done sitting around." Robin ordered as he jumped out of bed and stretched his limbs.

"Are you sure you are okay? You freaked out on us. You mumbled a lot of things that…"Batgirl's voice trailed off.

"What did I say? Please tell me, no one else will. I need to know so I can fix it. What have I missed?" Robin snapped but softened his voice at the end to plead with her instead.

"After you hit the ground you blamed Starfire a lot for not telling you everything back on Earth. You were half conscious and Raven said delusional, but Starfire heard it all. She and Batman haven't slept or eaten for five days now. Galfore is on the mend but his recovery is still slow and any set back could kill him. Ta and Mev visited you and offered to handle anything Starfire needed until your recovery. They have helped bring a few more planets into our alliance, but it isn't enough yet." Batgirl updated Robin and he finished clipping on all his gear.

"Thanks, Cyborg anything? Raven?" Robin sighed shaking his head.

"Batman doesn't have a tracking device that I can find, and I'm having issues tracking Beastboy and Starfire. I'm getting something called "Fike" interference." Cyborg answered confused.

"Fike is a dust used to distort tracking devices on many outer world planets," Superman responded.

"Starfire is not allowing me to talk to her and Beastboy will only allow me in to say he won't let her get hurt but he is going to help protect Robin." Raven answered.

"Would they have gone to the Citadel?" Batgirl asked.

"No they aren't stupid enough to do that." Batman growled as he stormed in dragging a guard. "Tell them," he barked.

"I let the Princess and her green Warrior out of the palace ten minutes ago," he answered nervously. "They were wearing cloaks as they left."

"Why did they leave?" Robin asked coming within inches of the guards face.

"There are rumors the group who poisoned Grand Ruler Galfore had intended it to poison you, Warrior Robin. The group is angry with the union to take place and they vow to kill you Warrior. The Princess threatened my ranking if I told anyone, Please do not tell her I told you." The man begged.

"Where did they go?" Batman and Robin barked at the same time.

"I do not know. There are rumors that the group meets tonight to begin their ultimate plan to end the Warriors life. There are also vague rumors that the group is run by the Princess' sister, Blackfire but that has not been yet proven."

"We have to find them, Raven try harder. Make Beastboy talk." Robin ordered.

"There is more Warriors of Earth. There is a rumor that no one has yet proved true, but it states the group, if truly run by Blackfire, is acting from the orders of the Citadel itself."

"She teamed up with them once, but they betrayed her. Why do they talk of how she will team up with the Citadel again?" Batman asked shaking the man.

"People are saying she would rather she be in slavery than her sister, the lovely Princess, to remain alive and filled with the Earthen happiness."

"Find them!" Robin snapped.

* * *

><p>(WITH STAR &amp; BB)<p>

"You will not be found the coward if you turn back Warrior." Starfire tried to persuade her friend to leave yet again.

"Don't worry we can handle this. But it wouldn't hurt if we had backup after that encounter back there."

"There is no time, we have arrived." Starfire answered floating to the roof of a building. Beastboy turned into a crow and quickly joined her. Starfire held her finger to her lips to tell Beastboy to stay quiet as she slowly burnt a hole in the roof which allowed them to see into the building where they viewed a few men below.

"The first I do not recognize, the second is my most trusted informant. The third I recognize as a part of my current loyal guard, apparently gone rogue." Starfire whispered.

"I thought you said the men would be here!" The stranger roared.

"I do not know where they are. I informed them that you both called a meeting. You are in charge I of course put the word out. Without you this would crumble." Starfire's man protested.

"Stay put." Starfire ordered dropping from the ceiling into the room. Beastboy was amazed at how swiftly she moved. She had the three men knocked unconscious and tied together and back to the roof before he had time to react. "It will be in your best interest, I fear, if you are to be looked upon as reliable to them." Starfire told her trusted man who was faking his new slumber.

(With BM,RO,RA,SM,BG,CY)

"We move out into the city. We will look for the shadier looking people for information. They tend to know and hear more." Batman ordered as the team dawned cloaks to cover their identity.

"We are about 45min behind them, how far could they have gone?" Batgirl asked.

"With her flight, it's impossible to say."

"Warriors and Warrior Dark Knight the Princess and her green Warrior have been reported in the castle." A guard ran in breathless.

"Where?" Robin asked.

"My apologies Warrior Robin I did not see you," the guard bowed before Robin.

"Where and how long ago?" Batman asked interrupting.

"Seven minutes ago in the dungeons. The Princess brought in three prisoners she captured. I was informed they were the head of the rebels against the Future King. News of Blackfire has not been told to me if there is any." The team ran off following Batman to the dungeons leaving the guard to ramble behind him.

(STAR & BB)

"What's next? Can we go see how Robin is?" Beastboy asked.

"You may, I have other matters to see too." Starfire nodded and floated towards the stairs as soon as she saw the men were locked up.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Beastboy shouted running after her. The two made their way to a main room where Starfire spoke rapidly to a group of men that were seated around a table.

"If we don't show Tamaran respect from their efforts I fear we will lose support," she argued.

"You believe allowing them to venture off in their festivities wise Princess?" the eldest man in the center objected.

"Great Counsel, I believe supporting the people is what we need to keep spirits raised. If I and warrior Robin do not appear it will cause more destruction to their spirits than we need before a time of war." Beastboy stood silently at the door. He knew why Raven loved her hood so much as he kept his up, he could watch anyone he wanted and no one knew. He could even close his eyes and not care if he felt like it. If Starfire would let him, he was keeping the hooded cloak.

"You ask for permission to pardon the earthling, due to an injury?"

"No I ask for permission to be honest with my people, to share the truth with them of his recent recovery and detaining of the celebration. I do not ask for pardons of any kind. Warrior Robin is a nobleman warrior and would not deem it appropriate on any matters."

"Where will you make this speech?"

"The tower where my chambers were when I was a small child; the tallest tower in Tamaran," Starfire answered. "There everyone will be made to see and hear."

* * *

><p>(WITH BM,SM,RA,RO,CY,BG)<p>

"I wonder how Beastboy faired down here? These dungeons are creepier than the movies," Batgirl whispered to Cyborg, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up.

"Where are the prisoners the princess has captured?" Batman snapped at the first guard he saw.

"Warrior Dark Knight Batman!" The guard bowed at the group. "Oh Warrior Robin! Oh Warrior" the guard exhausted on.

"ENOUGH! Where is the Princess and where are her prisoners?" Robin exploded.

"The, the prisoners are down the hall," the guard stuttered.

"The Princess?" Robin snipped.

"She and her green Warrior left." He shrugged.

"We keep missing her! What is she doing?" Cyborg asked.

"She is trying to hide something," Batman growled.

"Did she say where she was going?" Robin asked.

"No, but we just received word the Princess will be making a speech in five minutes to the people of Tameran. She is apologizing for your absence since Warrior Robin, you are so unwell and the festival held outside was established in your honor. Princess Koriand'r honors their deeds and is thanking them. She invites them to celebrate as you heal Warrior."

"Where is the speech?" Batman asked.

"The tallest tower in Tameran, the only original building from the rein of the King and Queen."

"Move! Robin cover yourself. If she is announcing you are still on the mend you cannot be seen." Batman ordered as he ran back up the stairs the team on his heels.

"Will we make it in time?" Robin asked.

"No, not to the top of the tower, not without being seen we will have to blend in with the crowd. Move quickly and stay close!" Batman ordered as they ran outside Robin hiding in his cloak. The team maneuvered through the thick crowd.

"Dude that's one tall tower!" Cyborg shouted as fireworks exploded in the sky around them. Robin ducked as a firework exploded over his head his eyes fixed on the tallest tower.

"Robin! STAY CLOSE! How many times do I have to tell you?" Batman hissed in his ear. The people around him were screaming and hollering so loud he almost didn't hear him.

"The tallest tower, the screams, the explosions? Starfire?" Robin asked himself trying to catch up with the team while having short vivid flashbacks of this dream he felt occurred years ago.

"MOVE!" Batman shouted. Robin's head began spinning as everything seemed so familiar. The team reached the base of the tower in time to see Starfire step out with a clocked, hooded figure beside her.

"People of Tamaran!" She shouted with arms raised above her head for silence. The people all began shushing around the team as they waited for Starfire's words.

"Watch where she exits and follow her. We cannot lose her." Robin ordered.

"Your efforts have been greatly appreciated and your festivities are wondrous! It is truly an honor to serve you as Princess of Tamaran. What a strong faithful people you are and may the entire galaxy realize it!" She shouted pumping her fist into the air as the crowd cheered.

"Alas you have heard of the treacherous actions that have occurred against our Grand Ruler and the union Prince, Warrior of Earth, Robin." She exclaimed shaking her head as the crowd shouted their boos and nays offering prayers and sad exchanges for the two fallen ill. "I have forcibly been made to detain the restless warriors for their own health but not without reassuring their minds that I promise their words be made known to their loyal citizens! They wish to extend their gratitude for the warm and joyous celebrations you have dutifully prepared in their honor. They request you to enjoy the festivities for them and share in the good news and wondrous celebrations in their stead." Starfire proclaimed. "Please, tonight we celebrate!" She exclaimed turning back towards the tower as the people rejoiced and began dancing as more fireworks were shot off.

"Raven get us up there!" Robin ordered as Raven moved them through the tower walls and up through the floors until they reached the top bedroom.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed as they landed in the room.

"I sense someone is trapped inside that room." Raven stated pointing towards a closed door.

"It's the bathroom, it's small and has no closets or drawers big enough to hide any person. If anyone is in there they will attack when we open the door. Titans get ready," Robin ordered pausing as he was confused at his words.

"How do you know?" Batgirl whispered.

"No time, get ready," Batman ordered stepping between the two. They heard muffled screams as they neared the door.

"I sense only one inside. It's Beastboy!" Raven exclaimed throwing open the door with her powers and a tied up Beastboy hopped out screaming through the gag. Raven removed his bindings and gags with her powers.

"Dude she took my new cloak," Beastboy sadly sighed.

"Cloak? She is hiding! She will be lost in the crowd!" Robin exclaimed punching the wall.

"Did she say where she was going?" Batman asked.

"No she wouldn't tell me anything, I stayed with her in case someone wanted to hurt her but everything has happened so fast, I don't understand what's going on." Beastboy explained apologetically.

"Where would she go next? Does she have any appointments?" Superman asked.

"I don't' know I was with Robin for two days as was she. I don't understand what she's doing." Batman sighed.

"She said she had many things to do and has done them all except," he added. "She said she had further communications and a meeting with messengers. She tied me up apologizing, saying she was protecting me and helping her escape." Beastboy remembered.

"No communications have been established tonight due to the celebration," Superman reminded the group.

"We need to get to the dock and see if anyone has arrived. I can only think of one species that would come during a celebration. They would use it as a diversion for their appearance." Batman said running for the balcony. "Raven can you get us there?" Batman asked.

"I don't know where it is located but I can get us back to the T-ship. Is that close enough?"

"Yes, it's right outside of the hanger that will be close enough." Batman nodded.

"It's a long transport we need to get close together." Raven instructed as the team huddled around her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

* * *

><p>(WITH STARFIRE)<p>

Starfire felt horrible for locking Beastboy away in that bathroom, but knew she had no choice. Batman and Robin were quick to think and act and would most likely have listened to her speech and were following close by. She realized she was right as she saw the raven make its way up through the tower as Starfire jumped out the window and used her flight to descend into the crowd and blend in with the people. She had taken Beastboy's beloved cloak to shield herself as she made her way back to the palace. She knew she had little time to make it to the meeting but the speech was necessary for her people's spirits. She held her people's happiness above any other planet's.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she flew towards the final hallway with a few minutes to spare. She landed and began to walk before her flight could fail and wavier on her due to her lack of happy thoughts. She had to force her body to continue her walk towards the left turn she would make into a short hallway with one door. Just inside that one door was what made her want to turn and run, where her fate awaited her. She wanted nothing more than to call them: her long time protector Batman, her new friend Superman, her dear trusted friend Raven, her spirit lifter Beastboy, her older brother Cyborg, her newly earned friendship in Batgirl, and most of all-her heart's desire and dearest friend Robin. Her hand trembled as she reached for the door knob but the growl behind it brought her back to her sense. She had to be strong. At least that is what she told herself as she opened it strongly and walked in closing it abruptly behind her.

"Greetings slave," her former master growled his eyes fixed on her.

"Welcome to Tamaran. You wished to speak with me?" Starfire asked with diginity flowing from her lips as she stared at the chosen messengers sent from the Citadel.

* * *

><p>AN: If you reviewed or sent me a pm on the story I mentioned you below!<p>

**AN IMPORTANT: Is there anything anyone wants to see in this story let me know. I love adding random parts you guys want. A quote or a scene or something funny or awkward. It stretches me as a writer trying to add it in so please tell me!**

AN: 12 review and I'll update. Thanks for reading! I love writing this for all of you! Thank you!

**Archaeologygirl10: Thanks I'm falling in love with my own story so I'm glad you like it too.**

BellaXStarfire7745321: Then you will love this chapter and the next one! J He remembers but we find out why Batman didn't want him to remember as well. Thanks for reviewing!

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: I dedicate this chapter to you! And thanks I thought the "heartbump" was cool! It mixed both worlds. I like Ta haha he cracks me up.**

Hey-wazup-stalker: Lol I remember you! I'm so glad you got an account and are reviewing! Thanks for taking the time and I'm glad you are still reading! J

**NollasBlack: I'm doing great****J**** I'm sorry I will work on describing Ta better in future chapters. He is a man just like Robin only he is the size of a grasshopper. The only differeance between the physical looks are that Robin had a nose and Ta has an eye where his nose should be. Thanks for reviewing! And aw you are so sweet, I will give them rest soon. **

Rite4fun: Lol I have a reason as to why Robin freaked out it will be explained soon enough as to Starfire's behavior. J Thanks for reviewing!

**Sesshomarubyheart: I'm so glad you found it so funny! I laughed while writing it lol. Thanks for reviewing it!**

Starlight3395: Thanks for your review! J I'm glad you are reading and liking it.

**Teentitansluver: Lol if you liked that one you'll like how much he remembered here. ****J**

xSmielage: oh goodness how I loved your review! I'm guessing you're a BBRAE fan? Haha I'll work on mixing it up with them more just for you. I do plan on cheering Starfire up after a bit, but with everything happening if I were here I wouldn't be happy. Thanks for the suggestion about Robin I didn't even notice he wasn't taking as much of a lead but don't worry wait til you see what happens next chapter. You'll see the Robin we all know and love take charge. J And they are Robin and Starfire haha they have to grow in and out Robin was raised to keep everyone out Starfire has to fix that. J lol. Your review was so inspiring thank you so much for your positive review it made me feel amazing. Tell me you like BbRae more? Or CyRae? Or like me StRo? Whichever you like I will work on a very close scene with your choice. It will happen the chapter after the next one. Your pick. Thanks for your review sorry this is so long lol.


	19. Memories Surface

_(WITH BM,SM,RA,BB,CY,BG,RO) _

_"We need to get to the dock and see if anyone has arrived. I can only think of one species that would come during a celebration. They would use it as a diversion for their appearance." Batman said running for the balcony. "Raven can you get us there?" Batman asked._

_"I don't know where it is located but I can get us back to the T-ship is that close enough?"_

_"Yes it's right outside of the hanger that will be close enough." Batman nodded._

_"It's a long transport we need to get close together." Raven instructed as the team huddled around her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_

_(WITH STARFIRE) _

_Her hand trembled as she reached for the door knob but the growl behind it brought her back to her sense. She had to be strong she told herself as she opened it strongly and walked in closing it behind her._

_"Greetings slave," her former master growled his eyes fixed on her._

_"Welcome to Tamaran. You wished to speak with me?" Starfire asked with diginity flowing from her lips as she stared at the chosen messengers sent from the citadel._

* * *

><p>(WITH BM,SM,RA,BB,CY,BG,RO)<p>

The team landed on the docks and raced for the hanger. "It's who I think it is, isn't it?" Robin asked as he raced alongside Batman.

"If it is let me handle it."

"No! I flipped out on her! She's avoiding us because of me! I will fix my own mistake. I formed my team and I will see to my team." Robin growled as they reached the soldiers in charge of the hanger. "Who last landed here?" he asked as Batman remained statue like behind him.

"Why, the messengers from the Citadel of course, Warrior." The guard replied bowing before Robin.

"Where are they now?" Batman asked as the rest of the team stopped behind them.

"I do not know. We were informed moments after Warrior Robin's injury that they would be arriving and would know where to go, we were to simply guard their ship without delaying them or question."

"Who ordered this?" Batman snapped.

"The Princess," Robin sighed as the guard nodded in response.

"If she is meeting them, does she plan on asking for Shorlack?" Batgirl questioned nervously.

"She better not," Robin growled. His stomach flipped as he felt sick and furious at the same time.

"We need to find her," Superman whispered.

"Did she say anything else? Any clue at all?" Raven asked Beastboy who looked thoughtful as he racked his brain for any clue that could help them.

"She said not to worry about her; that I was helping by being locked up." Beastboy replied sadly, wishing Starfire would have told him anything that helped.

"That gives us nothing." Batman rubbed his forehead through his mask his shoulders falling.

"Then we start looking. I want every room opened and every hiding place discovered. We will find her. Titans move." Robin ordered as the team nodded and ran through the hanger, into the palace where they began their search through the palace.

"The palace is huge we won't find them in time," Batman warned Robin as he jogged ahead to open the next door.

"I'm going to try," he nodded determined.

* * *

><p>(WITH STARFIRE)<p>

"You appear in health slave, the rumors are true. But your beauty is not. You were prettier on my ship in chains!" The Psion Master laughed spitting at the Princess. Starfire side stepped the acidic spit wad, forcing it to miss her. She gracefully walked to her seat across from the three Psion messengers praying her knees or hands would not begin to tremble as they were trying too.

"If you wish to speak do so now, I will not tolerate idle chatter." She firmly stated sitting in her chair with her chin held high.

"Where is your noble future King?"

"He will not be joining us presently, perhaps another time. He has matters of Earth that need attending."

"And he would leave his Princess…unprotected?" Her former master grinned, licking his lips.

"I am far from unprotected," Starfire stated her eyes glowing green.

"Surrender your freedom, illegally gained, to us and we will leave Tamaran and Earth alone. They will be safe by your sacrifice." Her master chuckled greed shinning in his eyes.

"We have enough allies to easily defend any attacks led by the Citadel. Your attempts bring me nothing but humor," she sternly laughed. Starfire refused to admit to them that inside she was trembling her whole body begging her to get up and run, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't appear weak to them ever again. She was strong and would hold her own. She was alone in this and alone she would handle this.

"You underestimate us girl," the man growled.

"And you underestimate the power and allies Tamaran and Earth have gained. You would rather use words to terrify your enemies instead of having the spine to back them up with actions. None fear the words of cowards." She replied with confidence.

"You must not remember my actions girl do not think I have turned as weak as you. I have no problem proving them to you now!" He shouted jumping to his feet and knocking his chair to the ground.

"SIT DOWN!" The other Psion ordered pulling the man back to this chair.

"She is asking for a lesson! One I thought she had learned years ago! I will be more than happy to teach her again!" The master jumped back to his feet, pushing his colleague's hand away and rushing at Starfire. "I will show you manners girl!" He screamed as Starfire jumped to her feet, her stomach in her throat and starbolts at hand.

* * *

><p>(WITH BM,SM,RA,BB,CY,BG,RO)<p>

The team had been searching through every hallway and had been throwing open every door they could find. Robin found himself at the back of the group opening up a door they had missed and found it empty. Robin was ready to punch a wall as he slammed it back shut and turned towards his team when he saw a small hallway out of the corner of his eye, easily missed, to his left. He barely noticed it himself.

"We missed one!" Robin shouted as he only one door in the small hallway, but the team was too far ahead to hear him.

"SIT DOWN!" Robin heard someone yell from behind the door he was walking towards.

"She is asking for a lesson! One I thought she had learned years ago! I will be more than happy to teach her again!" Another voice screamed as Robin ran for the door. "I will show you manners girl!" The voice yelled as Robin threw open the door to see Starfire standing ready to defend herself as her chair hit the floor and a tall, skinny, ugly, scared, scaly, green man ran towards her with furry in his eyes. Robin lept into the air summersaulting over him. He landed behind the slimy, green Psion creature and picked him up by his shoulders- throwing him back into the chairs where the others were sitting. The room smelled of death and rotting flesh, it was almost enough to bring Robin vomiting to his knees but he remained in control the moment he heard his name brush past her lips, her voice soft yet strong.

"Robin! Warrior Robin" Starfire gasped, running towards him and pulling on his shoulder. "Please you mustn't stay all is well, simply a misunderstanding," she lied fear exploding from her eyes.

"Do not lie to me I know they are from the Citadel and if you think I'm leaving, you really have lost all faith in me." Robin whispered pulling Starfire backwards and away from the Psions keeping himself always between her and them.

"You do not hold the understandings, they are the reason you became injured and fell ill. Did you not notice the small hole in your neck?" Starfire asked rubbing a small, shot like hole in his neck near the back of his ear. Her fingers felt smooth on his neck and danced across his skin electrifying it, but what she was suggesting made his stomach turn. "Someone injected you, I do not know when or how but I do recognize the symptoms. If any stress occurs it causes, as Raven called it, the panic attack." Starfire whispered as the Psions composed themselves and tried to calm the master down.

"And you think handling this on your own is the solution?" Robin asked coldly.

"I do not know, I simply knew I had to protect you," she whispered back hurt by Robin's icy voice. "Please, I did not wish to give you the worry. I could not survive if anything of ill nature occurred. I could not stand to bear it." Starfire's eyes began to water but she quickly shook it away. "Robin we must not show weakness they will use it against us. We can only show strength," Starfire whispered glad to see the Psions had only just reassembled and cast their eyes upon the couple.

"Warrior Robin you grace us with your presence. You seem well," her old master snickered yet his eyes were surprised as were the other Psion's.

"Yes very well," Robin replied darkly, picking up Starfire's chair and offering her a seat. She sat down hesitantly, watching for any sign as to what he was planning. Robin remained standing next to her ready to defend or get her out of there. He kicked his foot back catching the door as it swiftly latched shut.

"I believe introductions are in order," her master demanded smirking in delight.

"Those are not necessary we should talk about the matters at hand," Starfire instructed not wanting Robin to know how exactly the Psions personally knew her.

"Nonsense slave," he smirked watching Robin's eyes slit with anger. "We know you and your chosen but he does not know us. This is the great Psion who was the scientist that we permitted to torture and experimented on her before presenting her with her gifts," he motioned to his right as the scientist bowed his head looking Starfire up and down. Robin placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze; it was more for himself than for her. It kept him at her side where she needed him. "This is the man who taught her the ways of a slave and taught slaves to fight for amusement, not for their escape." He motioned to his left as the teacher nodded toying with the whip on his side.

"Robin please," Starfire whispered reaching up to touch the hand on her shoulder her plea begging him not to react. He didn't move allowing Starfire to breathe somewhat comfortably as he remained by her side. He refused to let his anger get the best of him this time. This time he would be there for her. He was proud to see that even when she pleaded with him her face remained stonic and unfearing. She was truly the breavest woman he knew.

"As for myself, you must be curious as to what place I hold in her life. I am her past, future, and present master who owns such as is the ugly slave," the man snarled hoping for an outrageous reaction from the acclaimed future King.

"You shall refer to her as Princess or I shall end this meeting before it can begin. For the record no one owns her, I have seen to that and will see to it." Robin snipped back, remaining by her side.

"We offer these terms to end the war. Come with us and you need not worry about the fate of either worlds nor your warriors being forced into slavery. A subjet you know all too well about," the Psion teacher interrupted everyone still stroking the whip on his side.

"We do not accept any offers unless they involve your surrender. If that is all you have come to offer then save us all time and patience, we'll simply end this meeting now." Robin suggested bowing before Starfire and gently helping her to her feet.

"We are done when I say we are done young Prince!" The master jumped to his feet breathing heavily. "You have been Prince only a few days and assume you control its decisions," the master growled from the back of his throat."

"Last opportunity to speak your terms, if they are not presented respectfully towards the Princess I shall end our meeting and have you forcefully escorted back to your ship and off world.

_"Raven I need escorts now,"_ Robin thought in his head.

_"We are around the corner I sensed anger and we turned around,"_ Raven answered back.

"I...want..my…slave…BACK...NOW! NO ONE ESCAPES ME!" He roared knocking his chair to the floor, his accomplices rose with him as Batman threw open the door.

"Ah your escorts have arrived. They will see you off world, do not return." Robin casually replied bowing towards Starfire and pulling her gently to her feet before turning himself and Starfire around while Batman, Superman, Cyborg, and Beastboy quickly surrounded the Psions. "Warrior Raven, Warrior Batgirl, order the guards to have their ship prepared for departure. Come my Princess I believe it has been a long time since your last meal. We shall arrange for dinner," Robin smiled as he escorted her out lacing her arm through his.

"Robin, I,"

"Not yet Star, wait until we are alone and walls don't have ears," Robin whispered supporting her as they walked down the hall opposite the way the group was escorting the Psions.

"YOU WILL BE MINE!" Her master shouted as they were forced away.

"The kitchen is to the right down the hallway then to the left. Robin I believe I only partially understand...our walls on Tamaran, they do not contain ears" Starfire whispered her body beginning to tremble; her knees feeling weak as fear caught up with her.

"Then come," Robin replied;feeling her tremble he scooping her into his arms. "You have nine stomachs and if I have been told right, you haven't eaten in five days. We will cook something for everyone. The walls have ears merely means we can't be sure no one can hear us," Robin smiled holding her tightly against his chest glad to find her alive.

"I believe they are now out of hearing and the current walls you will find not having ears," Starfire sighed her head dropping to his shoulder. "Also we are not permitted to cook, it is beneath us. There should be a cook on duty we will shall request substance from him."

"Let's get you fed before we talk about what happened. I still don't understand it all." Robin replied reaching the kitchen door. He kicked the swinging door open proceeding to walk through it while still carrying Starfire.

"Your majesties! In my Kitchen!" The fat Tameranian chef exclaimed bowing to the floor. Robin sat Starfire on a counter and helped the man to rise.

"Please we came to ask for something to eat, don't worry." Robin smiled grabbing a piece of bread and walked back to Starfire tossing it towards her.

"I am strong supporters of you both I am honored by your presence here in my humble kitchen. Tell me what can I prepare for you?"

"The Earthen dish, Pizza, can you prepare it as I have instructed?" Starfire asked taking a bite of her bread. Robin hopped up onto the counter next to her sliding an arm around her waist.

"Of course! I am your faithful chef! I can prepare any dish." He beamed proudly and set to work on making the dough.

"Tell me great chef, what is your name?" Robin asked. Starfire smiled, she was pleased to see the humble chef look up surprised his joy rising to his cheeks at having been asked such a question by one he esteemed so highly.

"It is Mashtor your grace."

"Great Chef Mashtor, I thank you for your efforts." Robin nodded his head while Mashtor beemed and quickly set back to his work.

"Now what planet do you live on that you could possibly dream I would choose Slade over your safety?" Robin whipped his head towards Starfire. "If you knew what I had said and my blackout was caused by an injection and you knew it all had to be a lie." He lowered his voice and whispered into her ear while she took another bite of bread.

"I was troubled when I saw you in the bed. That is when I noticed the injection site. I recognized the symptoms from personal experience," she sighed and Robin pulled her tighter into his arm. "I could let nothing happen to you, not again."

"You're starting to sound like me," Robin chuckled nudging Starfire.

"Oh anything except that," Starfire laughed finishing off her bread.

"From now on we stay together. Work together and we stay honest. No more secrets. We are in this together," Robin smiled taking Starfire's hand and kissing it softly.

"You have learned much from Ta," Starfire giggled as he began playing with and rubbing her fingers.

"Perhaps that is for the best. Star I thought, I thought something terrible happened to you. When I learned you were with the Psions…I thought I'd lost you." He whispered into her ear.

"Yet as always, you arrived in perfect time to save me," she smiled cuddling deeper into Robin's embrace

"You make a habit of it," he joked.

"You do not like saving me or catching me?"

"Oh I do, but if you tell the other Titans I will strongly deny it."

"You prefer to be known as strong, I would never share of your secrets." Starfire giggled kissing Robin on the cheek before pulling back and gasping. "I am sorry I was not thinking clearly.

"Perhaps," Robin smiled. "I liked it." Starfire's eyes sparkled as her cheeks blushed. She leaned in and gently kissed his cheek again and pulled back as Robin rested his forehead on hers. "Smile," he whispered causing her to shake her head and smile back. "I missed it."

"Forgive the interruption your majesties but is this to your liking?" The chef asked showing the titans the crisp browned crust with raw toppings on top. There were 6 more behind him each holding something different.

"They look wonderful Chef Mashtor, please proceed," Starfire coaxed.

"That was fast!" Robin exclaimed.

"Our cooking methods work faster here. With nine stomachs per Tameranian they need too." She giggled picking up a strange fruit and taking a bite.

"We need one of these back at the tower." Robin smiled. "So how long will the pizzas take?"

"Approximately five minutes longer. Robin please, forgive me for asking but do you desire to return to Earth? If you do I will make the arrangements for you to depart and work on your cases involving Slade and other villains." Starfire sighed turning away from the Boy wonder to casually play with a strand of hair. Robin took the hand that wasn't around her waist and pulled her hands towards his chest making her turn to face him.

"I'm here to stay Star. Even if I get moody or grumpy or freak out and sleep for two days. I'm not letting anything happen to you, I gave you my word." He told her pulling her closer into him so their faces were inches apart and he could smell the aroma of the sweet fruit she had been eating on her breath. "I'm not leaving you. No more secret meetings without me and no more trying to act on your own."

"I had not acted on my own," she smiled.

"Really Star? Beastboy was the one you brought along with you?" Robin raised his eyebrows.

"You do not hold proper faith in him. I explained to him if he desired to follow he must act proper and follow the rules. He never failed. While we traveled to the location of the prisoners I had captured, we were traveling in what I believe you would call, ways of the alley. I did not see the man as he came out of the shadows but he grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the wall. I would have easily been able to protect myself from such an attack alas before I could react, Beastboy had morphed into a gorilla and thrown the man off me."

"I'm impressed." He stated shocked.

"You do not give him enough credit. He is a spirit lifter and enjoys the pranks but is very loyal and true." She nodded bringing their faces closer together.

"Uh huh," Robin whispered as he let his lips brush against hers slowly. "Promise me you will keep me involved and by your side from now on."

"I promise," Starfire whispered. Robin closed the almost nonexistent gap between them and tenderly kissed her soft lips, his arms wrapped around her thin frame and he pulled her into his lap not interrupting the kiss. His heart soared into his throat as Starfire brought her hands up behind his back and started running her fingers through his hair while they kissed.

"Oh X'aul the young moments we share in life oh they make me weep with joy. I fear my heart may burst from such sweet moments; such a sweet Princess oh and you, such a sweet prince!" The fat chef exclaimed his eyes pouring in tears as he lifted Robin and hugged him back and forth, Starfire gracefully fell off his lap and dropped to her feet on the ground. Robin's eyes opened wide as the fat chef cuddled him in his arms.

"Please my dear chef, Warrior Robin is not prepared for such a hug. I fear his joy shall overcome him," Starfire bit back a giggle edging to make its way out.

"Oh it is my joy as well sweet, sweet Prince!" The chef exclaimed setting Robin down and he stumbled back to the counter next to Starfire.

"I thought Tamerianians were not the lovey type," Robin cleared his throat while brushing himself off, trying to keep the pink blush of embarrassment from exploding into red.

"We have found that if a Tameranian continues to eat and does not stop, as our head chef here does, they turn into joyful people, joyful people whom I believe would welcome the word "love" as strength and not a weakness." Starfire smiled as she fixed a part of his cape that had become twisted.

"The Earthen pizzas are ready. I shall have them brought to the dining area your majesties," the chef bowed. Starfire pulled Robin down the servant's hallway and into the dining room where the rest of the team had settled.

"Our chef has prepared pizza for all. There had been a special pizza made for you, do not have worries Beastboy." Starfire smiled snapping her fingers. A guard appeared next to her. She whispered something into his ear and the guard departed quickly. Robin and Starfire joined the group at the table as the pizzas were served.

"Batman," Starfire nodded her head.

"Koriand'r. Luckily for you Raven has already explained why we were forced to chase you around. She finally was able to read your thoughts as you were in the kitchen. Robin started to choke on his food as he realized what that might mean.

"It is true, I let Raven read my thoughts involving the nights events leading up to the secret meeting and while I explained to Robin my actions, nothing more," Starfire explained to everyone and assuring Robin as he drank some water.

"How long ago did you know about the meeting with the Psions?" Superman asked before Batman could yell.

"I had knowledge of their arrival in the early hours of the morning we needed to use the "hide and seek", and the secret passageways due to the men of Balk attacking us. Batman came to our quarters and explained the counsel's anger towards Robin and informed me that we had to meet with them to spare his life. At the end of said meeting Batman walked out but as I turned to follow a member of the counsel informed me they had invited them to meet with me but to not inform others so panic would not seize the city; for they have not been allowed back onto Tameranian ground since the night of their attack and the death of my parents." Starfire explained carefully. Robin's fists hit the table as he jumped from his chair.

"Your parents?" He demanded everyone's faces so shocked that not even Beastboy took a bite of his pizza.

"Yes the King and Queen were attacked and their lives forcefully ended," Starfire whispered solemnly.

"Enough!" Batman ordered.

"No! You keep avoiding something and I'm starting to remember what it is. The training room is that where they were killed?" Robin asked Starfire as she nodded her head slowly in response.

"I said enough!" Batman shouted standing to his feet causing the room to jump.

"We ran through the city and Batman shouted at me to keep up, the fireworks were going off and everyone was shouting in amazement." Robin continued. Batman shook his head knowing it was out of his hands. "No we were running through an attacked city when I was a boy only it wasn't fireworks, it was explosions and lasers that were making the people scream," Robin held his head as he scrunched his forehead. Starfire remained ghostly silent under Batman's gaze.

"You have been here before?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes! Yes! I hitchhiked on Batman's ship. He was in a hurry and didn't notice me until I fell out of a cabinet during our landing. I refused to stay behind and followed him. That tower was the only tower left standing in the midst of that attack. We were running towards it. We were running to save someone. We got to the top and the balcony crumbled but we made it inside. That bathroom that Starfire tied Beastboy up in, she was in there; the girl the King and Queen asked Batman to save." Robin worked through the scene in his head pausing as his eyes went wide and he turned to look at Starfire who held her hands in her lap and was studying them carefully not wanting to remember the scenes from that evening. Robin pulled Starfire's chair back and bent down on his knees so he could look up at her. "It was you," he remembered surprised and a bit shocked as she nodded in return her face saddened as she refused to make eye contact.

"Whoa," was the only sound made and it came from Beastboy.

"Why didn't you tell me? You've known Batman almost as long as I have? Why didn't you tell me we met that night?" Robin asked trying to stay calm her eyes threatening to spill tears.

"I did not know the boy was you until we arrived on Tamaran and Galfore announced your title," Starfire stuttered honestly. "Batman requested I not make known the fact that we had met before to anyone on Earth.," her voice barely audible as a tear rolled down her cheek. "My parents, My King and Queen died to save me."

"You knew and didn't tell me!" Robin growled jerking his head up to glare at Batman while he held tight to Starfire's hand. "You were her protector yet you never even came to see she was safe?"

"You were hit in the head near the end of the mission and remembered very little of it. The parts you did remember slowly faded and you wrote it off as a dream." Batman shrugged sitting down to enjoy his pizza.

"Robin," Starfire grabbed his arm stopping him from storming over to his old mentor.

"You didn't think to tell me I was protecting your charge?" He asked Batman angrily.

"She does not need protecting. She can take care of herself. You didn't need to know," he snapped back, warning Robin to stop.

"Robin do not be upset you were not charged with my protection. The Batman did not abandon me I have this," she replied.

"Koriand'r No!" Batman ordered as she pulled out a bat communicator from her pocket. Batgirl gasped as her jaw fell open and Robin's eyes refused to blink.

"I did not know you truly were close to The Batman. You said you departed on the bad terms." Starfire tried to explain nervously as she tucked it back into her pocket.

"Don't blame her I ordered her not to tell you. It was only for emergencies." Batman's icy cold voice shot at Robin from across the table. The room stayed silent for a while as everyone digested the new information.

"DUDE! Can I play with it?" Beastboy asked sliding over next to Starfire.

"No!" Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Superman, and Starfire all exclaimed.

"Robin please do not hold the anger against me," Starfire whispered. "I was not aware it was you who saved me."

"I'm not mad at you Star, I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. I thought that girl was a dream when in reality it was you I rescued that night."

"Some strands of life are intertwined so tightly they will find they are never far apart from the other," Raven nodded breaking the awkward feel of the room.

"I thank you for your efforts and bravery," Starfire stood up and bowed gracefully. Robin took her hand and gently kissed it pulling them both back down into their chairs.

"Can we go back to eating again or do we have to keep staring at everything surprised?" Beastoy asked as the guard Starfire has whispered to returned setting a new cloak down in front of Beastboy.

"DUDE! StPrincessfire! Oh DUDE! Thank you!" he exclaimed dawning it and pulling the hood up before laughing darkly.

"Please do not be unsatisfied with hunger, eat friends." Starfire announced. She was surprised when she felt Robin's hand slip into hers from under the table. They both smiled as the continued to eat their pizza.

"Why did you keep it from him?" Superman whispered as he was sitting next to Batman across the table from the Titans who were now smiling and laughing as they ate.

"I wanted him to have choices in life, saving her life entitled him to become first in line for an actual engagement. Starfire told Galfore Robin had rescued her when I could not reach her. It is custom that if the two were to grow into strong warriors they were to be wed. Galfore understood why I kept Robin away from it."

"Yet here they are, perhaps it's not as bad as it could have been, even though he doesn't know he is in line for the throne." Superman responded quietly.

"He is still young and impulsive. He has his whole life ahead of him to make decisions and sleep around." Batman abruptly explained.

"Yet it seems he may be content," Superman nodded at the couple who were discreetly flirting. Robin caught a piece of pizza Cyborg had thrown aiming for Beastboy. Robin sat down and winked at Starfire; tossing the piece to Raven she split it in two and launched each half into Cyborg and Beastboy's faces. Batgirl laughed until Cyborg pushed a piece in her face. Beastboy turned towards Raven, a piece in his hand but stopped cold upon seeing her face and casually whistled as he offered it to her instead.

"Does Starfire know?" Superman asked.

"No, I wanted her to have choices as well."

"It seems they may have chosen each other," Superman gently suggested.

"For now," Batman nodded turning back towards his food, the laughter of the Titans echoing around the room as Starfire and Robin's hands still remained intertwined beneath the table. Her face smiling as her friends laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: If you reviewed or sent me a pm on the story I mentioned you below!<p>

**AN IMPORTANT: Is there anything anyone wants to see in this story let me know. I love adding random parts you guys want. A quote or a scene or something funny or awkward. It stretches me as a writer trying to add it in so please tell me!**

AN: 12 review and I'll update. Thanks for reading! I love writing this for all of you! Thank you!

BellaXStarfire7745321: Thanks! glad you enjoyed it. :) Thanks for reviewing! If you could see one person do one thing in the next chapter what would it be?

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Lol glad you were so happy and I think she understands now that she needs them ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! I always look forward to yours. If you could see one person do or say one thing next chapter what would it be?**

Hey-wazup-stalker: Aw thanks! I'm so glad you keep reading and like the story. You make it fun to write it. If you could see one person do or say one thing next chapter what would it be?

**NollasBlack: ROFL Oh how I love your reviews! I'm fantastic how are you? Thanks for always taking the time to review and I love talking to you. I'll work on some BB/Rae fluf for ya in the next chapter for this one was already written when you reviewed. Don't worry after the pizza I assure you the entire team will rest. :) If you could see one person do or say one thing next chapter what would it be?**

**Princess Emmanuella: Well hello Thanks for reading and reviewing I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully you'll keep reading thanks for taking the time to review! If you could see one person do or say one thing next chapter what would it be?**

Rite4fun: Hope it was pleasing. I didn't make the meeting with the Psions long because I just wanted them to have seen them. More to come later. Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you could see one person do or say one thing next chapter what would it be?

**Sesshomarubyheart: She was all over. Thanks for reading and reviewing! So what is your favorite couple? I'll make sure to have a fluff scene of your favorite couple next chapter. Thanks!**

**Teentitansluver: If you loved the last chapter of Robin remembering then you will love this. :) Aw I'm glad you think it' keeps getting better it makes me happy to write for you. If you could see one person do or say one thing next chapter what would it be? Thanks for reviewing! I dedicate this chapter to you!**


	20. Know Your Opponent

_"Why did you keep it from him?" Superman whispered as he was sitting next to Batman._

_"I wanted to him have choices in life, saving her life entitled him to become first in line for an actual engagement. Starfire told Galfore Robin had rescued her when I could not reach her. It is custom that if the two were to grow into strong warriors they were to be wed. Galfore understood why I kept Robin away from it."_

_"Yet here they are, perhaps it's not as bad as it could be, even though he doesn't know he is in line for the throne." Superman responded quietly._

_"He is still young and impulsive. He has his whole life ahead of him to make decisions and sleep around." Batman abruptly explained._

_"Yet it seems he may be content," Superman nodded at the couple who were discreetly flirting as Robin caught a piece of pizza Cyborg had thrown, that was aimed for Beastboy. He sat down and winked at Starfire; tossing the piece to Raven she split it in two and launched each half into Cyborg and Beastboy's faces. Batgirl laughed until Cyborg pushed a piece in her face. Beastboy turned towards Raven, a piece in his hand but stopped cold upon seeing her face and casually whistled as he offered it to her instead._

_"Does Starfire know?" Superman asked._

_"No, I wanted her to have choices as well."_

_"It seems they may have chosen each other," Superman gently suggested. _

_"For now," Batman nodded turning back towards his food, the laughter of the Titans echoing around the room as Starfire and Robin's hands still remained intertwined beneath the table._

* * *

><p>(In The Sleeping Chambers With Everyone)<p>

Robin woke up, as he always did back on Earth, at six o'clock am which happened to be fifteen minutes before the Tameranian sun would rise. His eyes slowly opened to find Starfire curled up into him, her head on his chest and her arm draped across his chest and lying on his shoulder. He didn't have the heart to wake her and refused to do so. Instead, he laid there checking out the room. Batgirl and Raven's beds were to the right and closest to the window. Robin loved how the weather was so calm and consistent in temperature that Tamaran need not buy glass to fit the window, instead it was merely a cut and trimmed hole to look out. It didn't surprise him to see Raven awake and reading in her bed with a cup of tea in her lap, where she got the tea Robin could only guess. Batgirl was still sound asleep, which would change in about half an hour. She always woke up at 6:30am. Batman had trained them to pick a time and learn to tune into it so they would not need alarm clocks.

Turning towards Starfire's side of the bed on the left were Cyborg and BB's beds. Cyborg needed to be plugged in at night so his bed was closest to the corner where his battery was kept, allowing him to recharge at night. Robin suppressed a chuckle, fearing it would jerk the girl sleeping on his chest. Beastboy was sprawled out on his bed, tongue out and drooling. Robin smirked having gained a new appreciation for the kid. Beastboy was the youngest in the group, and had acted like it by far but Robin had never fully accepted him as a friend. He decided to make an effort to change that.

Batman and Superman's beds were posted next to the only door in and out of this room. Superman was still asleep and would most likely rise with the sun. Batman was usually up by 5:30am. Robin wasn't surprised to see Batman still asleep in his bed since he, like Starfire, hadn't slept for five days.

Robin looked down to see her face peacefully asleep, her red hair falling about her shoulders. He never wanted her to move, as she was so softly pressed into his chest. He gently kissed the top of her head knowing the rest of the room was still asleep and Raven wouldn't tell a soul. Knowing her, she already knew and understood his feelings better than Robin did. He was still trying to understand them and make sense of them, but Raven had always been better at it than he was. Robin enjoyed the peaceful moments, breathing in her scent until he knew in a few minutes before the sun would rise and Starfire would be embarrassed to be discovered in this position. Robin reluctantly sighed.

"_Raven if you would,"_ Robin thought in his head as her felt Starfire gently being raised off his chest and gently lowered back onto her pillow. Robin smiled as he saw Raven had not even paused from her book to do so. Robin slipped from his bed, trying not to disturb Starfire, and stretched. If he had his way, day he would resume training for when he fought one of Ta's men. Robin began doing various pushups on the floor to occupy his time. On the 48th the tip of the sunlight poured through the window illuminating the room. He smiled when he heard Starfire stir, she always woke with the sun. She floated out of bed to her feet fiddling with her hair.

"I bid you the good morning," she whispered to Robin giving a small bow. Robin quickly jumped to his feet bowing back; smiling as Starfire stifled a giggle. "Raven, may I encourage you to aid me in meditation this morning?" She asked. She and Raven were polar opposites, yet were closer than Robin ever thought possible. Raven closed her book and joined Starfire at the foot of the bed and began their morning silently meditating. Batgirl stirred a few minutes later as her internal clock wake her up at 6:30am. Robin noticed the slight shock in her eyes as she realized Batman was still asleep but she left him alone as she sat down next to Robin and began her morning yoga. Batgirl loved yoga and practiced it daily. Superman was next to wake up staying in his bed as he watched the small group. Cyborg was the next to awaken.

"Rob can we go to the gym?" Cyborg asked, eagerly.

"I don't see why not, we should let Batman sleep a little longer. Wake up Beastboy," he ordered. Batgirl, Starfire, and Raven all stood up from their workouts and took turns in the bathroom as they quickly got dressed.

"Rob man he is going to complain," Cyborg warned.

"I have a better idea," Robin smirked waving Cyborg to stop. He, Cyborg, and Superman waited until the girls were all finished in the bathroom and ready to leave.

"Has he not yet been awakened?" Starfire asked.

"Raven can you keep him from waking up?" Robin asked as he and Cyborg exchanged glances. Raven nodded her head as she raised the boys with her powers. Superman held open the door as the group, minus Batman, made their way to the gym. Robin and Starfire lead the way, her arm through his, as they dismissed any guards who approached them. Raven used her powers to float Beastboy all the way to the workout room.

"In here," Robin whispered pulling Starfire towards the pool. He loved that his antics made her giggle with delight. She was fully rested and full of energy again. Raven used her powers levitating Beastboy over the water towards the middle of the pool. Robin nodded towards Raven and a second later Beastboy splashed into the pool. Raven kept her powers around his head so he could breathe and wouldn't inhale water as the young boy splashed about in the water surprised by his sudden awakening. The team laughed as he surfaced with Raven's powers still beside his head.

"That was so rude! After all I do around here you guys throw me into the pool!" Beastboy fumed. He swatted Raven's powers but she wasn't prepared for it and when he did they flew back a few feet accidentally pulling Raven into the pool. The room feel deathly silent as she exploded out of the water soaking wet her cape sagging around her frame. Beastboy's face went pale as he jumped out of the pool and reached out his hand to help Raven. She refused to take it as she levitated herself to dry ground.

"Raven, I…I" Beastboy stuttered. The team was silent as she used her powers to explode the water off of her body and clothes splattering it around and hitting the team in the process. Robin used his cape to shield himself and Starfire while Cyborg stood in front of Batgirl to deflect the water from hitting her. Superman used his cape and Raven stood perfectly dry in front of them as the last of the water hit the walls, ceiling, and floors. Robin lowered his now wet cape revealing a dry Starfire and Robin.

"Shall we begin training?" Superman asked shaking his wet cape.

"My thoughts exactly." Ta's voice boomed into the room as he and his warrior jumped over the puddles of water until they landed at the feet of Robin and Starfire. Raven, Cyborg, Batgirl, Superman, and Beastboy all bowed as Starfire opened her hand to allow the men to jump into.

"Great Ta, your presence has surprised us." Starfire spoke in their language.

"Luckily these things are water proof," Beastboy whispered to Raven who in turn elbowed him in the ribs to quiet him.

"I apologize my dear Princess and Warrior Friend," he nodded to Starfire and Robin. "But I believe in paying my dues as they are owed. My warrior attacked you before Robin's illness forced him to rest. He now comes to pay our debt to you."

"No debt is owed Ta, your friendship is all I desire. Let the past be in the past." Robin replied beginning his and Ta's fist bump while Starfire translated.

"No young warrior, you have much to learn. Earth must be far different and naïve in its culture. You would dishonor our friendship if you refused to allow my debt to be paid." Ta stated calmly.

"I meant no disrespect Great Ta. I humbly accept. I only meant that we are as brothers now. I do not require debts in trusted friends but I understand and gratefully accept your debt." Robin replied. He waited while Starfire translated and then watched as Ta smiled.

"You bring my great heart joy from your words. You will make a fine King; now to business. My warrior shall assist you in your training. He will train you in our ways of fighting and when the time comes for the ceremony of your union to be made by an act of bravery and victory in the arena he shall be your opponent. It would cause you a dishonor if he allowed you to win so he will fight to win of course. I only mean to help teach you so you become stronger."

"Thank you Ta. What is his name?"

"Please Princess I do not understand. Why does your warrior care so much about my soldier who attempted to attack him. He wishes to even learn his name?" Ta asked confused.

"Robin cares for all individuals and though his forgiveness should not viewed as a weakness for caring for others and trusting others are two very different matters entirely. I have seen him stop many foes on his home planet and yet when the battle had an unexpected turn and his opponent's life was in danger Robin yet rescued him. His heart may be large but his power is great. He believes no one to be worthless." Starfire explained smiling as she met Robin's eyes.

"His name is Tako. Warrior Robin the world could learn much from you." Ta bowed.

"And yet it is I that allows the world to teach me much," Robin replied bowing back.

"Let us all make towards the training field," Starfire announced as Ta and Tako hoped down from her hand and hopped towards it. Robin held his arm out for Starfire to take and the rest of the team followed them towards the field. There they met Ta and Tako who were talking amongst themselves.

"Princess perhaps I may have a moment of your time while Tako and Robin train? Your team is welcome to stay but you need not fear Tako will be dishonored if he attacks Robin out of vengeance and not in training." Ta asked bowing before her. She removed her arm from Robin's and curtsied in response.

"Of course Great Ta, it would be my honor." Starfire announced as she followed Ta hopping towards the side of the field.

"So how am I going to talk to him if I can't speak his language?" Robin asked to no one in particular.

"Yo dog, down here. Me English ain't da best but you'll have to work with me bro. I did ma learnin from transmissions we got from Earth. We seen earth peps from your tv. Ya dig?" Tako asked. His words made him sound gangster and tough yet his voice was respectful and polite. He even bowed before Robin. Robin had to strain to keep his face composed as he nodded.

"Good now get your big boy panties pulled on for we in for a rocky ride." Tako stated before launching himself at Robin. Beastboy snickered as Tako jumped for the boy wonder. Robin was surprised at his speed and was to slow to move out of the way. Tako punched Robin with his marble sized fist and Robin tobbled head over heels backwards. "Rule numba uno. We ain't got size on our side but we gots quick and power."

"I'll remember that," Robin grumbled as he jumped to his feet, rubbing his peck. Robin looked for Tako but was surprised to find he had vanished until he felt a hand on his shoulder and Robin crumpled to his knees as Tako squeezed a pressure point.

"Da numba two rules, we don't care to wait for you to cry to momma. We attack to win so don't expect us to wait fo ya bandages to come off fool." Tako stated jumping off Robin's shoulder. Suddenly Robin heard Starfire scream in pain and immediately jumped to his feet and took off towards her. He froze after a few steps to see she was fine and talking to Ta. Her face seemed concerned but not in pain. Robin went to turn around but found Tako by his feet. He picked Robin up by his foot and swung him the opposite direction. Robin flew with force across until he landed with a thud into Cyborg and the two toppled to the ground.

"Three and final lesson don't be tricked. We gots the power ta be any voice we see in ya heart. I see her voice ya keep down town in ya heart. Don't let ya strength be ya weakness or we gonna use it." Tako stated offering Robin his hand. Robin shook his head and stood up himself. "Now ya gots ya some smarts playa. Now we do us some brawling." Tako smirked.

"No!" Starfire gasped. Robin was torn to keep his eyes on Tako and to look towards Starfire but when he saw everyone else had looked he allowed himself a quick glance. Her face looked scared and upset and with Batman gone Robin knew he needed to be in control of not only his will to fight but the duties of his heart.

"Excuse the interruption and I am grateful for the lesson, but I need a small break." Robin bowed forcing the words from his lips. His body longed to fight he loved what he had already learned from Tako, but his heart tore at him to save his Princess from any attack even if emotional.

"I hears ya man. Yo woman needs some of dat Robin lovin. Bros before hoes and all that. I gots ya back." Tako bowed walking to the sidelines for a break. Robin couldn't help it and chuckled as did the rest of the team as they followed Robin towards Starfire and Ta.

* * *

><p>(BACK WHEN TA AND STARFIRE LEFT THE GROUP)<p>

Starfire and Ta walked to the side of the field and stood watching Tako and Robin.

"I fear what am I say will not be good news Princess." Ta shook his head gravely as he jumped into her waiting hand.

"Please Ta unburden yourself to me."

"Tamaran has gained many allies for our fight against the Citadel, but I have been informed by a man I have on their ship that they do not intend to back down. They prepare for war."

"We have known this was their most likely choice Great Ta. Please do not let this news trouble you."

"It is not this news alone Princess. There is more." Ta gravely stated as the two winces when Tako launched himself and Robin and punched him as he toppled head over heels into the ground.

"Please Ta, do not spare my feelings. What information troubles you so?"

"The Balks, I have been informed attacked you and Robin. This is correct?" Ta asked continuing after Starfire nodded. "My informant in the Citadel is a slave by choice. He has a way of communicating with me. He is in a high position even as a slave and has over heard the Planet Balk has formed a strong alliance with The Citadel."

"The Balks have betrayed Tamaran before this news is not surprising. Do not let it cast worries or grief into your life Great Ta." Starfire reassured him. She heard her voice being screamed out and knew Tako was showing Robin their ability to mimic voices, but Starfire couldn't tear her eyes away from Ta's. There was something he hadn't told her yet. "There is more?"

"I fear Princess the alliance has been made and is being led by a strong force. A strong force that has taken away another of our allies, forgive me but we lost the Yolkfot this morning. They did not side with the Citadel but have chosen to remain neutral in this war. They informed me that if they did not chose neutrality their planet would be the first attacked before the alliances had been officially formed. Before we had enough on our side to win."

"Who leads this alliance?" she asked her voice shaking as she dreaded the name she knew was too come.

"My dear Princess, I regret to inform you that it is your Sister, Blackfire. Rumor has it that she may even hold your brother on the Citadel as a tribute to the Psions for their help in destroying Tamaran." Ta's eyes looked sorrowful.

"No!" Starfire gasped feeling woozy and dizzy all at the same time.

"Please Princess the rumors of the dear prince are just that rumors. No one has yet seen him." Ta tried to explain seeing her distraught face.

"I told him to fly and not look back, what if he came back?" Starfire whispered to herself.

"If he is on board we will save him. I give you my oath on my life." Ta assured her.

"I have failed him." Starfire's chest hurt and she felt like if she did not obtain a better control of her emotions she would be brought to her knees in sorrow but right before she lost control Robin's hand was on her shoulders.

"Failed who?" Robin asked seeing the look on Ta and Starfire's faces. Ta hopped onto Robin's shoulder as Starfire crumpled into his chest holding him tight and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Blackfire has begun forcing planets to align with the Citadel through fear and threats. Her only desire is to see Starfire and Tamaran destroyed. But that is not what plagues the dear sweet Princess. Rumors have been informed to me that Blackfire has gained favor with the Citadel by surrendering them an offering." Ta explained patting Starfire on the top of her head. Robin felt her tears begin to bleed through the shoulder of his uniform.

"What kind of offering?" He asked tightening his grip around her waist. He wouldn't let Starfire feel ashamed for crying. He would hide it until she could get in control of her emotions.

"The missing Prince of Tamaran; her brother." Ta informed Robin. The rest of the team stood around the group absorbing this new information and looking to each other worried.

* * *

><p>AN: If you reviewed or sent me a pm on the story I mentioned you below!<p>

**AN IMPORTANT: Is there anything anyone wants to see in this story let me know. I love adding random parts you guys want. A quote or a scene or something funny or awkward. It stretches me as a writer trying to add it in so please tell me!**

AN: 12 review and I'll update. Thanks for reading! I love writing this for all of you! Thank you!

**BellaXStarfire7745321: She won't meet up with Blackfire for a while but at least you know where she's been! That's crazy I did this chapter then read your review haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

FlamingIceWolfGirl: I'll help that to work. I haven't ever messed with Rae and BB in other stories but I'll do a scene for you and help it to make a connection. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Hey-wazup-stalker: Thanks! And the kiss in front of Ta that's crazy! Before I read your review I decided to do that next chapter it fits with how this one ended so you are one step ahead of me haha you'll see it soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Jiin-Chan: Thank you so much for your review it means a lot to me! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Let me know if there is anything you would like to read in the coming chapters. Small or big. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Kikigirl4321: Lol thanks! I'm glad you liked it so much! If you ever want to see anything at all in the chapters to come big or small let me know! I love adding things for the readers. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

LaniDG11: Lol thanks! 1 word and I appreciate it a lot! Let me know if there is anything you'd like to read in the coming chapters. Big or small! Thanks for reading and reviewing hope you liked this chapter!

**Ms7: Thanks! This story is going to be long so don't worry everything will be included. We all know how stubborn Starfire can be at times! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

NollasBlack: Aw I'm sorry if you had a bad day last review! I'm glad I could cheer you up! You always cheer me up! I love getting you reviews! Galfore is still on the mend we will hear of him in later chapters. Shorlack is a call to battle where a slave can fight for their freedom which is why the Citadel is launching an attack, to get back what is theirs. I know I wish I could put Flash in here more but I don't see how he'd fit. And embarrassing I can do! Next chapter you will see Thanks for reading and reviewing! Have a great day!

**Princess Emmanuella: Alright I'll have them spar but I apologize in advance I've never written a fight scene yet so if it sucks I am sorry but I'll give it a try. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Sesshomarubyheart: I don't know yet if I'm going to make this a lemon story with sex but we will have to see. It doesn't quite fit yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Teentitansluver: I'm glad it made you so happy! I knew that chapter would be for you lol. And Don't worry now that Robin has except his feelings more you'll see a lot more flirting haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

xSmielage: She won't run into Blackfire for a while since she is in line with the Citadel but they will eventually. Thanks for reading and reviewing have a great day!


	21. Have You Tried Tea?

AN: So you guys got a new chapter without all the reviews! Fanfiction had issues posting my last chapter and people had issues reading it and couldn't review. So luckily for you, you get the next chapter. It's a slower one but every chapter can't be wild and crazy. It'll pick up again just working my way there. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"<em>Blackfire has begun forcing planets to align with the Citadel through fear and threats. Her only desire is to see Starfire and Tamaran destroyed. But that is not what plagues the dear sweet Princess. Rumors have been informed to me that Blackfire has gained favor with the Citadel by surrendering them an offering." Ta explained patting Starfire on the top of her head. Robin felt her tears begin to bleed through the shoulder of his uniform.<em>

"_What kind of offering?" He asked tightening his grip around her waist. He wouldn't let Starfire feel ashamed for crying. He would hide it until she could get in control of her emotions._

"_The missing Prince of Tamaran; her brother." Ta informed Robin. The rest of the team stood around the group absorbing this new information and looking to each other worried._

* * *

><p>"We will get him back Starfire, I promise. If he is on board we will win his freedom." Robin assured her. Starfire nodded in his shoulder drying her eyes so no one could see.<p>

"Yes, yes of course we shall secure his freedom. I was shocked simply to hear his location might have been secured." Starfire replied looking up. Robin could easily see her powers would be compromised for some time but she would be alright, for now.

"I felt it was my duty to inform you Princess." Ta responded from Robin's shoulder.

"You have my gratitude thank you for bringing this knowledge into the light." She forced a smile.

"I know what will cheer ya up little lady. Wanna go watch Robin get his butt kicked some more? Tako speaks English!" Cyborg smirked.

"Hey do you think if Starfire kissed Tako she would learn some slang?" Beastboy asked. Starfire's eyes went wide as she blushed and Robin scowled.

"I like the way she talks, we don't need her to change it." Robin growled keeping his arm tightly around her waist.

"It was a joke," Beastboy chuckled nervously backing away and back towards Tako. Raven and Cyborg shook their heads as they followed Beastboy back towards Tako.

"Yes let us see follow your friends to watch Robin's training!" Ta announced happily bounding off Robin's shoulder and towards his warrior.

"We will find him Star," Robin squeezed his arm that still lay around her waist.

"I will not allow him to be captive again. We shall." Starfire agreed with a fierceness in her eyes. "Besides it will be joyous to observe you on the receiving end of the butt kicking."

"I hope I haven't missed anything involving Robin's butt being kicked." Batman announced walking onto the field.

"I did not get my butt kicked." Robin grumbled.

"He placed you on your backside three times." Starfire snickered.

"He taught you the three lessons?" Batman asked raising his eyebrows as he, Superman, Robin and Starfire all made their way back towards the group.

"Yes Robin had been taught They have speed and power, they do not allow time for recovery, and they can mimic voices." Starfire replied.

"Who's did Tako use?" Batman asked praying it wasn't one of Robin's parents.

"He screamed in pain with Starfire's." Superman answered. "It was enough to make us all jump to action."

"Most important way to use that against them is to have a code. He will use Starfire's voice against you or people who have died," Batman subtly warned his partner in which Robin nodded gratefully understanding. "When you are in battle have Starfire use a code only you two know that way if she really does need you she will scream that if she doesn't you don't pay her attention and keep fighting. It works well against their kind." Batman nodded reaching the others.

"Yo man ya ready for me to whoop your butt and grind your nose into da ground?" Tako asked bowing before Robin and Starfire respectively. Batman's eyebrows rose in confusion as did Starfire's who does not understand slang.

"He learned English off of transmissions from Earthen television. Slang," Cyborg explained.

"Yeah I'm ready." Robin nodded turning towards Starfire and bowing before her before whispering in her ear. "Our code is Aladdin."

"Oh my favorite of the Earthen Disney moving pictures." Starfire beamed clasping her hands together as Robin hustled towards Ta and Tako.

"Are you ready warrior Robin?" Ta asked. Robin responded by launching himself towards Tako using his ice bomb to try and freeze the little man but he was already in route towards Robin and the ice missed him.

"He learns quickly," Ta smiled proudly suddenly landing on Starfire's shoulder.

"How will Robin defeat him? I mean he's not trying to kill him so how can he detain him. I'd be afraid to try and knock him unconscious because his head is so well it's a little smaller," Cyborg tried to be respectful.

"That is where the misconception lies. Their strength allows them to take harsh blows. Robin could slap him across the face with all his strength and it wouldn't knock him out. He would need to knock him out like any man on earth, using pressure points and soft spots on the head." Batman explained.

"Shouldn't we tell him?" Beastboy asked.

"No, right now he needs to learn and understand their movements, speed, and train of thought. Only then will he be able to reach them and knock them out." Robin was sent flying back towards them but was caught by Raven's powers before he could knock into her.

"Their weakness is their patterns. Learn it and use it. Each warrior from their planet develops his own and rarely changes it." Batman informed Robin as he was brought down to his feet.

"Yo fool ya need a nap or ya ready for some pow wow?" Tako asked.

"Again," Robin nodded summersaulting over Tako's head and landing behind him. Tako faked right and turned around and headed left taking three steps before jumping towards Robin. Due to his side Robin's acrobatics were limited but he summersaulted to the ground avoiding the attack that just sent him plummeting back into Raven. The only problem was Robin's summersaulted to standing and for half a second had his back to Tako and had his legs kicked out from underneath him. Robin reached back during his fall and grabbed Tako in both of his hands and the two were on the ground.

"The ground is where they are the strongest. Robin should not have reached for Tako." Starfire announced to Ta who nodded back smiling. Tako was able to slip a leg through Robin's fingers so his foot his the ground and he sent Robin's weight against him forcing him to release him and Robin off the ground so he was above Tako's head unable to touch the ground. Tako then spun Robin in circles and released him straight into Starfire and Ta. Starfire took flight keeping her and Ta safe and grabbed Robin's foot before he was sent sprawling into the bleachers behind them.

"They draw their strength from the planet. Their momentum comes from it. Trapping him on it increases his success." Starfire explained gently setting Robin on the ground before landing next to him.

"Do not lose hope my warrior friend. Tako only knows how to defeat you because we have been graced with a fight like this before from the Dark Knight himself." Ta assured Robin. "He knows how the earth warriors fight and has the advantage on you."

"Warrior of Earth ya need a smoke break?" Tako asked. This time Robin didn't hesitate he launched himself at Tako preparing for the pattern to unfold. Robin pulled out his freeze bomb as Tako faked right and turned left. Robin armed it standing perfectly still while Tako took three steps and leapt into the air towards him. Robin smiled and dropped to his knees and lowered his back to the ground right as Tako soared above him. Robin threw his ice bomb freezing the man in mid-air. Robin reached out and grabbed the ice chunk where only Tako's head stuck out. The ice started to crack as he moved to free himself but Robin was quicker he pulled out a gas pellet and activated it smiling as Tako's head sunk on the ice chunk.

"How's that?" Robin asked smiling up towards the team.

"Their people are great deceivers," Starfire answered. Robin looked at her confused wondering how she didn't use her mouth to talk. He was wondering if Raven pushed her thoughts into his head when suddenly his mind ticked and he knew, but it was too late. Tako broke free and kicked Robin across the face forcing his body to spin over itself and topple to the ground as Tako landed next to him gracefully.

"We do not require air as you do Warrior Robin," Tako spoke using Starfire's voice.

"ENOUGH!" Ta clapped his hands and Tako leapt to his side on Starfire's shoulders. Robin rose rubbing his cheek where he had been kicked and joined the others. The scowl on his face very evident.

"Perhaps the Princess would like to demonstrate for Robin how to successfully win a duel." Ta suggested.

"Perhaps another day, if my brother really is a prisoner of the Citadel as you have suggested…" her voice trailed off.

"Then it would be necessary practice." Batman stated firmly.

"I won't allow it, she needs to be emotionally set and isn't." Robin stated.

"She won't be emotionally set when we go to war against her sister," Superman helped Robin.

"So the rumors have been found true? Blackfire sides with the Citadel?"

"Yes Ta's man informed us this morning." Starfire responded.

"Starfire take him out." Batman ordered. She nodded and Ta jumped to Robin's shoulders.

"You learned everything but their endurance. Watch, you need not be so gentle with their size." Batman explained squeezing Robin's shoulder so he wouldn't leave to assist her. "Begin!" Batman ordered as the two threw themselves at each other. Starfire used his fake right to her advantage and launched a Starbolt at him throwing him off course. Robin was surprised to see the strength she used on Tako didn't leave more than a small scratch on his arm. Tako scurried to his feet and began again faking right and turning left but found Starfire's speed caught up with him and she kicked him sending Tako flying towards the ground. Tako landed in the grass five feet from the ground and slowly rose to his feet and holding his head. Starfire landed atop of him slapping him against the ground as if he were a fly before tossing him into the air. Everyone minus Batman and Ta were surprised Starfire had used so much strength slapping Tako in the ground that is slightly trembled and the man wasn't squished or dead.

"Sister save me," came a small boy's voice that caused Starfire's eyes to stop glowing for a mere second but it was soon replaced with anger as she slammed her fist into the back of his head and crashing him into the ground. Starfire landed gracefully next to him and picked him up by the collar on the back of his shirt showing the team Tako was indeed unconscious.

"Was that her brother's voice?" Robin asked and received a small nod from Batman.

"She knows her emotions win in the end so she must defeat her opponent quickly. Too much longer and she would not have been successful. Starfire used a strand of her hair she plucked from her head to tie his hands together like hand cuffs.

"Ah our weakness the hair of a maiden," Ta smiled. "A weakness I love and hate. We love the hair atop a woman's head we can't break it, it would break our hearts." Ta sighed knowing the match was over.

"You almost ran out of time for your emotions," Batman warned.

"I shall be faster next time and will not hesitate." She replied bringing Tako over towards Ta.

"He shall awaken shortly, please Princess if you would remove your lovely hair I cannot break it myself." Ta smiled. Starfire broke it off Tako's hands and threw it into the grass.

"Tako shall rest and will spar with you another time Warrior Robin, until then." Ta bowed and picked Tako up and hopped away until he was quickly out of sight.

"You shall be victorious in the next match Robin, now that you have seen they are not harmed so easily. Their size is their greatest weapon it is deceiving." Starfire nodded. "But I did not say Aladdin." She smiled.

"Well I thought the match was over," Robin tried to control his grumble that Starfire took down his opponent. He knew it was only because she knew their race so well so he tried to control his emotions.

"Well I believe we have a meeting with the counsel," Batman reminded them.

"Oh I had almost forgotten yes we do! With Galfore still being sick we must attend for him, I thank you for remembering." Starfire announced.

"Will you guys be alright if we leave?" Batman asked the four teens.

"We'll be fine," Batgirl nodded. Superman, Batman, Robin, and Starfire all turned towards the exit.

"So now what do we do?" Cyborg asked.

"Now we play! This palace is huge! Who wants to play hide and seek? We can play in pairs!" Beastboy announced.

"No," the three coursed and deflated Beastboy's smile.

"Well? Then what should we do?" he asked.

Let's play have you ever!" Batgirl smirked darkly.

"Can we do it over some lunch? I'm starving!" Beastboy exaggerated.

"Sounds like fun!" Cyborg announced.

"Rae?" Beastboy asked as they turned to look at her.

"Please," Cyborg begged.

"If she doesn't want to she doesn't have too. Leave her alone." Batgirl stated.

"I'll play." She agreed as they turned towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>(WITH ROB STAR BMAN SMAN)<p>

Batman and Superman walked in front of the two keeping to themselves while Robin and Starfire talked.

"You truly are not angry with me?" Starfire asked again.

"No, I'm sorry I was grouchy. I hate losing." He assured her sliding his hand into hers.

"I understand, you shall be victorious next time."

"I just need a piece of your pretty hair. Who knew that was their weakness; Girl's hair. Girl's really are the sirens of death." Robin shook his head.

"You believe me to be the fable Siren that brings men to their doom?" Starfire squeeked.

"No Star, just your hair." Robin laughed.

"Then I cannot have you die because of me," Starfire answered solemnly and brough a starbolt to one hand. She slowly brought it to her head to fry the hair off.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Robin shouted pulling her arm back down. Batman and Superman quicly turned around wondering what the commotion was.

"Don't burn your hair off your head!" Robin exclaimed. "Put that out!" he shook her hand. Starfire shook her head no using her strength to shake Robin off of her.

"No you told me clearly my hair will be your demise."

"NO! Don't get rid of your precious hair!" Ta's voice echoed down the hall as leapt to Robin's shoulder his face pale with agony as was Tako's who leapt to Superman's feet.

"Star it was a joke, please don't' go bald because of a joke. You are not a siren it's an expression. Please back away from your head." Robin begged.

"Oh no you must truly be under my spell for you are transfixed with it," she exclaimed. Robin did the only thing he knew would stop her cold in her tracks. He grabbed her arm and pulled it down and pressing her chest against his. He closed any gap between them and kissed her on the lips. Starfire froze dissolving her starbolt as she kissed Robin back gently and slowly their lips softly together moving as one.

"What is this?" Ta asked confused still perched on Robin's shoulder eyeing their mouths.

"It's how couples on Earth exchange their feelings for one another," Superman explained as Batman rolled his eyes. Tako nodded and translated the Man of steel's words to Ta.

"Oh how delightful! I feel for you both as well!" Ta shoulted pressing his lips against Starfire's and Robin's. Robin's eyes shot open and he threw his head back in alarm. Ta's lips were still pressed to Starfire's as his feet clung to her shoulder and as her eyes blinked quickly. Robin spit on the floor and whipped his mouth clean, his spine shuddering.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted jealously as Ta and her lips finally parted. Starfire stumbled a little rocking on her feet. She fell to the ground as Ta clung on for dear life, but Robin quickly swooped her up and into his arms before she could hit the floor.

"Is she okay?" Superman asked as they surrounded her.

"I have never learned so many languages so quickly." Starfire shook her head her eyes still refusing to focus as her head spun.

"She's just dizzy she'll be fine." Batman sighed.

"Friend why did you not enjoy my feelings for you? Perhaps you would like your own without Starfire's lips present." Ta decided jumping to Robin's shoulder.

"No no no!" Robin shouted shaking his head and almost dropping Starfire who clung to him very dizzily as she tripped over her feet while Robin backed away. Robin noticed and helped her regain her footing.

"Great Ta, forgive me I speak out of turn but it is a feeling expressed only between couples." Superman exclaimed. "To be done from another is usually not welcomed."

"Oh my most sincerest apologies Warrior, I am so intrigued by your culture I only wished to learn more of its ways. Forgive me for interrupting such a private moment between you and the lovely Princess." He bowed. "Please Starfire do not rid your hair from your head. That is what you were doing yes?" Ta asked gravely.

"A mistake Great Ta, a misunderstanding. I shall not, you need not worry. You are attending the council's meeting as well?" Starfire asked still not steady on her feet as Robin held her up and they continued their walk to the council's chamber.

"Yes my presence has been requested. As has Mev's, but she is most likely already present." Ta nodded and leapt 20 feet ahead to Batman's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes, forgive me for being confused I am sorry you had to surprise me with a kiss to force me to listen." She tried to stand up on her own but wobbled a little bit and Robin wrapped his arm around her waist again.

"Sorry? I'm not, except for when Ta joined in," Robin shuddered causing Starfire to blush.

"Perhaps we will have to try again later," she whispered her pink blush quickly turning to a darker red.

"I'd like that," Robin smiled his neck feeling very hot and slightly pink.

"I believe I can walk now, thank you." Starfire stated.

"Better to be safe than sorry, besides I like keeping you close than I know nothing will happen to you." Robin smirked.

"We are in the palace I am safer than you are." She giggled.

"Maybe I just like you close then," he whispered kissing her quickly on the cheek. "Just please don't tell Cyborg or Beastboy of Ta adding to our kiss." Robin groaned suddenly thinking of their reactions and jokes.

"I would not dishonor you like that. Besides than I would be concerned."

"Concerned?"

"That you prefer male partners over me," she giggled.

"Ugh Star!" Robin gagged causing her to laugh harder as his face twisted into disgust.

* * *

><p>"We are SOOO lucky Starfire taught the chief to make pizza." Beastboy sighed crunching into his fruit and vegetable pizza. "Think she'll let me take some of these fruits home?"<p>

"I don't know, maybe." Cyborg shrugged as he reached for another piece.

"Alright let's play," Batgirl's eye lit with delight as the four were seated around the end of the very long dining table. The table was a dark mahogany type table yet it didn't scratch no matter how hard you tried. It could easily hold a hundred or two.

"Can I start? Please, please, please?" Beastboy asked as he excitedly bounced in his seat.

"Like a child," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Have you ever licked your own elbow?" Beastboy asked his eyes widening in excitement.

"Of all the questions you have to ask you ask the stupidest one!" Cyborg announced. Beastboy smirked as he was the only one to drink his from his cup of water.

"It helps when you can turn into any animal," he bounced his eyebrows up and down.

"My turn," Batgirl interrupted. "Have you ever fallen for a villain?" she asked and smirked as she watched Cyborg and Beastboy drink from their cups.

"You can't be serious," Raven eyed Cyborg who quickly looked to the floor.

"Dude who?" Beastboy demanded half crawling across the table towards Cyborg and half not wanting to leave his pizza.

"No one. It was for only a split second! Before I heard her speak and watched her go crazy. I just thought she was cute. It was for about five seconds before I couldn't wait to get her out of the way." Cyborg justified.

"Who?" Batgirl asked her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Kitten…" he mumbled.

"KITTEN!" Beastboy exploded almost hitting his head on the table as he laughed and pounded the table.

"I didn't know she was a freak! I just thought she was pretty! Nothing more! Then she got scary with the bugs and her teeth and her voice and her big eyes and"

"KITTEN!" Beastboy hollered still laughing.

"Well who was your crush!" Cyborg exploded jumping to his feet.

"Calm down man, haha. Okay we have to keep mine quiet. Mine was before I knew how much she wanted to hurt her. I crushed on Blackfire." Beastboy nodded, speaking quietly so no one listening might hear. "At least mine was alright! But Kitten! You'll never live this down." He warned.

"Cyborg it's your turn," Batgirl reminded him.

"Have you ever fallen for a team mate?" Cyborg asked knowing Beastboy's crush. He watched the changeling's face fall and all noise cease. No one said a word as Cyborg, Batgirl, and Beastboy all reached for their drink and put it to their lips. They slowly swallowed the water before setting their cups down, no one yet speaking.

"Next question," Beastboy suggested. "Raven it's your turn," he prompted. Everyone's jaws dropped as Raven opened her mouth not to speak but to bring her cup to her lips and slowly sip her water.

"Have you ever…drank um tea?" Raven asked her voice wavering from its monotone normality.

"No, no, no! We need details," Batgirl announced her eyes excited.

"Then you can go first on your two answers," Raven threatened quieting Batgirl and forcing them all to look at random things in the room to hide their blushes.

"So um tea?" Batgirl shyly spoke.

"Tea!" Cyborg said grabbing his water and bringing it swiftly to his lips which Batgirl and Raven followed suit.

"Yeah, tea. I haven't. But maybe I might…" Beastboy added nodding towards Raven before looking away.

* * *

><p>AN: If you reviewed or sent me a pm on the story I mentioned you below!<p>

**AN IMPORTANT: Is there anything anyone wants to see in this story let me know. I love adding random parts you guys want. A quote or a scene or something funny or awkward. It stretches me as a writer trying to add it in so please tell me!**

AN: 12 review and I'll update. Thanks for reading! I love writing this for all of you! Thank you!

Archaeologygirl10: Aw thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review it made my day. This chapter is dedicated to you!

Bookangel1624: Aw thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it so much. And I never thought about that he might have to find out he has the rights to marry her! Lol thanks!

Sesshomarubyheart: I know right. I don't' know I've never written one. I'll think about it. Blackfire will be very involved later in the story just working my way there. Thanks for reviewing sorry you had such difficulties reading the last chapter.

Tgirl54: Sorry for the spelling mistakes. I didn't even realize. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll work on fixing those in the future. Thanks for the review and suggestion.


	22. Injected Influences

AN: So guess what happened? Remember last chapter? It's a mess! I was so devastated to find that somehow my unedited, undescriptive, lame version of the story somehow got posted. I was surprised that somehow my edited ready to put online version went missing. Maybe I didn't save it or something but I was so sad! I had been working on making my writing better and then the worst version of was posted. Sorry about that. I'll work on fixing it up later when I'm not so sad about it; alas on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Shaky Waters: <strong>

"_Well I believe we have a meeting with the counsel," Batman reminded them._

"_Oh I had almost forgotten yes we do! With Galfore still being sick we must attend for him, I thank you for remembering." Starfire announced._

"_Will you guys be alright if we leave?" Batman asked the four teens._

"_We'll be fine," Batgirl nodded. Superman, Batman, Robin, and Starfire all turned towards the exit._

"_Have you ever fallen for a team mate?" Cyborg asked knowing Beastboy's crush. He watched the changeling's face fall and all noise cease. No one said a word as Cyborg, Batgirl, and Beastboy all reached for their drink and put it to their lips. They slowly swallowed the water before setting their cups down, no one yet speaking._

"_Next question," Beastboy suggested. "Raven it's your turn," he prompted. Everyone's jaws dropped as Raven opened her mouth not to speak but to bring her cup to her lips and slowly sip her water._

"_Have you ever…drank um tea?" Raven asked her voice wavering from its monotone normality. _

"_No, no, no! We need details," Batgirl announced her eyes excited._

"_Then you can go first on your two answers," Raven threatened quieting Batgirl and forcing them all to look at random things in the room to hide their blushes._

"_So um tea?" Batgirl shyly spoke._

"_Tea!" Cyborg said grabbing his water and bringing it swiftly to his lips which Batgirl and Raven followed suit. _

"_Yeah, tea. I haven't. But maybe I might…" Beastboy added nodding towards Raven before looking away._

* * *

><p>(Present Time)<p>

"So… is that how we expected the meeting to go?" Robin asked as he, Starfire, Batman, and Superman left the counsel's chamber, the thick door locking shut behind them. Robin noted the silence and looked towards everyone's faces for answers. Starfire's face was emotionless and lost in thought, which he had expected since learning of her sister's arrival on the Citadel and her brother's possible capture. He held her hand in his hoping it offered her a small amount of encouragement.

Superman's face was patient and concerned as always. Robin respected him for his passion and righteous actions towards others, but wished Superman would just let loose and save the world even if it bent the rules slightly. The villains don't follow rules, so you have to think ahead of them to counteract their actions, but presently, reaching annoyance, Superman's gaze rarely had left Starfire the entire meeting. Every emotional change she went through was registered by Superman and it angered him.

If he was trying to get under Robin's skin, it was working. If he was trying to take Starfire away from him, it wasn't going to happen. Superman had taken a deep interest in Starfire's emotions and Robin refused to like it one bit. Instead his jealously kicked in as Robin pulled Starfire under his arm and held her against his chest. He could take care of her far better than Superman could and he was going to make sure everyone knew it.

However, it was Batman's face that caused his stomach to turn. The stoic, emotionless scowl that had been placed on the Dark Knight's face had never once been allowed to appear this worried. Robin allowed his eyes to be locked for a moment with his as they both shared the same thought. _We might be in trouble._

"We may yet prevail," her words interrupted their silent walk. Where they were all headed, no one was certain, but her words caused them all to stop and pause. "Perhaps we mail the black card as my sister has done." Her statement brought a hint of delight to their grim outlook. While Batman and Superman tried to rephrase her words into a logical explanation, Robin took the moment to enforce his bond with Starfire's over anyone else's, Superman's included.

Robin didn't know of Batman's desire to have Superman watch Starfire's emotions in case he messed up. He thought the sudden interest in her was more an attraction than anything. Robin forced himself to take a deep breath as he remembered all the kind and encouraging words Superman had offered her in that meeting.

"She means Blackmail," he stated as if they were clueless. Batman's glance warned him to watch his tone as Superman simply nodded in gratitude.

"Yes, please forgive my words. My sister is using this…blackmail, forcing our numbers to dwindle. Yet Tamaran is, and always will be, the stronghold of the Vega sector; our abilities and structure surpassing many planets. Perhaps if were to invite the planet's rulers here, where no Psion or enemy might discourage their decisions of support in this matter, we may yet reinforce their decision and begin this war."

"The longer the communications go the less likely we are to have numbers on our side when the Citadel does decide to strike," Batman agreed with her.

"How would we get so many rulers here at one time?" Superman asked.

"I'll help you Star, I think it's a great plan." Robin chimed in as he allowed himself a quick glare in their direction before grazing his lips on her cheek and kissing it gently. He inwardly smile as a small pink blush replaced where his lips once were.

"Robin would need to fight with Tako before the rulers came." Batman stated firmly, his voice monotone as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"I'll fight him today. I have a plan this time," came his reply, rippling with determination.

"I believe Galfore may be able to assist us in holding secret communications with the planet's leaders. The poison has left his body weak, but his voice is yet strong." Starfire nodded against Robin's shoulder where he now kept her tightly pressed.

"Perhaps if Superman went with him it would show a stronger support from Starfire and I then if Galfore talked with them alone." Robin suggested. He hated how Superman seemed to smile now that Starfire's mood had changed to a more lighthearted sight.

"You will have to convince them to keep their support with you and Tamaran once they arrive." Batman said calmly as he eyed Starfire.

"Guards!" She snapped as two armed guards appeared within seconds. "See Warrior Superman to Galfore's resting chambers. There is work that needs accomplishment." She nodded, the guards leading Superman away.

"Are you sure you're ready to fight him?" Batman asked as the trio began their walk again down a different hall than Superman had left.

"I bet you a thousand dollars I have him unconscious before Starfire did," the cockiness in his voice hinting at a joke and at regaining his pride since she had to finish off his opponent last time. Starfire rolled her eyes and laughed disbelievingly aloud.

"A bet I'll gladly win." Batman snickered before composing his dark tone. "Now where would the children have run off too?"

"I believe it to be the lunch time, which would place them at the mercy of Beastboy and Cyborg's desires for food." Starfire decided using her strength to turn her and Robin back around on their heels and head towards the hallway on the right,; exact opposite to the one Superman had gone down moments ago.

* * *

><p>(WITH BB, RAE, CY, BG)<p>

"Have you ever woke up in another team member's bedroom?" Batgirl asked slyly. They had finished their pizza long ago and it was now cold and soggy looking. The group pushed it to the side of them and continued to play their game as means to pass the time. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy all took a sip of their water.

"WHAT? Do you guys all like…I mean for real?" Batgirl's shrill voice almost echoed around the room.

"Girl chill, we didn't have much of a choice." Cyborg laughed and shouldered her gently trying to ease up her now stiff posture from over thinking the idea.

"The tower hadn't finished being built and it was raining. My room was the only one that had been completely finished with insulation, a roof, and carpet." Beastboy announced proudly.

"It was the last time you could see the carpet," Raven stated as she slowly popped her knuckles. The room became silent for a moment as she slowly popped each one, the noise so loud it sounded like it hurt, but Raven never flinched once. She noticed their attention and dropped her hands to her lap.

"Robin let the girl's share BB's bunk beds while we decided to be gentlemen and sleep on the ground. However, not all of us were." Cyborg glared across the table towards his green friend.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know she would freak like that?" Beastboy threw his hands up innocently.

"Beastboy thought it would be a clever idea to transform into a snake and curl around Starfire's legs. He"

"In my defense…she was so warm and it was so cold. The heat didn't even work in the tower yet and Star is like her own personal heater. I would have froze to death! Everyone was asleep I didn't think she would wake up." He hugged himself, shivering at the thought.

"So what you slept around her feet?" Batgirl asked, her eyebrows scrunching in disgust.

"Not exactly…" Beastboy rubbed the back of his head as his eyes looked down at the table.

"Starfire freaked and thought someone was trying to trap her or chain her down. Robin managed to calm her down and save Beastboy before she ripped his head off, but not before she burnt the room to a crisp. Robin was the only one that could, he saved her from her imprisonment and possibly Jump City had she fought the Psions on her own.

"She…Robin, are close. Aren't they?" Batgirl asked softly her eyes falling.

"They save each other most days. They are close because they need to be." Cyborg agreed carefully eyeing Batgirl. He wasn't sure if he liked this reaction. She told him they were best friends, yet at times she didn't act like it. He had feelings for the girl, but wouldn't let himself act on them if her heart was wrapped up around Robin, nor would he let her break Starfire's heart.

"Half of my room was complete, so I used my powers to hang up a few tarps, Cyborg rigged a few heaters, and we slept in sleeping bags in my room." Raven finished the story noting the change in emotions from Cyborg and Batgirl. She hadn't had time to absorb theirs since they were back on earth, but she was feeling such a mix of confusion in their feelings that she couldn't pinpoint what it was they wanted or didn't want.

"Have you ever mooned someone?" Beastboy asked and almost spit out the water he drank when he noticed Batgirl was drinking with him.

"I was young and stupid, end of story." She stated firmly, setting her cup back on the table.

"My assumptions were correct! Their love for consumable substances would draw them here." Starfire's voice came from behind them as she, Batman, and Robin entered the room. Cyborg watched as Batgirl clenched her fist under the table. He looked up to see Robin's arm tightly around Starfire as if holding onto her for dear life.

"So the mooning story?" Robin asked as he eyed Batgirl.

"End of story," she grumbled, turning her eyes away from the couple as they sat down across from her.

"We are going to have many visiting royals here and you all need to be on your best behavior. You will have to wear Tamaranean clothing and the royal emblem at all times. With so many royals in one location, only the elite will be allowed in the castle." Batman stated noting the teens quickly take a more serious look to the situation at hand. Robin was right, his team could deter between pleasure and work. What bothered him was Batgirl's lack of seriousness.

"I shall do the setting up of oh what is the correct word? Waiter ladies and men?" Starfire turned towards Robin, her forehead squishing in concentration.

"Starfire is going to insist that she and I need our own personal attendants while this is taking place, so we can keep the team close and informed. Raven and Batgirl will be Starfire's ladies-in waiting, and Cy, BB, you're with me." Robin answered.

"I shall not require your assistance in any matters, you need not worry that I shall force you into acts of slavery. I would never wish that on anyone, especially my friends." Starfire assured Raven and Batgirl not wanting to think of her past enslavement.

"It would help allow for slip-ups as well. Starfire is going to make a law saying the lady and men attendants may touch us and be included in meetings and private information. This way we can keep you all informed and on hand in case of emergencies." Robin explained. He knew Raven would comply but would not approve of a wardrobe change. Beastboy would be better with Cyborg keeping an eye on his actions and Cyborg was mature enough to handle this. The look in Batgirl's eyes told him a completely different story than he was prepared for. Batgirl usually loved undercover assignments, but this one seemed to anger her and her anger, Robin could tell, frustrated Cyborg. He made a mental note to talk to her before the Kings, Queens, and Rulers arrived. He couldn't have her stressing Starfire out more than she already was. Her powers were stable for now, even thru the mess occurring. He didn't want to add Batgirl's mood swings to the mix.

"Dignitaries from every planet and country have some form of assistants or help at their beck and call. We want you four to get close to the other assistants and see if you can uncover any information. No one knows you except Ta and Mev and they have agreed to keep quiet should they run into you." Batman stated reaching for the cold pizza. He picked it up and set it right back down when it was nothing more than a soggy discarded leftover.

"Then Starfire you're going to have to order us around if we are supposed to make it look legit," Batgirl rolled her eyes. It was undercover 101, play the part and don't let personal emotions get in the way. She had no idea what Starfire had against playing a servant or slave but the alien, redhead would have to suck it up and get over it, Batgirl decided as she crossed her arms across her chest. The more she watched Robin the angrier she became. She wished the anger wasn't there, but Robin was her best friend first! She didn't need to date him, but she didn't have to like that he didn't care if she existed or not.

"Apologies, you are correct." Starfire responded surprised at the sudden annoyed tone Batgirl used with her.

"We need information and no one talks as well as disgruntled servants and slaves." Batman interrupted carefully eyeing Batgirl.

"So can I wear my new cloak?" Beastboy asked excitedly as the dark grin, he got when wearing the cloak, appeared on his face.

"We shall have to insist on a single choice in a uniform. One that everyone found pleasing," Starfire responded trying to avoid making future eye contact with Batgirl. She did not know why the girl was upset, but made a mental note to apologize later for any blunder she may have caused.

"Raven likes her cloak! So we have too! That and when the hood is up no one can see where we are looking. It makes us look fierce too! That's three good reasons." Beastboy smirked from his chair as he swung his feet up on top of the table crossing them and leaning back in his chair until it was only on two legs.

"The cloak would hide any weapons or recording devices we would want to use on them," Batman nodded.

"I vote yes on the cloak. Rae?" Beastboy asked clearly passing Cyborg's unsure stare.

"My vote is obvious," she replied calmly.

"Can it be black like Beastboy's?" Batgirl asked directing her question straight to Batman as she locked eyes with him.

"That's up to Starfire, she knows what is suitable for her assistants," he responded.

"Black is satisfactory." Starfire nodded as she smiled kindly towards her. "It shows strength and determination in my culture. It would be viewed as,"

"I just asked a simple yes or no question." She snapped tightening her arms across her chest and glaring at the table in front of her.

"Hey!" Robin snapped standing to his feet.

"Robin..." Batman warned wanting Robin to stand down until they could discuss this privately.

"Please no it was of my fault. Yes black is welcomed." Starfire's voice quietly stated before she began to bite her lip.

"We need to talk." Robin ordered still glaring at his old friend.

"You want to talk? Let's talk. How about the fact that all you care about is HER!" Batgirl snapped, pointing an accusing finger across the table at Starfire. "You don't care what we've been through! You don't care what your team thinks! You don't care about anything but her! You are a pathetic leader Richard! PATHETIC!" She roared, Batman and Robin's faces falling in shock as she broke cover. "You think I'm fine losing my best friend? You think I'm fine that no one cares how I feel about any of this? You think we are all fine and dandy? Well news flash boy wonder, WE AREN'T!" Batgirl screamed.

She couldn't help herself. She wanted to stop, to calm down, but it felt so good to finally yell at something. Too explode. She wanted someone to care and make her feel better. She wanted to make a scene and have someone see her.

"I want a hot shower, is that too much to ask? No! You're little alien princess can ask for anything she wants while your team is shoved to the side. That's right you ditzy little punk that's you. You think you are so high and mighty that nothing can be said to you, well I'm saying it!" She roared turning to face Cyborg and pulling him up by his shoulders. He opened his mouth to saying something but Batgirl didn't care what he had to say she slammed her lips against his crashing their teeth together in a fire blazing kiss, and it felt good.

Cyborg's eye was wide open as Batgirl forcibly made out with him. He was so stunned he didn't know what to do or how to react. He didn't know if he wanted it to stop or continue, but he knew he didn't want to do whatever it was in front of everyone else. Starfire's sob brought him back to reality and his mind back towards rational thoughts as he gently pried the girl off of him.

"You step too far," Robin growled as he tried to console Starfire who refused to cry the tears that were brimming on the edges of her eyes. He gently rubbed her arm.

"This isn't like you…" Batman reasoned aloud. Starfire's gasp snapped all of their heads towards her as Batgirl ranted and hollered at Cyborg for not loving her.

"You can't even kiss back? You are just like Robin! No one wants me! NO ONE!"

"Star, what is it? What's wrong?" Robin asked trying to force her to make eye contact with him but her eyes were locked on Batgirl. Starfire floated out of Robin's arms and across the table until she was floating next to Batgirl's head.

"Robin…her neck. There is an injection site." Starfire's voice rippled with fear as she floated around Batgirl.

"Her heart is racing too fast, I can't calm it down." Raven announced as she concentrated. Beastboy's chair fell back down to four legs as he stood up to his feet.

"Cyborg you must assist her in the relaxation process," Starfire encouraged now nervous for her friend.

"DO NOT TELL HIM WHAT TO DO! You already own Robin, leave what I have left alone!" Batrgirl shrieked as she suddenly punched Starfire, who wasn't ready for an attack, in the face. It sent her crashing on top of the table and sliding across it towards Robin.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed as he jumped on the table putting himself between Batgirl and Starfire. Batgirl angrily jumped on the table facing Robin.

"Stay out of this Richard." Batgirl spat, warning him to move aside. She was so out of it she wasn't even aware she was throwing his secret identity around. Robin watched as Batman had slowly made his way behind her and was creeping his way towards her.

"You're right I should let you beat Starfire up. Coming here was a mistake." Robin agreed hoping he could buy time for Batman to reach her without his presence setting Batgirl's radar off. Starfire shifted on the table behind him alerting Batgirl again to her presence. "Stay down girl!" Robin ordered angrily not breaking eye contact with Batgirl, hoping Starfire would know he was not angry with her, but he didn't want Batgirl to jump her again.

"Let's finish her and then this war will end! It will all end," Batgirl smiled. Her smile made Robin cringe, it reminded him of the Joker's, especially with the tone of her voice and the gleam in her eyes. She was serious about taking Starfire out…permanently.

"Please, allow me the honors and then you can finish her off. Let me make up for everything I've done to you," Robin begged hoping if he supported her it would calm her down. Batgirl nodded and Robin turned on a dime picking Starfire up off the table by her shoulders. He tried to make it look painful but his fingers were gentle on her skin.

"Play along," Robin whispered turmoil ripping his gut at the fear and sorrow in her eyes. He was glad to see the fear in her eyes diminish but she kept her face in agony to play along, seeing Batman was only steps behind the fuming Batgirl now.

"Robin, please. You are hurting me." Starfire's voice whimpered. "I offer my apologies. I did not desire this." She forcibly sobbed. Starfire knew she could free herself and launch Robin across the room at any given time, but she chose to play the weak, defenseless card until Batman could act out what he was planning.

"Shut up! Do you think anyone here cares?" Robin asked dropping her to the table. He thought Starfire would tap into her flight to lower herself gently, but was surprised and concerned when she didn't and fell noisily and rather painfully looking. Robin was glad his back was to Batgirl as his face quickly widened in shock and concern.

"That's right! Kick her!" Batgirl cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "Make her wish she had never been bo..o..rn.." Batgirl's voice slowly faded as she fell backwards off the table. Robin turned his head to see Batman had pressed two pressure points on her neck forcing her unconscious as she fell back into his waiting arms.

"Starfire are you alright? I didn't mean for you to fall so painfully," Robin snapped his attention back towards Starfire, helping her up.

"I am quite well, my people are most resilient." She smiled at him as she stood in his arms. Robin inwardly winced as he saw a small bruise forming on her cheek where Batgirl had decked her.

"Starfire is right, there is an injection site. It could be the same as what was used on you," Batman stated now cradling Batgirl in his arms as he inspected her neck.

"I'll run some scans, and in a few days it will hopefully be out of her system." Cyborg responded as he stood next to Batman and typing numbers and information into his arm scanner.

"Raven can you heal Starfire's face? I am the only one allowed to touch her and I don't want Tamaran to think I decked my fiancé." Robin stated. Raven motioned Starfire over and Robin let her slip from his arms towards Raven while he made his way towards Batgirl.

"It has to be the same injection. She wasn't thinking clearly. She used…" He paused as his name echoed through his head in her voice. "She has been mad before and never blown cover."

"She will be fine, in the mean time we need to know who's attack us and find a way to stop them before they get to Starfire or you again. We need you both in top shape for the coming royals." Batman answered.

"It's the same serum that was used on Robin. The same shot should help stabilize her emotions and heart. It's designed to create stress from the brain that would cause a heart attack. If Starfire hadn't noticed the injection site it might have killed not only Robin but now…" Cyborg's voice trailed off as he busied himself preparing the shot from a needed he pulled out of a chamber in his side.

"She'll be okay Cy, we'll catch who's doing this. We will stop them." Robin stated firmly, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"It's in the same spot of the neck. Starfire is this normal?" Batman asked glancing up as she and Raven paused their hushed conversation.

"Yes, the injection is always on the left side of the neck, approximately one and the half inches behind the lower part of the ear." She nodded, hugging herself tightly as Raven gently squeezed her hand on Starfire's shoulder. Raven had already fixed the slight bruising on Starfire's cheek as if it had never existed while Beastboy looked almost predatorily from where he stood behind Raven's chair, guarding the two girls.

"I want pairs at all times. No one goes anywhere alone. Not to the showers, the bathroom, or on an errand. I want two people together at all times. Any suspicious behavior needs to be reported immediately. I don't care if you are wrong or right I want it reported to Robin and myself. Do I make myself clear?" Batman snapped still holding Batigirl in his arms while Cyborg injected her neck with the serum. The Titans all nodded.

"There is information I believe I am just presently remembering," Starfire interrupted the silence meekly, her eyes looking to her fingers as if they were the most fascinating thing she had seen in months.

"What?" Batman snapped his gaze from Batgirl to Starfire.

"I…I believe, alas am not quite certain. However, it does hold the most reliable truth in my assumption," she rambled quickly as she twisted her fingers about in front of her, tears seconds from falling down her cheeks. Robin briskly walked across the table and sat down on it wrapping his legs around her hips and pulling her into him before he smothered her in a hug. Raven still sat in her chair beside them and Beasboy behind her. Raven used Starfire's emotions and thoughts to help the girl out as Robin cradled the poor girl.

"Starfire believes, from her past experiences, the injection can control who or what the outburst can be directed at. She remembers not being able to control anger, once injected, to a specific subject or slave. Her maste…the Psions," Raven quickly corrected as Starfire cringed in Robin's arms. "They always encouraged Starfire to use her newly acquired powers into torturing slaves who had disobeyed." Raven's voice trembled as she felt how ashamed Starfire's emotions radiated.

"I tried to stop but could not. I desired nothing more than to…than too," her voice shook before losing sound. Robin quickly pulled her back into his chest shushing her softly.

"So whoever is attacking us is going after a single goal." Beastboy snarled angrily. The furry in his voice making Robin almost jump in his seat. Beastboy was rarely the "angry type" but the changeling was now furious and it showed all over his face.

"Mine was against Starfire," Robin sighed wishing he could take back the words he used to crush her. Even know he feared they had a lasting impact on her and she was still protecting him from certain things she was handling on her own, he knew she was burdened with many things and in time would prove to her he was there to help, weather she liked it or not.

"Batgirl's was directed at you and Star," Cyborg sighed still refusing to tear his eyes from her face. She was still but her face was calmer the second Cyborg had injected the serum into her neck. Her face was slightly pale in color, but that would return after some rest.

"It's a theory that might prove true. Let's hope we don't have to find out." Batman sighed and shook his head noting that Batgirl's breathing had evened out.

"She will be out for days like Robin was. Won't she?" Cyborg stated sadly.

"I do not believe so," Starfire stated pulling her face out of Robin's embrace. "I often awoke to find a small amount of time had passed, sometimes as little as… fifteen minutes. I believe Robin's recovery took longer due to stress occurring in his mind before the injection, lack of sleep, and the worries." She reasoned aloud as she clutched tighter to the front of his uniform. She would take a thousand more injections if she never had to see Robin look so frail again. It broke her heart to hear the anger from his lips. Her fingers curled into the chest of his suit never wanting to let go. He responded by pressing his hands more firmly into her back assuring her that they were alright.

"I want pairs at all times. No exceptions," Batman ordered as he gently set Batgirl on the table. "I shall meet up with Superman and Galfore and inform them of the situation. If her condition worsens contact me immediately. If it improves, I want you all to head towards the safe house. Do you understand me?" Batman asked his voice lethal, no one dared make an argument.

"How do we get there?" Robin asked.

"Starfire knows the way." Batman insisted turning swiftly towards the door, his cape flapping behind him.

"I do not believe that is wise. Blackfire knows of its location, she could have told anyone." Starfire reasoned.

"Not that one. Mine." Batman paused before slipping out the door. The room was silent after he left, no one daring to speak. Robin gently stroked Starfire's hair as she leaned against his chest. Beastboy had transformed into a cat and curled up in Raven's lap and Cyborg held Batgirl's hand while gently stroking her cheek. Raven's forced exhale made everyone jump as they found Beastboy had transformed back into himself and was climbing on her body, searching the left side of Raven's neck and ear.

"Get…off!" Raven ordered her voice fringing on the edge of furry. Using her powers, she tossed Beastboy off her and across the room.

"No something's wrong. Raven never lets me sit on her lap as a cat. Star please check, make sure she is alright. Cyborg give Raven the serum. Ok? I don't want her to have a heart attack. Raven it'll be okay, don't resist." Beastboy cautiously held out his hands in front of him gently bouncing them open in the stop position. He continued his slow advance towards her. As if one quick movement might scare her off.

"No!" Starfire gasped as she suddenly was at Raven's side thoroughly searching the left side of her neck.

"Hey, you two need to calm down. Take a deep breath." Robin ordered. "Starfire did you find anything?" He asked cautiously, his stomach performing acrobats of its own, but he couldn't show fear right now. Not when his team was panicked. A good leader had to take control of the worst situations and with Cyborg fretting over Batgirl, he was left with the remaining members of his team.

"No…no nothing. Forgive me friend." Starfire apologized walking back towards Robin and wrapping his arms around her tightly. She had them pulled so tightly around her Robin almost worried he was hurting her before he remembered she was Tamaranean.

"Sorry Rae," Beastboy grinned sheepishly jumping towards her and transforming back into a cat before settling back into her lap and looking up at her with large kitten eyes. Raven forced herself not to smile as she gently stroked the cat's back; his purr content with her actions.

"How far away is this safe house?" Robin whispered into Starfire's ear.

"It will not take us long. Perhaps twenty minutes at most," she reasoned. "There are enough provisions stored to last many Tamaranean moon cycles. Approximately the same timing as the Earthen months." She stated floating up a little so she could sit on Robin's lap and curl up against him. She just needed his arms around her and he sensed that. To her relief he held on to her as tightly as he could, pressing her against his chest until he was sure she could hear his heart beating.

"Your…" her voice trailed off as soon as it started. Robin waited for her to begin again but she never did. He lifted her chin until their eyes met nodding for her to continue.

"Batgirl addressed you as…Richard. That is your hidden name?" She whispered. Robin panicked for a moment before calming himself down. If he couldn't trust his team, who could he trust.

"Yeah, it's Richard. My friends call me Dick." He smiled. "But it's still a secret, one you can only call me in private." He stated to which she quickly nodded in understanding.

"If I may return the favor, a secret of mine you may have already learned. My name in Tamaranean is Koriand'r." She smiled.

"Kori," Robin smirked as her whispered nickname caused her to blush, much to Robin's surprise. "Did I say something wrong? Kori…like Star, right?"

"It is a correct translation. The nick of names is a valued treasure on Earth, is it not?" She smiled.

"Nicknames are common, yes." Robin agreed.

"You were the first to name me the nicks. Something I treasure greatly." She smiled.

"I think it's beautiful, almost as beautiful as you." He smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek. Starfire's face surprised at his comment.

"Batgirl, hey can you hear me. Batgirl!" Cyborg's worried voice interrupted everyone as they looked up. "Hey, welcome back." He smiled as she rubbed her head.

"Ohhh…what happened?" she asked, slowly sitting up.

"What do you remember?" Robin asked as Starfire ducked her head into his chest. She did not want her presence to upset Batgirl again, in case her actions were truth and not just from the injection.

"I remember being angry and it felt good…" her face scrunched, confused.

"You were injected with that same stuff I was." Robin answered her.

"Oh no, what happened? Was anyone hurt?" She asked afraid she did something.

"Yeah, you decked" Beastboy stated, now sitting on the table in front of Raven, before Starfire interrupted him.

"You merely were the used pawn. None of which was your fault. You caused no harm." She assured her, smiling softly before looking back towards the floor.

"What did I do?" Batgirl asked again turning her gaze towards Robin then Cyborg. "Someone answer me, please." She asked nervously.

"I can…err. Replay it for you. It's recorded in my eye here," Cyborg nervously replied.

"Wait! You could have replayed mine for me? You told me your recordings weren't working here." Robin stated a hint of anger in his voice.

"We had just lost Starfire and Beastboy, and no one could find them. Then we found out she was meeting with the Psions. Showing you what the injection made you do would have not kept you focused. Batman and I agreed you needed to stay focused. IF… you want to see now, I'll show you." Cyborg shrugged his eyes never leaving Bagirl's face.

"I think we should get to the safe house, there we can watch whatever you have recorded." Raven stated. Robin nodded lowering himself and Starfire off the table and to their feet.

"Right, Batgirl how's your strength?" Robin asked in full leader mode.

"Fine," she nodded, standing to her feet.

"Right, groups of two no matter what; Batmans's orders. Until we make it there, Cy I want you and Batgirl to stay together. Rae, you and BB. Now, Starfire lead the way." Robin nodded as the group followed tightly knit together. Starfire led them to the throne room and made her way towards the main throne.

"This location is Batman's personal safe house. He revealed its location to me during our flight here." Starfire stated pressing the stones and gems that decorated the head of the chair, in a specific order. The team all waited, but nothing happened. Starfire tried the combination again and then stopped to wait for the passageway to be revealed, but again nothing.

"Star?" Beastboy asked as he looked around. "Maybe Batman gave you the wrong code."

"Voice recognized. Teen Titan, Beastboy. Accepted. Welcome." A computer like voice caused everyone to jump.

"That was, O….D….D!" Beastboy screamed as the floor opened up and swallowed him whole before replacing the tile as if nothing happened.

"I sense the tile placement has moved. We cannot use the same passageway to reach him." Raven stated her eyes furious in black.

"Voice recognized. Teen Titan, Raven. Accepted. Welcome," the computer voice sounded again. The floor beneath Raven opened up, but instead of falling Raven used her powers to gently float down the shaft.

"I guess it's voice recognition." Cyborg stated.

"Guess we're next," Batgirl giggled.

"Voice recognized. Teen Titan, Cyborg. Accepted. Bat Team, Batgirl. Accepted. Welcome." It stated opening up and taking Batgirl and Cyborg before closing up. Robin nodded to Starfire to ask if she was ready who quickly shook her head no. Robin's brow furrowed as he took her hand. Starfire used her other hand to hit many of the gems again.

"I have interrupted the sequence, we are free to talk." She stated.

"We have to go Star, Batman and Superman will join us shortly." Robin explained.

"I do not wish to hide." She admitted. "I have many duties I must do and people that need protecting. Our friends are safe." She stated, quickly hitting the gems in order again.

"Star, we won't be… Wait, No!" Robin shouted as Starfire shook herself free of his grasp.

"Voice recognized. Teen Titan, Robin. Accepted. Welcome." The floor under Robin opened and his body plummeted down the shoot but his fingers grabbed the edge hoisting himself back up and away from the hole as it closed. Robin glared angrily at her while he stormed towards the chair and hit a bunch of the gems at once interrupting the sequence.

"We stay together. No exceptions." His voice snapped.

"I desire you to be safe. I shall follow shortly after I have checked on Galfore." Starfire explained reading for the gems again. Robin grabbed her hand and ripped it back until she crashed against chest.

"We'll go check on him together. Don't EVER trick me into leaving you again. Got it?" Robin's angry voice echoed in the room.

"Apologies," she nodded. He sighed and slid his hand into hers and used his other to pull out his communicator.

"Cyborg come in. Starfire won't come until she has checked on Galfore. Almost tricked us all into leaving her. I'm going with her, keep the others safe." Robin stated.

"Girl, when will you learn," Cyborg chided, shaking his head. "I'll hold down the fort here, make it quick."

"Robin, out." He stated, tucking his communicator back into his belt. "Ready?" he asked still glaring at her, angry she tried to go without him again.

"My apologies, please do not have the anger with me. I forget I have friends and the team presently at my side. I am not use to such pleasantries on Tamaran." She explained.

"The things I do for you," he smiled shaking his head.

"The rumors are true, you did become engaged. Well, well. Where's the rest of the team? I was hoping we could play. Oh well, what's mine is mine and what's yours is mine sister dear." A female voice surprised them. Robin pulled birdarangs from his belt while Starfire's eyes lit beside him.

"Sister! What have you done? How have you made it here? You have sided with the Citadel!" Starfire's voice rose in distress.

"Sister, you will never learn. I have been sneaking around the palace for hours now searching for you. Luckily I heard your little argument. Come Robin, let me show you a good time. I'll make it far more…pleasurable than my sister probably has." Blackfire's eyes sparkled with lust and delight.

"Not happening. Star, stay close." Robin ordered.

"You shall see it my way soon enough," She snickered, her eyes sparking in a purple glow. "I always get what I want."

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it when I took my time to add details? That's what the last chapter should have been like. (sigh) sorry about that. Well I hoped you liked it! Review please! So I'm doing a poll. Pick what you want to happen next (one random thing) and I'll add it to the story.<p>

A) Beastboy streaks.

B) Robin thinks Starfire likes another Tameranian.

C) Batman kisses someone

* * *

><p>AN: If you reviewed or sent me a pm on the story I mentioned you below!<p>

**AN IMPORTANT: Is there anything anyone wants to see in this story let me know. I love adding random parts you guys want; a quote or a scene or something funny or awkward. It stretches me as a writer trying to add it in so please tell me!**

AN: 10 reviews and I'll update.

**Archaeologygirl10: Thanks I'm glad it put a smile on your face. Hope you enjoyed the new twist. Now they are being targeted. dun dun dun dun lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

BellaXStarfire7745321: Lol thanks I can always count on you for those two words. : )

**Bookangel1624: aw thanks for the review! I'm glad you found it so entertaining and enjoyable. I wish it would have been the proper chapter up, you probably would have enjoyed it more but I won't make that mistake again. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

FlamingIceWolfGirl: Well Ta wouldn't have understood so I needed to him act as naïve as Starfire would have when she was learned how to do things on Earth. Ta is eager to learn since he has claimed Robin as a brother so he wants to treat him like one. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Hey-wazup-stalker: I hope you liked the chapter. I figured it needed a little flair. Hope you are okay with the ending. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Tune in next time! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

Sesshomarubyheart: I'm glad it's all fixed and that you enjoyed it. I wish it would have been edited properly for you all to read but I'll fix it later. I'm going to go back and re fix the story and add more details so it comes to life more. Thanks for reading, reviewing and your support. You are awesome!

**Teentitansluver: Aw thanks! I'm glad to be back! You are so much fun to write for. You reviews always make me want to update faster. Thanks for the review and keep reading! I hope this story will continue to be as fun to read as it is to write. I don't know what I'll do when it's over. I guess work on my other stories more…lol ;) take care!**


	23. Inner Sanctum

AN: Here we are again! Back to some excitement! First note of business: I've never written a fight scene so this one with Blackfire is a good practice one for the ones ahead. Criticism or Praise is welcome so I know what to do. END AN:

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Shaky Waters:<strong>

"_Cyborg come in. Starfire won't come until she has checked on Galfore. Almost tricked us all into leaving her. I'm going with her, keep the others safe." Robin stated._

"_Girl, when will you learn," Cyborg chided, shaking his head. "I'll hold down the fort here, make it quick."_

"_Robin, out." He stated, tucking his communicator back into his belt. "Ready?" he asked still glaring at her, angry she tried to go without him again._

"_My apologies, please do not have the anger with me. I forget I have friends and the team presently at my side. I am not use to such pleasantries on Tamaran." She explained._

"_The things I do for you," he smiled shaking his head._

"_The rumors are true, you did become engaged. Well, well. Where's the rest of the team? I was hoping we could play. Oh well, what's mine is mine and what's yours is mine sister dear." A female voice surprised them. Robin pulled birdarangs from his belt while Starfire's eyes lit beside him._

"_Sister! What have you done? How have you made it here? You have sided with the Citadel!" Starfire's voice rose in distress._

"_Sister, you will never learn. I have been sneaking around the palace for hours now searching for you. Luckily I heard your little argument. Come Robin, let me show you a good time. I'll make it far more…pleasurable than my sister probably has." Blackfire's eyes sparkled with lust and delight._

"_Not happening. Star, stay close." Robin ordered._

"_You shall see it my way soon enough," She snickered, her eyes sparking in a purple glow. "I always get what I want."_

* * *

><p>(Present Time)<p>

"You are not right for Tameran," Starfire's voice snapped from beside Robin; her eyes glowing angrily. "You side with the Citadel! The Citadel! Who harmed us many times, who forced us to do their bidding. You are not free! You have made yourself into a slave. Have you sold our brother?" Starfire asked.

"So many questions sister dear, you haven't changed a bit, young and naïve as ever. Let's discuss this like grownups and not children. Give me Tamaran and her people or I will take you." Blackfire threatened.

"Perhaps you would like to actually view our dear brother. I am not so young and naïve as you believe. I am a strong warrior and a capable ruler. I have heard the rumor that Wildfire is in your care. If I believed it to be true I would have infiltrated the Citadel myself and liberated him." Starfire's voice shook between anger and amusement.

"Wildfire! He is here?" Blackfire asked her flight failing as she dropped to the ground. "You LIE!" Her eyes sparked brighter.

"If you side with the Citadel I will have no choice but to see you to justice. If you leave the Citadel, Galfore may allow you forgiveness. Those have become your only options." Starfire threatened.

Robin's head snapped back and forth between the two sisters. Robin knew that Starfire had been keeping secrets and didn't know if this was another one or a ruse. Starfire was a terrible liar that he knew of, but she was different here. Robin tapped his communicator he kept for emergencies, knowing Batman would pick up and listen.

"STOP IT! Stop it! Koriand'r you WILL answer me! Where is Wildfire?" Blackfire screamed.

"I believed the rumors were that he was held captive…aboard one of the Citadel's ships…" Starfire's forehead crinkled in false confusion as she raised her eyesbrows.

"Do not play games with me Koriand'r! Where is he?" She screamed launching herself towards Starfire. Starfire flew to the air while Robin dropped to his knees and lowered his back to the ground. Blackfire followed Starfire in anger zooming right over Robin who reached out and grabbed Blackfire by the hips. He flipped himself until he sat on her back and roughly pulled her hair back. Amidst her scream Starfire came in hot, punching her in the stomach as hard as she could. Starfire grabbed Robin's wrist, with her other hand, as her punch forced Blackfire back and into the wall opposed to them. The wall cracked beneath her as she cringed in the now broken wood and cement.

"While you saved yourself that fateful night, I saved our brother while you did the abandoning of us!" Starfire's hurting past became vocal in the tone of her voice. "You betrayed your family, you betrayed your home. You betrayed me. I am no longer as naïve as you see me. I shall not allow you to betray our brother again. I shall defend him. Fly back to the Citadel before I imprison you for life on one of the Timbet Moons," she threatened. Blackfire was at a loss for words as she pulled herself from the crumbling wall and hit the floor with a thud; her angry stare never leaving her sister's green eyes.

"Star, throw one!" He ordered as he armed his weapon. Robin threw a birdarang the same moment Starfire charged a starbolt and threw it around the birdarang so it set it ablaze. Blackfire jumped to the side barley escaping it exploding into the wall, as she crashed to the floor again; her eyes dark purple in furry.

"I shall get you Koriand'r and our brother will be mine!" Blackfire shrieked, blasting a hole in the roof before shooting up through it. Robin turned to see Starfire breathing heavily; her eyes still shinning green as she floated up and down beside him.

"Star…hey…Star?" Robin asked gingerly touching his fingers to her arm before her eyes and hands powered down and she looked up at him.

"Now I have the knowledge they do not have him enslaved or in torture." She sighed, landing on the ground beside Robin until her knees wobbled and gave out but his arms quickly wrapped around her frame supporting her.

Batman, Superman, and a pale looking Galfore burst through the doors to find Starfire being held up in Robin's arms while he gently shushed her and repeatedly kissed her cheek.

"What happened? Where did Blackfire go?" Batman asked.

"Starfire are you alright?" Superman asked concerned.

"She's fine, I've got this." Robin snapped at Superman forcing his hands to say gentle as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"My little Bungorfs," Galfore sighed out of breath, as he leaned against the wall. He looked up at the newly formed hole in the ceiling as small piece of the ceiling crumbled down and crashed to the floor near the cracked and burnt wall.

"I did not tell the truth…I…she…my sister." Her voice trembled.

"Shh…shhh…" Robin coaxed her. "Breathe, baby. Breathe." He ordered gently as Starfire took a shaky breath, clinging to the front of his uniform until she could control her emotions better.

"My brother is not aboard the Citadel, I deceived her into revealing the truth. It is highly necessary the other Rulers meet with us as soon as they can arrive. We must move before the Citadel does." She stated more in control as she released Robin, unclenching her fingers from his uniform. Robin noticed they slightly shook and took them warmly in his hands squeezing them gently.

"I want security increased, Blackfire shouldn't have been permitted anywhere near her! Where are your guards and defenses?" Batman's words hit them all as cold as ice, he was angry; nothing seemed more frightening at the moment.

"I think it would be best if Starfire and Robin went below ground with the others." Superman stated nodding towards Batman.

"With the attacks against your team, I believe it best. Thank you Superman." Galfore nodded in agreement.

"No, we won't. Starfire doesn't run from danger and neither do I. We are a team." Robin announced looking to Starfire for support. He wanted to make her happy, and he knew he could protect her from anything; he just wanted Superman to shut up. He could handle this, she was his girlfriend. His…girl…fri…end. The thoughts echoed in his head as the notion hit him hard and his heart thumped against his chest. It was so hard it almost hurt.

"We do not run," Starfire nodded in agreement. "Galfore you are still not strong enough to be moving around," Starfire fretted when she noticed the large Tamaranean was still breathing heavily.

"You need not worry about me. I am strong! You have kept me in bed for many moons. I am your K'norfka, you are not mine." Galfore laughed heartily from his stance against the wall.

"Why is Robin pale? Check him for an injection." Superman stated snapping everyone's attention to the pale boy wonder clutching his chest.

"Robin, no…no…no…no!" Starfire's voice trembled as she moved his face to the right checking his ear and neck with tentative fingers. "I see none," she sighed in relief. "Robin please, you are unwell?"

"No…I'm fine Star. Just…I'm fine." He stammered.

"I want you two below ground until we have everything secured and no one without clearance will be allowed in the palace. No arguments." Batman's ice cold voice snapped through the room as he looked at Robin sternly but confused.

"I shall see Robin below to safety," Starfire nodded slipping her arm around his chest and under his arm helping to support him.

"Really star, really…I'm fine. Just thought about something and got lost in thought. Let go," he stated trying to slip his arm off his girl…off THE girl…not his…off Starfire. Robin groaned dragging his hand down his face while her strength kept him plastered to her side forcing him to let her support his weight.

"No, it might have possibly been a side effect from the injection, I must see to your safety." She insisted, forcing Robin to walk with her towards the throne and refusing to let go through his protests.

"We will call you once the security has been increased and all on site have the proper clearance." Batman nodded, falling silent as Starfire entered the code sequence.

"Star really! Let go, I'm fine I promise." Robin insisted shaking free of her grip to brush off his uniform, but mostly his pride.

"Voice Recognized…"

"Hell no! Star…" Robin exclaimed as he began to jump around the room hoping it would throw off the computer's sensors.

"Teen Titan Robin…"

"You better talk and come with!" He yelled, back flipping towards Batman.

"Accepted. Welcome." It stated as he landed next to Batman half a second before he vanished into the hole, his fingers gripping the sides.

"Star!" Robin yelled as he pulled himself up.

"I am coming do not fear," she insisted. Batman used his boot to push Robin down the hole as it sealed shut behind him.

"Voice Recognized…"

"You had better come for us. I will see to Robin. Do not make us have the wait long," the princess warned the three men.

"Teen Titan Princess Koriand'r…aka Starfire. Accepted. Welcome." It stated, opening the floor beneath her and swallowing her up. Starfire slid down the slide letting it propel her downward, using a small Starbolt for light.

"If she thinks for one second that I believe she is coming…she must think I'm stupid." Robin's voice echoed up the tunnel.

"Robin?" Starfire asked as he quickly came into view. "Robin!" She shrieked seeing him slowly climbing the tunnel. Starfire gasped trying to warn him and slow her speed down with her flight. He looked up surprised his eyes wide as the two collided together and were sent tumbling down the tunnel and into darkness. Robin couldn't tell whose hand or leg was whose as their limbs twisted together bumping into the walls of the tunnel while they tumbled over themselves in their descent.

"Star…uh"

"I…oh…cannot ugg.." she replied as his knee knocked the wind out of her.

"Light!" Robin yelled seeing the end of the tunnel and trying to look for a way to make their landing less painful. Starfire looked up still trying to catch her breath as they exited the tunnel. She tapped into her flight pulling them both up but they fell into a black wall that bent with their weight instead.

"Took you two long…enouh…" Cyborg's voice fell into silence as Raven lowered them to the ground.

"Dude, Rob… do ya need some…uh…privacy?" Beastboy asked.

"Star, get up," Raven shook her head.

"Robin! I'll break your hands if you don't start respecting her. You have no right!" Batgirl raved.

Starfire groaned, catching her breath as she looked down and suddenly wished she wasn't so flexible, she was nowhere near as flexible as Robin but still she couldn't untangle herself fast enough. One of her legs was up his chest and folded over his shoulder while her other wrapped around his waist was stuck underneath his weight and her hands clutching his left forearm.

Robin blinked trying to clear his vision, he could hear their voices shouting at him but his head was still clearing. He was certain he had hit it more times than he could count, but it was Starfire's blushing face and wide eyes that brought him back to his senses. He saw her predicament but his own made him tremble from the inside. One of his hands had slid down the back of her skirt and he could feel the edges of a thong that would leave him trying to control his ragged breath for hours now. His other hand squeezing her right breast and his knee in her stomach he had felt pin her hard during the descent. Her leg was twisted over the one clutching her chest and he couldn't move.

They were both grateful when Raven's powers quickly pulled them apart, setting them to their feet. Starfire was holding her stomach slightly doubled over and refusing to make eye contact with anyone as she fixed her skirt with her other hand, before putting it back over her stomach.

"Star girl…you okay?" Cyborg asked keeping his distance. Everyone seemed to be keeping their distance from the nervous couple. She nodded slowly as she tried to catch her breath still folded over her stomach. Robin stood opposite her as he briskly continued to fix the non-existent wrinkles in his uniform seemingly very concerned about them. Neither of them having looked at the other since Raven separated their…predicament.

"Look um just..." he paused composing himself and taking a deep breath. "Batman wants us on lock-down, we were attacked by Blackfire before we got down here."

"He has issued a lock-down and wants us in the high alert protection." Starfire breathed out slowly, still staring at her feet but her hands were now on her knees as she was still bent over.

"Command issued. Princess Koriand'r's order of lockdown accepted. All devices are disabled on high alert, powers will be made null and void for protection purposes." the computer sounded. The entire team froze in their place listening to the issued command.

"Wait! No! Retract order, please…retract…!" Starfire screamed before plummeting into the floor. Robin's head snapped up in time to see the floor replace itself and she was gone. He didn't even see her fall. Last he saw was her panicked eyes twisted in embarrassment at their stance, and now…gone.

"Where is she?" Robin roared as he charged forward in confusion.

"Her tracer is offline." Cyborg stated checking his arm.

"What did it mean when it said 'powers will be made null and…V..O..I..D" Batgirl's voice echoed as the floor closed over her head.

"Everyone get together. Do not separate!" Cyborg ordered, dragging a distraught looking Robin with him until they were pressed closely with Beastboy and Raven in the middle of the room. Seconds ticked by that felt like hours as they all stood in silence.

"Dude I can't take this anymore! If it's going to take us then just take us!" Beastboy pulled on his hair in frustration. Seconds ticked by longer and nothing happened.

"Maybe it's over." Cyborg suggested as the floor opened up and Raven was now gone before they could react.

"How do we stop this?" Beastboy asked angrily. Where does it take them?"

"Star didn't sound happy, she tried to call it off." Robin stated hearing the fear in her voice again as she ordered it to retract her order. He didn't even see if she was okay. He knew from their position that he had kneed her and hard in the stomach and after his inappropriate placement of hands and now he didn't even know if she was okay with him.

"No! NO!" Cy!" Beastboy's holler brought him back to his senses. He needed to keep the boy calm and find a plan, but how could he make a plan? He didn't even know how to stop what was happening. He felt Beastboy's presence disappear behind him and he was the only one left.

"I'll find you Star." Robin promised as he felt the floor swallow him whole. It was as if gravity was practically nonexistent. Robin knew he was falling yet it didn't fell like falling. He didn't have that flipping feeling in his stomach or the worry of the ground impacting below. It almost felt like he was flying with Starfire except she didn't have her arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Her hands pressed against his pecks while she held his weight. It was the main reason he was started working on them than almost as much as his attacks. He almost didn't notice that his boots were standing on solid ground. He wondered if he even was falling or if it was just what he thought was supposed to happen, an illusion.

"No, no please no. Anything…anything at all. Ugghhhhhhh!" Beastboy's voice reached his ears. Robin looked up to see him a hazy Beastboy in front of him, fists clenched and shaking.

"Beastboy. Calm down." Robin ordered as he walked over towards him. He tried looking around the room but it was dark, he could barely make out Beastboy through the sheet of black.

"I can't morph. Not any animal. Nothing! I've tried Tamaranean animals, Earth animals, everything…nothing." He sounded distraught.

"Is anyone else here? Starfire? Batgirl?" Robin asked trying to activate his heat sensor in his mask but gave up when it wouldn't turn on.

"Not that I know of, dude…what are we going to do?" Beastboy asked jumping on Robin's back.

"I don't know…get off." Robin shook his head and pushed Beastboy to the ground. He landed on his butt not moving. "Look I'm sorry, I'm just…look let's see if we can find the others." Robin stated offering his hand to Beastboy who took it and stood up.

"I've never not been able to morph. I don't know how to attack or defend without it. How am I going to help?"

"We'll figure that out if we need too. My gear is malfunctioning," Robin sighed as he pulled the Titans communicator out of his belt not having high hopes for it at all.

"Robin to anyone. Come in over." He said pulling out the Bat communicator next.

"Robin to Batman, Batgirl…Alfred?" He sighed at the silence.

* * *

><p>(WITH BATMAN)<p>

Batman had left Superman with Galfore as he saw to making sure all his soldiers were indeed his soldiers and no one in disguise. He needed time to be by himself. He had been babysitting everyone and trying to stop the worst from happening and he hadn't had time to himself since he arrived. He sighed to himself as he checked another corner wall of the castle for possible entrances someone on the outside had made to sneak in.

Robin had been injured, Batgirl, Koriand'r…. he was just glad Alfred wasn't here, if his old mentor had gotten hurt right now he wouldn't be able to stay in control. Superman had been surprisingly helpful so far, although when he asked Superman to keep a watch on the Princesses' emotions he didn't expect him to go as far as he was going.

It was amusing watching Robin's reactions as his pride and independence kicked in. He wanted the two to grow apart. Batman rubbed his head at the notion of them seriously falling for each other, but he supposed that might have already happened. He'd have to find a way to stop it. If she ever had to come back to Tameran permanently…he couldn't lose both of them. As much as he refused to admit it they both were family.

None knew, say maybe Alfred…no defiantly Alfred. Batman had been to their tower more than anyone knew. He had watched many fights and almost jumped in on a few. It was hard not to jump in on the fights with Slade, but he could only help in ways he couldn't get caught and at the moment he hadn't found a way yet. Slade reminded him of the Joker, he had something planned but it was hard to crack. He was trying to help but had come up with nothing yet.

The last fight between the Titans and Slade had ended in Beastboy and Raven being blasted into an underground lake, Cyborg being forcibly shut down and an unconscious Starfire, with a knife to her throat, in Slade's arms. He had to jump in on that fight but had only just made it out of the shadows when Slade threatened to keep her instead of Robin. That seemed to set his young ward on the attack and in that moment he had launched himself at his enemy.

He threw everything he could from his belt forcing Slade to drop the young girl. Batman withdrew to the shadows again, watching. Robin caught Starfire before she hit the ground and continued in his attack with every weapon he could get his free hand on with her in the other. In the end 'Slade' was nothing more than a robot. Robin was so angry Slade had tried to use her against him he didn't even wait to see if Slade left evidence in the robot. Robin saw Raven come up out of the ground with Beastboy in crow form behind her and the two grabbed Cyborg as he held Starfire in his arms, getting out before an explosion hit the lumber yard.

He had followed them outside, keeping himself hidden in a nearby alleyway. He couldn't leave her until he knew she was fine. Batman knew she was strong but Starfire was also like his daughter now. Robin gently brushed her cheek until her eyes fluttered open to find herself in his arms. Batman left before he saw anymore. He couldn't watch the two fall for each other, he knew what love did to a man and he couldn't lose Robin, more than he already had…

Something set his mental alarm off that something was occurring around him. He acted normal still inspecting a wall but instead used his peripheral vision to take note of his surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place, no one was around but he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Well…well...well, if it isn't the man who ruined my plan the first time. I should be future Queen, not her. I am the oldest." Blackfire's voice shattered the silence of the room. Batman looked up to see the angry girl floating to the ground behind him. Batman turned casually, hiding himself in his cape.

"What no words from my parent's most trusted protector; their trusted friend?" Blackfire taunted as she sauntered towards him. "You should have let me kill her when she was young, like I had planned. Then you wouldn't be in danger of losing your little 'side-kick'."

"What's your plan this time? Try and kill her again?" Batman asked hoping to draw information out. He hadn't moved from his stance.

"You always were too quick to jump the gun Relax Batman, let me help you. I'm ready to turn over a new leaf and behave. I can make you King." Blackfire tempted him inching closer to him.

"Your sister has rights to the throne, even if you were reinstated as a princess of And'r," Batman reminded her, thankful she was hidden so he could deal with Blackfire.

"NOTHING," she snapped her eyes purple, before she calmed herself down making them sparkle normally again. "That can't be handled." She reached her target and ran a finger down his cheek letting it linger at the edge of his mask. "I can give you what you truly desire. No more secrets, no more responsibility; just you…and me."

"Then give it to me," he made his voice soft, snapping his cape open and pulling her into his body by the small of her back; refusing to allow his face to twist in disgust at her delighted moan. He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips not giving her a second to think. He wasn't Gotham's most eligible bachelor and 'bad-boy' for nothing. He knew how to blow their senses and he was going to do just that.

* * *

><p>AN: Review please! As you have now seen the poll 'C' won! Congrats to getting what you wanted lol, but you didn't expect it to be Blackfire. So next chapter thoughts for ya... you never see much of a Robin- BB team. Wonder what's gonna happen there. If all electronics are failing...wonder what's gonna happen to Cyborg. If Batman is deceiving Blackfire where will that end up, or will she get her way in the end.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: If you reviewed or sent me a pm on the story I mentioned you below!<p>

**AN IMPORTANT: Is there anything anyone wants to see in this story let me know. I love adding random parts you guys want; a quote or a scene or something funny or awkward. It stretches me as a writer trying to add it in so please tell me!**

AN: 10 reviews and I'll update.

Archaeologygirl10: Thanks hope you like this chapter. we are nearing the war in a few chapters. First I have to set one last thing up first. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

BellaXStarfire7745321: Aw thanks! You are an amazing reviewer! I hope you are having a great day! Thanks for reading!

ByM: Lol thanks! Glad you are reading! You were my tenth review and the reason this chapter is ready to go up!

FlamingIceWolfGirl: Lol so you're a BB/Rae fan? Lol I'm glad it made you happy! Thanks for reading and reviewing I'm going to work on making more details in my story. I love it that way.

Hey-wazup-stalker: Lol yes yes I did. And haha you're right he does remind me of George Lopez and Jimmany Cricket rofl. I didn't notice that!

Jiin-Chan: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it so much! We are getting to the bigger stuff now. Forgive me since I've never wrote a fight scene before so sorry it wasn't super great.

Sesshomarubyheart: As it should be. Can't make it easy on them can I? Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Soccerrox4: Well I'm glad you finally stopped by to read it. I enjoy writing this. Sorry it started out kinda rought and slow, but my writing skills have improved and keep getting better every chapter. As for the Cyborg Starfire thing that will be easy to maneuver with the next chapter. I just rearranged some things for it to work for ya. Get excited! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Teentitansluver: I know! His jealously is one of my favorite things! It is too cute lol. Thanks for the encouragement! Hope you have a great day!

xSmielage: Aw that is so amazing! I can't believe you did that! This story is my practice one and as you can see my writing slowly gets better. Wait til my next stories. I have so many in my head I want to do. It'll be fun! Hope you enjoy. Good Luck I hope school is going great for you! This chapter is dedicated to you!


	24. Oh Brother Where Art Thou?

AN: Welcome back! Thanks for tuning in… let's see where did we leave off? Oh yeah everyone was about to be blown up and die THE END. Lol, just kidding. Haven't said it in awhile. Teen Titans is not mine nor are the character blah blah blah I'm not cool enough to own them and the title of this is obviously from the music, book, movie- already been done used and said. idk if it's copywrighted but just in case it's not mine the idea is from the Oh brother where art thou people END AN:

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Shaky Waters:<strong>

"_Beastboy. Calm down." Robin ordered as he walked over towards him. He tried looking around the room but it was dark, he could barely make out Beastboy through the sheet of black. _

"_I can't morph. Not any animal. Nothing! I've tried Tamaranean animals, Earth animals, everything…nothing." He sounded distraught. _

"_Is anyone else here? Starfire? Batgirl?" Robin asked trying to activate his heat sensor in his mask but gave up when it wouldn't turn on._

"_Not that I know of, dude…what are we going to do?" Beastboy asked jumping on Robin's back._

"_I don't know…get off." Robin shook his head and pushed Beastboy to the ground. He landed on his butt not moving. "Look I'm sorry, I'm just…look let's see if we can find the others." Robin stated offering his hand to Beastboy who took it and stood up._

"_I've never not been able to morph. I don't know how to attack or defend without it. How am I going to help?"_

"_We'll figure that out if we need too. My gear is malfunctioning," Robin sighed as he pulled the Titans communicator out of his belt not having high hopes for it at all._

"_Robin to anyone. Come in over." He said pulling out the Bat communicator next._

"_Robin to Batman, Batgirl…Alfred?" He sighed at the silence._

_(WITH BATMAN)_

"_You always were too quick to jump the gun Relax Batman, let me help you. I'm ready to turn over a new leaf and behave. I can make you King." Blackfire tempted him inching closer to him._

"_Your sister has rights to the throne, even if you were reinstated as a princess of And'r," Batman reminded her, thankful she was hidden so he could deal with Blackfire._

"_NOTHING," she snapped her eyes purple, before she calmed herself down making them sparkle normally again. "That can't be handled." She reached her target and ran a finger down his cheek letting it linger at the edge of his mask. "I can give you what you truly desire. No more secrets, no more responsibility; just you…and me."_

"_Then give it to me," he made his voice soft, snapping his cape open and pulling her into his body by the small of her back; refusing to allow his face to twist in disgust at her delighted moan. He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips not giving her a second to think. He wasn't Gotham's most eligible bachelor and 'bad-boy' for nothing. He knew how to blow their senses and he was going too._

* * *

><p>(With Rob &amp; BB)<p>

"Dude, no one's answering. I didn't even get your message on mine…and I'm standing right here," Beastboy sighed nervously. He occasionally grunted trying to morph but would give up a few seconds later.

"If you don't stop you're going to hurt yourself." Robin groaned, roughly putting both communicators away in his belt.

"Whatever, you don't know what it's like. You've never had powers. My powers are who I am. Now that I can't morph I'm just…just…Garfield," he sighed, "Garfield Logan." Robin looked up from his belt to see the green boy's shoulders were dropped, defeated.

"Is that your real name? Garfield?" Robin asked, tentatively walking towards him.

"When I was little my…my mother called me Gar, but yeah." He shrugged nonchalantly, refusing to get emotional.

"Well then that's who you are. Your powers don't just make up who you are." Robin reminded him as if it were as simple as that.

"Dude, you don't even know. Garfield was lost, long ago…" There was an edge to his voice…an edge Robin regretted to admit he might remember from personal experiences.

"So your parents named you Garfield…like the cat?" Robin tried to lighten the mood as he sat down next to his teammate.

"Yeah… it was ironic. After that green monkey bit me, the experimental antidote gave me the powers to shape-shift into any animal I chose. My first morph was a cat; it was my mother's favorite comic to read in the Sunday paper." Beastboy sighed. Robin didn't press for more information, instead choosing to stay silent and letting him continue if he chose too.

"It was only a few short years later that they died. I could have stopped it; I had the powers to do so. But when the boat hit the reef I was so surprised I didn't even think to try and stop it. My parents must have seen the gas tank leaking and the fire running dangerously close to it. My mother wrapped me in the only fire proof blanket we had on board. It was used to put out fires, but she used it to protect me from it. She threw me over board moments before the ship exploded." Beastboy finished his tale pounding his fist into the ground.

Robin sighed, resting his hand on Gar's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, your powers were still new and"

"My powers were given to me by them! To save me! I could have turned into a whale and kept them safe in my mouth! I could have turned into a shark and had them hold on to my fin while I swam us away. I could have turned into an elephant and used my trunk to put out the fire. But no! NO! I…did nothing…" he angrily sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Robin admitted not knowing what else to say at the moment.

"Garfield isn't who I am anymore. I lost him long ago, and now without my powers I'm nothing." He stated firmly.

"No! That's not true." Robin's voice made his ears perk up. "My parents might not be with me anymore but I never lost who I became because of them, and neither have you. My mom actually nicknamed me Robin; it was her favorite bird. Just because you have grown up and have changed doesn't mean you have lost who you once were." Robin firmly stated bringing himself to his feet. Beastboy didn't even turn to look at Robin; instead only shrugging his shoulders.

"You can't play 'what if,' all your life. What if you were never given the antidote and had died? Then you never would have met Cyborg, us,…or Raven." Robin smirked in the darkness, grateful Beastboy couldn't see.

"Yeah…I suppose…hey now! I'm glad to meet Starfire and Batgirl just as much as Raven," Beastboy defended himself, turning on his butt to glare up at Robin.

"Yeah, yeah," Robin winked offering Beastboy a hand. "Now get up Beastboy, we have your girl to find." _'and mine.'_ Robin thought to himself. Beastboy took Robin's hand and let the boy wonder pull him to his feet.

"Not just my girl. She isn't even mine, since she probably doesn't even like me. But Star… Robin when we get back to earth if you decide to just brush all this off, you'll regret it. We all see it. Joking aside for now, we all know how much she cares for you and you for her. Don't blow it or Cyborg and I will kick your butt, and not just in video games," Beastboy stated sternly, his brotherly instincts kicking in. Robin gave him a nod before they released hands.

"Joking back…so have you kissed her yet? Yooou know…a real kiss. When no one's looking?" Beastboy snickered.

"Ah…shut up," Robin elbowed him lightly glad the darkness hid his blush.

"So now where do we go?"

"I can't just sit here, so let's just walk anywhere. We have to find our team and get back to that first room so when Batman comes back he can find us." Robin stated as he and Beastboy began to walk in the direction they were facing.

"I need to thank you," Robin interrupted their silence after a few minutes.

"For what?" Beastboy asked confused, accidentally tripping on the back of Robin's shoes.

"Hey, you don't have to walk on top of me you know." Robin caught himself.

"Sorry, it's just so dark and for what?" Beastboy asked again.

"For what you did for Starfire… when I was out. She told me about the guy in the alley way and how you refused to leave her side, until she had to lock you in the closet….Look, what I'm trying to say is thanks. I would have felt a whole lot better being with her instead, but it was a small relief to know she had a friend by her side, instead of being alone." Robin finished. Beastboy's grin went ear to ear at the small praise.

"Any of us would have done that for her, no need to thank me." He smirked. Robin grunted in acknowledgement as the two walked on.

"My sensors indicate no anger or indications of hostility among this group. You shall be returned." The computer interrupted their thoughts as what felt like a giant vacuum began to suck them upwards and in seconds Robin and Beastboy tumbled into the room they first had been in.

"We're back!" Beastboy shouted. Robin almost became dizzy watching the boy morph into hundreds of animals, back to back to back. He shook his head looking away and to the spot he had last heard Starfire's voice; where she had been sucked into the ground.

* * *

><p>(WITH STAR &amp; CY)<p>

"Oh, Zarbnark. This is not a good predicament. Oh please miss mother of the board in the Batman's computer of security. Please return me…" Starfire sighed wishing she had known Batman had in-graded her voice to be recognized as a security access point. She knew better than to try and summon her powers, the mother of the board in the computer had told her that all powers were to be made null and void.

A suddenly loud thump caused Starfire to whip around, and forget her train-of-thought as she placed herself in an attack position. Robin had made sure to teach her a few moves in case her powers had ever failed and X'hal was she grateful he had.

"Do not move or I shall remove your head from your shoulders," Starfire warned.

"Star? Girl, it's me!" Cyborg's voice came out in a stressed and forced tone.

"Oh, friend Cyborg, where are you? We shall find each other!" Starfire sighed, thankful to have a friend with her.

"Over here Star." Cyborg's voice turned her slightly as she edged towards it being careful of each step. She was afraid another hole existed and would swallow her up again.

"GREMPLORK!" She screamed as she roughly stubbed her toes on something hard, she grabbed her foot and began hoping up and down.

"Sorry Star, I'm afraid I can't move…" Cyborg's voice came from the piece she had stubbed her toes on.

"Dear friend what is the matter?" She asked kneeling down beside her friend.

"All electronic devices have been shut down…sort of. It's kind of like my body is on hibernate. I can still function enough to live and breathe and talk…but that's about it." Cyborg admitted.

"I am sorry, this is my fault. I was not aware that my words would inform the board of mothers to send us away." Her voice became sorrowful.

"Hey now little lady, don't talk like that. It's not your fault if you didn't know this would happen." Cyborg assured her. He tried to stay calm, let his leadership instincts act out loud instead of his inner child, where inside it was scared. He couldn't move, couldn't arm himself and was in a pitch black room or whatever this was, he couldn't tell. "Can you give us some light little lady?" He asked hoping it would calm his nerves

"I fear I cannot. I have been made useless." Her voice slightly trembled as she sat beside her friend's head gently running her fingers along his brow.

"No, it's okay. Do you know where we are?" he asked finding himself relaxing slightly from her touch.

"I fear I do not. I was not aware of this location." She admitted sheepishly.

"The computer listened to you once, maybe if you give it a security code it would listen again." Cyborg suggested as he closed his human eye letting her gently soothe his head. He was glad Robin wasn't here or he'd most likely be a heap of scrap metal, but he could see why the boy wonder was drawn to her, not that he ever could be. Starfire was more like his little sister; he loved her but in a protecting way, not a romantic way. He sometimes thought she could do better than their spikey haired, paranoid, workaholic, leader but they seemed to be good for each other and Robin always apologized for making her feel bad or snapping at her. Although, Cyborg did wish she would slap him across the face once, just to make him think; he chuckled.

"You find our predicament humorous? You cannot move and I cannot lift you without my strength." Her fingers stopped grazing his forehead as he could hear a trickle of fear in her voice.

"No, no I don't. Sorry Star. I was just…thinking. But no this isn't funny at all…I can't move, we are defenseless and we have no idea where anyone is yet, let alone where we are." Cyborg agreed trying to control his fears through the darkness. He didn't need to scare Starfire. If there was a small chance she could regain her powers later he knew she needed her emotions to be in control and stable. He tried to shake his head, realizing why Robin cared so much about how she felt, but gave up when he couldn't. Not that it was the only reason he cared, he rolled his eye. He knew if she was to stay safe and be an asset to them, she needed to be in control of her emotions and not feeling overwhelmed by them.

"I have not seen darkness like this since I was held captive on board the Citadel slave ship. This was before I could manipulate my starbolts. I just want to leave. I do not feel safe here." Starfire sighed.

"Princess Koriand'r's voice recognized. Not Safe- File had been found, Citadel Slave Ship is the correct password. Beginning transportation." The computer began humming.

"STAR! What's going on?" Cyborg shouted as he began to feel tingly.

"I do not know! I have not programmed these responses!" She gasped out.

"Don't let go of me!" Cyborg shouted as the humming and beeping became louder and his vision began to spin. He felt the girl latch across his chest, holding on with the strength of a small child, compared to the strength he was use to feeling from the alien girl. Then seconds later the two were gone.

* * *

><p>(WITH RAV &amp; BGIRL)<p>

"None of my gear is working," Batgirl announced. She felt her words echo into the darkness. Of course she would be stuck with Raven. Raven was the only one she had yet to feel comfortable around and here she was, with the girl who rarely spoke and probably didn't like her anyway.

"I don't dislike you. I simply do not know you," Raven's calm voice broke through Batgirl's thoughts.

"How did you…did you. I'm sorry was I speaking aloud?" Batgirl asked a twinge of guilt rippling through her.

"I can feel emotions radiating off people like a sixth sense, I could feel a small amount of fear, discomfort around myself, and frustration with me. I did not mean to intrude Forgive me." Raven answered honestly, the tone of her voice still calm and simple.

"It's…uh okay. Sorry about that." Batgirl sighed. She didn't know Robin had an empath on his team and her frequently switching feelings would not help them get out of this mess if Raven was constantly worried about her. Batgirl switched to her yoga breathing; forcing it to calm her thoughts, nerves, and heart rate.

"I wouldn't have placed you as a meditation type." Raven mildly observed as Batgirl's breathing calmed her.

"I learned from my yoga lessons. When all you work with is Batman and Robin you have to have some form of relaxation. Wait…if your powers are gone as well, how can you feel my emotions?" Batgirl curiously asked.

"My powers are gone yes, but I have always been sensitive towards the feelings of others. From the time I was born I could remember feeling them. It is not a gift more than it is a part of me, like sight or touch would be to you." Raven explained. Batgirl nodded contemplating this.

"So how do we get out of here? Can you feel the others?" Batgirl asked.

"I can feel them, but without my powers I cannot tell where they are emitting from," Raven sighed.

"Are they safe? How's Cyborg…and uh Beastboy. Robin and Starfire?" Batgirl quickly added the others.

"Cyborg is…frightened but determined to stay strong. My guess is, since your gear is not working neither is his body." Raven answered feeling Batgirl's shock and worry rippling from her like a hurricane had just struck. "I sense he is with a girl and he is concerned about her. Starfire is feeling concerned and stuck. My guess is they are together since without her powers she would not be able to move him, she would be stuck." Raven explained hoping to calm the girl down. She had not meant to alarm her, only answer her question. She was not a people person and would rather keep her thoughts to herself instead of inflict pain or fear into people's lives. Raven chose to say no more unless Batgirl pressed her for more.

Batgirl's lips were pressed into a tight line feeling very sympathetic towards Cyborg. How awful it must feel to have your entire body refuse to move. He was a handsome man even if he was covered in metal. In all honesty, she found it rather attractive; like he wore a suit of metal. She inwardly laughed at herself, she always was a sucker for mid-evil movies and shows.

"Robin and Beastboy must be together. I sensed the same emotions emitting from them both. They went from frustration to fear. Then towards sorrow and then anger, now I sense camaraderie and hmm…" Raven paused trying to figure out what was taking place.

"What? Are they okay?" Batgirl asked dipping out of her fantasy.

"I sense joy. I think…I think they got out of wherever this is. Which means there is a way out!" Raven stated with a hint of joy in her tone before she forced herself to mellow out. She didn't know when her powers were to return but she couldn't afford to not be ready for them. She had to stay in control.

"Question is…how did they do it?" Batgirl asked.

"I didn't sense they found an exit more than they were at peace with…each other," Raven's dead pan voice returned.

"So we have to be trusting of each other…or we are stuck here?" Batgirl asked confused as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I think that is why it sent us apart, to weed out who was a threat," She answered not at all excited as to what that meant they would have to accomplish before they could be free.

"Oh…so um, do you think that's the only way out?" Batgirl asked.

"It seems that way," Raven answered inwardly hoping it wasn't.

"Well, I'll start," Batgirl stated sensing Raven's hesitation. "My real name is Barbra but my friends call me Babs. I'm…Raven? Why are you becoming transparent?"

"Me?" Raven asked holding up her hands to look through them towards the ground. "So are you." She stated nervously.

"So is this how we get out?" Batgirl asked hopefully feeling tingly and numb.

"Princess Koriand'r's voice recognized. Not Safe- File had been found, Citadel Slave Ship is the correct password. Beginning transportation." The computer began humming.

"No, I don't think so…" Raven answered as the two disappeared.

* * *

><p>(WITH SMAN &amp; GALFORE)<p>

"All is done great warrior! You have been such a mighty help! The rulers shall arrive tomorrow for the Princess and her Warrior to address them, then we move towards war!" Galfore's voice shook the room as he seemed pleased with the coming fight.

"It was my pleasure to assist you. You should rest Grand Ruler, your face does appear pale still." He answered hoping he could slip away and regroup with Batman. Superman had yet to find himself intimidated from an opponent due to his size, but Galfore's size and love for weapons and war, as he had often spoke of, left Superman feeling a little uneasy.

"Nonsense! The way to health is through work, weapons, women, and war! Since the work has now been accomplished and the weapons are already prepared and set for the war which is not yet here we have one more task to accomplish." Galfore boomed happily hugging the man of steel hard and crushing him to his side.

"Perhaps I should meet up with Batman, you can continue on…"Superman suggested fearing what would come next.

"Nonsense…that prude. He is a fearsome warrior but is far too uptight. We shall join the pleasure of women! Come, come with me!" Galfore exclaimed pulling Superman with him.

"I…uh..I have a girl already…" he tried to squirm free of the jolly man's grip.

"On Tamaran it is not uncommon to have many, come warrior let me show you the gifts Tamaran's women may offer!" Galfore merrily laughed, his cheeks regaining some color as Superman's lost theirs.

"Batman to Superman, bring Galfore to the Eastern corridor of the palace, near the King and Queen's chambers." Batman's voice came gruffly over the small Bat communicator he had let Superman borrow for this trip. Superman sighed in relief as Galfore looked distraught.

"Business before pleasure," the large Tamaranean sighed changing their course of direction.

* * *

><p>(WITH BMAN &amp; BFIRE)<p>

The two kissed deeply and passionately as Batman whipped her around and pinned her against the wall, never allowing their lips to part. Was she evil? Yes, but hot? Yes. He knew if anyone caught him he'd have to come up with a reasonable explanation, but for now he would just wait until his suit was ready to administer the mist and would enjoy the sensations while he had the time.

The pulled apart and just as Batman knew she would do, she inhaled; lost in a momentary daze. He chose that moment to release the pump on the collar of his suit spritzing a mist in her face. Blackfire was out the instant she inhaled. Batman didn't even bother to catch her as she slumped to the floor.

"They never learn, I'm not held down by any woman." He snickered to himself before composing his decorum, sliding his communicator out of his pocket. "Batman to Superman," He stated knowing he would be with the one person he needed to keep this rebel child under lock and key. "Bring Galfore to the Eastern corridor of the palace, near the King and Queen's chambers." He ordered before snapping it shut not bothering to wait for a response. He leaned down and began to search the girl for the poison injected on his team and found it in a small compartment at the base of her boot. Now that he has the posion, stress inflicted heart attack, he could bring the team back up in time to eat dinner and sleep before the Royals arrived tomorrow. He opened the vial and placed a drop on the scanner he pulled from his belt and waited for it to obtain a correct simulation of components in the deathly vial. When his head was jerked upward and his jaw sore from the line of fire, he knew he had made a mistake in not watching his prisoner, he was just glad Robin wasn't here to see him make the mistake. Blackfire was gone and without a word before Batman could pick himself off the ground and take in the area around him. He groaned not caring about his small victory since Blackfire would simply head back to the Citadel to gather more anyways.

"Dark Knight! You have interrupted our joyous celebration in women," Galfore scolded as he and Superman joined Batman who appeared lost in thought.

"What's up?" Superman asked.

"Blackfire was the cause of the injection. I stole this from her, but she got away. She won't be back or sometime. So we can go get the Titans." He responded his bitterness slicing through the air. He flipped his cape and practically flew down the hall towards the throne room with Superman and Galfore on his heels.

"A moment with a woman might do you good Batman. A woman's touch can cure any stressful situation; very soothing." Galfore's lesson echoed after him.

* * *

><p>(With Rae &amp;BGirl)<p>

"Where are we?" Batgirl asked as she turned in a 360 degree circle. The silence was eerie was the lack of people on the planet. "Raven?" Batgirl asked, noticing she hadn't moved from her spot, almost as if frozen. "No one's here…" she whispered to herself.

"Their souls are," Raven's dark voice shot through the silence.

"Transportation Complete, destination…safety. Goal achieved for now." The same computer's voice spoke before leaving the girls back in the putrid silence.

"We are on Azarath. My home." Raven spoke looking through every crack and crevice for any danger that knew of their arrival. "My powers are back, I'm assuming your weapons are operational again, stay armed. We aren't safe here."

"Destination not safe, transportation process has begun." The computer beeped engulfing them in another hazy storm before depositing them in a small bedroom of what appeared to be from Earth.

"Great, now where are we?" Raven groaned as she heard footsteps echoing beyond the closed door.

"No…" Batigirl gasped grabbing Raven's arm to pull her into hiding.

"Barbara, are you home early? I heard footsteps and voices. Hello?" a man's voice echoed towards them.

"That's my father! He can't see us! He doesn't know...this," Batigirl searched for words but just pulled on her cape and mask effortlessly yet leaving them in place.

"Destination holds fear, transportation process has begun." The computer beeped as the door handle turned and the two were lost in a hazy storm.

"Barbara…anyone?" Commissioner Gordon asked as he opened the door. "Ah old age, she wasn't due back from her science achievement camp, the school paid for her to represent, for another two weeks." He laughed to himself and he reclosed the door.

* * *

><p>(With Robin and Beastboy)<p>

Robin was surprised to see Beastboy helping him look for cracks in the floors and walls, but then again, as Starfire told him, she never gave the kid a chance. He was more determined when he had a motive, and was loyal to his friends. Robin had to just lighten up on the kid and he would probably surprise him…maybe, he laughed inside his head.

"Dude, I've got something." Beastboy exclaimed as his hand brushed over a panel that seemed loose.

"Good work," Robin praised as he made his way over to him. Robin popped a tool from the pointer finger of his glove and pried the panel open to reveal a small switch.

"So…is that a good switch? Or a bad switch?" Beastboy asked.

"One way to find out," Robin sighed as he flipped it up. He felt Beastboy tense beside him as the wall beside the switch rotated, revealing a high tech computer system.

"Whoa…" Beastboy whispered looking at the equipment.

"This looks like Batman's handy work, I can hack this." Robin informed him and began typing quickly.

* * *

><p>(With Starfire and Cyborg)<p>

The two materialized on a very strange planet where the ground was soft and almost bent under their weight yet the grass seemed razor sharp as it glistened back at them. The sky was a deep red in color and even the landscaping seemed to all appear vicious in appearance.

"Where are we?" Cyborg asked glad to find he was able to stand and arm all his parts.

"I do not know. I have never seen nor have heard of such a world. Perhaps this is the dimension warp Beastboy speaks of." Starfire whispered feeling her powers return to her as well.

"Yeah then I'll come out looking like a mattress and you'll come out looking like a biker chick, hobo mix. I doubt it," Cyborg shook his head staying close to the girl.

"Yoooou…trespass!" a male's voice made their heads snap left. He dragged the first one out long and slow but rushed the second so they almost didn't understand what he said. The man was stubby and fat, his skin a soft and almost feathery like pink but his fingers, like the rest of the planet, were razor sharp and looked angry by themselves.

"Forgive our intrusion, we did not mean too. My name is Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran and this is my team mate and Warrior of Earth, Cyborg. We were teleported here not by our choosing forgive me." Starfire bowed towards the man and Cyborg quickly mimicked her. The way he spoke reminded Cyborg of an angry sushi chief who only spoke a little English. Very broken, and very quick and high pitched with he would have guessed was a Japanese accent had he not seen the man first.

"You Koriand'r. Blue man come, moons ago, search for that name. His friend sick, much pain. I take you to." The man nodded quickly.

"Starfire you know this place?" Cyborg asked as they stared back at the small fluffy man.

"No, I do not. Nor do I recall any blue men whom I may have encountered and would remember me by name," she responded.

"You come now!" The pink man snapped the sound of his fingers moving against each other, blade against blade, made them nervous.

"We'll stay here, why is he searching for her?" Cyborg asked taking a more defensive stance next to Starfire.

"Blue man seek help. He look for your name. I show you sick friend." The man angrily pulled a disc from his pocket. "Then you be imprisoned for trespassing." He added.

"We need to get out of here, now. This isn't good Star." Cyborg told her ready to defend against the strange disc.

"No, hold please; that is a holographic frequency. Let us see who is searching for me." Starfire's voice seemed on edge yet curious.

"Hostility sensed. Transportation will begin." The computer's voice came from the sky as the pink man opened the holographic disc revealing a boy with blazing red hair, and orange skin lying on a cot. His white eyes stared at the ceiling, but the boy didn't look well.

"NO!" Starfire screamed as they started to feel tingly. "Where is he? What planet is this?" Starfire asked panic stricken as they began to become transparent.

"You come with me. I bring you to sick boy and blue man." Pink fluffy man ordered, still holding the holographic disc.

"What is this planet called?" Starfire begged, tears running down her cheeks as she looked all around her for clues.

"You come now!" He growled as Starfire and Cyborg vanished.

The duo reappeared in a hazy, dark room where Cyborg could make out a familiar looking set up, but his concentration quickly shifted to Starfire as she fell to her knees, her body trembling, and holding her arms tightly across her chest as if she were about to break apart.

"Star…little lady…" Cyborg tried to get her attention as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were glazed over with tears she refused to let fall brimming her bottom lashes.

"Star what is it? Who was that kid?" Cyborg asked.

"My brother…" she barley whispered out as a single tear slipped over the lashes and down her cheek. She looked up into Cyborg's eyes, with her eyes horror stricken.

* * *

><p>(WITH RAE &amp; BGIRL)<p>

"Now we're back where we started! The void of black, this sucks!" Batgirl groaned, kicking the ground with her boot.

"Can anyone hear me?" Robin's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. "Brace yourselves, I'm reversing this machine to pull you guys back."

"Brace ourselves he says," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Idiot, on what?" Batgirl agreed as a wind picked up and began lifting the girls until it sucked them through the ceiling and back the way they came until they exploded out of the darkness into the light and both landed on top of each other in the original room.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy exclaimed as she fell to the floor. "Oh and um BATGIRL!" He added when everyone looked at him surprised. Raven used her powers to roll Batgirl off her and pull herself to standing as she adjusted her cape and refitted her hood over her head.

"Where's Cyborg?" Batgirl asked.

"and Star?" Robin echoed.

"Alright, we found the culprit and they are gone, for now. The meeting is tomorrow, let's get you two prepared." Batman stated as an elevator door slowly opened revealing Batman and Superman stepping out from it.

"I'm taking the elevator back up, I'm done getting sucked into things," Beastboy shook his head.

"Something's happened. The computer sucked us into this black hole into groups of two," Robin informed Batman who instantly noticed two of their members were missing.

"How could she have said the exact words to take you all into the high alert safe quarters. It's designed to separate the team until it weeds out the enemy." Batman stated marching over towards Robin who was still eagerly searching for his missing team members in the data.

"She didn't! She couldn't have…" Batman's voice trailed in surprise as he stared at the screen. "She's lost until she finds us now. Did anyone else get transported?" Batman asked earnestly looking at the others.

"What's going on?" Superman asked.

"We did," Batgirl answered immediately.

"Batman has codes in the system for safety. Starfire activated them both. The first takes us below ground and separates the fighting. The second teleports the team of two to places they feel safe. If the location isn't safe it goes to the other person's safe spot. If it's still not safe it comes back here in hopes the danger has passed." Raven answered for everyone after searching through Batman's head. Batman snarled at her for entering his mind as he quickly continued typing into the console.

"We went to Raven's home planet and my house on Earth. Almost got caught by my dad too," Batgirl shook her head.

"Question is where does Starfire feel safe?" Robin asked.

"Or Cyborg." Beastboy piped in from behind Raven.

"Can you trace where it's taken them?" Batgirl asked, earnestly hoping they were okay.

"No it's untraceable that way no one can find them if all our computers are compromised. It searches their minds for a safe place and doesn't record its findings." Batman growled in frustration.

"Now what?" Superman asked glancing at his communicator for the time. "We have 22hours before the rulers meet here to discuss everything."

"We wait for them to call us or get transported back here," Robin stated firmly.

"Transportation complete. Safety has been found. Signing off." The computer beeped dashing their hopes of finding them quickly.

"They won't be back here. They both feel safe where they are. It's up to them to contact us or return on their own," Batman hit the keyboard in frustration as he held his head with his other hand.

"Cyborg to Robin; dude, come in. You won't believe what happened to us." Cyborg's voice came from Robin's belt. He dove for the device almost letting it slide out of his fingers as he earnestly flipped it open.

* * *

><p>(WITH STAR &amp; CY)<p>

"Your…your brother? He is alive! Where was he? We will get him!" Cyborg stated happily pulling the girl to her feet.

"I did not recognize the planet. He might have been alive but he did not look well. The red sky was not allowing him to absorb the sun. I felt weak on that planet. He will die without the sun." Starfire's voice wept without tears.

"Who was the blue man?" he asked.

"I…I am not certain."

"Sparky? Starfire?" a familiar female voice asked as she grew back to her normal size and Aqualad, Mas, Menos, and Speedy joined their leader in an attack stance.

"You guys surprised us, we almost attacked you." Aqualad sighed in relief as he lowered the water back into the container of their living room pool.

"I would have stopped them beautiful." Speedy winked at Starfire who stood to Cyborg's side clutching her arms.

"I thought you guys were out in orbit, you could have called you know." Bumblebee lectured as she put her hands on her hips.

"STARFIRE!" Mas cried as the twins circled the girl.

"Me amor, el Bonita chichita!" Menos cried hugging her leg. Starfire offered them both a weak smile as she shifted her weight to her other un hugged leg.

"Give her some air," "Speedy shook his head tossing Mas and Menos behind him. "Sorry about them, you look glum. Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" he asked sliding his hand around her waist.

"I wish to be alone," Starfire mumbled walking away from the group and out the sliding living room doors.

"Great! I'll go with you! Alone is probably best," Speedy smirked but lost his breath as Cyborg grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back.

"She said alone, meaning without you." Cyborg warned Speedy before setting him back down.

"You look tense, what's up Sparky?" Bumblebee asked.

"You'll have to listen as I tell Robin. Hopefully he can receive communications." He replied flipping up the console on his arm and holding down a button. "Cyborg to Robin; dude, come in. You won't believe what happened to us." He shook his head and wasn't surprised when a worried boy wonder came onto his screen.

"Is she with you is she okay where are you guys?" Robin asked rushing all his questions into one. Cyborg started with the information he knew Robin needed in order to not break apart.

"She's safe and we are on Earth with the Titan's East. Right now she needed some air and took a walk. Dude somehow we teleported all over," Cyborg shook his head.

"Where was her location?" Batman interrupted. Cyborg guessed he took the communicator from Robin because now all Cyborg saw was the grimacing face of the Dark Knight's mask.

"I had no clue and neither did she. This weird pink feathery guy knew her, well knew of her. Said some blue man was looking for her. Then he showed us why." Cyborg paused, unsure if he should continue.

"Why? Is she okay?" Robin asked snapping the device away from Batman. "CYBORG!" Robin screamed as the silence continued.

"Rob, she said the blue man was looking for her so she could help this sick friend. Rob we saw him lying on a cot right before we were teleported. Starfire said it was…"

"Cyborg?" Robin gulped.

"Her brother man, she didn't know the planet or the people." He sighed.

"I'm preparing the transporter this computer has been teleporting you guys a lot and isn't hooked up to the main power source. It only had enough juice for one more teleport. You and Starfire need to be close together so I can grab the two of you at once." Batman ordered taking the communicator from a silenced Robin's hand.

"Bee can you go grab her please?" Cyborg asked as he hooked his arm into the Titan East computer. "You can retrieve my location from these coordinates. It should aid in your transport." Cyborg replied.

"Hold, while I trace it," Batman stated handing the device off to Batgirl.

"Hey you, glad to see you survived." Cyborg smirked.

"Yeah, took us for a real loop. How are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He smiled back, seeing her slightly blush from the edges of her mask.

"Get your butt back here so I have someone to talk to, Beastboy's driving us crazy playing a thousand animals in thirty seconds." She giggled as Beastboys protests came from across the room.

"I'd like to see you try!" he added to the groans and eye rolls.

"Location locked, you and Starfire ready?" Batman asked. Cyborg could see Robin typing away beside Batman as he pinpointed their location and began adjusting for gravitational pull as they left Earth's core.

"No, Bee's not back with her yet. Mas, Menos. Bring me Bee." Cyborg ordered. The boys saluted bringing her back within seconds.

"That little hood rat! I'm gonna kill him!" She was shrieking.

"Where's Star?" Cyborg asked, interrupting her fit and causing her to look up surprised in her new surroundings.

"I'm afraid Speedy has gone off grid, he's developed a jammer and has used it maybe twice, but only to cool off. But it jams all signals from reaching him or anyone within 15feet of him. I can't find him or Star. She probably doesn't even realize she's off grid," she sighed.

"They're off grid?" Cyborg snapped angrily.

"He took her? I was going to ask her out tonight," Aqualad grumbled.

"You what? And Speedy, he took her where? She's probably an emotional…she's! Cyborg…f.i.n.d.h.e.r…now," Robin's voice took a dark turn pronouncing each letter in his words as he gravely looked at the screen.

"We have 22 hours until the rulers arrive and we need her here." Raven explained using her powers to try and take the edge of Robin's anger.

"Be careful Cy," Batgirl added.

"Get her back Cy. Aqulalad…don't even try and every one of you can inform Speedy…he's dead." Robin's voice was bone chilling cold.

"Cyborg out," Cybog replied snapping his arm communicator down.

* * *

><p>(Present Time Back on Tamaran)<p>

Robin snarled as Cyborg cut their communications. "Raven give it up, you can't take it all away." He snapped.

"We need to go above ground, Cyborg will contact us when he has her, we need to get you ready for their arrival." Batman pushed Robin towards the elevator.

"I'll stay here and be ready to transport them," Batgirl decided as everyone left for the elevator.

"It's all set up, just hit the center button when Cyborg says he is ready." Batman ordered. "As for you, calm down she's on Earth and safe; focus. You have a lot to memorize before she gets back." She gripped Robin's shoulder hard.

"If he even lays a finger on her…"Robin threatened.

"Focus!" Batman snapped looking to Raven for help.

"Robin, either you calm down and let Cyborg and Bee find her while you do what you can to help Tamaran here or I knock you out and force the information into your head so you'll wake with a splitting migraine that you'd rather be dead than alive with." Raven warned as the elevator's closed them in.

"If it's supposed to take her somewhere safe why did she go somewhere she didn't know of?" Beastboy asked.

"Because Starfire is different, she's safe with people she trusts, not places. Since it couldn't bring her to one of us it brought her to the last remaining member of her family." Raven answered as the doors opened and the team stepped out.

* * *

><p>AN: Review please! Wow so this chapter got away from me and was super long. Hope you guys like it. Well the war will be starting soon and I'm not the greatest at writing fight scenes but I'll try. I needed this chapter for my next story that leads off this one that way the story may continue it a different story. But there aren't many chapters left, hope you stay tuned. I'm going to start going back and fixing up my old chapters too, so if you reread it and it seems better then that's a good thing lol.<p>

AN: If you reviewed or sent me a pm on the story I mentioned you below!

**AN IMPORTANT: Is there anything anyone wants to see in this story let me know. I love adding random parts you guys want; a quote or a scene or something funny or awkward. It stretches me as a writer trying to add it in so please tell me!**

AN: 10 reviews and I'll update.

Archaeologygirl10: Lol thanks! I'm getting a better of hang of how to make stories fun. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you!

BellaXStarfire7745321: Thanks, actually I'm stuck on 'protecting my heart' so if you have any ideas let me know, I totally don't know where I'm going atm. I know the ending haha but that's it. But thanks for reading and reviewing!

FlamingIceWolfGirl: Aw lol Star and Robin have to or they'd never realize they like each other lol. Thanks for your review! I hope you like the twist with Bman & BFire.

Hey-wazup-stalker: Lol you crack me up, glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing I always love your reviews!

NollasBlack: i was starting to wonder where you went! I missed you! As for your suggestions lay them on me you know I like to try and throw in a curve ball now and again. Sorry about the boy drama I know what it's like. But I'm glad you have caught up and enjoyed reading these. Thanks for coming back and reviewing! How have you been besides all the drama and school stuff?

Sesshomarubyheart: If you loved last chapter I'm hoping you'll like this, since we all know what a player Batman is he has to get around sometimes. Lol

Soccerrox4: Whew! Big sigh of relief! That was my first fight scene, I was afraid it would be terrible. I'll keep working on them thanks for the support.

Teentitansluver: Lol Batman is a player he's gotta have fun somehow. Thanks for the compliment. Glad you are reading and enjoying.


	25. Pushing Limits

AN: Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Shaky Waters:<strong>

"_Location locked, you and Starfire ready?" Batman asked. Cyborg could see Robin typing away beside Batman as he pinpointed their location and began adjusting for gravitational pull as they left Earth's core. _

"_No, Bee's not back with her yet. Mas, Menos. Bring me Bee." Cyborg ordered. The boys saluted bringing her back within seconds._

"_That little hood rat! I'm gonna kill him!" She was shrieking._

"_Where's Star?" Cyborg asked, interrupting her fit and causing her to look up surprised in her new surroundings._

"_I'm afraid Speedy has gone off grid, he's developed a jammer and has used it maybe twice, but only to cool off. But it jams all signals from reaching him or anyone within 15feet of him. I can't find him or Star. She probably doesn't' even realize she's off grid," she sighed._

"_They're off grid?" Cyborg snapped angrily._

"_He took her? I was going to ask her out tonight," Aqualad grumbled._

"_You what? And Speedy, he took her where? She's probably an emotional…she's! Cyborg…f.i.n.d.h.e.r…now," Robin's voice took a dark turn pronouncing each letter in his words as he gravely looked at the screen._

"_We have 22 hours until the rulers arrive and we need her here." Raven explained using her powers to try and take the edge of Robin's anger._

"_Be careful Cy," Batgirl added._

"_Get her back Cy. Aqulalad…don't even try and every one of you can inform Speedy…he's dead." Robin's voice was bone chilling cold._

"_Cyborg out," Cybog replied snapping his arm communicator down._

_(Present Time Back on Tamaran)_

_Robin snarled as Cyborg cut their communications. "Raven give it up, you can't take it all away." He snapped._

"_We need to go above ground, Cyborg will contact us when he has her, we need to get you ready for their arrival." Batman pushed Robin towards the elevator._

"_I'll stay here and be ready to transport them," Batgirl decided as everyone left for the elevator._

"_It's all set up, just hit the center button when Cyborg says he is ready." Batman ordered. "As for you, calm down she's on Earth and safe; focus. You have a lot to memorize before she gets back." She gripped Robin's shoulder hard._

"_If he even lays a finger on her…"Robin threatened. _

"_Focus!" Batman snapped looking to Raven for help._

"_Robin, either you calm down and let Cyborg and Bee find her while you do what you can to help Tamaran here or I knock you out and force the information into your head so you'll wake with a splitting migraine that you'd rather be dead than alive with." Raven warned as the elevator's closed them in._

"_If it's supposed to take her somewhere safe why did she go somewhere she didn't know of?" Beastboy asked._

"_Because Starfire is different, she's safe with people she trusts, not places. Since it couldn't bring her to one of us it brought her to the last remaining member of her family." Raven answered as the doors opened and the team stepped out._

* * *

><p>Robin was brought straight to Galfore to begin his study of some of the dignitaries coming to Tamaran with Batman and Superman offering their two cents when they knew a fact or two.<p>

"Great, now we shall be moving on to the Igpay Atinlay people," Galfore began pulling up their planet's information on the holographic disc. Their planet was a hot pink world and was similar to earth except backwards. The water was in the sky and they had a system to pull it down and out while their land was underneath it. If they wanted to reach space they had to blast through the seas above them.

"This is a recording of their speech patterns," Galfore added while Robin looked at and studied the planet he turned off his translator so he could listen properly.

"Incesspray Starfire ofway Tamaran, eway areway onnoredhay otay ebay osenchay orfay isthay arway andway eagerlyway idesay ithway ouyay. Ethay Citadel on'tway owknay atwhay ithay emthay enwhay eway ikestray; ofway atthay eway ancay assureway ouyay." And Galfore stopped the recording. Robin switched back on his translator and turned to look at Beastboy.

"Dude, I think I speak alien," Beastboy's eyes went huge as he nodded back at Robin.

"Galfore this dialect and language, is it common amongst the planets?" Robin asked.

"No young warrior, very few are able to grasp it's complex structure," he replied pulling up a picture of the species which revealed them to be burly pigs with tusks the size of Robin's entire body, yet they wore spectacles and seemed very dignified.

"On Earth we speak this language as a joke or for fun. I speak it fluently, but we call it Pig Latin." Robin stated, shocked that such a language wasn't considered 'made-up' or 'childish' anymore.

"I am surprised, not many have mastered their language." Galfore shook his head in amazement.

"Moving on, we have a lot of dignitaries to cover," Batman ordered.

"Yes, yes of course. This is the planet's ruler Ulerray Oarbay. He has run his planet for over 35years." Galfore stated.

"His name is Ruler Boar?" Beastboy asked smirking as he shook his head.

"Yes, in your language it would be translated as that. My, the wonders of Earthlings amaze me." Galfore shook his head in confusion. Batman cleared his throat and eyed Robin.

"Who is the next dignitary we're going to focus on?" Robin asked.

* * *

><p>(With Speedy&amp; Star)<p>

"Please, I wish to be alone." Starfire tried again to send Speedy back home, but he wouldn't listen. Instead he insisted on dragging her with him on foot.

"No this will cheer you up, I'm sure of it." He insisted, ignoring her request as he held tightly to her hand. Starfire couldn't think straight enough to fly and couldn't become angry enough to summon her starbolts, not that she would want to hurt a friend with them. He wouldn't even give her time to think over the thoughts in her head as he continued to ramble on and on about hanging out, a date, how pretty she looked. She didn't even notice he held her hand intertwining their fingers together. She couldn't remember how to find the strength in her muscles to stop him- every sound, every word, every sight or smell only reminded her of what she didn't know; her brother lying on a cot…sick or possibly dying.

"Oh!" Starfire gasped as Speedy ripped her arm roughly so she slammed into his chest. She had to blink a few times to clear her head amongst the sounds blaring around her and remembered her surroundings.

"Are you even in there? You almost stepped out in front of that car!" Speedy hugged her nervously against him. The car surged past them blaring their horn angrily. Starfire uncomfortably pushed herself away from Speedy's chest.

"Apologies, please…release me. I should return to…" her voice trailed off, unsure of where she should be going. She knew she needed to be somewhere but she could only remember his face…his eyes. The sudden jerking brought her back to reality as Speedy pulled her down an alleyway.

"It'll be quicker this way, come on. Why are you so out of it? Don't worry we'll have fun!" He smirked, transfixed on her face.

"Look what we found here boys a Titan and his girl," a man snarled as he stepped out from the shadows of the alley.

"Sir I think that's…is that Starfire?" a younger looking boy asked as he and a dozen more men and teens stepped out from every which way successfully surrounding Speedy and Starfire.

"Mmmm it does appear so," the first guy nodded licking his lips. "We'll take her off your hands and let you walk free boy." He hollered at Speedy.

"Starfire, fly us out of here." Speedy whispered, not liking the odds against them. Starfire remained silent beside him her eyes half glazed over. "STARFIRE!" Speedy shouted again causing her to jump.

"What is happening?" she asked nervously looking around her and seeing they were surrounded.

"Come on pretty lady, come with us and we won't let your little friend get hurt." The man smirked at her with a twisted glint in his eye.

"Fly us out of here, now." Speedy snapped as the men began to close in on them.

"I…I cannot. I do not have control of my powers," she nervously whispered trying to get angry enough to light up a Starbolt or happy enough to fly them simply to the roof tops above them.

"So timid and yet dangerous. Get 'er boys."

* * *

><p>(ON TAMERAN)<p>

"See if you can repeat the last 10 planets he went over," Batman told Robin while Galfore reset the machine to the beginning of their planetary lesson.

"No, NO!" Raven screamed causing the room to slightly tremble as she jumped up from her meditation in the corner. The entire team jumped in their spots, turning to look at her reaching for her communicator.

"Raven to Cyborg, Cyborg come in." She earnestly called for him.

"Raven, what is it?" Robin demanded as everyone now surrounded her.

"Cyborg here, look the more you ask me if I have her yet the longer it takes away from my search. Now leave"

"Starfire is in danger." Raven interrupted her annoyed teammate with her eyes becoming dark. She had Cyborg's attention as well as the entire room's attention now. "She is with Speedy right now, but I sensed he had led them into a trap, some alley way. She is too emotional to have any control of her powers and Speedy can't take them all on and protect her." Raven's heart beat loudly against her chest as she tried to calm her emotions down.

"Which alley Rae? That doesn't help me if you can't pinpoint specific ones." Cyborg asked as Bee, Mas, Menos, and Aqualad's communicators blinked their signals into the conversation.

"I can sense it but without being there I can't lead you to it." Raven replied.

"The way the city was built, alley ways are a fourth of the city's roads." Aqualad informed them.

"Can you describe the area?" Batman asked but Raven quickly shook her head no.

"I can reach it with my mind, but it's location I can't," her voice shook.

"Then send me there." Robin firmly announced.

"If I do there is a chance through such a long distance that I'll accidentally drop you somewhere in space. You'll be lost in a void and won't survive." Raven explained.

"But there is a chance you could get me all the way there?" Robin asked.

"No" Batman stated. "You dying won't help us."

"Neither will hers!" Robin argued.

"Rob think realistically man" Cyborg's voice came through Raven's device.

"I trust Raven and if she thinks she can do it, I'm going. Raven?" Robin asked.

"I… my powers might not be strong enough," she sighed.

"Is there a chance?" Robin asked again, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can't let anything happen to her." Awkard silence seemed to weigh on the room as all eyes were on Raven.

"Yes" she answered after a moment.

"Then let's go," Robin replied.

"Be careful," Batman stated as he ushered everyone to step back from Raven and Robin.

"Ready?" Raven asked tentatively. Her stomach turned inside her because of her nerves.

"I trust you, let's do this." Robin nodded. Raven closed her eyes, crossing her legs, and floated in front of him.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" she chanted calmly before her voice rose in almost a shout. "Azarath…METrion…ZINTHOS!" She screamed, her cape flapping behind her as Robin was sucked into her void of powers and was gone. Raven's brow furrowed in concentration as she forced Robin through the void of space. The room remained ghostly quiet, allowing her to concentrate on her actions. Mere seconds ticked by and no one had moved. It was as if they thought even breathing would distract her concentration. Their hearts fell when her eyes thrust open in panic and all her lips could say were three words.

"Robin…I'm sorry," she sighed losing her focus as her floating failed. Beastboy caught her as she fell to the ground and helped hold her up.

"Come on Rae, come on." Beastboy begged feeling her powers spark around him. "Say it with me! We have to save him, come on! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" he begged with tears running down his cheeks as he could see Robin struggling for air through Raven's eyes.

* * *

><p>(WITH ROBIN)<p>

Robin noticed his body seemed almost non-existant as planets and stars whirled past him. Raven was doing it, she was propelling him through space.

"Come on Rae, come on." He urged her on. He armed his birdarang preparing for him to impact on earth as he raced past Mars. Suddenly he felt his body jolt to the side and waver in flight as he slowed down and space became more and more clear as the cold began to push into his suit striking through Raven's powers.

"Come on Raven almost there!" Robin shouted as Earth came into view.

"Robin…I'm sorry." Her voice shook through his core, as icy cold space seeped through her powers further and their speed became a crawl. Robin hugged his throat as air became scarce and his mind clouded.

* * *

><p>(With Star &amp; Speedy)<p>

The men surrounded them until it was a tight circle with Speedy sticking close to Starfire, her body shaking as she hugged herself and fell to her knees.

"Starfire! Get up! Come on! Now isn't the time to freak out of me." Speedy growled at her as he launched an arrow at one man who was dangerously closer than the others.

"I cannot, I cannot find them." She whimpered. Speedy launched another arrow to the left of them, but missed the man behind him whos grubby hands wrenched Starfire from her spot on the floor and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"STARFIRE!" Speedy shouted as the rest of the men immediately jumped on him.

"Mmm, so dangerous yet soft and delightful," the man sneered as he licked the side of her face. Speedy's muffled cries and random arrows could hardly be heard above the shouts from the gang members. "Let's see how delightful you can be," he laughed as Starfire pathetically tried to free herself.

"What the?" the young teen asked stepping out from the brawl to inspect a dark circle slowing growing. He screamed as a face popped out from it gasping for air and the rest of his body followed. Robin exploded from it punching the teen in the face and throwing his birdarang at a gang member who was closest to him.

Robin's body jolted awake when his eyes finally gathered the scene in place around him. Still trying to breathe deeply he attacked, sending a fist full of ice bombs at the men surrounding Speedy who were still kicking and punching the boy into the floor, while Robin took off for the man who's tongue was on Starfire's cheek. The fat, grubby man ran out of the alley shaking Starfire as he went causing her head to smack into the back of his with a loud "thunk." Robin flipped forward landing in front of him and armed with a small bomb in one hand and a birdarang in the other.

"P.u.t… h.e.r… d.o.w.n" his words stretched in anger. The man nodded as his body trembled. "GENTLY," Robin's frightening loud voice demanded. The man nodded as he gently put Starfire on the ground and one finger at a time released her. "Back away," he ordered, his eyes dangerously shooting daggers at the frightened fat man. A blue ray of light came from the corner of Robin's eye and smacked into the fatty sending him sprawling back into the alley bouncing as he landed.

"We've got it under control, we'll get Speedy. Get her back to the tower." Cyborg ordered as he, Bee, Aqualad, Mas, and Menos charged for the alleyway. Robin didn't have time to nod as he raced towards the trembling Starfire who was now hugging her knees into her chest with her eyes glazed over.

"Star? Hey it's me." Robin said gently as he slowly kneeled next to her but his voice didn't change even a hint of her placement. "Star listen to me, I'm going to get you out of here. I won't let anyone hurt you." His voice lowered gently as he reached one hand for her wrist and gently wrapped around it. Her eyes cleared long enough to look up into his and whisper,

"Speedy? Help him."

Robin wanted to punch the ground and rip the kid's head off. Everything happening and that stupid kid gets his girl locked into a gang brawl when her emotions are so unstable she can barely focus and she still is worried about him. Robin forced himself to take a deep breath as he gently place another hand on her cheek. It was Starfire after all, his Star. She would worry about anyone; friend or foe, no matter the circumstance. He clicked a button on his belt ordering his bike to find his location and get there as fast as possible.

"Cyborg and Titans East are in there right now, they'll get him. But we need to get back to their tower." Robin's voice gently suggested as his hands beckoned her softly into him trying not to scare her but to let her know she was safe. To his relief she nodded and unlocked her shaking fingers from her knees. Robin took her hands in his and wrapped them around his neck before slipping his left arm around her back and his right hand under her knees. He picked her up and had to choke back his words when she immediately buried her face into his shoulder.

"It's okay; I'm going to get you out of here." Robin managed to say as he lifted her up and walked into the street. He saw his bike pulling up and stopping on a dime in front of him, suddenly grateful for the speed and homing devices Batman helped him install. He gently guided Starfire onto the bike before he sat in front of her. The second he was on she wrapped her arms around him again and laid her head on his back. Robin pressed the console to open the compartment next to his foot, revealing two shiny red helmets.

"Here Star," he said gently sliding it over her hair and fastening it beneath her chin before he placed his on as well. Reving up the engine he took off towards the Titan East's tower, but not before glancing down the alleyway to see Cyborg and Bee tying up the last of the gang members and Speedy sitting on a turned over crate while Aqualad tended to a few minor injuries and a black eye.

* * *

><p>(ON TAMERAN)<p>

Beastboy's chants seemed to strengthen her, it was the only logical explanation she could offer as to how Robin had made it. She lost him in her hold right before Earth's outer atmosphere, he should be dead, but instead he made it and Raven could sense everyone was safe.

"Now we have both of them gone and the dignitaries arrive early tomorrow morning for the meeting." Galfore groaned.

"Pardon the interruption friends, but Tako here has been translating for me. Some of the dignitaries arrive tonight. The ones I have contacted have to travel far and began their journey immediately." Ta stated jumping onto the table from seemingly nowhere, Tako beside him.

"They will just have to make it back in time. Robin will get her back here, don't worry." Batman assured them. He was just relieved when Raven's eyes went from horrified to relieved indicating his arrival on Earth. To lose Robin would hurt not only him, but Alfred as well.

"As soon as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg are together we need to teleport them back here." Bruce sighed.

"I'll inform Batgirl and help her with the process; three people will need a different strength as they pull away from Earth's core and avoid its gravitational pull back inland." Superman nodded as he turned and walked out of the room, the door shutting behind him. Batman nodded and noted Raven looked exhausted as Beastboy supported most of her weight.

"Take her back to the bedroom to rest. Impressive work Raven," Batman nodded as he turned back towards Galfore and Ta who were studying the list of dignitaries who would be arriving.

Beastboy knew Raven would refuse and probably send him into a different dimension if he simply lifted her up and carried her back to their room so instead he settled on being under her arm and supporting her along the way.

"You did it Rae, you got him there. Did he save Star in time?" Beastboy asked as they rounded the corner. Beastboy's stomach fell as she gravely shook her head no. "No, Star…there has to be something else we can do; something else to help him find her!" Beastboy stated pausing in his step.

"Starfire is fine, Robin has her and Cyborg will be along shortly. What I meant was I didn't save Robin, you did." Raven sighed, pausing to catch her breath since Beastboy wasn't walking for the moment.

"I saved him? I don't have your powers, I just morph into animals. Raven you did all the hard work," Beastboy laughed. "Not me."

"There isn't any other explanation, I ran out of her power and when you started chanting it gave me enough to shoot him to earth. If you hadn't Robin would be dead." Raven shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. "Just don't get a big head."

"I gave you enough mojo juice to save Robin and save Star. See," he smirked, "I told you we make a good team. Bb and Rae!" Beastboy announced waving one hand in the air as if showing off an imaginary banner. Raven's emotionless look brought him back to reality as he smiled and rephrased it. "Rae and a tiny little bity bit of Bb." He joked. A corner of her lip curled up but was quickly dropped back into a straight line of blank, but not before Beastboy had caught it.

"Raven, why can't you smile if you honestly feel like it? Just you know, for me. I won't tease you, promise." He responded crossing his heart on his chest.

"Because I can't afford to let my emotions slip, for even a moment; I have to remain in complete control at all times." She replied still trying to catch her breath. Beastboy sighed and swung her up in his arms noticing her eyes widen in surprise.

"Well they wouldn't be slipping if you found trust and control in the people who care most about you." Beastboy nodded matter-of-factly. Raven looked up at him confused for a moment but sensed his affection none the less. If only expressing hers wouldn't possibly kill him, she might be able to reciprocate the kindness he shows her, even through the play fighting.

* * *

><p>(WITH STAR &amp; ROB)<p>

Robin pulled his bike up to the Titan East's tower and waited for the computer to scan them in. Starfire hadn't moved once from her spot on his back and it worried him. She was always moving, always jittery, always happy; like the sun. You couldn't be in the sun and not feel a tad more energetic, but she clung to him and hadn't moved since he put on her helmet and it worried him.

He pulled his bike up against the wall of the garage and powered it down before removing his helmet and storing it away. Starfire still hadn't removed her's, she still just had her head against his back and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Hey beautiful, can we take this off?" Robin asked as he turned his body slightly to peer at her. Robin used his hands to peel off her helmet and store it away, before he slid off the bike and tried to coax her into standing. "I'm right here, no one is going to hurt you." He tried softly but her eyes were glazed over and her face fallen. "Hey…Star? Can you hear me?" He asked rubbing her arm gently with his hand, he was afraid any sudden movements might break her; he had never seen her so fragile looking. Starfire slowly looked up and blinked a few times before the glaze cleared from her eyes.

"Robin?" She asked confused.

"Hey, I'm right here." He replied bending down so their eyes were level.

"He's sick and I don't know where he was…" she choked out before a tear began its descent down her cheek.

"Listen to me Starfire, we will find him. But first you have to come back to Tamaran with me, we have to save it before we can save your brother. I promised you we would find him and after we save your planet we will begin to search for your brother. Who knows, maybe some of the Justice League have heard of that planet. Green Lantern makes his way around and knows plenty of other Lanterns who might recognize that world. We'll find him okay. But first we need you to stabilize your powers." Robin explained smiling at the crest fallen girl. "Can we do that?"

"Apologies, I should not have let it weaken me," she shook her head to clear it and stood up wearily from the bike.

"Not a chance Star, stop it." Robin ordered causing her to look up confused.

"Robin I do not understand."

"On Tameran you may be the princess and you may have to be perfect and you might not be able to show emotions or tell people how you feel but right now we are on Earth and right now Starfire is here with me not the Princess." He firmly told her. "No more hiding all this, just be you." Starfire smiled and nodded before engulfing Robin in a tight hug that turned his face purple.

"St…a…r…fir..e…" Robin struggled with his words due to his lack of oxygen and all his bones being crushed into each other. Starfire let out an squeak , setting him gently to the floor.

"Robin I am sorry, you are undamaged?" she asked quickly and smiled as he nodded catching his breath.

"See being you works," Robin slowly said as he watched Starfire unsteadily float off the ground, yet she still floated.

* * *

><p>(ON TAMERAN)<p>

Batman sighed as his communicator sounded. He, Galfore, Ta, and Tako had just finished organizing when approximately all the dignitaries would arrive as he flipped it open.

"What?" He asked knowing it was Superman from the small flashing light. It gave a code from whoever was contacting him so he would know.

"We have a problem." Superman sighed.

"We've tried everything but it seems like we won't be able to bring Robin back." Batgirl's voice came over Superman's device.

"What do you mean you can't bring Robin back?" Batman asked frustrated wondering what else could possibly go wrong in this scenario.

"Well it has enough juice to bring back Cyborg and Starfire since it sent them away in the first place, but adding a third body into the mix is over loading it's capabilities," Batgirl informed him.

"So bring back Cyborg and Starfire and we'll send you two to go get Robin. Starfire can handle the dignitaries here until you get back with Robin in 6 hours." Batman decided.

"I fear that will not be deemed good my friend," Galfore interrupted his conversation.

"And why is that?" Batman snapped dangerously close to losing his cool.

"Grand Ruler Galfore is correct. Many of our communications has promised the strong rein of the Princess Koriand'r and her Warrior of Earth, soon-to-be Prince, Robin. Having one without the other would deem the one missing weak and not capable of leading this attack." Ta explained as Tako had been translating quickly for him so he was kept informed of what was occurring.

"So then we'll send Superman to get all three of them while you two," he gestured towards Ta and Galfore, "entertain our arriving guests." Batman tried to soften his edged voice but gave up. He was overly frustrated with the events unfolding and simply wanted one thing to go his way.

"Then your Superman must leave now," Ta nodded seriously.

"Ta is right. A third of the dignitaries begin their arrival in 5 earthen hours. We will be able to stall for a short amount of time but their lack of appearance will be noted." Galfore agreed.

"I'll stay and try to play my part here. Superman, Batgirl, go get them and bring them back as fast as you can." Batman ordered.

"Understood, contact us if you need anything. Superman out." Superman responded, snapping his communicator down.

"Come my grumpy looking friend we have time for drinks and food before our duties claim us." Galfore's voice shook in delight. Ta nodded as he and Tako jumped to the large Tamaranean's shoulders. Batman followed then men into the hallway knowing he could use a drink.

* * *

><p>AN: This one is a little shorter than usual but I needed to pause here since I'm not going to go into the ship ride back to earth and the drunken foolishness of the three men. So it's a good place to stop so we can bounce right back into the story a little advanced in hours. Hope you enjoyed!<p>

AN: If you reviewed or sent me a pm on the story I mentioned you below!

**AN IMPORTANT: Is there anything anyone wants to see in this story let me know. I love adding random parts you guys want; a quote or a scene or something funny or awkward. It stretches me as a writer trying to add it in so please tell me!**

AN: 10 reviews and I'll update.

Aburke2016: Will do Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked it so much!

Archaeologygirl10: Aw thanks! I'm glad. Robin being jealous is one of my favorite parts too. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

BellaXStarfire7745321: Thanks!

FlamingIceWolfGirl: She can't catch a break it would make the story to easy lol but that little part sets it up for the second story to this; which I'll start after I work on my other TT stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always.

Hey-wazup-stalker: Lol I know you have to make Batman a little devious now and again, he does like his ladies. AND ROFL I loved your little cartoon emoticons of speedy robin and Starfire haha. Thanks for reviewing you always bring a smile to my face.

J-Rod67: I'm glad you like it thanks! I'm not exactly positive how I'm going to have the whole finally battle happen but I'll keep your suggestion in mind. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Ms7: Thanks! I'm glad I'm exicted to write some more. I have all my chapters posted now so I have to get back to work in writing again. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

NollasBlack: Well I hope everything was okay since you had to leave so abruptly. Have a great day! I'm great thanks! Enjoy the chapter!

Robfire: Thanks! Hope you liked it!

Sesshomarubyheart: Thanks for reading glad you found it interesting lol I hope that's a good thing.

Soccerrox4: I'm glad you liked it, wasn't much but it was a little thing I could tweek and it fit in nicely with something else I was trying to do so thanks for the idea! Glad you are reading and reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Teentitansluver: I know I love the little jealousy Robin has anytime anyone is around Starfire. I can almost see that vein in his forhead when it happens lol. Oh they will question is will it be in time for the rulers?


	26. Before It Begins

AN: So I started school in May and have about 25hrs of school each week and 40hrs of work each work. Now that summer is over I can go back to writing. I missed you guys. I know this is like SUPER SHORT but I wanted you guys to know I'm alive. I'm working on a chapter for each of my stories to prove I'm alive. So here is a short update.

* * *

><p>(WITH ROB &amp; STAR) (ROB POV)<p>

She floated, only for a few seconds but she still did. Her eyes were still sad looking and her face was Princess Koriand'r- blank, unless I made her smile, but she still managed to float which told me that she'd be okay. Now after this war on Tameran and Earth was finished I had to help her find the one planet out of a billion her brother lay dying on. Should be easy…not. But I'd never stop trying to find it. She'd do the same for me, and I'd do anything for her.

I watched her sit on my bike absent mindedly playing with strands of her hair while lost in thought. We were waiting for the Titans East and Cyborg to get back so I could beat the last inch of life out of Speedy. Who in their right mind would try to take a girl out when she was so obviously not alright. Just looking at her anyone could tell that, but not our brilliant Speedy. To take not just a girl but my girl…my girl. I paused. Again with the my girl…

"Ahh!" Starfire's scream snapped me out of my thoughts as I snapped my head towards her. I must have missed the entire team slamming doors open and walking in because it was the only thing that made her scream. She was as lost in thought and the doors slamming open made her scream, somehow I missed that. But I defiantly didn't miss Speedy's face walking in behind Cyborg. He was rubbing his cheek probably because of a bruise or two but it just made me grit my teeth harder.

"Speedy," I huffed under my breath. His head jerked up not even noticing me as he saw Starfire.

"Starfire you're alright!" Speedy ran towards her only to be stopped by Cyborg yanking him backwards as he tripped over himself. If he had made it any closer my fist would have stopped him instead, I popped my knuckles slowly.

"Not smart," Cyborg hissed lowly in his ear as he propelled the young man behind him.

"Look who's finally showing some feelings," Bee smirked at me.

"Nuestro Amor!" Mas and Menos exclaimed zipping past me and circling my bike. I saw her soft smile out of the corner of my eye. Mas and Menos always made her smile, they were fine in my book. It was Speedy and a little bit of Aqualad that needed to be beaten into the next galaxy.

"Robin," Cyborg warned shoving Speedy towards the elevator and motioned for Aqualad to follow.

"Chill out. I'll make sure Speedy gets punished but you can't let this make you forget you are still the leader of the Titans. Although, I'm totally loving the possessiveness and emotional side of you," Bee winked as she flew into the elevator moments before the doors closed.

"Star," I turned around and stopped. Mas and Menos were zooming around her talking a million miles an hour making her smile and laugh. Some of the things they were saying made me almost blush and I was glad Starfire couldn't understand.

"Mis amigos que esta loco," She giggled to them, reminding me if I spoke Spanish so did she. I leaned back against the wall of the garage watching the zip around her as she sat on my bike. If it only lasted a few minutes it was worth the pause. She was Starfire, not Princess. She was the Star I knew.

* * *

><p>(WITH RAV &amp; BB)<p>

Beastboy carried Raven all the way back to the team's bedroom before he set her down on her bed next to her books.

"I could have walked," Raven said again as she forced herself to breathe deeply and not blush.

"You've said that five times now, maybe you should learn how to say thank you. But don't worry I know your snappiness is your way of saying thanks." He nodded seriously; more seriously than Raven had seen him in a long time.

"It also says how handsome, funny, strong, courageous, and amazing I am." He smirked puffing his chest out. Raven rolled her eyes as the seriousness vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"Why do you try so hard?" Raven asked as she rested her head on the pillow eyeing Beastboy cautiously.

"Because between you and I, you're afraid to try. I know you care you just don't know how to show it. In your terms; I'm the ying to your yang." Beastboy smiled as he gently fluffed Raven's pillow beneath her head before sitting on the bed beside Raven.

"I…" Raven tried but couldn't find the words as Beastboy slipped his hand into hers.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about it. That's my job." He smiled, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I don't do touching," Raven softly said as Beastboy let go of her hand.

"I know," he smirked. "I know."

* * *

><p>AN: So I need any ideas you guys want before I wrap this story up and move on to the battle chapters and end this. There will be a second story that goes with this one, a part two. But it takes place a year later so hence second story...part two. So any cute stuff you guys want. Certain characters certain things sayings ideas. whatever. But send in your ideas or I'm just gonna end the story. Could be stuff on earth, stuff on Tameran, stuff with any character, accidents, funny stuff, make out stuff, cute stuff, hot stuff. Be somewhat specific of what you want don't just say CUTE STUFF! or I wont' do it. Tell me what you want and with who. Just an idea I'll take care of the rest. Review or i won't update soon<p> 


	27. Descending Into Chaos

AN: And here we go again. I plan on making the ending explode from here adding a few crazy details along the way to drag it out a little for the reviewers that asked me too, but it shouldn't derail from the story at all. It should help strengthen it so this will be a good thing. Review or I won't update this story. END AN:

* * *

><p>(On Earth) (ROB POV)<p>

It would be three and a half more hours until Superman and Batigrl would arrive with the Justice League's jet before we could begin to travel back to Tameran, hopefully before dignitaries, kings, rulers, and anyone else important arrived. I refused to leave Starfire's side as the twins accompanied us into the elevator and we began our ascent with the twins zipping around us, Starfire standing next to me, and my arm protectively wrapped around her. I wouldn't let anything else harm her- physically or emotionally. I was grateful Cyborg hasn't mentioned about Star and I'd 'engagement' that was something I didn't' want any of the other Titans to know about. Starfire and I hadn't discussed what it meant on earth yet, we certainly weren't going to discuss it and let others discuss it first.

We arrived at the main floor where Cyborg and Bee were talking amongst themselves on the couch while Aqualad and Speedy were by the elevator doors, waiting for us. Mas and Menos attached themselves to Starfire's legs as we exited the elevators, making her give them a soft smile as they rattled on and on to her.

"Give her some breathing room," Speedy lectured the twins as he noticed their placement around her legs. The twins rattled something argumentative back as the elevator doors shut behind us, however my mind didn't process their words. My hands had Speedy up by his collar and slamming his body against the wall before the twins had finished their rebuttal.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I growled at him as he dangled, surprise at my speed present on his face.

"Dude, put me down! I didn't know they were in that alley way or that she wasn't going to help me fight back!" Speedy argued back as Cyborg and Bee began hurrying towards us.

"That she didn't help you? You should have seen she wasn't in ANY condition to be taken anywhere or placed in any type of fight. Even so you took her somewhere, you should have been watching out for her!" I snapped, roughly slamming his body against the wall again causing his eyes to become a little unfocused as his head thumped against it. I made sure only to snap him against the wall lightly enough so that he wouldn't have brain damage, no matter how much I wanted to throw him from the window of this tower.

"Rob man," Cyborg's voice reached my ears. "Let him go, this isn't going to solve anything." His hands were firmly upon both my shoulders trying to get me to release him, but I wasn't in the mood to calm down yet.

"Forget you, she needed some space and I was here. I was here for her and you weren't!" Speedy yelled kicking his legs out at me while trying to get free. My brain snapped and the window option was looking more welcoming as I allowed my anger to take control.

"Both of you calm dowm!" Bee hollered at us, gaining absolutely no attention from anyone.

"Don't you dare think of accusing me of not being here for her; you know nothing. I'm here because you got her into that mess and I fixed your mistakes," I growled dangerously as Speedy kicked himself free of my grip and dropped to the ground in an attack stance. Inside I was delighted, if it was a fight he seriously wanted he was going to regret it.

"She'd be better off with me, you don't even appreciate her," Speedy scoffed angrily as he reached for his bow behind his back. "Besides you two are even together. She's fair game," he snickered.

"That's it!" I snapped launching myself at him and punched him square in the jaw before he even realized I was coming. His bow clattered to the ground as he fell back to the floor next to it with me towering above him ready to strike again. But before I could really get to work on him or get another good move in the light dimmed from above me and a tidal wave of water encircled Speey and I so quickly I was thrown off him amongst the swirling chaos.

Flashes of color were caught by my eyes but as the water kept swirling and moving me to a location I was unable to make out where I was moving to or which direction was up. My lunges were starting to burn from the small amount of oxygen I had managed to grab before being plunged into this. The water calmed down to a still and I could manage to make out lights above my now dizzy head. I kicked my legs as the water finally settled in place in the swimming pool.

Surfacing I gasped for a few deep breathing of air, seeing Speedy doing the same on the opposite side of the pool. I glanced around anxiously to make sure Star hadn't been caught in this. I found Bee slowly lowering herself and Cyborg back to the ground; both safe and dry. Then to my right I saw Aqualad above us standing on a small non-moving wave of water, still connected to the pool, with Starfire cradled in his arms and her head rested on his shoulder obviously lost in thought while Mas and Menos each dangled from her feet, Mas the left and Menos on the right.

I would have been furious with Starfire for letting Aqualad hold her so closely and calmly had I not remembered she was so sad right now any form of comfort would be welcomed by her. She allowed it as a friendship, not as Aqualad probably meant it as an endearment. The fault lay with him and if he didn't set her down soon he and Speedy would both be feeling my wrath. But for now I was simply grateful she was safe and dry. I figured Aqualad decided to cool Speedy and I off before things became too intense while he kept Starfire and the twins safe.

I swam for the edge Aqualad's wave surfed them towards, setting them on the dry edge of the pool. Reaching the edge I kicked myself up until I was sitting on the edge trying to ring water out of my clothes. I shivered while glaring at Speedy as he too reached the ledge a few feet away from me and kicked himself up purposefully splashing me in the process. I was preparing to get up and throw his butt back into the pool had I not felt a soft, small, warm hand gently touch my shoulder. I smiled at her as she knees next to me and her glowing hands began to slowly moving across me drying my uniform and warming my skin until my shivering stopped and my uniform was dry. She then made quick work of my cape drying it quickly beneath her hands. Her powers then carefully glided over my utility belt, drying the outside since the inside had a lining that could withstand elements and water.

"Thanks beautiful," I whispered smiling at her. My insides suddenly warmed as she graced me with a genuine smile in return. I stood up gently bring her with me, my left arm gently wrapped around her waist and my right hand on the small of her back and our faces inches apart.

"My turn," Speedy announced as he rushed over dripping wet, with a towel thrown across his shoulders someone must have given him while Starfire had quickly dried me off.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll quit while you're behind," I warned him as he stopped inches from us. Starfire stepped out of my arms keeping herself between Speedy and I. Her fingers tried to keep me calm as they made small strokes on my chest while her fingers on Speedy's contained stiffness and contained no movement at all.

"I'm not trying to makeout with her, calm down. I just want to be dry too. Come on Star…unless you want to makeout, just to learn some new earthen techniques," he winked placing his hand on hers that still lay stiffly upon his chest and pulled her abruptly into him. The movement wrenched her from me, and without her flight, causing her to lose her balance and fall towards him. Speedy however, wasn't anticipating Starfire's light weight and low resistance without the use of her strength or flight, as he pulled on her arm accidentally launching her into the pool behind him while she let out one of her infamous eeps.

"You Idiot!" I screamed as she shot to the surface spitting out a mouthful of water. Before I could reach down to help her out Aqualad dove back into the water and hand his picking her up in his arms and letting the wave lift them out of the water and place the two soaking wet between Speedy and I. Luckily he was smart enough to keep himself on Speedy's side and place Star next to me. Starfire let out an exasperated cough as she shook some of the dripping water off her arms and so she could move her soaking wet hair from her face and dry her eyes.

"Starfire," Speedy's small voice came out softly, "I am so sorry. I just…"

"Dude just shut your mouth already." Cyborg sighed interrupting him. Starfire closed her eyes and shakily began to float up into the air away from us all. My eyes watched her as she slowly floated up before she began to spin quickly successfully shooting all the water off her and around the room instead.

I moved my cape up around me so I remained dry as Bee and the twins ducked behind Cyborg so he was splattered with the water instead of them. Aqualad controlled the water so it avoided him as he pulled the remaining water off his body and back into the pool, but Speedy was left in its path as he still remained soaked as did the towel around his shoulders.

"Ugh!" He complained, "now my towel is soaked. Look at this," he shivered trying to wring out the edges of it. Starfire, now dry, shot her eyes open seeing what her move had done. Her eyes immediately registered remorse and guilt as she glanced from Speedy to Cyborg then my now wet cape as I let it fall behind me. He face fell the same time her flight failed, feeling guilty as she dropped from the air. Luckily she didn't have far to fall as I stepped to the side and caught her gently in my arms.

"Easy there Star," I smiled at her. "It's just a little water we're fine. I'm fine." I smiled at her. She nodded in return as I hugged her into my chest.

"I fear this will not be appropriate to have such poor control of my powers when we are set to arrive back on Tamaran," her voice shook a little before she sighed. Her arms wound themselves around my neck as her fingers clutched the back of my wet cape.

"One step at a time," I assured her carrying her away fom the pool and down towards where Bee and Cyborg had migrated near the couches. Cyborgs internal heating process had almost finishing evaporating the water from his slightly red glowing body. Mas and Menos dashed us as I set her on the couch and plopped myself down next to her.

"Aqui, en la bella Starfire." The twins exclaimed in unison as Mas handed her a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Gracias," she smiled at them sweetly gently taking it from his hands and taking a sip. The boys smiled at each other before jumping up on the couch so they were both on her other side, watching her sip her drink.

"They'll be here in three hours," Cyborg announced now dry. He sat on the couch next between me and Bee. "How ya doin' lil lady?" Starfire nodded giving him a small smile as she laid her head on my shoulder still holding onto the steaming cup of chocolate.

* * *

><p>(With SupBGIRL) (NAR POV)

"We'll be descending into earth's atmosphere in approximately three minutes, landing us on Titan's East Tower in seven minutes," Superman announced from his pilot's seat. Batgirl nodded affirming that she understood as she began to check the computer for the necessary flight descent equipment and the gauges for landing as she sat buckled in the co-pilot's seat.

"All ship's systems are functioning properly and ready. I'll contact Cyborg and tell him to be on the roof." Batgirl added pulling out her Titan communicator. Superman nodded and began their descent through the fiery parts of earth's atmosphere. It didn't matter how many times she flew in and out of space Barbra hated the fire and heat signature reading that showed up on her scanners. It made her dizzy just looking at the ship burning through the different layers of atmospheric pressure. She shook her head and took to looking down at her communicator instead.

"Batgirl to Cyborg come in," she responded feeling nauseous as the jet continued to drop down towards the ground. She hated roller coasters and this was the ultimate plummeting ride of death.

"Hey girl! You almost here? Robin has had us on the roof for almost thirty minutes waiting for you guys. It's probably a good thing because with that last stunt Speedy tried to pull during that movie, I thought for sure Robin was…hey you don't look so good," Cyborg paused in his rambling to notice the slightly green pigment around the edges of her cheeks.

"I'm fine, just be ready." She groaned trying to take long deep breaths.

"The descent getting to ya? Don't look out the windows and you'll be fine. Besides you drop off buildings with nothing but your grappling hook this should be a piece of cake for ya," he winked at her.

"Completely different," she argued. "Repelling down a building still allows me to feel the tug and security of me being tethered to something. This is just a free fall of death if the engines fail or the landing gear malfunctions," she shook her head trying not to let her eyes drift to the ground which was swiftly coming closer and closer into view.

"You're with 'THE' Man of Steel," Cyborg scoffed and she could hear Superman softly snicker from beside her. "If something goes wrong with the jet I'm sure he'll make sure you survive. You probably won't even have to get out of the plane to do so," Cyborg laughed heartily and eventually Superman joined in as Batgirl fumed in her seat.

"Laugh it up you two, laugh it up." Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"We'll be landing on Titan's East roof in two minutes are you all prepared?" Superman's laughter died down to a snicker.

"Yeah, the sooner the better," Cyborg nodded his head. "I'd rather leave this tower in one piece and its team." He added loudly. "They'll need to be in once piece if they are going to keep protecting both cities while we are away." Cyborg announced louder obviously meant for someone off screen. Batgirl and Superman exchanged worried glances as they heard Robin scoff from off screen. "We'll be ready. Cyborg out." He answered, offering Batgirl a soft wink before the screen went blank.

"You really hate flying?" Superman asked as Batgirl kept her head down.

"I prefer my bike, or running on roof tops but mostly my bike." Batgirl nodded in response.

* * *

><p>(ON TITANS E ROOF)<p>

Bee had ordered for her team to stay inside while she saw Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire off. After Speedy had dried himself and came into the common area to watch a movie with the group she had figured he would behave himself, but of course had proved her wrong. However, none of them were prepared for him to sit on the ground in front of Starfire's legs and nestle himself in between them and laying his head back in her lap. There wasn't even a moment after that for Speedy to be inappropriate Cyborg and Robin both had Speedy lifted up but his shoulders and tossed over the back of the couch before anyone could utter a word.

Bee shook her head watching Cyborg chat to Batgirl on his communicator to the right of her and to the left of her seeing Robin and Starfire huddled close together with their legs dangling off the tower's edge. She had to bite her tongue to keep all her sarcastic and embarrassing comments to herself, but Starfire didn't seem to be in any condition for Bee to be making fun of her. There would be plenty of time for that when the team returned from whatever was happening on Starfire's planet. Bee was just grateful Starfire wasn't lost in her own thoughts when Robin and Cyborg had flipped Speedy over the back of the couch.

Robin immediately jumped up to pounce over the couch and beat Speedy senseless but Starfire had caught him by his shoulders and firmly wrapped her arms around his chest from behind him and just held him against her. She faintly made out the word 'please' from Starfire as she whispered into his ear and Robin immediately stopped his assault over the couch and onto the now cowering form of Speedy.

Mas and Menos moved quickly enough to run circles around Cyborg as he managed to jump over the couch but they stopped him from getting any closer to Speedy as they ran 'round and around him faster and faster. Cyborg hadn't wanted to hurt the twins so he refused to step forward, afraid he might step on them instead of through them.

"Last straw kid, no one messes with my girls; none of 'em. You keep away from Star, Raven, Batgirl, and even Bee. If I hear of one inappropriate action about you from any of them you'll be sweating hernias before I'm done with the training sessions I'll put you through, and then I'll let you deal with Robin." Cyborg pointed an accusing finger towards Speedy as the twins continued to circle his legs at increasingly fast speeds.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to be near her, that's it. Scouts honor!" Speedy promised quickly jumping to his feet.

"Didn't mean anything by it? Star let me go, Speedy touch her again and I'll make sure the Tameranian guard has your hand removed! I can do that right? Being in this position I can do that right?" Robin asked earnestly not really looking to receive any answer from the silent Starfire who still held him tightly pressed against her. Robin's eyes never stopped boring into Speedy who refused to back down as he glared from Robin to Cyborg.

"Look dude she's not taken so she's fair play, I'm just playing the field that's all. Calm down Robin it's not like you're making any moves or progress so stand aside." Speedy challenged.

Bee used her hands to rub her temples remembering how that argument exploded into another one and Robin erupted from Starfire's embrace as he raced for Speedy. She was grateful Aqualad had put up a barrier of water between the two and she and Starfire had managed to drag Robin backwards onto the couch while the twins tripped Cyborg and managed to keep him held down. Of course Aqualad couldn't just escort Speedy out of the common room without adding some kindling to the fire, he of course had to wink suggestively at Starfire and mouth the words call me as he pushed Speedy and himself out of the room.

"They're here," Cyborg announced rather excitedly from Bee's opinion but then by this point in the day everything was beginning to be over dramatized. She decided a nap would do her some good before she ripped into Aqualad and Speedy and put them through some form of workout as punishment, since she had promised Robin she would.

"If you need anything contact us as usual, the remaining Justice League members also are aware that in case of dire assistance they will be contacted by you. If too many situations arise don't hesitate to call," Robin reminded Bee as he pulled Starfire into his chest and Cyborg stood protectively behind them smirking at her.

"Will do Spike, take care of yourselves and keep Sparky in line here," Bee chuckled as the Justice League's plane touched down on the roof and Batgirl exploded from the hatch the moment it was open enough for her to slip through, leaping to the ground and smiling as she steadied herself on it.

"Load up and let's get moving. We have a long trip back." Robin announced as Starfire nodded slipping her hand into Robin's and slowly floating into the air before she was able to fly them into the ship's hull.

"So soon? Can't we take a breather? Enjoy the ground? I mean the real ground. Take a walk maybe?" Batgirl asked as Cyborg pulled her into his arm giving her a firm hug as he laughed heartily.

"Who would have thought it a Bat afraid of flying," Cyborg winked at her.

"I'm not afraid of flying, it's flying through the firey atmosphere and descending down like a roller coaster of doom I'm not too keen on," she grumbled.

"Let go you two there will be dignitaries arriving as we speak, we need to get back asap." Robin's voice came loudly from inside.

"Ladies first," Cyborg motioned towards the jet as Batgirl kicked non-existent dust and shuffled her feet towards the jet.

* * *

><p>(In space)<p>

"We're thirty minutes outside of Tamaran," Superman announced as he flew the jet. Cyborg had plopped himself in the co-pilot seat the second he stepped in the jet with Batgirl in the seat behind him. She had fallen asleep an hour ago, curling herself up in her seat. Robin was in the back of the jet standing beside Starfire as she stared outside the window. Superman's commend caused her to smile for the first time since they boarded, as she shook her head to herself.

"What?" Robin whispered curiously, fully aware that with Superman's hearing there wasn't much need for whispering but he still felt the need to do so.

"Directly across from us there is a star, do you see it?" She asked pointing in at the glass. Robin nodded seeing a single Star shine a little brighter than the others directly across from their position. "Our speedy is not as fast as I may fly along; the light of speed is not yet obtainable by earth crafts. The crafts are close however, at this rate, will find landed in approximately thirty-seven minutes, thirty-nine if The Superman slows as he pilots our descent," she explained pausing to catch my eyes as we smiled at each other.

True to Starfire's explanation, the jet landed thirty-nine minutes later. Superman began flipping switches and shutting down the jet while Cyborg gently began waking Batgirl. Robin checked to make sure Starfire was ready to leave when he noticed, out the window, the Tamerian guard lining up to escort them.

"Ready for this again?" he asked her hoping she was feeling a little stronger. Regardless how she felt, Robin knew he would be able to protect her.

"I am the ready; my thoughts are concentrated at the tasks currently on the hand," she nodded. Robin couldn't stop the smile that spread from ear to ear.

"You'll be fine and together once this is all over we'll begin to search for him." Robin assured her, choosing to not correct her speech.

"Please, why do you still have such a large grin? What brings you humor?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing Star, I love the way you talk. Never change," he ordered leaning forward to gently kiss her on the cheek after he had checked that no one had been looking. Her soft smile warmed his heart as she slid his hand into hers, giving it a firm squeeze.

"We all ready?" Cyborg asked as he and Batgirl stood by the door and Superman waited to activate the door's release trigger.

"I shall need to do the exiting first with Robin walking beside me," Starfire informed them as we walked over. Cyborg stepped back allowing Robin and Starfire to step in the front. Superman nodded and released the door allowing it to open and slowly descend. This snapped Starfire back to her princess sate; her face blank yet fierce, her strong side in front as Koriand'r and Robin walked down the loading dock followed by Cyborg and Batgirl then Superman, who shut the hatch and locked up the ship.

"Koriand'r!" A man broke from formation and ran towards their group bowing to his knee before quickly rattling something off in Tameranian. The only words Robib's ears picked up on was 'Batman, Galfore, and Ta's.'

Anger ripped from Starfire's throat as she responded back just as quickly. Robin glanced around to see Cyborg, Batgirl, and Superman exchange worried looks, eyeing each other carefully. Robin quickly lifted his hand to his ear realizing his translator must have gotten shut off from Raven's teleportation. Turning it on he quickly heard the end of the conversation.

"Find them! I do not care how many guard it takes to obtain their location. How could you possibly allow them to become missing? Dignitaries will be arriving as we speak words," she snapped, her eyes blazing in anger.

"Some have already arrived. Her majesty Mev has been keeping them entertained." The guard nodded nervously trying not to make eye contact with Starfire/

"Find them…now," her voice dangerously rippled.

* * *

><p>AN: I need a good amount of reviews to update this story. This update took me forever to finish writing so if people simply keep adding the story to favorites and not taking the time for reviewing then I'm not taking the time for writing anymore. Give and get its life so review!<p>

My reviewers!

xSmielage: Aw i'm glad neither of us are dead! Thanks for taking the time to review. So you like the cute little sappies? haha me too. Soon the fight will emerge and as usual fights aren't my strong suit so bare wiht me and i'll try to make it good.

LittleStarfire: Aw thanks! I really appreciate it! This chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks for taking the time to review!

teentitansluver: Haha superfan squeel I'm glad I made your day. Have you checked out my other stories? I'm updating them one at a time. Hope you have been well!

BellaXStarfire7745321: Great idea, wait til you see what I do with it. It's about to get crazy and the Citadel will def be involved. Will Robin's heart survive? Guess you'll have to find out after we find out where the boys dissapeared off too. Thanks for reviewing

NollasBlack: Oh I've missed you! I've been great just super busy! How are you? Been good? I'm glad you took the time to review the small chapter I hope this one makes up for it, I worked hard on it during classes. Haha it bored me so I had to do something right? Hope you're great! Til next time! Thanks for reviewing!


	28. Author's Note

Hello all. I have not abandoned my stories. My laptop crashed and I have an iPad but I don't know how to do updates on it. Does anyone know? Also I had to finish up my finals at school and then take exit exams. Then move in a week. Then graduate in a few days then in a week and a half take my state board review test so sorry life has been crazy. But I'm done with school stuff and moving mid June and if I can figure out how to post stuff from my iPad ill update again. Miss you all! I have new stories in the works too. 2 for teen titans and one for ncis: la. I hope you guys are still here.  
>So does anyone know how to update from an iPad?<p> 


	29. Unwelcome Arrival

AN: Hello again.

* * *

><p>Anger ripped from Starfire's throat as she responded back just as quickly. Robin glanced around to see Cyborg, Batgirl and Superman exchange worried looks, eyeing each other carefully. Robin quickly lifted his hand to his ear realizing his translator must have gotten shut off from Raven's teleportation. Turning it on he quickly heard the end of the conversation.<p>

"Find them! I do not care how many guard it takes to obtain their location. How could you possibly allow them to become missing? Dignitaries will be arriving as we speak words," she snapped, her eyes blazing in anger.

"Some have already arrived. Her majesty Mev has been keeping them entertained." The guard nodded nervously trying not to make eye contact with Starfire.

"Find them…now," her voice dangerously rippled.

* * *

><p>(ROB POV)<p>

And Princess Koriand'r had returned, which was necessary in this stage of the game, but it still didn't mean I had to like it. But now our priority had switched to finding missing parts of our team. I still wasn't sure how someone as crafty as Batman, large and loud as Galfore, or strong as Ta could simply vanish but we would find them.

I sent Cyborg and Batgirl to find Raven and Beastboy so our team was stronger in numbers while I followed along with Starfire towards the palace.

"We'll find them Star," I affirmed for her as I slid my hand in hers and we continued walking.

"I do not doubt it; I just wish for this to all be over." She sighed as we continued walking towards the dignitaries Queen Mev was supposedly entertaining when we heard a mess of voices and clanging. Starfire eyed me suspiciously as we both listened and determined the sounds were coming from the main throne room. Cautiously we both crept up to the door and peered in to find our three missing team members drinking dancing and throwing their glasses around.

"They have had too much of the drink," Starfire shook her head as in surprise. I was amused to see Batman had been forced into dancing by Galfore and was being spun in circles while they drank.

"Less stress with much to drink!" Ta bellowed out as the men laughed. He had perched himself on Galfore's shoulder and had a small goblet of his own he was gulping from.

"It would be more joyous with an abundance of women!" Galfore agreed whole heartedly as he downed another glass and smashing it to the floor in thousands of little pieces allowing the three men to laugh. I was confused as Starfire shut the door so we could no longer see and motioned to the closest guard to come towards us.

"You shall gather our Grand Ruler's doctor and see to it that he brings them back into their right minds. Let no one know of this, do you understand?" Starfire asked in all seriousness. The guard nodded earnestly as he scampered away to obey.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," I shook my head as I heard another cup being smashing into the ground from behind the closed doors and more laughter echo after it.

"Sometimes it is nice for the refreshing break. Do not have worries our medical doctor will bring them to their right minds quickly and they shall join us when they hear I have returned. For now we must assist Queen Mev with the dignitaries. She is having to handle their multitude without aid." Star sighed as a large thump sounded and Galfore's demanding voice could be heard as he begun to sing a song.

"I'll alert the team they are alright and inform them to meet us with Queen Mev," I nodded as I ushered Starfire away from the loud commotion occurring in the room behind us. I quickly sent a text to everyone informing them of the situation and to quit searching as we neared the main dining hall where Queen Mev and the dignitaries could be heard.

"I do hope I am prepared for this," Starfire whispered as we stood in front of the door. "This war is coming and for the saving sake of both our planets this has to have the ending of happiness." Starfire clenched her fist tightly around mine, thankfully without crushing any of the bones.

"You can do this, you have a team behind you and we can handle this." I encouraged her trying to give her tightened fist an encouraging squeeze in return. Starfire nodded as she in turn pushed the door open and walked in with her head held high.

I followed her in a daze, grateful for many things in that moment. Number one: for Beastboy's long, obsessive and mind numbing need for watching sy-fi movies. The amount of aliens and different looking dignitaries did not faze me as much. Some with ozzing parts dripping off them, others with eyes circling their entire frame and others that looked so sy-fi I would have given them an award for their creativity in Hollywood costume designing. Number two: Batman's need for a stone cold attitude and emotionless face. Because at that moment it was the only thing I could rely on to not commit any galactic blunders. Number Three: My mask. Enough said. I could look around without being seen and that was the only thing I could ask for; and finally number four: Starifre. No matter what I knew she wouldn't leave my side and would be able to handle this. She was incredible.

"Ah Princess Starfire of Tameran , Warrior of Earth Robin you have arrived. I informed our guests you were handling personal and specific events to our current predicament." Queen Mev informed us with the biggest look of gratitude I had ever seen from her. She looked like she had been through the ringer with already the dozens of dignitaries that had arrived and I had no doubt she had tried every tactic to hold this room together until someone could arrive to help her.

"Majesty Queen Mev," Starfire greeted with warmth as she gracefully bowed gently pulling me down with her so I was following suit and not standing out. "My appreciation is strongly given as yours. Matters have been resolved and other dignitaries shall be arriving through the night." She replied as Queen Mev bowed in response as did the entire room before everyone was standing upright again.

"There are many questions they currently possess that I am unable to answer. Please my husband, he is," Mev paused to think of an appropriate way to ask.

"He is with Grand Ruler Galfore and Warrior of Earth, Family Protector and Dignitary from Earth Batman. They are currently discussing affairs and shall be finished soon, I have only recently departed from their well sung company," Starfire answered for her so she would not have to ask if he had been found. Mev's shoulders dropped in relief as she smiled and nodded towards Starfire and I.

"My gratitude, Princess the room is yours," Mev smiled as she stepped back to her tiny throne of a chair and sat down as Starfire's hand squeezed mine one last time before she motioned towards a chair next to Mev's and taking my cue I sat down. I watched her take a deep breath and turn to the room.

"Kings, Queens, Rulers, and Dignitaries from across our system, I wish to warmly welcome you to Tameran!" Starfire raised her fist in the air as the room erupted in what I can only describe as grunts, blurbles, gurgles, slaps, howls and rasping. She waited for the noises to simmer out before she continued. "I have the understanding many of your questions have yet to be answered and they shall in time. However tonight you are guests of Tamaran! Tonight we shall celebrate!" She cheered as the doors exploded open with more dignitaries arriving as well as servants of Tameran carrying heavy trays of food and drink. The room exploded in joy while Mev jumped to Starfire's shoulder and no one seemed to notice as we easily slipped out a side door.

"Where and how were they found?" Mev asked once we were safely away from the noise and celebrating dignitaries.

"Intoxicated in the room of the thrones of the Kings," Starfire answered simply for her as we followed her down the hall. "Robin please have the Titans and Superman meet us in the medical bay Galfore and yourself recovered in. They will have been brought there for detoxification." Starfire informed me as I pulled out my communicator and quickly arranged a text as we rounded the corner and arrived to find the three men passed out on beds of their own.

"You majesties," the doctor bowed humbly before standing up and continuing to prepare what looked like injections.

"How much more time do you require?" Starfire simply asked as Mev clicked her tongue and shook her head in annoyance at her husband's behavior.

"Nearly complete your majesty. This is the final does needing to be administered," he nodded and continued his mixture and measuring.

"The toxins of alcohol that warp the mind can be countered by medical herbs found on Tameran and various other planets in the system, they might have been drunk before they were forcibly detained but they shall awaken sober and without any of the effect of their sides alcohol may produce such as the overhang and the headaches." Starfire smirked at me trying to explain to me what was happening as the rest of our group entered the room.

"Before their celebration," Queen Mev shook her head again in distaste. "Galfore had arranged for the members of your court to become personal body assistants. They are now able to attend the meetings and as I believe he said touch you without fearing harm." Mev stated with a smile.

"Members of your court?" Beastboy asked in curiosity.

"Easily translated as team members," I informed him, quickly trying to catch on myself and smiling as Starfire nodded; agreeing with me.

"Pardon the interruption Princess but I am ready," the doctor explained as he held three sharp needles filled with a thick white substance.

"Please good doctor, proceed." Starfire nodded towards him as he in turn quickly injected all three men with the serum. It only took a few moments for the effects to work as each man's eyes exploded open and they sat up taking in great gasps of air.

"There better be a good reason for removing my merry state bungorf," Galfore warned as he eyed Starfire for a moment then paused. "OH! My bungorf you have returned!" He shouted and stood from his bed quickly enveloping her in a crushing hug.

"Robin," Batman nodded at me. Translation from Batman: You made it there and back alive. I'm glad. Yup my name and a nod was about the extent I would get as I nodded in return. Ta however was on the receiving end of a tongue lashing from his Queen as we all turned our ears from it as much as we could because none of us wanted to be caught in her wake.

"So what news do you have? The dignitaries are arriving tomorrow?" Galfore asked as he gave a large stretch.

"You have drank yourself through a sun and a moon I fear, may dignitaries have already arrived and are feasting as we speak. Communications shall begin in the early sun rise and hopefully the war," Starfire nodded to her care taker as Batman eyed us both in confusion.

"You guys drank for a looooong time," Beastboy whistled receiving glares and choosing to again remain silent.

"So what's our next step?" Superman asked right before an ear splitting slap was issued across Ta's face and we all winced for him.

"Next time you wish to leave me amongst them you shall receive more of a punishment than that!" She growled in frustration.

"Never again my love," he vowed before enveloping her in a hug.

"We prepare for," Batman began only to be stopped by a guard rushing in out of breath and shaken from fear by the looks of him. The room froze as he paused to catch his breath.

"Your majesties, the Citadel they are here." He gasped out.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter the war begins.<p> 


End file.
